Love, Loss, Life
by misssixty1
Summary: Sequel to Sex, Violence, Crime. Jodi Stanford and John Munch try and begin their new lives together, although fate as other plans. As one problem ends, another begins. Rated M for sex, language, and eventual violence.
1. Loss

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise. Yay! My first sequel!!!! And SVC was my first finished work. So here is Love, Loss, Life. The second part of John Munch and Jodi Stanford's (soon to be Jodi Munch xD) relationship after her rape. Yay this is so exciting!!!**

**Loss**

"What?" John asked quietly.

"The baby...it didn't make it." Dr. Stern repeated.

The room grew silent with the exception of the sound of Jodi's monitors.

"What baby? There can't be a baby. She can't get pregnant." his voice broke as he attempted to repeat what she had told him before.

"Look Detective, it was evident from the moment we got her in here. She was two months along."

John's blood ran cold.

"You must have made a mistake Dr. She...she _can't_ get pregnant. Besides, we would have known. She would have missed her period or something and I'm sure she just had one the other day."

"I'm sorry Detective. Yes, the extent of her cervical scarring makes fertilization unlikely, but there is always a chance. And some women do go along with their menstrual cycles during pregnancy."

John leaned against the wall. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. Everything was finally going right. They were set to get married. They had talked about having children. How had she not known she was pregnant?

"I'll leave you two alone." Dr. Stern bowed his head before leaving the room and closing the door behind him quietly.

John fell in a chair next to Jodi's bed, and felt the unfamiliar feeling of tears prick his eyes. Her getting pregnant was a miracle, and now he was facing the fact that their baby had died. Was it because he was too old? Was it because she had been raped again? The doctor said two months so it had to have been his...but what if it wasn't. What if it was Scott Lucas'?

Jodi's heart monitor began quickening as she woke up. She moaned as she opened her eyes slowly then looked over to John.

"What happened?" she groaned.

He looked up at her, his eyes red and swimming with tears. The look on her face suggested she had absolutely no clue what had happened.

"John?...What's wrong? Am I alright?" she started to sit up but he grabbed her arm before leaning over putting his arms around her as best he could. He cried into her shoulder freely, and she stroked his head, still unsure of what was going on.

"Um..." he began to choke out before taking her face into his hands. How the fell was he supposed to tell her this? His job required him to be the bearer of bad news but it was different when it was someone you cared about. Someone you loved.

"John?" her voice panicked.

"Jodi...I don't know how to say this. Y-you were pregnant...and you lost it. We lost it."

She absorbed his words for a moment before her face turned bright red.

"What? No. I can't...I can't have been pregnant. Are-are you sure?"

He nodded and she looked into his eyes, searching. Hoping there was some sick joke behind it although her mind went on a reel. It was her fault. All the drinking she had done after their breakup. All the strangers she slept with. Her change in mood. Her increased appetite. Her increased libido the past few days.

"Oh god!" she cried loudly before breaking into tears. She cried unlike anything he had her before, her sobs turning into wails before she grabbed at her stomach.

John pulled her into his arms, shaking along with her.

"My baby. My baby." she repeated over and over in angst. There was finally the hope that she could have a child after being told she would never be able to and...it was gone. She killed her own child.

He rubbed her back and fought the tears that spilled into her red hair.

"It's my fault. I killed it." she choked out loudly.

"No, no it's not." John assured her as he rubbed her back.

"After we broke up I drank so much. It had to have been me."

John looked down at her, feeling a mixture of anger and pity. It couldn't have been her fault because she didn't know, but still....

"No. It's not your fault." he repeated in a dead voice. He had to be sure. "You need sleep." he brushed a lock of hair of hair out of her forehead. She laid back in the mattress before burying her face in the pillow.

As he got up he held her hand gently before kissing it and walking out of the room. He wiped the tears from his face before opening the door. Right outside were Dr. Stern along with Fin and Olivia.

"Munch is everything alright?" Olivia asked immediately. Upon seeing the look on his face she backed off.

"Dr. Stern I need to ask you something." he looked over at the blonde man. The doctor nodded before leading John down the hall.

"What is it Detective?"

"...A few weeks ago we broke up and Jodi told me she drank a lot ad I need to know...."

"If her alcoholic consumption was the cause of the death of the fetus? That could have been a factor, but it looked like the death was a simple accident. Thousands of women suffer miscarriages each year, with no distinguishable cause. It could have happened even if she hadn't consumed alcohol. Try not to beat yourselves up over it." he put a hand on John's shoulder before turning and walking away.

John walked back to her room, staring at the ground.

"You okay man?" Fin asked before he put his hand on the doorknob.

He looked over at his friend, trying to hide his emotions before sitting down in a chair outside her door. He felt Fin and Liv staring at him leaned forward putting his face in his hands before they saw the tears. Now he was crying in front of them, great.

Instead of saying anything Fin put an arm on his back whole Olivia sat down on his other side and did the same. Both of them knew it had to be bad if he was breaking down to tears in public.

"Just tell me when you're ready alright?" Liv said gently as she rubbed his shaking shoulders. He hadn't cried like this in years and it was a cross between flatout embarrassing and nice to know Liv and Fin were there.

Fin's phone rang and he walked down the hall to answer it in private. Meanwhile, Liv switched seats ad took his place.

Looking up at her concerned face, John felt the words fly off his chest.

"Jodi miscarried." he croaked.

Olivia stared in shock.

"What?" Olivia gasped before taking in his words. "John...my god! I'm so sorry! I...I didn't even know she was pregnant! Well...there's still time to try again." Olivia tried, simply shocked at the thought of them having a kid together. Jodi was so young. Their age gap had always kind of bothered her but she never said anything.

"She's not able to get pregnant. It was a miracle she did. We didn't find out until today."

"How many months was she?"

"Only two."

"....John I'm so sorry." she shook her head.

He stood up, preparing to go back. Olivia stood up as well. They both looked at each other for a moment before she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. No matter how much they made fun of him, he was still one of the sweetest guys she had ever met and it was safe to say he didn't deserve some of the things that came his way.

"Thanks Liv." he sniffed before pulling away and grabbing the handle to Jodi's room. He gave her a small smile before walking in. Jodi was laying facedown, her sobs muffled by the pillow.

Remembering what seemed so long ago he took off his shoes and climbed into the bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her before burying his face in her shoulder. Taking a risk, he moved his hand down so that they rested on her stomach. She placed her atop hi before rolling over to face him, her stunning face now red and streaked with tears and pain.

"We'll get through this." he said reassuringly before resting his head on her chest. Her took her left hand, kissing the ring before closing his eyes. Through all the horrific things he had seen, this seemed to be the worst.

****************

"Here you go." John handed a tall glass of grape juice before sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Thanks." she said quietly before curling up against him. The past few days had been hard but to his surprise they were making it through them. He had managed to convince Cragen to let him work half-days that week and since nothing much was going on, he surprisingly agree.

All around them were dozens upon dozens of flowers from friends of Jodi' John had never even heard of. It was she who had told him that when you went to a private school with snobby rich girls, nothing ever stayed private. There was no such thing as a personal life, and that extended beyond graduation to the rest of one's life. Olivia had also stopped by a couple times to visit. John wasn't sure if it was just sympathy for Jodi, or the fact she was actually getting to know her but Olivia seemed to become warmer towards her. Elliot had come by once as well, which made John naturally uncomfortable but he dealt with it.

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, her red hair pulled back completely. She took a long sip from her glass before grabbing a coaster from the end of the table and setting her cold glass on top of it.

Over the past few days, John had been thinking. While he had been in now rush to have the actual wedding before, somehow the situation had changed his mind and he wanted to tell Jodi.

"I was just thinking." he began.

She looked up at him. Huge dark circles were under her eyes but that was it. After basically force-feeding her the first few days, he steered her away from severe depression.

"I think I want to get married before this summer."

Her face somewhat brightened at the thought and she sat up.

"When?"

"I dunno. April, May I was thinking."

She nodded.

"Are you sure. I don't want you to feel like you have to rush into anything."

"No. I want to." he said before grabbing her hand.

"Wow...well then I guess I better start planning if we only have three or four months left." she smiled weakly before kissing him for a moment.

"Yeah...after doing this four times I can tell you upfront...I want absolutely nothing to do with the planning part so please don't drag me around the city picking out dresses and flowers and whatnot."

She chuckled lightly. The first time he had heard her laugh since the incident.

"Don't worry, I know about straight men and wedding planning. How about you come with me when we pick out food, how does that sound?"

"Sounds good. I got you something by the way." he pulled a folded envelope out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Open it and see."

She quickly ripped open the envelope and pulled out two tickets. Both were to a Hawaiian cruise for two.

"Wha-?"

"Honeymoon gift. All I have to do is call and confirm a date, which we can do right after setting the wedding."

She held it in her hand, frozen for a few moments. He never ceased to amaze her.

"Your doing better with planning than I am." she looked up at him.

He grinned before giving her a much-needed kiss before tuning back to the TV.

************

"Hey, I'm just stopping in for lunch, I've gotta head back out in-" John stopped short as he walked in to the living room only to discover a stranger along with Jodi instead of just her.

"Hi honey! This is Betsy Roshav, we went to high school together. She graduated in '07."

"Hi. You must be John." Betsy grinned, only slightly shocked at John's age. Jodi had made no reference to him being older.

John looked at her. She had shaggy black hair, a slightly-pudgy body, and tattoos covering her arms.

"Yeah I am. Nice to meet you Betsy." he nodded, unsure of whether to question further as to what she was doing in their home.

"Betsy here is the best wedding planner in New York. She's done over a hundred weddings since she graduated."

"Wow." John nodded then looked under the coffee table underneath him. It was completely strewn with what appeared to be photo albums and on Betsy's side, dozens of empty Monster cans and on Jodi's a glass of wine along with a half-empty bottle next to her.

"How about I make you lunch?" she chirped before jumping up and grabbing his hand to lead him to the ktichen. He hadn't seen her that happy in weeks and it was almost alarming.

She rushed to the fridge before taking out the fixings for a sandwich.

"So, I was thinking about a date." she said with her back to him as she made his food on the counter.

"Yeah? Shoot."

"How does...March 23rd?"

"Is that day special or something? That's awfully close."

"No, I just liked it. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine. What all are you doing in there?"

"Just picking the general theme right now. Then we're going to start with floral arrangements."

She brought a plate and set it down in front of John before walking back to the fridge to put stuff back in before pulling out a bottle of water as well and handing it to him.

"Thanks." he said before putting an arm around her waist and pulling her lips down to his. For the first time in days she kissed him back intensely, diving back into his mouth. He found himself letting his hands move to her butt and thought briefly. What with the accident and his previously troubling case, they hadn't had sex since getting back from California.

"You know...we haven't..." he trailed off riskily, since she seemed to be in such a good mood.

Automatically catching his drift she smirked.

"Tonight. I promise." she grinned before leaning in and kissing him.

"I'll be looked forward to it." he smiled back.

******************

"Hi Jodi, I'm Trevor Langdon, a friend of Alex Cabot's."

"Hi?" Jodi asked curiously, wondering how he had gotten her cell number.

"I'm a criminal defense attorney, and I was wondering if I could meet with you."

Jodi stood in the middle of her bedroom. Betsy had just left and John wasn't due home for a few more hours. What the hell could this guy possibly want with her?

"Um, may I ask why?"

"It's about your father." he continued.

"What does my father have to do with anything?"

"To shorten things up for you, I was out with a buddy that works at Sing-Sing and you came up. He's a prison guard there on your father's block and he was telling me how he came to be there."

"Alright...so what's the correlation between you two?"

"I would like to represent your father. I think he has been wrongfully imprisoned."

"That's very kind of you Mr. Langdon, but he plead guilty."

"That won't be the first time an innocent man has pled guilty to protect someone. Juries are so much more understanding these days."

"...This is a really kind offer and you have no idea what it means to me but...I'm sorry I just think it's a lost cost."

"I understand that, but I'm really asking that you meet me and we can talk about it."

"I'm not sure."

"Jodi, I am giving you my promise. I will do everything in my power to assure your father goes free."

"Why?"

"Because. Out of all the people I've represented, there have only been a handful who were actually innocent."

"My father wasn't innocent. He admits it."

"Yes but he killed for a just cause. His daughter."

Jodi sighed. It was such a long shot, but now she was roped in.

"Fine, where do you want to meet?"


	2. Routine

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise. So I just reread the first story...and I LOVED IT!!! Hahaha I never like my handiwork. Ah, my first sequel. I'm so giddy now!! Expect more! Bigger and better than ever!! **

**Routine**

Jodi moaned as John's lips travled the length of her leg. She clenched his shoulder as she swayed on her remaining one to keep from falling. After a tiring day at work he wanted nothing more than to just come home and sleep with his queen.

Jodi herself was in need of him. It soon dawned on her that planning the wedding of her dreams wasn't as simple or fun as society made it look. In fact, after one day of just picking out the overall theme (Parisian winter), she was frustrated and ready to throw something. Betsy had promised her that they would be able to do the wedding in a little over two months, and that it would be perfect. In that meant working hard everyday to assure her fairytale dream came true. No woman should be disappointed on her wedding day.

His thumb gently massaged the tattoo on her thigh, and she dug her nails deeper into his shoulder.

He suddenly grabbed her body and pulled her down onto the bed. He quickly his shirt off her, which had been hanging open and threw it on the ground leaving her naked. Her warm body felt electric under his, and every spot where his fingers made contact made her feel as if her body were on fire.

As she laid on her back he slowly began kissing every single inch of her skin. Her body felt so alive. It felt like every single one of her senses was awake and burning underneath his touch.

His lips and fingers made their way up and down his body before he returned to her full lips. He kissed them as softly as possible, savoring the ever-constant taste of her Cherry ChapStick.

She continued to kiss him for what seemed to be an eternity before he broke away and slid a hand between her thighs.

It had been so long since they had sex and she was so ready for that moment, but at the same time she loved all the time he had been spending on her body and wasn't sure which to ask for.

Just as she was debating internally and slid himself into her and began to move slowly before gently nibbling at her neck. She moaned as softly as possible as he continued to kiss each part of her he could reach tenderly.

She put a hand on his face before pressing her lips to his. There was something different there. Neither of them could place it. It might have been that fact that they were actually making love for once instead of having sex, but neither could tell. All both knew was that they wanted to make it as loving for the other as possible. Hot sex could be saved up for the honeymoon.

Minutes went by in a haze of labored breathing as he continued to move inside of her at a steady pace. She buried her face in his shoulder as her body neared its climax. John felt her inner walls throb in waves like they did when she was about to come and wrapped his arm around the slick skin of her back as she clung to his body. She got louder before suddenly tensing all around him. Her nails dug into his skin sharply before she opened her eyes again. Just as her greens met his browns he twitched inside of her and his body tensed,

She fell back into the damp sheets before he himself fell next to her. She looked up at him, before snuggling against his equally sweaty body and looking up into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I can't believe we're getting married." John said just as she was about to fall asleep.

She looked up at him and smiled before toying with the ring on her finger. Married. The word had been replaying in her mind for weeks. She really was about to be married. To her knight in shining armor as well.

"I know. I never thought I'd even be in a committed relationship before 40." she traced his chest.

In reply her squeezed her body before settling off to sleep.

****************

"I'll be home in a few hours I promise." John guaranteed Jodi as he got ready to leave. Already the house was hectic, with the movers running around bringing stuff in from John's place and Betsy coming in about a half hour. On top of that Jodi was talking about re-decorating since it was now the both of them so everything was just chaos.

"Okay. I'll see you later." Jodi kissed him quickly before he stepped out of the front door and moved out of the way of a few men carrying boxes.

As he walked across the street to his car, he was almost surprised that he hadn't given a second thought to leaving her alone with a house full of strong young men. He trusted her, despite what had happened in the past.

As soon as the front door had closed behind him Jodi's facade went with him, replaced by a very irritated and crabby one.

"Would you please stop fucking dragging that?!" she snapped at one of the movers, who was dragging the other end of John's couch. There was already one scratch on her hardwood floors and Caleb payed too much upkeep on the house for them to fuck it up.

"Sorry miss." he replied before setting it down. John's battered furniture didn't match at all with her color-coded which set her off to do some remodeling. There was no way she wanted to get rid of his stuff and it would be just fine to sell her currant furniture and get new ones that had te same color scheme as his. Painting and new carpet would be the issue at hand, a job she absolutely couldn't do herself and with John's job she never knew when he would be there to help.

Nearly twenty minutes early Betsy stepped in through the open door.

"Um, your aware we have an appointment today right?" she looked around.

"Yeah. We're just getting John's stuff moved in. Let's go to the study."

Betsy nodded before following her into the living room and to another hall behind it before Jodi lead her to another room.

She slammed the door behind them then rested her head against it. This was going to be a long three months.

******************

"Hey man, can I ask you something?" John turned to his partner as they drove down the street towards the scene of their latest rape victim.

"Yeah." Fin looked over at him.

"Last night Jodi and I were talking and we set the date for the wedding and everything and I was wondering..."

"Get to the question Dumbo."

John ruled his eyes before getting on with his question. "Will you be my best man?"

Fin looked at him, slightly surprised by his question. John wanted him to be his best man?

"Woah....alright man." he replied.

"Thanks."John nodded at him before pulling out his phone and texting Jodi. One thing out of the way of a list of hundreds.

*******************

"Anthony, I hope you realize what a position you've put me in right now. I've had so many problems from your family. Your mother caused us to lose 15 members, and if your sister reopens this case and testifies to get your father out of prison...well things won't be doing so well."

Anthony swallowed nervously.

"I'm not a bad guy Anthony, so here's what I'll do. I'm giving you a week to get to New York and convince her not to do this. If you do, everything goes back to normal. If not...well you can figure it out. It would just be such a shame to kill a girl that beautiful."

Anthony looked at the ground as he was escorted from the room. He knew Jodi wouldn't even want to be in the same city as him, let alone talk to him. How was he going to explain to her that it hadn't been his fault what happened all those years ago?

She was the only one left. He couldn't let them get to her.

* * *

"How does this one look?" Jodi asked as she emerged from the dressing room for the fifth time. After Betsy had managed to book her several emergency dress fitting around the city the two did just that. After debating whether or not to call her "friends" and ask them to come with her, she elected to ask Betsy to come along, who had an equally matched eye in good fashion.

"Oh....fuck yes. That is absolutely beautiful." she gasped before standing up and walking over to her. Back in high school before Betsy graduated they were inseparable, which was mainly the reason Jodi called her, other than the fact that she was a nationally recognized wedding planner.

Jodi looked at herself in the mirror. The dress itself was in fact a thing of beauty, and on Jodi herself it was indescribably gorgeous.

At fourteen-thousand, the ivory dress consisted of a corset-styled bodice which led to an extremely-full ribbed skirt, stuffed with bunched yards of mesh netting, lace, and silk.

"Ohmigod it is. Do you think John will like it?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Please honey, if he really loves you, he won't even see past your face when you walk down that aisle. All he'll be thinking about is you."

Jodi smiled. The dress made her feel like nothing short of a princess. It fit perfectly too.

"I love it." she beamed.

* * *

"Done!" Jodi exclaimed happily as she sealed the last envelope. She had spent almost two days on the invitations and finally she was done. John sat next to her sipping a beer and reading the paper.

She debated whether or not to run to the post-office since it was ten at night, but elected to just stay there, seeing as how she had barely enough energy to move. Her stomach growled loudly but she ignored it.

"When was the last time you ate?" John looked over at her.

"This morning. Since I picked out my dress today, I have to keep the same weight for the next three months." she explained before walking to the fridge and grabbing an apple to chase off her hunger and walked back over to the island bar where he was sitting.

"....I won't delve any deeper into that statement." John looked at her over his glasses before taking another sip from his bottle.

Jodi looked at him and smiled. He wore a purple turtleneck zip-up sweater. His white hair stuck up in different directions but it was cute.

She sat down before taking the paper from his hands and gently kissing him. She broke apart before walking to the doorway and looking at him seductively.

"You coming or not?" she raised an eyebrow. He sat in short-lived confusion before jumping up and following her upstairs to the bedroom.

* * *

As soon as Jodi opened her eyes she was greeted with the fumes of wet paint. She looked over at the clock. It was ten and the painters were supposed to come at nine, which meant John must have let them in before he went to work.

She quickly got dressed before running to brush her teeth. Disturbed by all the sound and new smells, Sadie ran up the stairs before brushing up against her legs like a cat. Jodi looked down before the adorable four-legged creature stood on her hind legs, urging Jodi to pick her up. She did so before giving her a little nuzzle on the head and walking downstairs.

"Morning." she smiled at one of the men at the bottom of the stairs. Being the only one not covered in paint, Jodi assumed he must have been in charge. Sadie buried her head in Jodi's chest as she shrunk away from the new stranger. She didn't really like new people.

"Hi. You Ms. Stanford?" he asked.

She nodded before extending a hand. "And I assume you're Curt Gabriel?"

He nodded.

"We're coming along well down here, just wanted to let you know." he said before quickly letting his eyes venture down her body, which itself was a work of heaven. He hadn't been told that many details of the job but he knew she was supposed to be repainting because her fiance was moving in, and he couldn't help but wonder if her fiancee was that old guy that had let them in.

"Well, I won't keep you from your work." she smiled before walking to the kitchen for breakfast.

He sighed watching her ass in the tight sleep shorts she wore as she retreated. This job got better and worse each day.

* * *

John toyed with Jodi's ring finger gently as they rested in the warm water of her bathtub. His head rested casually against her ample chest while the rest of his body was submerged beneath the heated water.

"Can I ask you something?" she said nervously.

"Of course." he laced their fingers together, letting her know it was alright.

"It's about...when we took a break." she continued.

He froze. Although he and Jodi agreed that is was past them, both had elected not to talk about it for fear of evoking anger out of the other.

"....Okay...." he ventured, taking a risk.

"When we weren't together...did you see anyone else?"

His heart pounded in his ears. The truth was, he wanted to say absolutely nothing to her about it, and wanted her to return the favor.

"....I did. Did you?" he swallowed, hoping she wouldn't be upset. If she was going to be his wife he knew he needed to feel that he could tell her everything. Even the bad things.

"....Uh,....yeah me too."

They both sat in an uncomfortable and tense silence before John turned around and looked at her.

"Who?"

"Anyone who came to the club pretty much. You?"

Her answer was like a shot in the chest. At the same time he struggled not to lash out at her in jealously and anger. Did that many people really get the body that was now rightfully his?

"It was...Casey."

Jodi herself struggled to keep her composure. So the bitch had in fact finally slept with her boyfriend. Then again, he wasn't her boyfriend at the time.

They both stared at each other, now tense and fighting the urge to say something rude.

"Was she better than me?" Jodi asked smugly, already knowing the answer.

"No, although it was nice not to have someone quite as demanding and time consuming." John snapped.

She clenched her jaw as anger surged through her body. This was the very reason they had agreed not to talk about it.

At that minute the doorbell rang downstairs and they both jumped out the tub, grateful for the distracting. Jodi grabbed a bathrobe from her room and slid it on before turning to John. Right before she made her way to the door she looked at John. In her eyes were everything she wanted to say to him, but couldn't bring herself. Just as he was about to kiss her again the bell rang again multiple times as someone impatient waited at the door.

She broke apart before making her way quickly down the stairs to answer it. As she opened the door the last thing she expected was to be staring into the matching green eyes that belonged to the very handsome man she once called her brother.

"Anthony." she breathed.

"Jodi. Wow..." he looked at his sister whom he hadn't seen in years.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she hissed angrily. He was the reason she was raped. He was the reason her father was in jail. Of course, she placed some of the blame on her mother for bring the entire situation into their family in the first place, but her brother also had a hand.

"I-I need to talk to you." he said nervously.

"You need to talk to me? Eight fucking years later you need to talk to me. Get the hell off my doorstep."

Just as the angry words left her mouth, John walked to the door, now completely dressed although his hair was still damp. Seeing the angry look on Jodi's face he already made the assumption that she didn't want to see whoever was at the door.

"Who the hell are you?" Anthony asked rudely as he met Jodi and put an arm around her waist.

"That would be her fiance. I could ask you the same question." John snapped. The boy couldn't have been older than 27 or so and he noticed the eyes. Those green eyes.

"I'm her brother." he answered before John could get the thought through his head.

"Brother my ass. Just because Elizabeth gave birth to you doesn't mean you mean shit to me." she growled angrily.

"Jodi, please I-"

"You what? Came to apologize for the shit you pulled? Because if so, go for it. If not, get the hell out of my house."

"You don't understand-"

"Listen kid, she told you to get out of here. If you refuse to leave I'm going to have to arrest you." John glared forcefully.

"_You_ listen old man. Try and lay a finger on me and I'll-"

"Don't you dare threaten him." she hissed so fiercely that both John and Anthony stared at her.

"Jodi, just listen. You have to-"

"I have to nothing. I told you. Get the fuck, off my doorstep. You've got five seconds to get out of here before John takes you down to the precinct."

"But Jodi-"

"5..."

"You just have to listen to me-"

"...4...."

"Jo-"

"...3..."

"Just-"

"...2..."

"They're going to kill you!"

She froze.

"What?"

"The gang....they're going going to kill you."


	3. Smooth Criminal

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise. It is property of Dick Wolf. Wow, so this weeks episode for the 13th was....absolutely outstanding. Usually the mid-season episodes are absolutely awful like last weeks but this one was just amazing. Although, it would have been better is Munch was in it :). So...I just got a kind of....idea for later on in this story but I don't know if it's too stupid or not. Hm. We'll see when we cross that bridge. I also think I will start doing my chapters off songs. I love music. It's my life. That's why I put so much in these stories. I also do not own the rights to the song **_**Smooth Criminal**_**. It is property of the late great Michael Jackson, nor do I own Lost, which is property of J.J. Abrahms.**

**Smooth Criminal**

Everyone sat in the study tensely. Jodi sat on the edge of the couch while John was next to her with his arm around her. After Anthony frantically warned her about her possible fate she reluctantly let him in. She then led the other two to her study where she and John sat silently. Anthony stood in the corner of the room with his arms crossed.

"So...can I get the full story here?" Jodi asked, feeling the now-familiar feeling of having someone after her take hold.

"What do you mean?" Anthony shrugged.

"I mean....did someone just wake up one morning and decide to kill me?" she shrugged before crossing her legs.

Anthony looked away. She was his sister, and the fact that she wasn't wearing anything except a paper-thin bathrobe that clung to her every curve and showed every inch of leg possible made him more than uncomfortable. His natural male instinct kicked in and he had to force himself not to look at her body, and all the while he fought nausea at the fact that her body was so incredible. She was his _sister_.

"No, The Don just doesn't want you and your lawyer buddy saying anything that might point his way if you try and get dad out of jail."

She ignored the fact that he knew more than he should have. Always having been the slightest bit paranoid she generally got the feeling that someone was watching her, but for it to be part of her brothers gang it made all the more sense.

"The Don? Sweetie, you do realize that our great grandparents were hispanic right? Not Italian. You do realize the gang your in period is made up of mostly Puerto Ricans and blacks too?"

"Maybe I should tell you the whole thing." he nodded before sitting down on the couch across from him. It welcomed him and he couldn't help but smile. She had to be making good money to afford this place, let alone these things.

"Something funny?" she spat.

"No, just admired your couch here little sis. You must make alot of dough. How do you do it?"

"Legally." she retorted.

Instead of jumping on him the moment he rang the door like John should have, he elected to wait and here what the boy had to say.

"Well...about three years after you moved away our gang started running into another. The ever-present Italians. It's impossible to avoid them seeing as to how they have at least 200 mafia members in each state, not including the huge ones. Last year, we got an offer from The Don. Said he'd stop killing our guys and taking our shit if we worked for him. The boss agreed. We sort of merged, so now we work for them, doing the dirty work so they don't even have to lift a finger. In addition we get 75% of the L.A. branch profits including the highest quality drugs, girls, and protection. After mom started naming names he only agreed not to kill her after I begged him. Seeing as to how I've personally done quite a few killings for him it was agreed between the both of us that he owed me one. Then we got word that you and some lawyer were planning on taking dad's case to court, which would mean you'd be led back to us. He can't have that, so he told me to give you a warning. Either drop it, or he's sending people to end it another way."

"So that's what you are? A delivery boy?"

His eyebrow twitched at the insult but he kept his temper.

"You really think I was going to let them kill you? You're my sister Jodi."

"You let them rape me."

His face went from tense to remorseful in a matter of seconds.

"I didn't know that was going to happen." he said quietly.

Jodi's creul laugh rang through the room. She was absolutely evil when she was angry, John had been a witness to that.

"You didn't know? Really Ant? Because even I know that every member of your so-called gang had to let everyone pull a train with someone in the new guys family for initiation."

"I thought they were just going to go for your friends not you! And I definitely didn't know they were gonna kill anyone!"

"You didn't know? Wow. That's more bullshit than a septic tank the size of New York could hold."

"I didn't! They told me that they were going to grab one of he girls in there and just take her with us. I didn't know what they actually did until I heard the gunshots in the house."

"Hm. Interesting. So you were going to let them and possibly participate in the raping of an innocent young girl? You're sick."

"What's the difference? You're one to talk, seeing as to how you're sleeping with this guy." he nodded at John, who then dropped his hand from Jodi' shoulder.

"Don't fucking turn this on me. The difference is that I'm not so young that I haven't even hit puberty yet. The difference is that I am old enough to decide who I want to be with. The difference is that I am _choosing_ to have sex with this man whom I love. The difference is that I'm sleeping with only him, and not being forced to have sex with one guys after another. That's the difference. What you did was just gross and sadistic."

She grabbed John's hand tightly, knowing that what Anthony had just said would hit him harshly.

"Well, the key fact is that whether you believe it or not I actually love you. Your my blood. You and ma are all I have left, and I couldn't let them kill you."

"Elizabeth is not my mother, and to be honest I don't consider you my family either. So you think dad should rot in jail for no reason?"

"He chose to do that."

"I'm done with you. Tell your little buddies if they want to kill me, then go ahead and do it, because I'm getting dad out. And when I do, I'm going to absolutely love visiting you in jail."

With that she stood up and opened the door to the study to let Anthony know it was time leave. She led him to the front door.

"Jodi, please, you're making a huge mistake. Just...all you have to do is drop the case. Dad will be out in a little over ten years."

"Get the hell out of my house." she growled before opening the front door to her home.

"Jodi. I'm begging you." his eyes swam.

"Anthony, if you really love me...if you really care....you'd help me."

"I can't do that. Once your in, your in for life."

"Then you've already made you choice."

With that she slammed the door in his face before collapsing against it and falling to the ground in a sobbing pile. She had successfully kept her composure throughout the entire ordeal but no more. As the horrid memories of her first rape and the pain it had brought her overtook her she let the tears fall. John immediately dropped to her side wrapping his arms around her. She laid her head down on his shoulder, feeling unashamed for the first time to cry in front of him.

After a several minutes of him rubbing her back and telling her that everything was alright he gently coaxed her up before picking her up and carrying her up to the bedroom. He set her down on the bed before getting in with her.

"I'm sorry." she sniffed as he brushed her red hair out of her face with his hand.

"For what?" he asked softly.

"Earlier." she shrugged, refering to their small fight before they had received their unexpected visitor.

"Oh...yeah. I'm sorry too." he said before kissing her forehead.

She found his lips with hers and kissed him for a moment before wiping her face.

"Shit, I look a mess right now don't I?" she giggled nervously through red and swollen eyes. They just about matched her hair.

"No, you look beautiful as always." he smiled before kissing her again. It was true. During her weakest moments she still was stunning.

She sighed before laying back in the bed. For some reason, crying always just seemed to suck the energy out of her.

"Hey...I'm going to make a phone call real quick and then I'll be right back up okay?" John said before kissing her a last time and climbing out of the bed.

As he left the room Jodi watched in a mixture of curiousity and exhaustion. Who would he possibly have to call at a moment like this?

The thought flew into her mind before she could stop it. What if he was going to call Casey? As ridiculous as the thought was, she couldn't help but worry. If she was the frist person he ran to, was he really over her?

She had never been the jealous type, but she had no clue why this woman bothered her so much. From the first moment all those weeks ago when she picked the picture up off his desk the warning bells had gone off in her head, and that night at the bar they had explained themselves when she walked from the bathroom to find them in a liplock.

She pushed the thoughts aside before closing her eyes. She trusted him, but she could only hope he trusted her.

***************

"Hey, Elliot I need a favor." John said as he stood in the kitchen. He knew Elliot and Liv would probably be the only ones down at the precinct still and that neither would say anything to anyone else about it.

"Alright...."

"I need Claudia Williams."

***************

"What can I do for you Detective?" Claudia Williams said as she folded her hands at her desk. John sat down across from her. It had been years and that fact had been evident. The stress of her job had started to show on her face. Among that her previously curly hair was now bone straight and it looked as though she had lost weight.

"I' need your help." he crossed his legs.

"Oh....I'm intrigued." she raised and eyebrow and leaned back in her chair.

"My fiance....her father was falsely accused of a crime and she' trying to get him out...and now the Italian mafia is after her."

Claudia's face immediately became tense.

"So first the Russians, now the Italians. Your squad has been bringing me a lot of work Detective."

"This one has nothing to do with my work."

".....Okay Detective. You do realize this means alot of strenuous work for the both of us?"

"Yeah."

"Good. So tell me everything..."

***************

"Nice to see you again John." Jodi's father smiled as he sat down at the table across from them.

"Nice to see you again too Mr. Stanford." John replied, still getting used to Jodi's father being 12 years younger than him.

"Just call me Anthony." he smiled.

John looked over at Jodi in short-lived confusion before realizing that her brother had been named after their father.

"Daddy...there's something I have to tell you." Jodi said before grabbing John's arm.

Although it had been almost a month since John had proposed, Jodi elected to tell her father in person rather than through a letter or on the phone.

"Oh....?" her father raised an eyebrow.

"John and I...we're engaged." Jodi smiled.

Her father struggled to keep his face blank as a torrent of emotion flooded through him. While he couldn't be happier for her, what father wanted their kid dating a person older than they were? But at the same time, he could see in his daughters face that she loved John. He made her happy. That was all he really wanted for his daughter.

After she had come to visit the first time with John, Anthony had went around asking every guard in the joint about him. After learning as much about him as he could he knew that John was going to treat his daughter well.

"When did this happen." he asked through a blank face.

"A few weeks ago before Christmas." Jodi smiled. She could see past the seemingly emotionless face of her father. His lip twitched as he tried to hold back a smile.

"Why wait so long to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you in person."

Her father gave up before giving them the biggest smile either had seen. So here his baby girl was finally getting was a moment every father wanted to see, and at the realization that he wouldn't be able to, he felt a pang in his heart.

"That's great honey. I'm really happy for you both...John....you picked a great girl. That's what I tried to raise her to be, however short a period I had."

As he spoke the words a single unanticipated tear fell from his eye. He wiped it away in a mixture of surprise and horror.

"Daddy....what's wrong?" Jodi asked, before grabbing his hand. Pretty soon more began to flow as he cried freely.

"I've missed so much of your life sweetie. I'm so sorry I have to miss this....it's been my dream to see you get married, and...I can't be there."

Jodi put a hand on his stubbled cheek. At the sight of his tears her own heart began to break. John tightened his grip around her as he felt her body begin to tremor like it did when she attempted to hold in tears.

"Dad...I'm going to get you out of here." Jodi smiled through watery eyes.

Her father let out a strangled chuckle.

"What? Your going to tunnel down to my cell with a spoon?"

"No, I'm going to court and tell them you were wrongfully imprisoned."

He stared at had to be kidding.

"Jodi...I pleaded guilty to rape and murder. It's a miracle I didn't get the death penalty. I did that to protect you."

"Dad...I've survived enough. I can protect myself. Everyone knows you didn't lay a hand on any of those girls. Everyone that knows you knows you couldn't have."

"Jury didn't believe that."

"They will when they have all the facts."

"Dammit Jodi! I'm in here for a reason alright."

"Yeah, you killed those guys to protect me."

"It's still murder."

"It's justifiable."

He sighed before wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"You listen to me Jodi. You're not going to do anything. I'll refuse to testify. I'm doing this to protect you. I'm a martyr and damn proud of it. Don't mess up everything I had to do to keep you safe."

Jodi closed her eyes before standing up.

"Let's go." she said to John tensely before grabbing his hand. She looked at her dad a last time before turning and walking away.

The hell she would let him sit in jail.

******************

Jodi walked to the car that had been sitting across the street from her home. The black Jaguar blended in with the rest of the street, as well as the fact that it had been sitting idle for days, but she knew better.

She rapped on the tinted window three times before it rolled down. In the front seat was Anthony Jr., looking defeated.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" she asked.

"...I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"You just wanted to try and change my mind." she corrected him before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Jodi...okay please. I'm begging you now. Don't do this."

As he spoke she couldn't help but see the pleading voice in his eyes. The mischevious sparkle she had always seen was now gone. His hands were clenched on the steering wheel as tight as anything she had ever seen. Dark circles hung under his eyes.

"Anthony....I have to. Dad went to prison for me. To protect me. I can protect myself, and I'm not going to sit by and rot there."

"He'll only been in another ten years or so. It's not worth your life."

"He's worth everything."

"Jodi!" Anthony exclaimed. For the first time in her life she heard a slight waver in his voice as he tried to hide his desperation and tears.

Jodi's face softened at the sight of it. Maybe he really did care.

"Ant......I can't. I have to get him out. I'm sorry."

"Well....if you won't listen to me...what's that old-man boyfriend of yours gonna say when you end up dead?"

The words hit Jodi like an iron fist. She hadn't even bothered to ask John his opinion on the entire situation. How did he really feel about it?

".....He'll survive." she shrugged.

"Jo. Please."

She looked into his eyes. In them she saw the love. Everything she had denied over the years. He was her brother. He did really care. Or at least he was really good at pretending to.

"I can't." she said softly.

Anthony closed his eyes. She had just signed her death sentence. He knew they wouldn't just kill her either. They'd rape her. Humiliate her. Probably kill John in front of her. It would horrible.

"Fine....then I' guess I'll have to help you."

* * *

**A/N: I do apologize for the wait. FanFiction didn't seem to want to convert my documents. I also apologize for the first few chapters. I was having major writer's block when I wrote them back in January, and they're not as good as the ones I've recently written so bear with me please.**


	4. Brown Eyes

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise. I also do not own the rights to the song **_**Brown Eyes**_**, which is property of the astounding Lady GaGa. I will also say this...please do whatever you can for the earthquake victims in Haiti. So many lives lost, it's just horrible. Teenagers my age, who never will get the chance to grow up. Normal people, just trying to live their lives. My community has direct ties to Haiti even though we're kind of small, and just thinking about those few people and what they're going through right now just really breaks my heart. Please, just see what you can do. Thankyou.**

**Brown Eyes**

"John, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" he replied looking over at her. They were both laying in bed, resting after equally long day.

"Um....do you think I'm doing the right thing? With trying to get my dad out and everything?"

He looked over at her, noticing the change in her composure for the first time that day. After going with her to visit her father, he had been called back to work. When he returned her found her much more quiet than usual, and had assumed it was from the events of earlier that day, but one look at her face just now told him there was something more.

"It's hard to say. Of course I don't like the fact that you're risking your life, but at the same times do you know how many innocent men we send to prison every year? Besides, I put myself in danger everyday so I guess it would be somewhat hypocritical for me to get angry at you for it. Why do you ask?"

"Because....after you went back to work...in case you haven't noticed there's been a black Jag sitting across the street from us for the past three days. I knew it had to be Anthony so I went outside to go talk to him and....he tried to convince me to drop the case again."

"....And?"

"I refused of course. So....he agreed to help me."

"What?"

"He said he'd help me."

John stared at her. She was anything but gullible, and John knew she was good at reading people, but did she really trust her brother.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.

She nodded.

"John...I saw his face...he's telling the truth.I need his help."

John nodded before remembering the little fact that he had not yet told her about Claudia Williams.

"That reminds me. I need to tell you something."

"Go on."

"So, I spoke to someone today. She works for the FBI her name is Claudia Williams. A couple years ago we had a case where our victims was working for the Russian Mafia, and we ran into Claudia. I paid her a visit this morning and told her about your problem and she agreed to help."

There was a long silence before Jodi answered. Almost immediately her face went from tiresome to outraged.

"What do you mean you paid her a visit?! What the fuck John! I didn't tell you to do that!!!"

She climbed out of the bed and stood in front of him, face bright red and angry.

"Oh....sorry?" he shrugged, confused and wondering what exactly he had done wrong.

"Sorry. Yeah. Tell me John, at what point and time did I fucking say, 'go to the FBI?'" she screamed.

"Uh....you didn't. I was just trying to help that's all." he ventured, still not entirely sure what was going on.

"Yeah well you just made the situation worse!"

He stared at her, still have no clue what had brought this on.

"I'm sorry...so why are you screaming at me?"

She made an indescribable noise before retaliating.

"Because _John_....when you run to the FBI word gets out, which makes doing this a whole lot more difficult. And then there's the tiny fact that you never bothered to ask me beforehand. He's only _my_ father John! Naturally, I would assume that one would ask another before running to the FBI."

"....Okay....why don't you just calm down?"

Wrong thing to say.

Never having witnessed the fact that she had a temper, John was more than surprised when she grabbed a small jewe;ry box from her dresser and chucked it at him. He ducked as it missed him by inches before smashing against the wall.

"Don't fucking tell me to CALM DOWN!" she screamed before grabbing various things and throwing them at him.

"Jodi!" he exclaimed in between ducks. So was the fact that he hadn't told her really the reason behind all this, or was there something else?

He ran at her dodging various items before slamming her up against the wall before she could throw something dangerous.

"Get off me!" she grunted, trying to push him off although it was in vain. As she struggled against him he did the only thing he could think of that would calm her down, which was kiss her.

Completely caught off-guard, Jodi stood there as he kissed her. It took a moment she realize what was going on before she gently pushed him away.

Looking around the room and realizing the destruction she had caused, she gasped before looking up at John.

"I'm sorry." she apologized softly as her lip began to tremble. Tremors began to rack her body as she attempted to hold everything in the past few days had brought. Before John had the chance to say anything she slid from under him and bolted down the stairs. On the way, she ran into Anita, one of her house staff.

"Ms. Jodi?" she asked through a thick Mexican accent.

"I made a mess in the bedroom, can you get it please?" she asked through tears as she brushed past her.

Anita watched her run away in awe. She had never seen her so upset, at least not since her rape a few months ago. She heard the front door slam and made her way up the stairs to the bedroom. She opened the door to find John sitting on the edge of the bed with his chin resting in his hands.

"Please excuse Mr. John, I must clean up this mess." she said curtly before she began picking up the dozens of papers, beauty products, and shatteredj jewelry boxes etc. John sat there for a moment before he turned around and began helping her. She smiled. He had gotten into the habit of helping her around the house. He was much nicer than any of the other guys Jodi had brought home.

"Don't worry, she will be begging forgiveness in a half-hour. Give her some time alone." Anita smiled softly as she looked into John's sad brown eyes.

"Well, it wasn't really her fault." John shrugged as he picked up his own paperwork.

"Jodi never sees as fault. She will apologize to you. She loves you."

John smiled at Anita as best he could before standing up.

"Thanks." he sighed before leaving the room and walking downstairs. He needed a drink.

* * *

Jodi looked up at the starry night sky as she stood outside on the frigid and freshly-shoveled porch. She had on no shoes and nothing except one of John's shirts and skimpy underwear underneath, but she didn't care.

While she sat there going over the day in her mind, a thought struck her. Her brother had said that someone told them she had been talking to Trevor Langdon...but who? She knew that the tendrils of the Italian mob reached every state in the country, and she knew that New York was teeming with mobsters, but something didn't make sense.

If someone had been following her, she would have known would have noticed. And even before that when he was trying to solve the case of her rape, they would noticed when she was under police protection the whole time. So there was only one explanation to her problem....either Trevor Langdon was working with them, or else someone that worked with him did.

* * *

John set down his beer as Jodi walked into the kitchen timidly. Her usually confident facade was replaced with one of vulnerability and remorse.

"I'm sorry..." she began when she reached him.

He cut her off by putting a finger on her lips.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." he said softly before leaning in an kissing her. She hesitated for a moment before kissing him back.

Though the kiss was originally meant to let her know all was forgiven, John found himself getting lost in her mouth. Unable to stop himself his hands slid one of his arms around her waist and rested the other lightly on her ass.

"Let's go upstairs." he whispered gently before picking her up and carrying her up the stairs.

He walked past Anita who winked at them as she left the bedroom. She had left everything stacked neatly in separate piles on the dresser and swept up the shattered remnants of everything Jodi had thrown.

He set her down on the bed gently before climbing on top of her. She shivered underneath him as her body continued experience the effects of standing in twenty degree weather with virtually nothing.

"You okay?" he asked as he felt her tremble underneath her.

She nodded before kissing him again. He slowly reached for the buttons on her shirt before pulling it off slowly.

Taking his time, he ran his hands over her soft skin. She melted under his touch and closed her eyes. She moaned softly as John's hand ran over her clothed breast. He felt her nipple harden under the thin fabric of her bra and watched as a red flush crept through her chest.

He slipped his hand into her lacy underwear, rubbing her gently. She opened her legs wider as she urged him to slip his fingers inside of her. Instead of succumbing to her he pulled out his hand and continued kissing her lips.

With a quick flick of his wrist the clasp of her bra fell away and he quickly pulled it off before bringing his mouth to her one of her nipples. She twitched as he bit down softly and grabbed a handful of his hair.

As his lips and mouth continued to work their way up her body she pulled off his clothes as quickly as possible. She pulled him down onto her completely, feeling his body against hers. After a moment she rolled over so that she was on top before slowly lowering herself onto his throbbing erection.

He groaned as he slid in between her slick walls before putting his hands on her hips. She rested her own on his chest before she moved her hips and began to ride him slowly.

She threw back her red mane and moaned loudly as she moved on top of him. Each movement felt like pure bliss and pretty soon John was surprised to hear himself getting louder than she usually did.

Minutes blended in as the sweat on Jodi's body began to coat her body. After a half hour John's nails dug fiercely into Jodi's skin as he tried to keep himself from coming. On top of her she shook fiercely as she tried to do the same thing. Her red roots were darkened with perspiration and he entire body was slick and slippery. Just as John was sure he was about to implode, Jodi dragged her nails down his chest immediately leaving a trail of red and swollen skin behind where she scratched him so bad that she left a mark. He twitched inside of her before releasing himself just as her walls clamped down on him a second time.

She laid there fore a moment before falling next to him in a sweaty heap.

They both lay there panting before she gingerly touched the raised skin on his stomach. He flinched as it stung something fierce.

"You okay?" she asked, immediately moving her hands away.

He nodded.

"Not my worst wound, although I can now brag that I gave you such a good orgasm that you scratched me in bed." he grinned.

She giggled before snuggling up against him, and for a moment it felt like things were good again.

* * *

"John, in my office, _now_!" Donald Cragen yelled as he walked through the squad room.

Everyone turned and looked at John, who returned each look with one of plain confusion. He'd only worked two cases in the past week, neither which he could have screwed up on.

"I'll call Jodi in case you don't make it." Fin joked from his desk.

"Thanks for the support." John said as he pushed his chair out from under his desk before walking to the captain's office.

"Close the door and have a seat John." Cragen commanded as he shoved his hands in his pockets. John did as told before taking a seat.

"To what do I own this fine visit sir?" he looked up.

"Well, for starters, none of your smart-ass answers would be nice. The second was just a little thing I was wondering...so when exactly do you think it's okay to open an FBI case right under my nose without so much as saying anything to me?"

Caught off-guard, John felt himself unable to reply as the captain glared.

"I uh....it has nothing to do with us." he shrugged, trying to regain his composure.

"It has nothing to do with us...okay John. Well I'd just like to point out that when the chief of D's starts throwing questions at me about an FBI investigation coming out of my squad, and I have absolutely no idea what the hell he's talking about, I should make it a point to find out what is going on."

"I'm sorry then. I didn't think I needed to say anything."

"Well John, it's safe to say you thought wrong. You can go now."

* * *

"You okay?" John asked as he looked over at Jodi, who was sitting unnaturally quiet as they both sat on the couch.

She nodded before turning to him.

"Yeah but...there's something I need to tell you."

John's heart panged in his chest. Everytime she said those words he knew something bad was coming.

"Go on."

"Anthony told me that they'd gotten word about me trying to get my father out, but I don't see how. If someone was following me, we would've known by now. So there can only be two explanations...either Mr. Langdon is working with them, or there's a-"

"-rat in the N.Y.P.D or someone close to Trevor." John finished for her. Why the hell hadn't he stumbled onto this before?

"I mean...I don't know Trevor well so I can't really say..."

"While I don't particularly care for him because all the trouble he's created for us by defending these creeps, I can say with certainty that he's not working with them." John commented.

"Then someone has to be feeding them information from either where he works, or the police department." Jodi continued.

"Exactly." John finished resolutely. He himself would be paying Trevor a visit the next day,


	5. Unforgettable

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, nor do I own the rights to the song **_**Unforgettable**_**, which is property of Nat King Cole. Okay, so this story is forever on my mind. When I wake up in the morning, during school, while I'm at work, while I'm doing homework....I can't get it out of my head!**

**Unforgettable**

"You alright?" John asked as he watched Jodi down a glass of champagne in close to one gulp.

She nodded before tearing into into a bread roll. The past four days had rolled by with Jodi barely even seeing John, and she found herself getting increasingly horny as they passed. Tonight...she had plans for him.

John watched in amazement and concern. It was like she was a she was some kind of hungry jungle cat.

"Um....what can I get you?" the waiter asked as he walked up to their table, eyeing Jodi devouring the food hungrily and John staring at her as though she had multiple heads.

She looked up at him as she chewed before looking around. As usual, every male eye was on her and all of them stared as she swallowed everything whole.

"Uh, I'll go ahead and order then..." John said before looking up at the waiter.

The dinner passed by in a haze with Jodi barely saying a word. At first John had assumed that she was angry with him, but the way she was acting led him to believe it was something more.

As they finally pulled up in front of their home he opened the door before leading her up the stairs.

"John?" she said quietly as he unlocked the front door.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"So, I was thinking...why don't you go upstairs and wait for me in bed, and I'll go get ready?"

"Ready for what?" he asked confused.

"What do you think?" she raised an eyebrow before starting up the stairs. She glanced at him seductively over her shoulder before continuing up the stairs.

Finally catching her drift, John grinned before rushing up the stairs to the bedroom. She disappeared in the bathroom across the hall leaving John alone in the room. He took his shoes off an sat down on the bed gingerly, waiting for her.

Jodi herself stood in front of the mirror, fluffing her hair out. She personally had no clue how John would react to what she wanted to do, and this was also her first time doing it. She took a deep breath, feeling her heart pound in her chest. She took one final look at herself before spritzing perfume on her neck. She flung open the door before walking into the bedroom.

As soon as John heard the sounds of her heels he looked up and his jaw dropped. She wore a black shiny patent-leather bra and matching thong, along with garters and fishnet stockings and stiletto boots that made her almost as tall as him. Silver chains dripped from the lingerie and completing the look was one of John's ancient Baltimore P.D. caps.

"Like?" she pursed her lips. Her red hair fell in waves around her face and fell past her impressive cleavage. She put her hands on hips, letting him take in her apparel.

She walked towards him slowly, before standing in front of him. As he stared at her extraordinary body, he noticed the handcuffs hanging from one of the chains around her slim waist.

"What are these for?" he asked with raised eyebrows as his fingers ran over the metal.

"They're for you John. As of this moment, I'm in charge. You do what I say, when I say it. Understand?" she couldn't help but grin as she said the words. She'd done her fair share of being a submissive, which was her favorite role in the bedroom, but was also something John refused to even touch on because of his job. She hoped that he'd be okay with the table being turned. He was always in charge. In the interrogation room, arresting perps. She was going to be in control, just this once, and she was going to show him a good time with it.

"Yes." he said nervously, slightly uncomfortable by the situation but open to trying whatever she had in store.

"Yes....mistress." she winked before stepping back and composing her face.

"On your knees." she commanded.

He hesitated for a moment before obeying and getting down on his knees.

"You know what I'm going to do to you?" she growled as she walked around him, brushing her fingers in his hair.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"'What are you going to do to me'...what?"

"What are you going to do to me _mistress_." he replied after thinking over it for a moment.

"Well,....you know....I think I want that to be a surprise." she changed her mind at the last minute before looking down at him and stopping in front of him.

He looked up at her before taking a deep breath and letting every screaming voice in his mind dissolve into silence. He trusted her. He loved her. It was something new but...he was open to trying new things.

"Stand up." she demanded.

The thing that shocked him the most was how harsh her voice was. While he saw the playful sparkle in her eyes, when she spoke it sounded unlike anything he had heard from her before. Cold. Indifferent. Demanding.

She gently began to run her fingers over his shirt. As she passed the healed but-but-still-slightly-irritable scratches on his stomach he flinched. She let her fingers linger on the spot before continuing to work her way around his clothed body.

"Take off your shirt."

As he did so he looked into her eyes. Her iris' were barely visible as her pupils dominated most of her eye. Little did he know that she was so turned on at the moment that it was beginning to hurt, but she said nothing as she continued to walk around him.

He let the material flutter to the ground before she pressed her full lips to his chest. He closed his eyes, his body floating away under the feel of her lips until the sharp pain of her nails digging in his back brought him back to reality.

She went off on a pattern, reddening his skin with her nails before using her lips to soothe the pain. He got caught up in the mixture of pain and pleasure and struggled not to let his male instincts of throwing her down on the bed crawl out.

Her hand grasped something that made him shudder involuntarily. She chuckled as her fingers slid over the bulge in his pants. He was shocked to discover that he liked everything she was doing, and he wanted more.

"You like that?" she asked as she watched his reactions.

He nodded not trusting himself to speak.

"You want more?" she growled in his ear.

"Yes." he breathed,

"Take off your pants."

He followed her instructions without even thinking about them this time. All he wanted was to feel her hands on his body. Touching him. Feeling him.

"Boxers too."

He complied before looking up at her for further instructions. She was momentarily caught off-guard as she stared at his sizable erection. She herself struggled not to pounce on him, but clung tightly to her willpower.

As the wheels in her head turned for more ideas, all the unspoken fantasies that had been accumulating in her brain for the past few years few years came spilling out. She knew what she wanted, and she was going to do them.

She rubbed her body against his back, hearing him moan underneath her. She grinned, knowing what she was doing to him and liking every second of it.

She brushed her fingers up the length of his hard-on, feeling him writhe underneath her.

"Touch it." she whispered in his ear, kissing his neck.

He wrapped his hand around his shaft, feeling like he was back in the seventh grade, trying it for the first time. He felt Jodi's hand on top of his, moving up and down slowly. She buried her face in his shoulder blade as she attempted to hold in a moan. Hearing him got her beyond turned on.

She removed her hand before turning him around and pushing him back on the bed with one of her long legs. John fell back against the soft mattress feeling the contrast of her muscled leg pressing him down onto the bed.

"Get against the headboard." she licked her lips.

He did as told as she unfastened the cuffs from her lingerie before cuffing his hands above his head. As she did so he allowed himself to press his lips against one of her soft breasts that threatened to fall out from the skin-tight bra. Without a word she moved back to his waist before grabbing his manhood as sliding her tongue over his head. He struggled against the handcuffs as she lowered her mouth onto him completely, working wonders with her tongue and throat.

She gripped his thighs in a way that told him to settle down. He closed his eyes and let himself go, feeling nothing but her mouth working him over. He couldn't help but feel helpless as he struggled against the cuffs and wondered if this was what perps felt like.

Just when he thought he couldn't take any more she sat up.

"You don't come until I say so. Got it?" she raised an eyebrow.

He stared, panting. He already felt as though he was going to explode, did she really expect him to hold it in with all that she was doing to him.

She got out of bed and stood up before unhooking her garter fastenings before sliding down her panties from over the stockings and boots. John watched before she got on top of him. She toyed with him for a little bit, teasing before she actually lowered herself onto him.

She let a moan escape her lips before throwing her head back. John struggled as hard as humanly possible not to come as she moved. He dug his nails into his hand as his toes curled.

"Don't you dare!" she growled as she felt his entire length throb like it did before he came. As he watched her he wanted nothing more than to rip off the tight bra she wore, unfortunately his restrained hands kept him from doing anything of that sort.

After what seemed like an eternity Jodi let out a loud scream as her body tensed around him. Unable to control himself anymore he grunted loudly before releasing himself into her. Feeling like a child who had just wet the bed he looked away as she fell next to him.

"Sorry." he apologized.

"It's okay." she giggled before reaching over him to grab the key to the handcuffs. As soon as she let him go he rubbed his wrists which were raw and painful after struggling against the cuffs for so long.

"You alright?" she asked before leaning down and kissing his red wrists. He nodded before kissing her on the damp forehead, Moments like this made him more than happy when he thought about the fact that he finally had the thing he had been chasing most of his life. He finally found his one true love. The ridiculous words made him chuckle in his head, but he was done searching. Five would be his finale. If it didn't work out with Jodi...then he didn't know what he'd do, but something told him it would.

* * *

Anthony rang the doorbell awkwardly, and looked around. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. No people walking up the street, no flashes of silver across the scenery, no new cars no nothing.

Jodi answered the door almost immediately and gave her brother a small smile before stepping outside.

"Hey." she greeted him softly.

"Hey." he replied back before smiling. After agreeing to help her, they had arranged another meeting with Claudia Williams in which Anthony would divulge certain information in exchange for immunity from the law for any crimes relating to his organization. Claudia reluctantly agreed, although Jodi had been quick to forgive him after she finally began to believe him.

John emerged seconds later, looking between the two. He himself wasn't so sure about trusting Anthony but he had come to learn that Jodi could read people better than some of those who worked in the department with him. If she trusted him, he had no reason to doubt her.

"How'd you get here?" Jodi asked, not noticing any new cars on the street.

"Subway to bus, bus to cab, cab to here. Tried to shake off anyone who might have possibly been following."

"Smart but unnecessary. You probably just drew more attention." John said blatantly before grabbing Jodi's hand and leading all three of them to his car. As they walked past her snow-covered Camero she pouted a bit. Although she loved winter, she prayed for one of those unnaturally warm 60-degree-days so that she could take it for a spin before spring.

"Hot ride. Who's is it?" Anthony observed.

"Mine." Jodi replied before walking to the passenger seat of John's car.

"Nice, girl." Anthony grinned before getting in the back.

As they began to drive down the street Anthony noticed the constant physical contact going on in the front seat. They were either holding hands, or touching each others thigh, or doing glancing at each other and giggling, or something annoying. The fact that his own little sister was dating a guy who looked older then their father completely creeped him out but he could see by the way that she looked at him that she really loved him.

She turned on the radio to a classical station and everyone groaned.

"We're not doing this again!" John exclaimed resolutely before changing the station.

Jodi giggled before taking his hand and pressing it to her lips.

"Would you two mind not doing all that shit in front of me?" he finally asked after watching them for fifteen minutes.

"Doing what?" Jodi asked.

"All that kissing and touching and....giggling."

Jodi turned around and glared at him dangerously before replying.

"Anthony, this isn't your car. If you have an issue, you can get out and find a cab then follow us from there."

John snickered at her joke, not dropping her hand. Anthony crossed his arms before slouching down into the seat and looking at the window. As John watched them both he couldn't help but smile. As Anthony pouted in the back he caught Jodi's eye. It seemed like a cross between the brother and sister fighting while dad drove and mom scolding the younger child in the backseat.

As usual these days, whenever the word mother ran through his mind he couldn't help but feel a pang in his chest, They had come so close, and while it was behind them, it was still enough to cause pain.

"You okay?" Jodi asked watching as his face went from happy to tense.

"What? Oh, yeah." he quickly lied before grabbing her hand tightly again. She swallowed her suspicion before leaning up against him. He smiled as he felt her warmth against him. Ever since last night things between them seemed like they used to be, when they first started dating. Things were going back to the way they were.

* * *

"So, I was just thinking." Jodi grinned as she leaned over John while he sat on the couch watching an episode of _The Twilight Zone_ he had loved as a kid.

"What's that?" he looked up at her.

"Well...I'm not saying that the sex is anything less than great but...it was so exciting when we were having to....hide it you know?"

"You liked the risk of getting caught?"

"Yeah."

He turned his attention away from the TV to look at her in entirety.

"So...what do you propose we do?"

"I don't know...what would you say?" she bit her lip.

"Well....I've actually needed a bit of excitement in the office. What say you come and pay me a visit at work tomorrow?"

"Oh? What exactly will you be expecting during this visit?"

"Well, you would be just visiting me of course but, if we happen to end up in the lounge...well that can't be helped."

"Or, if I just happen to land on Elliot's desk without any clothes on."

He grinned before kissing her. She quickly made her way over to his side of the couch before straddling him as she pressed her lips to his. The kiss turned heated in a matter of seconds and soon his lips were on her neck, breathing in her spicy scent. Just as he began to lift her shirt over her shoulders her phone rang from her pocket.

"Don't answer that." John breathed into her mouth.

Seeing it as revenge for all the times he answered his phone when something promising was about to happen, she pulled out her iPhone from the back pocket of her jeans before answering.

"Hello?" she asked breathlessly. Not caring and taking what she had just said into consideration, Joh continued planting kisses along her chest while she was on the phone. She threw back her head and bit her lip to keep from moaning on her end of the line.

"Hi, is this Jodi Stanford?"

"Yes..." she answered through gritted teeth as John unhook her bra and ran his fingers around her nipples.

"I'm calling from Lincoln Hospital, your brother is here in critical condition."


	6. Happiness is a Warm Gun

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, nor do I own the rights to the song **_**Happiness Is A Warm Gun**_** written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney.**

**Happiness Is A Warm Gun**

**Lincoln Hospital**

**234 E. 149th Street**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**Wednesday, January 20th**

Jodi was barely aware of John's hands around her waist as she walked up to the doctor standing outside of Anthony's room. After getting the call she had rushed out of the house as quickly as humanly possible. John followed her blindly before getting the story out of her before they got into the car. After speeding across town to the hospital, they still had little information and virtually no idea what they were walking into.

"Ms. Stanford?" the doctor raised her eyebrows as they walked towards her. Reading her face immediately, Jodi could tell Anthony had to at least still be alive, but as to what condition he was in...

"Yes. We got here as soon as we could. Can you tell me he's alright?" she asked.

The doctor looked at John before giving him a small smile. She had noticed him around the hospital quite a few times and even had the chance to talk to him once about a victim. After her friends had finally convinced her to ask him out, she simply couldn't work up the nerve to give him a call and just settled on hoping that he would end up there again sooner or later.

"Hello?" Jodi interrupted her personal battle.

Dr. Hansen looked away from John before focusing her attention on Jodi.

"Your brother suffered massive brain trauma."

Jodi's jaw dropped and John tightened his arms around her waist. For the first time Dr. Hansen notice it and hoped that Jodi was some type of younger sister to him or cousin or...anything other than the obvious.

"What?" she gasped as she struggled against hyperventilation. "Massive brain trauma from what?"

"Bullet to the temple. Aside from that he has three-degree burns on his legs and we found signs that he was sodomized."

Jodi's hands flew to her mouth and she felt tears prick her eyes. Her brother. But if he had taken a bullet to the head then that meant...

"Is he in a coma?" she asked through her fingers.

Dr. Hanson nodded in temporary remorse. She had gotten used to being the bearer of bad news. It was something you had to deal with in the job.

"We suspect he'll make a recovery although, fine motor skills will have to be rebuilt. He might be dependant for the rest of his life."

Jodi turned and looked at John, her green eyes shining.

"I need to see him alone." she said before opening the door and disappearing inside.

John sighed. It seemed sometimes like Jodi never got a break, and he was always there having to support her and pick up the pieces when the occasion called for it. After he had moved in with her, he really got a chance to get to know her, and was shocked to discover she was one of the most kind-hearted and sweetest people he had met. She was always trying to do something for someone else. She'd given up an entire weeks salary (a job he still protested against) of $8,000 dollars and donated it to Haiti. So why did these things continue to happen to her?

"So, Detective Munch....it's been awhile." Dr. Hanson crossed her legs. She knew he saw worse than this everyday and that he knew all about putting on a mask of empathy when confronting a family member. She also knew that at 52, being a chief medical adviser in one of New Yorks hospitals, she didn't have time to find dates.

"Yeah." John replied not even listening. The look of pain on Jodi's face stayed in his mind.

"I was hoping to see you again. So...is Ms. Stanford a relative of yours?"

"What?" John asked looking over at her when he realized where she was going.

"Is she your...niece?"

"Uh, no she's my fiance. And the fact that you're hitting on me after telling her that her brother is a vegetable ever so slightly sickens me."

With that he pulled the door open and walked into the room leaving Dr. Hansen alone in the hallway and embarrassed.

John walked to the edge of Anthony's bed, looking at him. He seemed so frail, so...vulnerable. It was bizarre. Jodi stood with her face in her hands at his bedside. Instead of asking if she was alright, he walked over to her before wrapping his arms around her thin waist. She turned around before laying her head in his chest and letting the tears flow freely.

"Do you want me to call Liv and Elliot?" he asked into her brilliant hair.

"What?" she sniffled.

"If he was....sodomized...we've got a legit case here. I can find who did this to him."

Jodi thought about it for a moment before looking up at him and nodding. Maybe finding out who did this would lead to getting her father out of jail, although she had a pretty good idea she knew who it was.

*****************

Jodi walked down the white hallway of her brother's floor. She just needed to get away from it all. She hated hospitals in the first place...the smell of urine, food, and death all in one lovely mixture. She hated it...but here she was. She left John alone in Anthony's room, hoping Dr. Hansen wouldn't get to him, but she wasn't really in the mood to deal with her jealous and protective feelings at the moment.

As she made her way back to Anthony's room she noticed something. A rail-thin woman with freckles and bone straight red hair stood just outside of Anthony's door, preparing to go in. As Jodi came closer Elizabeth turned and looked at her, hand on the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jodi demanded.

"Well, I could ask you the same...but to answer your question I'm here to visit my son."

"Your son? Wow, see I love how you actually think that. Your under some delusion that you can just reappear into your childs life years later and still consider them yours." Jodi laughed bitterly, as every resentful, angry, and hurt feeling in her body rushed out.

"Well Jodi, if you chose not to forgive me that's your decision, but you can't make decisions for other people."

Jodi held back a retort before pushing Elizabeth aside like more of a competitive sister than her daughter. She walked inside fiercely, her fists clenched.

"You alright?" John asked before looking up and seeing Elizabeth. Putting two and two together he dropped it immediately.

In all fairness, he took Elizabeth's "side" when it came to this whole battle, because he knew what it was like to have to make tough decisions. On the other hand, Jodi had expressed to him completely the hurt and pain she felt at losing her mother, then discovering that her mother partly played a hand in it.

"Hello John." Elizabeth tried to smile. The cold fury radiating from Jodi filled the entire room.

"Hi Elizabeth." he looked back and forth between the two. Jodi's arms were crossed tightly over her chest while she stared at Anthony, her jaw clenched.

Elizabeth looked down at her bruised and battered son. She'd met with him shortly after seeing Jodi during the previous month, and to her surprise he forgave her without so much as batting an eye. So why was Jodi so hard to get through to?

"Maybe we should go." John suggested in Jodi's ear as casually as possible.

She said nothing but began to button up her coat before turning on her heel and brushing past Elizabeth out of the room. John followed her, trying to keep up with her hectic pace before grabbing her hand.

"You alright?" he asked for the second time.

She looked at him, her face a mixture of pain, worry, fear, hurt, and anger.

"How am I supposed to feel John?" she replied quietly, but squeezed his hand. Seeing Elizabeth only pushed her to work harder. She'd get he father out if it was the last thing she did.

*******************

"C'mon Jodi, just another half-hour then we're finished for tonight." Trevor Langdon sighed as Jodi laid her head down on the table. They had been working for five hours straight, identifying and giving details on any members of the mafia she knew.

"Okay...that one right there is James Ghetti. Known as Jimmy Getts. Grew up down the street from her, best friends with my brother."

"What's his direct involvement with the mafia?"

"Collection. "

"Okay...how did he get introduced into the plan with your brother?"

"His older brother was a member of the gang too. He would have been next on the list for a good old-fashioned house crash and raping."

Trevor smirked at her words. When Alex first told him about her, he figured she would be some flaky dumb girl who John was just marrying as a trophy wife, but he was shocked to discover that she was the complete opposite. He was also shocked to discover how much he felt himself attracted to her after their first meeting. Sure he wasn't going to act on it, but he enjoyed seeing her. Whenever she looked away he couldn't help but stare down her shirt, which usually gave a hint of her tremendous cleavage, and the other side of her body was just as good. John was such a lucky bastard.

"Mr. Langdon, can I ask you something?" she suddenly looked up.

"Call me Trevor please...and go for it."

"My brother mentioned something to me, and I was curious?"

"Okay...?"

"Are you familiar with everyone you work with?"

"Familiar? Well...I guess I know everybody by name, but I don't go out and have drinks with everyone or anything like that. Why?"

"Because I'd really like to know where my brother got the information that I was working with you, and I know that _you_ didn't say anything so....it has to be someone you work with?"

Trevor's mind wandered in different directions. Why hadn't he thought of that?! As one of Manhattans best defense attorney's, it was his job to notice the little things, and he couldn't believed he had missed it!

"Damn it." he swore before pulling his phone out and walking away. Jodi watched before looking down at the faces in front of her. The faces of monsters. The faces of the men who raped and murdered innocent little girls then pinned it on someone else. She was going to get him. She was going to get him if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Jodi looked at herself in the mirror. She had been gaining weight the past week and she couldn't figure out why. It may have been the fact that she hadn't been working out as much, and that she'd been eating like a cow the past week, but naturally she wanted to blame something other than herself.

"Hey honey can you-" John opened the bathroom door to find Jodi standing naked in the mirror. He was on his way to work but at the sight of her he was having second thoughts. As predicted, he hadn't been able to even touch her after Anthony landed in the hospital. He'd barely even seen her and she'd been busy bouncing back and forth between Trevor Langdon and Claudia Williams. He was looking forward to the honeymoon more than anything he could dream of at the moment.

"Yeah?" she asked stepping back from the door. She watched his eyes travel over her body before settling on her breasts.

"Oh um...I was going to ask if you could come up to the precinct later after you get done with all the wedding stuff so we can talk about Anthony's case."

"Okay." she nodded before returning her attention to herself in the mirror. She put her hands on her stomach, which was still flat but a little softer than usual.

"Can I ask what you're doing?" John asked, still unable to take his eyes off her body.

"I think I've gained some weight." she pouted, continuing to run her hands over her stomach.

"I think you're hallucinating." John said before walking into the bathroom, feeling magnetically drawn to her body. He could only imagine the heat that radiated off of her. As she turned he got a glimpse of her glorious ass and felt himself get hard.

His phone rang and he sighed but ignored it.

"Why don't we do something tonight?" he leaned against the doorframe, suddenly aware of how much he had missed her. It was becoming quite a routine now, to not see her for a stretch of days then having earth-shattering sex on whatever night they were finally together.

"Like what?" Jodi asked before looking up at him.

"Maybe when we get back from the precinct we can do something...you know." he shrugged awkwardly. She still had a way of embarrassing him without even trying. Something no other woman had the power to do.

"Oh? What exactly did you have in mind?"

He smirked. Back before he had proposed, one night in bed she had asked him to do something. Something he absolutely couldn't. And though he knew she wouldn't be upset just because hey couldn't have the sex she wanted, he wanted to please her.

"You'll see." he shrugged nervously before taking one last look at the incredible hardware that was her body and stepping out before he threw her against the wall.

******************

"Hi Jodi." Olivia smiled as Jodi walked into the squad room. Everyone couldn't help but notice how worn and tired she looked, but John saw her as an angel.

"Hi Olivia. Fin." she nodded at him before exchanging a glance with Elliot that said enough. It seemed awkward to say anything to him after what happened before and they now had some sort of secret communication that was spoken in glances.

She looked at John and gave him a smile so serene he couldn't help but feel his heart flutter. Everyone in the vicinity watched as his face lit up at the sight of her.

"Hey." she said softly before putting her coat over his chair. He kissed her before pulling away reluctantly.

"What say we get started on this as soon as humanly possible so that we can get home equally as fast?" he looked at her over his glasses.

"Sounds good." she grinned. She bent over his desk and looked at him seductively before pecking him on the lips again. Across from John's desk Elliot forced himself to look away as she bent over in front of him. That ass. That night it had been his. All he could think about was the feel of her body. It was unlike anything he had ever felt in his life.

_You have a wife._He though resolutely before looking away and staring at the papers on his desk. Olivia followed his brief gaze and felt a slight pang of envy resonate through her chest. Everyone acted like Jodi was the only woman in the room. Why didn't anyone ever look at her that way?

"Okay, so do you have any idea who could have possibly done this to Anthony?" John asked, getting into work mode.

"Well, I could give you about twenty-five names, but I can guarantee they won't get you any closer until Ant wakes up."

"Good point." John replied before leaning back in his chair. All day he had been doing a door-to-door at a housing project in the south of the Bronx, and he wanted nothing more than to just get out of the building and as far away from work as possible.

"You okay?" Jodi asked, noticing how stressed he looked.

"Yeah. Just exhausted, feet hurt, I fucked up my shoes and...just sick of all this in general. You have no idea how much I'm looking forward to getting out of here."

Jodi grinned. She had come to find that he was more obsessed with shoes than she was. Another little trait she had come to love.

"Why don't you just bring those with you and pretend you're working on them at home."

"Brilliant. I knew there was a reason I was marrying you besides that body."

She hit him playfully before standing up and pulling on her coat. He followed suit before grabbing a stack of folders which pertained to Anthony's case and followed Jodi out of the squad room.

******************

Jodi sat on the bed, eyeing John as he walked into the room.

"I'm waiting." she smirked before unfolding her long legs and putting them on display. John watched before taking a deep breath for what he was going to do. He thought about it all day. If he was going to knock down the barrier he between them because of his job, he would have to do it sometime.

He walked over to her before getting down and kissing her. She made a move to unbutton his shirt but he stopped her.

"We're doing it my way tonight." he growled in her ear, letting the fantasies that had run around in his mind for years although they disgusted him come forth.

Jodi fought back a grin. She had asked John about D/s roleplaying one night, to which his response was...definitely not a yes. She understood that because of his job he wasn't comfortable with it, and hadn't mentioned it again.

"Yes sir." she closed her eyes, feeling the heat of her body immediatly pool downward.

"Get out of the bed." he commanded. Through his seemingly-harsh voice Jodi could hear the slight waver as the nervousness pulsed through his body, but she said nothing. She did what she was told before facing him.

"Turn around." he continued. As soon as she did he let his hands roam over her body. Across her chest, over her breasts, down her stomach, over her covered mound. She held back a loud moan as she felt his fingers caress her.

He squeezed her large breasts, feeling her nipples harden through the lace material. He grabbed her waist and pressed her body to his, feeling the heat radiate off onto him.

"Does that feel good?" he whispered in her ear, pushing back his feelings of disgust.

"Yes sir." she breathed, feeling her body become overtaken by arousal.

He unhooked her bra before letting it fall to the ground before grabbing a handful of her red hair which was pulled back severely and letting it fall around her soft shoulders.

"Get on on your knees." he demanded.

She did so before looking up at him, trying to hold back her excitement. She wanted him to do so many things to her, but didn't want to push it.

He quickly unzipped before letting them drop to the ground. His boxers followed seconds later leaving Jodi kneeling right in front of his erection.

He grabbed her head before sliding himself into her warm mouth. She closed her eyes before relaxing her throat and taking all eight inches of him in. He tightened his grip on her hair and suppressed a moan as she pleasured him with her mouth. Every move she made he could feel through his entire body.

She placed her hands on his thighs, continuing to work him over with her mouth. She felt herself throb so hard inside of her panties tha that it began to hurt, but she pushed it aside trying to make this as comfortable for John as possible.

A moan escaped his lips as he began to thrust slowly into her mouth, struggling not to lose all control. She slid her tongue around him, feeling the veins that stuck out against his manhood.

Feeling as though he was about to explode her gently pulled himself out. Jodi's chest heaved as she herself fought not to throw herself on him.

"Get on the bed." John half-panted. She stood up on slightly shaky legs before doing so. A wave of fatigue passed through her body but she ignored it, hoping John wouldn't notice.

He pulled off his shirt before getting on top of her. She swallowed before pushing back her momentary dizziness. To her luck and surprise John didn't notice but she hoped it wouldn't come back.

"Get on your hands and knees." he breathed. She turned over, putting the other side of her body on display and sending a shiver through his body. Her own was a balanced mixture of feminine curves and tight muscles. Her soft legs rivaling the outline of her calves and her quadriceps. Taut abs battling out her large breasts. It was like her body was a product of Kim Kardashian and Rita G.

He put his hands on her slim waist before sliding into her wet passage. She let a loud moan escape her lips before she threw back her head. He began to push into her, losing all reserved self control and pounding into her with fury. She dug her nails into the bedspread as he moved inside of her. Each thrust felt like paradise.

He moved his hand to her ass before raising it and smacking it experimentally. Almost immediately a red print began to form in the shape of his hand and Jodi let out a loud curse as waves of pleasure rushed through her body.

As her body rocked forward her spanked her a second time, quietly chuckling at her reaction. He watched as a light sheen of sweat began to cover her body and felt her inner walls pulsate around him the wave they did when she was about to come.

"Say my name." he grunted, slowing down his pace so that she would have to beg for it.

"John." she whimpered breathlessly. She sped up only a tiny bit, still not enough to give her what she needed.

"Louder."

"John!"

"Beg for it."

"Please fuck me harder!"

"Please what?"

"Please sir!"

He plowed into her, hearing her screams get louder before she grabbed the bedspread tightly as her muscles tensed. Right as she unclenched John twitched inside of her before he came as well.

They both fell into the sheets in a sweaty pile, catching their breath. John grabbed Jodi's hand before entwining their fingers and kissing her hand. She smiled before closing her eyes. John watched as several strands of red hair hung damply in front of her face. Her breathing slowly began to settle down before he closed his eyes as well and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Anthony opened his slowly, letting them adjust. Where the hell was he? Almost instantly, memories flooded his mind. He saw the bullet coming towards him now, as if in slow motion. His hand automatically flew to his temple. He briefly remembered being rolled into a white room before his surgery, the pain taking over his entire body. He remembered having the shit beaten out of him and Lucias drugging him with something that paralyzed him, but let him feel every movement the bastard made inside of him.

"Mr. Stanford?" his nurse asked, on her way to do her evening rounds. He looked up at her and she smiled, shocked to see him awake.

Right at that moment something didn't feel right inside of him. A strange sensation flooded through his body and he heard the sounds of his heart monitor increases. The nurse looked between him and the monitor before running out of the room for help.

Darkness flooded his eyes as he flatlined. He saw a group of people run in just as his vision left. Miles away at John and Jodi's home, someone knocked on the front door.


	7. Hallelujah

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, nor do I own the rights to the song **_**Hallelujah**_**, which is property of Leonard Cohen or **_**American Woman**_** by Lenny Kravitz. I also do not own the song **_**Animals**_** which is property of the band Nickelback or the absolutely fantastic show **_**The Tudors**_** which is property of Showtime Entertainment.**

**Hallelujah**

John heard the distinct sound of someone knocking on the door downstairs just before he fell asleep. Jodi was already in an undisturbed sleep so he quietly crawled out of bed before picking up his clothes and throwing them on.

Thinking for a second before he went down, he went back and grabbed his gun before quietly sneaking out of the room and down the stairs.

The knocking on the door became more persistent as he neared the door. Anita was on her way to answer it but he shooed her away before looking through the peephole.

With a black hood covering her face, he recognized the slight hint of red hair before opening the door.

"Elizabeth." he said as he opened the door.

She nodded before stepping in just in case anyone was around.

"Hi John." she smiled before lowering her hood. Her bone-straight hair was up in a ponytail and she looked around wildly.

"Jodi's asleep." John let her know before lowering his gun and leading her to the kitchen.

"I didn't come here to see Jodi. I came to see you."

He looked at her in momentary surprise before flicking the kitchen lightswitch on.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked as she sat down at the island bar.

She shook her head before crossing her legs the same way Jodi did.

"No...I wanted to talk to you about the wedding actually."

He sat down across from her and waited anxiously to hear what she had to say. The atmosphere was much less tense without Jodi there glaring at Elizabeth as though trying to kill her.

"Go on." he urged her.

"Well John...no matter how much my daughter hates me, I need to be there. I can't miss this. I've missed so much of her life, and having that burden....I don't really think I can handle it anymore. I need to be there."

***************

Jodi opened her eyes groggily as the sounds of the song _American Woman_ sounded from her phone. She felt around for it before answering in a sleepy haze. She noticed John's absence and figured her had to go to work.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ms. Standford? This is Dr. Hansen. I have some news about your brother."

She sat up, eyes half open before trying to wake herself up.

"Yeah? Is he doing better?"

"He's awake." Dr. Hansen informed her.

Jodi's brain seemed to explode at the news. She jumped out of the bed before running to her closet and pulling out clothes to throw on.

"I'll be down there as soon as possible." Jodi chirped before pulling on clothes.

"Alright then. Bye." Dr. Hansen said the slightest bit bitter before hanging up the phone.

Jodi slid into a pair of sweatpants before grabbing a tank and hoodie and her shoes. She continued to dress as she ran down the stairs before she ran into Anita.

"Hey, do you know if John went to work?" she asked.

"No. He's in the kitchen." Anita replied before making a beeline for the stairs, not wanting to be near the explosion Jodi would experience when she found John and Elizabeth in the kitchen.

Jodi walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, still pulling on various items of clothing. As she neared the door she stopped when she heard the sound of quiet conversing.

"John?" she asked turning the corner into the steel room while pulling the tank top over her flat stomach. John and Elizabeth both looked up from where they were sitting. Almost immediately, a tense layer of emotion filled the room as Jodi struggled to hold back the powerful feelings that came up whenever Elizabeth was near.

"Jodi-" John began, not quite sure of how to explain himself. After making polite conversation, Elizabeth finally let on that she wanted to be invited to the wedding. John could see in her eyes the pain of having missed her child's life, and the detestation that Jodi exhibited whenever she was near. He took pity on her, and agreed to let her come. Just as he was giving her the date, place, and time, Jodi strolled into the room half-dressed.

"Anthony is awake. John you can come with me if you want. Elizabeth...you have five minutes after we leave and if your not out of my house by then, we'll have an issue." she stated coldly before spinning on her heel and walking back down the hall.

John and Elizabeth both glanced at each other before jumping up. John knew it would be awkward, but Cragen would kill him if he found out that John had gotten the chance to interview Anthony and didn't. Beside that, he needed to be there for Jodi, no matter how angry she was.

Jodi opened the front door, trying to push back the tears that were pricking her eyes. She really didn't even care what Elizabeth and John were talking about, all she knew was that she wanted nothing to do with that woman and John knew that. She felt slightly betrayed and completely angry with the fact that Elizabeth was now showing up at her home.

She opened the door to her car, which hadn't been driven in close to a month before turning it on to let it warm up. John emerged with Elizabeth in tow and Jodi pursed her lips, wondering how she was going to keep in what she had to say to him on the way to the hospital.

They exchanged words before he crossed the street to the car, knowing that he was going to get it. He got in, ready to say something but instead Jodi turned up the radio volume as loud as it would go, until the sound of the song _Animals_ flooded out everything in her mind.

John watched her as she drove, her jaw clenched, knuckles white on the steering wheel. He wanted to say something, but at the same time knew that wouldn't be for the better. As they slowed down to a halt behind strange three-a.m. traffic, John tentatively turned down the music before turning to her. As he dead, she looked at him and gave him a glare so fierce it would have scared the devil himself.

"I'm sorry." he apologized gently before placing a hand on her thigh. He felt her body relax underneath his hand the tiniest bit and watched her face soften slightly.

"I just...I mean John...you know my feelings about her. Then again...I can't chose who you talk to, nor do I have any right. Just...please...not in our home. I don't want her there. And if you're going to meet with her for something, don't tell me. I don't want to know about it, see it, hear about it...I want absolutely nothing to do with her."

"Jodi...she really feels bad about not being there. I mean...you've got to understand. She just wants to be there for you."

"Yes John but, I spent my whole life crying and feeling it wasn't fair not to have a mother, then out og the blue she decides to show up and tell me that because of her mistakes she had to lie and pretend she wasn't there. I'm big when it comes to owning up to your mistakes and taking responsibility, and that seems to be something she's unable to-fuck!" she screamed as she slammed on the brakes. as some drunken idiot turned the a corner during a red light.

"Maybe we should talk about this later. I'm not really in the mood to have my face planted in the windshield and have to be pulled out with the jaws of life tonight."

"Maybe we should just drop it completely." Jodi muttered before turning the music back up to let him know that she didn't want to talk about anything.

**************

"Jo, your out of your goddamn mind if you think I'm gonna let you press rape charges." Anthony protested weakly from his hospital bed, barely awake and heavily sedated.

"Ant, finding out who did this to you will help us find a way to get dad out." Jodi argued.

"I can tell you everything you need to know to get dad out." he persisted.

"Then why don't you?!"

"Are you crazy?! Do you know what they'll do to me?"

"Then why not help on this case?"

"I already feel bad enough having had some guys dick up my ass. You do realize how much of a pussy I'll feel like if I run to the police?"

"This is bigger than your ego. Besides, if they already tried to kill you...well it's safe to say your out right?"

"No baby girl. Your not out until The Don says your out, and when that happens...what they already did to me will look like child's play."

Jodi crossed her arms and shifted legs. John sat in a chair on the other end of the room, taking in the entire situation. Anthony understandably didn't want to continue his case, seeing as to how he felt like his masculinity would be undermined, something that Jodi understood surprisingly well. He also couldn't give them direct information knowing what they would do to him. So how exactly was he going to help them?

Anthony looked back and forth between his little sister and John. Even through the drug-induced haze, he could see the evident tension, and found his opportunity to change the subject.

"Trouble in paradise?" he croaked.

"What?" Jodi asked looking up.

"You two don't look happy."

Jodi rolled her eyes before walking over to his bedside.

"Go to bed." she grinned before kissing him on the cheek.

John stood up, figuring that it was her signal that they were leaving. As they walked out of the room, Elizabeth came down the hallway towards them, coming to do the same thing. Jodi said nothing to her, making her way down the hall. John gave her a small smile before catching up with Jodi.

As they walked through the parking garage, he grabbed her hand. She squeezed his back tightly, still angry but not wanting him to let go. They got in the car and Jodi sighed. Why did all these things have to happen when she was trying to plan her dream wedding? She was usually as selfless as humanly possible, but her wedding was supposed to be _her_ day, and it just wasn't fair that everything was getting in the way of that.

A flash of silver caught John's eye as he buckled his seatbelt. He narrowed his eyes, trying to find the place where it came from. The flash moved again, and his heart pounded, knowing what it was. As if in slow motion, he grabbed Jodi and pulled her down just as the bullet came flying towards where their heads had previously been.

Several more shots rang out, piercing through the glass windshield and coming to rest who knew where. There was the sound of voices as the security fled toward the scene to find the commotion, and a car speeding off. John grabbed Jodi's upper arm and slowly lifted his head up.

She let out an indescribable sound as she looked at her windshield.

"You okay?" John asked.

"Am I o-" she stopped when she looked up at her damaged windshield. Before he could stop her, Jodi sat up and got out of the car before slamming the door shut and staring at her damaged car in horror. Three bullets pierced the windshield, and one had skimmed the roof of the car, leaving a mark.

"Jodi!" John exclaimed, grabbing her arm. Several night guards ran towards them, trying to find out what all the commotion was.

"My baby. My baby. They shot my fucking baby!" she screamed before running to the car and running her fingers over the shattered glass.

John stood there, slightly shocked by her reaction. Out of all the times he had been shot at, this had shaken him up a bit because of the fact that Jodi could have been hurt, but she seemed more concerned about her car.

"Everyone alright here?!" one of the guards asked as he ran towards them with two others in tow.

"Detective Munch, Special Victims. Someone squeezed off a few up there." he pointed to where the shots had come from.

"Are you okay miss?" the other asked Jodi.

"Do I look alright to you?! Do you know how much this fucking car fucking cost?! Look at it!!! Look!!!! Does that fucking look alright to you?" she snapped so loudly that everyone turned and stared at her.

She let out a loud screech before walking in the opposite direction of the parking garage.

"Wait!"John yelled as he broke into a run to chase her down. He grabbed her hand, pulling her back. "Where the hell are you going?" he asked.

"Where am I going? I'm going to go kick their asses myself. MY FUCKING CAR!!!!!" she screamed. John backed away, watching her face. It was a growing mixture of fury, panic, and despair. Was she really this upset over her car?

"Jodi...just calm down."

"No John! That's my goddamn Camero." her lip trembled before she sunk to the ground and buried her face in her knees like a pouting toddler.

"Jodi, _get up_!" he demanded firmly. He needed to get them inside somewhere out of the open.

She stood up with her arms crossed before walking back to her car, opening the door and getting inside. She sat in the front seat, rubbing the dashboard gently.

"We need to get inside, now." one of the officers looked back and forth between Jodi and John.

"I'll have to drag her out of there." John replied before digging his phone out of his pocket to call Cragen.

*******************

"Are you really going to sit there pouting all day because of your car? They said it would be good as new in a week." John said as he walked into their bedroom suite.

As soon as everything had been settled, both Cragen and Claudia Williams had gotten them moved to a hotel despite their protests and Elliot and Olivia had been reassigned as the major detectives on Anthony's case.

As soon as they had arrived, Jodi had curled up in the bed and stared blankly at the wall as she mourned the injury of her prize car. All the time she had spent working on it, replacing the engine with something that had a little more...oomf! It was like a pet to her. A trusty steed, and now it was hurt. She was like one of those men who were married to their cars,.

"You don't understand." she muttered into the soft sheets.

He rolled his eyes before getting into the bed with her and sighing. He was on an unofficial vacation, and he was loving every second of it.

"No I don't. Most people would be freaking out about the fact that they were shot at, but all you care about is the car."

"It's not a car, it's a Camero, and his name is Nikita."

He looked at her before letting out and uncontrolled laugh,

"As in Nikita Kruschev?"

"Yes." she mumbled before turning around to face him, her face blotched with red spots and her eyes puffy. Outside, a loud thunderclap made her gasp and she jumped up about a mile.

"You okay?" John asked.

"Yeah, just scared the shit out of me." she said placing a hand on her chest. She giggled bashfully before wiping her face. "Is it really doing this in January?" she looked at the gap in the curtains at the orange-tinged sky.

"What do you expect? We're putting more toxins in the air than gases in the atmosphere."

"I hope it doesn't go on like this all night."

John returned his attention to the TV, where a repeat of _The Tudors_ was playing.

"So we know he's going to end up killing Anne, we know he didn't look that attractive in real life, and we know he was a world-class jerk. So what more is there to put on a show?" John asked while watching Henry and Anne Boleyn have sex in the woods.

"To entertain me." Jodi replied before snuggling into John. He stroked her thigh gently,feeling some of her muscles unclench and her tense body relax.

Jodi smiled as his fingers ran over her bare thigh. For some odd reason, watching two other people have sex paired with John's fingers on her was kind of a turnon. She looked up at his intense face and planted a small kiss on his jawline. He looked down at her and smiled before pressing his lips to hers.

The thunder sounded loudly outside as ran began to patter the window. Jodi ignored it as John rolled on top of her and continued to kiss her.

Between their loud breathing and hands roaming over each others body, neither noticed the lights flicker ominously in the room. They also didn't notice the weather warning on the television that had just interrupted the show.

His lips moved to her neck and Jodi bit her lip before wrapping her arms around his body. She began to unbutton his shirt before pressing her lips to his shoulder. He moaned into her neck, causing her a similar reaction.

Just as he pulled away to get undressed there was a loud whir before the room went dark. They both froze where they were, unsure of what just happened.

John immediatly jumped out of the bed and rushed to the window. He peeked through the gap in the curtain to the blackened New York streets. Across the sky he saw a lightning bolt flash followed by another loud crack of thunder.

"It's the storm." he confirmed before crawling back into bed where sat shivering against the headboard.

"You okay?" he asked, feeling her body tremble.

She nodded and gave a small and whimpery reply. Another flash of lightning decorated the sky and room and Jodi jumped.

John suddenly realized that she was afraid of storms. He had finally found her one weakness. Somewhere in their suite came the sound of Sadie whimpering as well, and John had to repress a chuckle at the similarities in both of them.

"It's okay, your safe." he whispered soothingly in Jodi's ear before pressing his lips to the back of her neck. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, trying to stop her shaking. She buried her face in his shoulder as the storm blew horrifically.

He ran his fingers through her red hair softly as he held her. Hotel staff would be going around checking on every room, but they were on the top floor. They had awhile to wait.

"Would story time help?" he asked. Many times when she would wake up in the middle of the night with nightmares (which was often), John usually coaxed her back to sleep with stories of his less-disturbing cases. To his surprise Jodi loved them. She loved hearing all about what he did, what he saw. It was actually have someone to talk to the cases about.

"Go for it." she sniffled before attempting to compose herself.

"Okay so...let's dig into the archives. I've got a more recent one. Actually, I sort of brought it up to you once. Do you remember me mentioning a guy named Dale Stuckey?"

She nodded.

"Well, we had found this girl's body in Central Park, and the murder pointed back to this psychopathic paranoid freak named Peter Harrison...."

The story had taken about ten minutes, after he omitted some of the more disturbing details and the part about Gwen. As he thought about her for a moment he felt guilty. Back last year when he had seen her, she had told him she had hopes of getting back together. Was it really fair to her that he now loved another woman? One nearly three times younger.

"Better?" he asked.

She responded by seeking out his lips in the dark before kissing him. As the storm continued outside, he found himself laying on top of her seconds later as he fumbled clumsily to get her clothes off.

Rain beat against the window loudly, sounding like hail. The lightning illuminated the room in intervals followed by the loud crack of thunder.

John pressed his lips to Jodi's collarbone, knowing it was one of her more sensitive areas. She dug her nails into his skin and moaned softly. His lips continued to work their way down her body. He kissed the diameter around each of her nipples, pressing his thumb lightly to the raised skin.

Jodi closed here eyes as John continued to press his lips to her smooth skin. The heat in her body pooled in her nipples and below her waist, and every touch he made caused her body to twitch in arousal.

He wrapped his hands around her firm thighs before sliding his tongue inside of her, tasting her sweet slickness. She grabbed a fistful of his hair, whimpering softly as he probed her spot with his tongue. As he continued to work her over with his mouth, he dug his fingers into her thighs, feeling himself begin to pound.

As he listened to her moans, everything else disappeared except the feel of the sheet on top of his head,and the warmth of Jodi's body.

"John." she repeated softly, grasping the sheets and clenching them tightly. Her chest rose and fell heavily and her body flushed brightly.

He continued to pleasure her before removing his tongue and focusing his attention back on her mouth. She kissed him hungrily, her nails digging into the back of his neck before he gently and in anticipation slid himself into her.

He positioned himself for a moment before he began to thrust into her slowly. Her moans escalated to loud cries and she ran her fingers over his back.

He quickened his pace, feeling her legs wrap around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his back tightly as sweat began to bead on her skin. John felt her walls began to pulsate as her body neared its climax.

Over the sound of her loud moans and their heavy breathing, Sadie began to bark loudly as someone knocked at their door.

"Someone....is at....the door..." Jodi said in between gasps.

"Ignore it." John panted as he continued to moved inside of her.

The knocking persisted and so did John. Jodi's cries got louder and louder until they were heard all the way on the other end of the room. Outside the door, one of the many hotel workers who were running around checking on everyone backed away from the door awkwardly as he heard the sounds of passion going on inside.

"Harder." she moaned into his ear.

He complied by quickening his pace once more. Lightning struck, outlining her body. Her shaking breasts, her hair spread around her face like a halo.

She suddenly dug her nails into his shoulders as her body tensed around him. At the same exact time he shuddered before spurting inside of her. He hovered over her for a moment before collapsing beside her.

Jodi closed her eyes, another waves of fatigue and nausea passing over her and was grateful that she was in the bed. Over the past week she had been having these bizarre dizzy spells and she couldn't figure out why.

"What would you say to us getting out of here tomorrow?" John asked her suddenly.

"Like where?" she looked over at him.

"Out of Manhattan. Just for a bit, to get away from all of this."

"Will your captain be fine with that?"

"Considering that fact that our live are at steak here, I'd say he'd be okay with it."

She cuddled up next to him in response before closing her eyes and drifting off to the sounds of John's breathing and the storm outside. Sadie came in and jumped up on the bed before finding a spot between them both. John smiled and stroked her tiny head gently before kissing Jodi on the forehead.

His life may have been at risk, but all he cared about was having her here in his arms.

* * *

**So, I wrote these chapters a few weeks ago, and if you've happened to see that Kay commercial where it's storming outside all romantic dadadadada, I wrote this chapter before that first aired, therefore they are now stealing my "ingenious" romantic fantasies that no one else on this planet has. No no I actually did think of it before the commercial though.**


	8. Pocketful of Sunshine

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order francise, nor do I own the rights to the song **_**Pocketful of Sunshine **_**by Natasha Bedingfield. I also do not own the rights to **_**Earth Song**_** by Michael Jackson or **_**Bennie and the Jets**_**by Elton John. I tell you, I absolutely cannot wait to write the wedding and honeymoon chapters. Abolutely...cannot....wait. I also do not own the rights to the song **_**At Last**_** by the great Etta James.**

**Pocketful of Sunshine**

"Is that everything?" John asked as he closed the trunk of the Kia Sorento Jodi was renting while her car was getting fix. She was reluctant to leave Nikita in the city but John had forced her into thinking that her life was more important, although she personally had other thoughts.

Jodi nodded before sighing as she took a last look at their home. After calling an old friend who she knew traveled and asking a favor, she and John would be on their way to Pittsburgh for about two weeks to try and throw off anyone after Jodi once again.

She ran up the steps quickly before locking the front door as though they were moving out forever. She slowly walked down to where John was waiting at the car.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded before taking a deep breath and getting into the car.

"You okay?" John asked.

"Yeah I've just....never spent more than a few nights away from home since I moved in here." she shrugged.

He looked at her quizzically before starting the engine. They were going going about two and a half hours away. She had been getting so emotional the past few days for extremely stupid reasons. He hadn't said anything for fear of upsetting her even more, but he was just observant.

He grabbed her hand as he drove down her street, stroking it softly. She smiled and held it tightly. It was finally a chance to get away from everything.

************

"Why don't we pull over here so I can stretch my legs for a bit?" Jodi asked as they neared a strip mall in God-knows-where.

John nodded before turning into the parking lot. He immediately regretted not leaving until it was nearly sunset, seeing as how traveling two hours in the dark had left him exhausted even though he had been up for a week straight before working on a case. Now that he felt as relaxed as he would probably get, he became tired easily.

The parking lot was beyond packed which was a surprise since it was seven at night, so he turned into the back of the building. There were only a few cars back there and several people taking a smoke.

As he turned off the car Jodi got out and stretched against the cold night air. Up above the sky was starry and the moon full. John got out as well before closing the door behind him.

"I'm thirsty. Want to run in there with me?" Jodi asked as she stretched. John smiled as he watched her. Her red hair was piled on top of her head she she wore a pare of black leggings, UGG boots, and a hoodie. As usual, she looked like the epitome of beauty, her face make-up free and her attire casual.

"What?" she asked as she watched him staring at her.

"You." he grinned before walking over and kissing her. She smiled before returning it. She had been longing to just kiss him and hold him while they were driving.

He wrapped an arm around her waist before walking towards the grocery store they were parked at. They looked like such an odd couple, him in his constant work attire and her in relaxing close.

"You know, we have never been grocery shopping together." she pursed her lips as they walked through the sliding doors and were met with the cold chill of the air conditioning.

"There's a time for everything." John replied before grabbing a shopping cart. She smiled happily before placing her hands on the other side of the handlebar as well. They began to walk slowly through the store, enjoying each others company for the first time. John found small ways to touch her. His hands around her waist, his lips on the back of her neck, his fingers laced with hers.

"What flavor icing?" she asked as they stood in front of the various flavors.

"You pick." John urged her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his lips to the back of her neck. Their breif stop to get Jodi a drink quickly turned into an adventure where they began picking up their comfort foods with plans of just eating it in the backseat somewhere before resuming on their journey.

"Fine. Just plain vanilla okay?" she looked up at him, leaning into his body.

"That's fine."

She added it to the cart among the pile of fresh fruit, Pop-Tarts, graham crackers, energy drinks, Big Red, Strawberry Shortcake Rolls, and countless other junk food.

Just as she began to move John turned her around before leaning in and giving her yet another long kiss. The newlywed feeling was all over them both despite the fact that they stlill had two months until they were married.

"Um, excuse me." a young man asked as he stood watching them play tongue hockey in front of the frosting.

They both broke away slowly before looking at him.

"I need the uh..." he motioned to the frosting.

They both looked at each other and grinned before grabbing the cart and walking down the aisle. The young boy quickly grabbed his can of frosting before nearly bolting out of the aisle as though a disease lingered.

****************

Jodi giggled softly as she and John sat in the backseat of the car eating the food they had bought. After driving for another half hour they pulled over behind an abandoned strip plaza.

"This is as close to a picnic as I've ever gotten." she smiled.

In the background, _Eath Song_ played softly. Outside the only light came from the stars above and the building across the street. They were parked next to the back door stairs, basically invisible unless anyone drove within ten feet of them.

"Interesting. I would think you'd have tried everything." he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

She hit him playfully before dipping her slender finger into the container of vanilla frosting and sucking it off her finger.

John watched her, feeling warmth stir in his loins as he watched her lick it unintentionally seductively off her finger.

She looked up at him, and caught him staring at her, close to drooling. She struggled not to laugh, having seen the look countless time before. Wanting him to sweat, she grabbed a strawberry from the nearly-empty carton (they were surprisingly good even though they were about five months off-season) and bit down slowly and deliberately, sucking on it.

John's heart pounded in his ears, and he shifted where he was sitting. Her lips curved around the red fruit, and he imagined them elsewhere. He felt his pants become tighter as he struggled to fight off his erection.

Jodi looked down at the strained bulge in his pants and felt her own hormones begin to rage like a machine. She set the leftover leaves back in the container before pulling off her hoodie, revealing nothing but a tank underneath that barely covered her bra and barely fit at all.

John found his eyes planted to her breasts as they strained against the fabric of the small shirt. Now he wondered how he had gone on those long streaks without having sex with her.

She shifted to her knees before crawling over to him slowly. They both looked at each other before he leaned in and kissed her. His hands automatically flew to her large breasts, squeezing them through the fabric. She paused for a moment before crawling back to the third row of the car. She sat smirked at John coyly, urging him to join her. She followed suit quickly before immediately going for her mouth again.

While she tried to adjust to the lack of space, John's long fingers quickly pulled down both her bra straps and the straps of her t-shirt. He pushed her down on her back before beginning to unbuckle his pants as if in a hurry.

"Seems like you've done this quite a few times." Jodi grinned, as she herself still struggled to get comfortable.

"You haven't?" John replied before pressing his lips to her neck.

"No actually. My first time was at the Waldorf, on my boyfriends prom night. Typically cheesy and romantic."

His lips broke from her skin and he stared into her green eyes.

"So this makes me your first for something." he smirked.

"No...." she shook her head.

"What? I thought you sa-"

"More than one thing. Your the first and only guy I'll ever be this insanely in love with." she put a hand on his face.

He paused, taking in her words before kissing her wrist. He could remember, all those years ago, when he finally convinced his girlfriend Eloise Davenport to give it up in the backseat of his father's Mustang. It was awkward, uncomfortable, and the next day they were done. He remembered bragging to all of his friends the next day while actually feeling like the world's biggest jerk. The was brought back into reality when he heard the sound of Jodi's soft moan as his lips caressed her skin.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear about ten minutes after what she had said.

She gave him a smile that said everything needed before pulling his shirt off.

He slid out of it before pulling her own off along with her bra. He pressed his lips gently to her warm breasts before taking one of her nipples in his mouth. She twitched underneath him and grasped his hair. Her ribs pushed against her her skin as she arched her back and she wrapped her legs around his thin waist.

John slid his pants off before pulling off her own things and pulling her onto his lap. He positioned himself before pushing himself inside of her. She let out a small gasp before moving her hips slowly.

_Bennie and the Jets_came on, enhacing the moment. John dug his fingers into the small of Jodi's back before biting softly at her shoulder. She threw back her head thrusting her hips faster.

As he held her body tightly, she closed her eyes feeling another dizzy spell pass. She clung to John and consciousness as tightly as possible before it passed. After wondering what they could have possibly been coming from she remembered that diabetes ran heavily in her family. Her father was a type 1 diabetic as well as her brother. She was the only one in a few generations who hadn't had it. She was certain that she didn't, but now she was having second thoughts.

Her vision returned back to normal and she became aware of the tremendous sensation throughout her body as John counterthrusted into her. He buried his face in her neck, breathing in her familiar and sultry scent. The heat radiated from her body and surrounded him.

"Oh God, John. Harder." she moaned directly into his ear, sending a chill through his body. He quickened his pace, bringing her hips into him faster and faster until her entire body ceased and tensed around him. He followed only seconds later before shuddering inside of her. She rested on his lap for a moment before climbing off and laying down across the seat. John got on top of her, resting his head on her chest.

She ran her fingers lightly through his damp hair, before letting out a quiet chuckle.

"What?" John asked, looking up at her.

"Good thing we didn't rent that Toyota. We would've been in the store probably." she joked.

He grinned before kissing the top of her breasts and closing his eyes. Everything felt so right.

***************

"This is a nice place." John commented as they closed the front door for the final time, done moving everything in.

"I know. Lindsay is never here though, which was why she offered to let us stay for awhile. She lives in Columbus. Stock brocker."

John nodded before flipping the switch to the living room. The North Shore estate spoke volumes for its owner. Everything was meticulous and tidy, not a thing out of place.

They small patter of Sadie's feet sounded as she came in behind them. She looked up at John and Jodi and sniffed before turning and walking away. After their little adventure in the car, it was brought back to their attention that she was in fact there and that they hadn't paid any attention to them whatsoever. After easing her out of her withdrawl from having been previously abused, they had spoiled Sadie so much that she was actually becoming quite the little diva.

She both chuckled as she flounced off before turning to each other.

"So...we have any plans for tonight?" Jodi asked raising an eyebrow coquettishly.

"Depends...what did you have in mind?" John replied, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"We could head upstairs and see what happens." Jodi bit her lip before leaning in and kissing him.

"I have a feeling I know what will happen." John replied before grabbing her and throwing her body over his shoulder like he used to. She giggled loudly before watching the stairs retreat underneath her.

***************

Jodi walked into the kitchen slowly, wiping the sleep from her eyes. John sat on a stool reading USA Today and the National Enquirer. As usual, all she wore was one of his shirts with her hair piled on top of her head.

"Morning." she grinned before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek.

"About time you woke up. How does breakfast sound?" John asked.

"That sounds good." she smiled before sitting down next to him. While they were gone Betsy would be vigorously searching for the perfect place to hold the wedding. Jodi really wanted to have it on the beach, but all the guests simply wouldn't fit there. The Plaza seemed too cliche after _Bride Wars_, and she didn't really want to have it in a church.

"How does a shower sound?" she asked before standing up and putting her lean body on display.

He didn't even give it a second thought before he grabbed her hand and led her upstairs.

***************

"Hi Anthony. I'm Detective Benson, the one you requested?"

Anthony watched her as she walked into his room, and was instantly blown away by her beauty. She was absolutely beautiful. He wasn't into the whole cougar/cub thing but he was going to add her to his list of things to do in New York.

"Yeah."

"To start thing off can I ask why you were so interested in me?" she put her hands on her hips, looking down at him. He almost looked just like Jodi. Her beauty certainly matched his handsomeness.

"My sister said that I would probably be most comfortable with you although...she didn't tell me you were such a gorgeous woman."

Olivia had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. She had been hit on by a fair number of men in her line of work, and she was in no mood to deal with this.

"So, you decided to press charges after all?" she walked over to his bedside.

"Yeah." he said getting serious. "Might as well be a martyr."

"Well, I'm surprised you even know what that word means."

"Well aren't you funny? Maybe if you went out to dinner with me sometime you could show me a little more of that facetious humor." he grinned.

"How about you cut the bullshit so I can get started with this case because it'll be a hell of a lot of paperwork when I get back to the precinct."

He grinned. This was going to be an interesting few months.

***************

John held Jodi's hand as they strolled down the busy sidewalk. After an extremely steamy shower they had gotten dressed and departed for the heart of the Steel City.

Her phone rang in her back pocket and she quickly dug it out before continuing their walk in search of food.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Jodi! It's Grace. Grace Hamilton."

"Oh hi! How've you been?!" Jodi oozed false excitement.

John looked over at and grinned. She was the queen of pretending she liked people when in fact she actually hated them.

"I had just heard you were in Pittsburgh and I was wondering if you wanted to come to a little dinner party I'm having tonight?"

"Oh? Where at?"

"The Andy Warhol Museum."

"Well I would be delighted. I'll be bringing someone as well. What time?"

"Nine. See you there darling."

"Bye-wait! Who told you I was in the city?"

"You know how word travel. Bye darling."

"No! Grace, I need specific names!"

"What's gotten into you? Paranoid all of a sudden? I can't remember. By the way, it's black tie...but like I needed to tell you that. See you."

She hung up before Jodi could utter another word. John looked over at her with a dozen questions in his eyes.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Jodi sighed before putting her phone back in her pocket. Something about this gave her a bad feeling.

***************

**The Andy Warhol Museum**

**117 Sandusky Street**

**Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania**

**Saturday, January 30th**

"Relax John. There's nothing to be nervous about." Jodi whispered soothingly into his ear as they approached the building which honored the famed painter.

"Yeah there is. I always seem to make a complete jackass of myself around your friends." John replied, his body tense underneath her hands.

"Well you'll only see them a few times throughout the rest of your life so it doesn't really matter. I can't believe you're actually nervous about something." she stood on her toes before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I don't want to embarrass you."

"John just relax. Hm...I have something that might take your mind off things." she smiled wryly.

"What might that be?"

"I have a surprise for you when we get home." she grinned, wrapping her arms tightly around his.

"What kind of surprise?" his attention automatically shifted to the seductive grin on her face and her well-endowed body underneath the tight dress she wore.

"You'll see." she smiled before leading him up to door of the museum.

He put an arm tightly around her waist, and she winced momentarily. John looked over at her but she rearranged her face, hoping her hadn't noticed.

"Names please." the doorman looked up at them both as they approached.

"Jodi Stanford and plus one." she said confidently, grasping his hand tightly in hers.

"Have a nice evening." he nodded after quickly looking through the list and opening the door for them.

She smiled before leading John into the grand museum.

"Plus one? What is this the Oscars?" he half-joked nervously.

"Ugh. Grace think everything where she's present is a phenomenal event. She's more in love with herself than...I can't even find a comparison." Jodi smirked before looking around for some sign of human life.

"Jodi Stanford!" Grace's annoyingly high-pitched voice cried.

Jodi ran up in false excitement to meet her so-called friend before giving her a stiff hug. For some bizarre reason in high school, Grace fell under the impression that Jodi actually liked her. The simple fact was that Jodi hated her. She was one of those girls who did absolutely nothing but gossip about everyone, including those they were supposedly friends with. Beyond that she had to be one of the most selfish, spoiled, and lazy people Jodi knew. She did nothing for others, nor did she care, and Jodi was absolutely appalled that her parents raised her that way.

"My you look fabulous. Gaining a little weight though I would say. And who's this?" she moved on to John.

Jodi ignored the blow before turning to John.

"This is my fiance, John Munch. John this is Grace Hamilton."

"Nice to meet you." John nodded before shaking her hand. Grace gave him a tight lipped smile before going back to Jodi.

"Well come have a drink. Everyone has been dying to see you again. I heard the engagement rumors but I didn't know if they were true."

"Of course you did."

John suppressed a chuckle as Jodi snapped at her. Grace looked back momentarily but shook it off. An interesting night indeed.

************

"When can we leave?" John leaned over and whispered in Jodi' ear as they sat on a couch talking to some of Jodi's friends. He had already embarrassed himself enough and decided to just stop talking,

She looked over at him before rolling her eyes. She was actually having a good time, but if he was really that uncomfortable then she wa willing to leave.

"Fine. Just another 20 minutes okay?" she replied irritably before returning her attention back to her friends. She placed a hand on his thigh to let him know that she wasn't angry.

The minutes crept by slower than he could have ever imagined before Jodi stood up. She swayed on her heels ominously for a moment before grabbing onto John.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah...I think not eating is making me retain too much fluid because my ankles are so swollen right now." she whispered before turning around and waving to everyone. They all raised their drinks to her before she grabbed John's arm and they walked out.

************

"So what exactly is this surprise?" John asked as soon as they walked into the bedroom.

"Sit down." Jodi commanded, pushing him back on the edge of the bed before standing up. She took a deep breath before unzipping the back of her dress and letting it fall to the ground. Her lacy underwear followed suit, bringing John's attention to an image over her right hip bone surrounded by red skin and leading down to what he had deemed The Promised Land.

He looked closer at the scripted scrawl, his eyes putting together his name. Underneath was a single line from the great song _At Last_, reading _At last my love has come along._

"I thought you said that getting someones name tattooed was the worst idea on the planet." he looked at her over his glasses.

"That was before I realized that I'm going be with you for the rest of my life." she tilted her head to the side.

The words echoed through John's mind. She really wanted to be with her for the rest of her life? He had only doubted her feelings for him fleetingly, but this had to prove more than anything that she really did love him.

"Jodi....I love you." he put his hands on her waist, at a loss for words. It was so great to come home to her, when he went through the day at work unable to show his softer side. There was sort of an emotional shield he put up, so that the cases wouldn't affect him so badly, and when he came home to her...it was like everything just seemed to dissipate.

She gave him a smile that said everything needed before leaning in and kissing him. He retaliated hungrily, pulling her down on top of him.

Jodi heard the distinct sound of muffled clatter from downstairs and sat up. John looked up at her, questions filling his brown eyes.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?"

There was the sound of muffled voices and she got off him.

"Someone is down there." she looked over at him.

His body took over for his mind as he went into cop mode. He got out of the bed before grabbing his gun off the table.

Jodi got dressed and stood up to follow him but he stopped her.

"Stay here." he commanded.

"Wait! John, I can take care of myself!" she insisted, following him.

He turned around and gave her a menacing glare before putting his hands on her arms and pushing her back into the room.

"_Stay here_." his tone suggested bad results if she argued. She crossed her arms before watching him leave the room and close the door behind him.

John walked down the stairs slowly, the sounds of voices conversing becoming louder. As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs he walked as silently into the living room as possible. Two burly men stood, dressed in black. As John looked them over he he noticed one was giving orders while the other looked to dumb to even know where he was. Common criminals.

"Hey!" John shouted, stepping into the room.

They both turned around before pulling out their guns.

"Drop it!" John screamed, walking closer.

They both took a step back before the leader turned to his buddy.

"Find the girl. Bring her down here, alive. I want this fucker right here to see what we're going to do to her."

John didn't allow him to make another move as he pulled back the hammer on his gun.

"I said drop it!" he screamed yet again.

Both men retaliated with glances and John had no idea what literally hit him before black clouded his vision and he hit the ground.


	9. The Hard Goodbye

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, or the rights to the song **_**The Hard Goodbye**_** by Graeme Revell and Robert Rodriguez from the film **_**Sin City**_** (great movie check it out!). Only two hours until the new episode (2/3/10) and I am anxiously waiting, because I haven't seen Munch so far this year.**

**The Hard Goodbye**

John opened his eyes, his senses coming back slowly. All at once, his mind raced as the memories flooded back and he sat up, only to feel the cold barrel of a gun pressed to his head. He closed his eyes and relaxed his body for a moment. He had survived worse when he was working homicide back in Baltimore.

"Hey he's up again." one of the gangsters told what seemed to be their leader. The number had gone from the original three to now five, all of them standing around and talking in hushed tones. John could only guess that he had only been out for a few minutes at the most. His mind automatically went to Jodi, and felt his heart pound. If they had found her though, they would be either gone by now or have her there in front of him.

"Good. Go find the girl and get her down here. Alive." he nodded to the men. The original three nodded before taking off through the house, looking for their target. John prayed a silent prayer that she was hidden somewhere safe.

"So I hear you're a cop?" the leader asked John, who glared at him in response before answering.

"Yeah I am."

"Hm....I don't like cops." the man said before pulling back the hammer on his gun and walking closer to John, who was on his knees.

"Looks like I picked the wrong place to be then." John replied, watching the silver glint of the barrel creep closer.

The man snicked before coming to a halt in front of John.

"I do like funny guys though. It's a shame. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time, because that girl of yours...we've gotta do something for her running that mouth of hers. Now I've only seen pictures of her but I've been told...that's one nice piece of ass. You'll get to be sitting right there watching too when I have my dick inside of her."

Everything went black as rage tore through John's body. It was like anything he had experienced before. He jumped up, forgetting about the guns and men twice his size before nailing the bastard in the face.

"Get your ass back here!" one of the men yelled before grabbing John throwing a punch across his jaw and throwing him back down on the ground, gun pressed sharply to his head.

"Damn it!" the man swore before looking down at John in pure hatred and slamming his fist across John's face.

"Fucking cunt." the man spat before pulling a walkie-talkie out of his back pocket.

John observed through ragged breaths. These men...they had to be mercenaries. They seemed too well equipped to be simple gangsters. Whoever wanted Jodi had real money here.

"What the fuck is taking so long!" he demanded.

"We're on our way down." a voice responded. John felt his heart drop. They had gotten to her. Right as the thought flew through his mind her heard the sound of Jodi's voice as they escorted her down the stairs.

"Get the hell off me!" she screamed, wrenching her arms out of their grasp. She straightened her shirt before proceeding into the living room.

"Jodi Stanford. Well....that brother of yours did not exaggerate. You have got quite the body on you." the leader looked her over, forgetting about John as his eyes turned dark with lust.

Jodi held her head up, glancing down at John. He watched her and noticed that she had changed her outfit. She was wearing nothing but a dress shirt which clung to her breasts and accentuated her body. Why the hell had she done that?

"Well thankyou." she said icily before straightening her back and sticking her chest out.

He walked over to her, eyeing her like a hyena after its prey.

"You know, my boss has plans to kill you but...I think I'll ask him to take you for myself."

With that he pressed his body up against hers, squeezing her large breasts. Losing all sense of anything around him John pushed over the man with the gun nearest him and in cold fury ran towards the man who was touching the body that belonged to him.

"Stop right there!" the man pulled out his gun and pressed it to Jodi's temple, wrapping his arm around her neck.

"Mike, the boss said not to kill her!" one of the men intervened.

"I know what he fucking said. If you don't sit your bony ass down I'm gonna splatter this bitch's head across the carpet." Mike growled.

"John, get down." Jodi grunted through a strangled voice. She wasn't even resisting. John couldn't figure out why.

"See, even your girl knows what's best. I'm giving you until the count of three." Mike pulled back the hammer.

"John, please." Jodi begged.

"Three..." Mike began.

"Get out of here Jodi." John attempted.

"Two."

"John, _get down_."

"One."

It all happened so fast, that John was momentarily confused. Jodi's elbow flew back with a power he had only seen Olivia deliver and knocked Mike out with a single blow. One of the men jumped at her only to be met with a bullet to the chest as she pulled the gun from the waistband of her underwear.

The remaining three stood, unsure of what to do.

"It might be a good idea to drop those." Jodi said fiercly. John still sat there in shock, caught between the fact that she had a gun he didn't know about, she had just killed a man, and that she was taking control of the situation.

They hesitated before one obliged, letting his gun fall to the ground before taking off out of the front door. The other two stood their ground.

"I said drop it." she repeated.

The three stared each other down while John crept quietly behind the two remaining men before taking one out with ease. As he fell to the ground unconscious, the other looked between them both before bolting for the door. Neither bothered to chase him down. The sound of sirens could already be heard and neighbors trickled out of their houses, disturbed by the unfamiliar sound of gunshots in a first-class suburban neighborhood.

"You okay?" Jodi asked, walking over to John and running her hands across his chest, close to breaking down when she realized how close she had just come to losing him.

"I've been through worse. You?" he asked.

"Yeah I wasn't hurt or anything." she shrugged.

"That's not what I meant..." he trailed off, nodding at Mike's dead body.

She looked back at it before meeting his brown eyes and falling into his body. He held her tightly as the wail of sirens got louder. It was now that he realized she was in more danger than she ever had been with Scott Lucas, and as her future husband and a cop, it was his job protect her.

*************

"What's wrong?" John asked as they crossed the border from Pennsylvania back to New York.

"I...I just can't believe I got blood on her carpet. I called the cleaners in, but they never really get the stain out."

"You mean we were almost killed and all you care about is staining your friends carpet?"

"Don't judge me." Jodi smiled before leaning over and kissing him. They had departed only an hour and a half after the whole incident occured and now the FBI was sweeping all of Pittsburgh, looking for the culprits, but both he and Jodi knew it would be nearly impossible that they were found.

"So where exactly are we going?" she asked.

"Claudia arranged for us to say in a small and obsolete cabin up in Maine for the time being to try and throw off this little issue."

"Oh. Well then. We have a long ride ahead of us?"

"Yeah, but I'm thinking of maybe stopping at a hotel on our way up, because I'm on the verge of passing out right now."

"That's too bad." she crossed her legs.

"Why is that?"

"Because...we were so rudely interrupted back there and I'm really turned on right now." she replied nonchalantly.

John looked over at her and grinned. This was why he loved her. He was tempted to pull over on the side of the highway since it was dark and no one would see and do her right there, but with Sadie in the car it would be just weird.

"Which means I'm going to try and find the nearest hotel." he replied.

She giggled before lacing his fingers with hers. The truth was, she wasn't even all that shaken up about the situation which surprised John completely. He remembered the first time he had shot someone. It was weird. He didn't get over it for days before he realized that it was something he just needed to get over.

"...You were really....wow back there I don't really know how to explain it." he looked over at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know many women who could handle that situation like you did."

"Well....I handled. I conquered. End of story. Ready for round two." she shrugged it off.

"Easy there superwoman." John rubbed her thigh, delighting as she squirmed underneath him.

"Don't make me get the seat wet." she joked, crossing her legs again before turning around. "Come here girl."

Sadie got up from her spot on the backseat before jumping into Jodi's arms. Jodi kissed her furry head before stroking her warm fur and turning to the night in front of them.

***********

John wrapped his arm tightly around Jodi's waist as they entered the hotel lobby for the second time. After arriving for the first time they dropped off their stuff and went out to grab something to eat before coming in for the second and final time.

They walked towards the elevator, Jodi planning on attacking him as soon as they entered their room. The doors to the elevator opened showing it to be empty.

Only seconds after they were inside Jodi pushed him back against one of the brass walls before pressing her lips against his. Their room was on the second to top floor and they had a few minutes until they reached their floor.

John felt unable to control himself as his hands flew to her long legs, running his hands up her thigh. He ran his lips around her neck, inhaling her scent. She moaned loudly, untucking his shirt from his pants as she forgot where they were.

By some miracle the elevator went all the way up to their room without any interruption, and they were surprised when the doors opened to their floor. Jodi grabbed his hand and practically yanked him all the way down the carpeted gold hallway to their room. They couldn't get the key in fast enough before the door opened underneath them and they both fell in, giggling.

John pushed her up against the wall before pressing his lips to the hollow at the base of her neck. She didn't hesitate to unbutton his shirt before pulling it off and letting it fall to the ground. He quickly slid a hand down the waistband of her tight sweatpants, slipping a finger inside of her.

She threw back her head, digging her fingers into his shoulder. He continued to kiss her, feeling the slight throb of her slick walls around him. Her thighs tightened and she struggled to continue standing.

"What do you need?" he whispered in her ear, listening to her moan underneath him.

"You to just fuck me already." she replied before kissing him fiercely. He crooked his fingers inside of her, making her scream in pleasure. He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist before carrying her into the bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind him before laying her down on the bed.

He grabbed the waistband of her pants before pulling them off of her quickly, following with her underwear. She winced slightly as the fabric dragged across her freshly inked skin but leaned in and continued to kiss him anyway. He moved his hand down and began to unbuckle his belt before sliding his pants down.

Just as he was about to slide into her his phone rang. Jodi let out a loud groan before sliding from underneath him and walking to the bathroom. She needed to take a nice long hot shower anyway.

"Munch." he answered irritably, watching her disappear into the master bathroom.

"John, it's Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth? Hi, is something wrong?" John asked, listening to the imminent worry in Jodi's mother's voice.

"Um...Anthony...we don't know who it was....but someone switched one of the drugs he was getting to Potassium Chloride."

"Jesus. Is he alive?"

"Barely. Luckily they got there right before his heart stopped and they were able to resuscitate him."

"How's he doing know?"

"He's been resting mostly. They're moving him to a different hospital in a couple of hours. Please break it to Jodi easily, and make sure she doesn't try and come rushing back here."

"Okay. Thanks Elizabeth. Take care."

John hung up the phone and sighed. One thing after another. He walked towards the bathroom, hearing the sounds of running water before opening the door and walking inside. The entire room was already filled with steam, and he could hear Jodi's humming through the shower curtain.

He pulled it back, revealing her to be naked and absolutely soaking wet inside, her body slick with water. He took a mental picture to keep in his mind for the rest of his life before addressing her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, turning off the water when she caught his face.

"Uh...maybe we should go into the other room." he suggested.

At his tone Jodi knew he wasn't going to tell her anything good. She stepped out of the tub trailing water before grabbing a towel and following him into the bedroom.

"Listen...something happened with Anthony." he began.

Jodi's face automatically drained of color and her eyes swam.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"Someone tried to kill Anthony in the hospital?"

Her face didn't even seem shocked.

"How?"

"They switched one of his pain meds with Potassium Chloride. The same drug used in le-"

"Lethal injection I know. Stops your heart. So you said tried...he's alive?"

"Yeah."

She nodded solemnly before walking back into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

"Jodi!" John exclaimed, trying to figure out what she was doing. She paced back and forth. This was all her fault. She had jeopardized the lives of everyone closest to her, all because she made the selfish decision to try and get her father out of jail. Every moment she was with John put him in danger, along with her friends and family. It was only a matter of time before she got a call from the warden at Sing-Sing saying that something happened to her father, or something bad happened to Betsey. She couldn't do it anymore.

Making a final decision, she began to get dressed and mentally prepared for what she was going to do. She knew it would hurt John beyond words, but she had to do it. This was her mess, and she had to get them out of it.

Opening the door, she walked out and looked at John, sitting on the bed half-asleep.

"John..." she began.

He looked up at her.

"You know I love you...so much. More than anything." Jodi walked towards him before joining him in the bed.

"I love you too babe." he replied before kissing her, wondering what was the secret behind what she was saying.

She buried her face in his shoulder, holding back tears. He held her tightly, figuring that it was because of Anthony.

John set her down on her back slowly, pressing his lips to hers. She debated internally whether or not to let him continue but decided to do it.

Not even sensing her hesitation, John continued to move his lips to her neck and chest before grabbing the bottom of her shirt and removing it.

Jodi felt as though she was simply there as he made love to her. She timed her moans with each of his movements, occasionally digging her nails into his back. The entire time she struggled not to cry as she thought about how much she loved him.

When he finished he fell down beside her, breathing hard. He wrapped his arms around her before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

After about ten minutes she swiftly and quietly climbed from his embrace before picking up her clothes and getting dressed.

Their bags were barely unpacked so she simply zipped her stuff up before moving it from the room as softly as possible. She made a final decision before sitting down and writing a long note to John, explaining what she was doing and why before setting it on her pillow. She took a moment before pulling off her engagement ring, but she couldn't bring herself to put it down. She put it back on her finger before opening the door and rolling her suitcase out into the night.


	10. Sweet Sacrifice

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, or the song **_**Sweet Sacrifice**_** by Evanescence. This chapter will be very broken up. I'm totally improvising on the spot as I write this, so I won't know how it comes out of awhile.**

**Sweet Sacrifice**

As John opened his eyes the room felt strangely silent. He looked over next to him to discover that Jodi wasn't there.

"Jodi?" he called sitting up. He got no reply. Instead, Sadie ran into the bedroom and jumped up on the bed before curling up next to him.

"Where's your mommy little girl?" John asked before picking up the furry little dog and getting out of bed. He walked around their huge suite. She wasn't in the bathroom, or anywhere else for that matter. He walked back into the bedroom only to then notice the note of her pillow.

He picked it up curiously looking at his name in scrawled scrip on the front before opening it.

_**John,-**_

_**I can only hope that you can forgive me for what I had to do. I love you. I can't express how much. More than anything in this world, in this universe. I'm so sorry but.... can't do it anymore. Because of me you are in danger. You and everyone I love. I should've listened to Anthony when he first arrived to warn me, but I was too selfish to do so. This is the second time I've put you in harm's way, and I love you too much to keep doing it. Please don't try to find me. You have no idea how hard this is for me. Goodbye John. I love you so much. I love you so-**_

The words were stopped short as the pen she used jerked off the page accompanied by several dark drops that John could only assume were tears. All at once it felt as though his world had just collapsed on top of him. She had left him.

He grabbed his phone off the nightstand before dialing her number. As predicted, it went right to voicemail. What the hell was he going to do? She was his life now. He wouldn't let her get far.

* * *

Jodi walked through the airport, letting her tears fall freely. She was surprised by how well her plan had worked. After leaving she drove to Cleveland before stopping at a gas station and dying her hair in the bathroom, then proceeding to the airport and getting the quickest nonstop flight to LA. John called her numerous times before she finally pulled the SIM card from her phone.

"You alright baby girl?" a guy asked as she brushed past him roughly, dropping her stuff.

"Sorry." she croaked, letting her now dark brown hair fall in front of her face.

"Here you go." he handed over her purse which had spilled out all over the place. Jodi watched his hands to make sure he hadn't pocketed anything.

"Thankyou." she muttered before standing up.

"Your welcome...need any help?" he asked, in an over-friendly way that Jodi caught on to immediately.

"I'm engaged." she cut him off before walking away. Her victory was only short-lived however, when the little reminder that she had just left the man she loved and probably wouldn't be coming back ran through her mind.

"Flight 953 from Cleveland to Los Angeles now boarding." the cool voice sounded over the intercom.

Jodi took a deep breath before walking towards the gate and saying goodbye to her life. She had left him behind.

* * *

"Munch! We got something!" Elliot ran into the squad room. John had immediately called Cragen and Claudia Williams before driving back to New York. His only priority was to find him.

"What is it?" John asked as he sat up in his desk.

"We found a car, matching the license plate and description of the one you and Jodi rented at the Cleveland Hopkins International Airport. They also got a credit card hit. Jodi bout a nonstop ticket to Los Angeles with her Visa."

"When does it board?"

"Half-hour ago. She's way up in the air by now."

"Damn it. Get me a ticket to L.."

"Wait, John you can't just get up and leave. You don't even know where's she's headed!" Olivia interjected.

"I'm going to talk to Anthony Jr. and Sr. I want that ticket when I get back." John commanded before pulling on his coat and rushing out of the squad room. They all stared after him, unsure of what to think.

"I'm going to try and find her mother. That woman knows more than anyone I'm sure." Elliot said before standing up. Other than John, he was sure he cared most about Jodi in the office. Their drunken hookup had actually blossomed into a rich friendship after she showed up at his house before Christmas with gifts for him and his family. Although they had kept it a secret from John, Elliot was coming to be closer to her than he was with Liv.

He walked out of the room as well, holding down the feelings inside. If something happened to her...he wasn't sure what would happen to him or John.

They had to find her.

******************

"Can I get you another drink?" a stewardess asked as she passed Jodi.

She looked up at her and nodded before accepting the drink gratefully. She was barely aware of anything going on.

"Um...I hope you don't mind me asking but are you alright?" the woman next to her asked. She was a young girl, around Jodi's age by the looks of it. She wore a military uniform which lead Jodi to believe she was on leave.

"Uh...not really to be honest." Jodi replied before turning to her and smiling as best she could.

"I can tell. I'm Erica by the way. Erica Saunders." she outstretched her hand.

"Jodi...Munch." Jodi replied before shaking it. At the thought of taking on John's name she smiled.

"Well Jodi...whatever it is I'm sure that you'll make it through." Erica assured her.

"I hope." Jodi looked out the window next to them at the clouds whizzing by.

******************

"I can't believe this, although I guess I could've told you it would happen." Anthony sighed from his bed.

"Any idea where she's going?" John asked.

"Well, if she's trying to play hero then she'll be looking for the Don."

"Where is he Anthony?"

"I don't know where he is directly. When I went to see him, they had me knocked out cold. I woke up at his place. She's smart, so she'll follow the chain. The first guy to start with would be Graeme Asimoli. I'll give him a call right now." Anthony said before grabbing his phone off the desk next to him.

John looked out of the window into the busy New York day. The entire time, he had been trying to hold himself together, but all he could think about was getting alone and letting it all out, and she wouldn't be there to help him.

"Graeme, it's Anthony." he spoke into the phone.

"Anthony? What the hell is wrong with you? Callin' up my cell phone like this. You tryin' to get the both of us killed?"

"Sorry man. I just....I need your help."

"Why should I help you?"

"If you don't, I can tell the boss that you were the one that stole those seven kilos of crack, not the Russians."

"Fine. What the fuck do you want?"

"Jodi. She's on her way to California to find the boss."

"That hot thing? Okay, but I need something in return. You go first."

"I need you to get me the information on the guys leading up to him so they can stop her before he reaches him."

"What is this a bad mafia movie? Fine....I get something though..."

"What?"

"That ass. For a night."

"You gotta take that up with her old man."

"Old man whatever. We makin' a deal or not?"

"Fine. Deal."

"Okay. Let me see what I can do man."

He hung up the phone before looking over at John, who was leaning against the windowpane looking more depressed than Anthony had ever seen anybody look.

"Chill out John we'll find her." Anthony assured him.

John met him with sad eyes. He could only hope.

*******************

"I should've known she would do something like this." Elizabeth said, looking out the window. Tears rolled down her cheeks swiftly and she made no effort to control them.

"Elizabeth, every second we spend is time that could be used trying to find Jodi. We have to find her before she gets to them. Please...just whatever you know." Elliot urged gently.

"Of course. There's over a hundred people between her and the Don. It'll take her at least two days to find him. I can give you a list of all the ones I've named for the FBI."

"That'll be good. You have any idea how to contact them?"

"Just a few of the older guys. I can't just call though and say...'I need you to look out for the girl you've been ordered to kill on sight and return her back to her fiance in New York.'"

"Well, I've got a couple friends on the LAPD who I know will be more than willing to help. We get a couple steps ahead of her and catch her before she can go to him."

"Do you really think that'll work?"

"Between you and I it has too. I don't know what Munch will do if he loses your daughter. I don't even think he'll be able to handle it."

"Please just find her. I can't handle the loss of my child, no matter how angry she is at me."

"To be honest with you I can't lose her either. We're going to find her. Why don't you come down to the precinct with me and I'll get the rest of the squad together so that we can work on this."

****************

Jodi walked through the gate, oblivious to almost everything as they arrived in LAX. The entire planeride she painfully listened to Erica talk about her husband. Each romantic story was like a painful twist in Jodi's heart. All she could think about was the love she had just left behind, and all the pain she had just caused him.

As she walked past a trash can she grabbed her credit card from her pocket before throwing it in. She would have no use for it any longer.

As she walked outside she hailed a taxi.

"Where to?" her driver asked as she closed the door and threw her luggage inside.

"Um, the closest motel. I don't care where." she replied before looking out the window, her heart beating thousands of miles a minute. She closed her eyes, shutting herself off from the world and the pain that was tormenting her body. It would be nothing compared to the pain that she was about to feel.

*****************

"John, are you sure about this?" Olivia asked as he pulled on his coat and shoved his phone in his pocket. He simply glared at her in return.

"Where's my ticket?" he asked. An officer raced over with it only a second later before handing it over to him.

"Okay, John before you go. So we've got most of L.A. on the lookout for Jodi, and a cab driver got a facial recognition on her."

"Where at?"

"Leaving LAX. She dyed her hair, but it's not not that drastic of an appearance change. He said he dropped her off at a motel 25 miles away."

"Name?"

"Good Times. Really sleazy place."

"Then she knows that's the last place anyone would look. Thanks El. Call me as soon as you get anything."

He bolted through the squadroom before rushing down to his car and making his way to JFK as fast as humanly possible.

As he drove he looked down at the clock on his dashboard. It had already been four and a half hours. He knew Jodi was well in Los Angeles by now, but as to what she was doing he could only pray.

***************

Jodi carefully grabbed her phone as she waited for the freshly applied spray-on tanner on her skin to dry. She was going through all lengths possible besides surgery to assure she wouldn't be recognized.

She dialed each number slowly on the pay-as-you-go phone she had just bought before waiting for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Is this Adam Lazzoli?"

"Yes, and who would this be?"

"Jodi Stanford."

"Jodi?! Hey baby girl we haven't talked in ages!"

"I know. I'm calling with a favor Adam."

"A favor...well I don't know if I like the sound of that. You call me months later without so much as a word before asking for a favor?"

"Okay, I'm sorry we've lost contact, but remember, you owe me one."

"True. So...this line safe?"

"I'm 100% certain on my end. Any mistakes will land on yours."

"Good. What do you need?"

"FBI Files."

"Which ones?"

"Pertaining to an ongoing case from 1992. Claudia Williams is the handler."

"Go on..."

"It was between my mother, Elizabeth Stanford, and her ties to the Los Angeles branch of the Italian Mafia. She named alot of names and I need those names."

"You know the case file number?"

"5LK910ZJ20615"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks man. Call me back as soon as you get them."

As soon as he hung up she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin was a complete had darker than it's normal hue, and after she did her hair and makeup she would be virtually unrecognizable with the exception of her body which she would simply have to deal with.

Pressing her skin to test that it was dry, she stood up before grabbing the blonde wig she had just purchased and slipping it onto her head. It fit around her volumous hair which took some serious slicking back like a glove and fell straight past her shoulders and down her back. She took a moment to adjust the bangs before grabbing the dress she planned on wearing for her little "mission" off a hanger before sliding it on. The tight dress slide up her heavenly body with little struggle before she pulled the straps over her arms, praying it hadn't messed up her new tan.

Her phone rang once again on the bathroom sink and she picked it up.

"Hey it's me. I'm looking through the FBI database as we speak. Meet me at the Morrocan Prince in an hour. It's a bar. 9027 Ivy Avenue."

"Alright I'll see you there. I'm telling you know...I'll be looking a little different."

"Pray tell how?"

"Blonde hair. Fake tan."

"Oh? You running from somebody baby girl?"

"That's none of you cousin sweetie . Bye."

She hung up the phone before sighing and starting on her makeup. A near half-hour later she could barely recognize herself in the mirror. For the final addition she dug around in her purse for a pair of brown contacts before putting them in. As predicted, the green still showed through but they gave her the mild appearance of hazel eyes.

She quickly packed all of her stuff up before heading out, knowing it wasn't smart to stay in the same motel for more than a night. She walked through the dingy lobby before glancing at the receptionist. He stared at her in short lived confusion before realizing she had changed her appearance. He waved it off. His place was a magnet for illegal activity, and he was used to people coming and going during all hours of the night looking for a way to elude the law.

Jodi made her way into the early morning sun to the car she had waiting. After making a phone call to an old friend, she easily convinced them to let her rent a car in their name. The bill would be taken care of privately and confidentially.

She got in before throwing her stuff in the backseat and driving out into the day.

* * *

John tapped his foot impatiently as he watched the clouds drift past his window seat. All he could think about was Jodi. He could even smell her unique scent of fruits and spices.

He cried freely on his way to the airport. He knew deep down inside that Jodi had left out of love, but at the same time it still hurt him that she didn't trust him enough to simply let him handle things. Just the thought of her being harmed out that made him grip the seat in tension.

After collecting information from Jodi's family, John was able to predict where she would be headed first. The only issue in question would be when she got there.

The young man next to him looked over before speaking for the first time in two hours.

"Have problems flying?"

John looked over at him in surprised before replying. He was hardly aware of anyone to tell the truth.

"Um, no just...some stuff going on right now."

"Ah I see. Headed to L.A. to see someone?"

"Yeah actually. My fiance."

"Really? I'm coming out to see my wife. I'm flying in from Afghanistan and she's coming in from Iraq. We're both meeting at my parent's house."

"Wait, so you're both in the military?" John asked, grateful for the distraction.

"Yeah. She went in before me. Haven't seen each other in two years now. We got married before we were deployed back in '08."

"Wow. How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Go through everyday knowing she's experiencing the same or even worse things than you."

"Oh. I just have to hope she'll be alright. She's my world, but she can make her own decisions. Here's a picture of her." he dug through the pocket's of his uniform before pulling out the picture and handing it to John.

He looked at the mystery woman who by fate introduced herself to Jodi as Christene a few hours earlier.

"Congrads. She's a good looking woman." John handed the picture back.

The man laughed before looking over at his seatmate.

"Tell me about your girl."

"Well...she's everything I've ever imagined...."

******************

Jodi sat at the bar, her legs dangling endlessly from her stool. As Adam walked in she couldn't help but smile. From their early childhoods, Adam seemed like he would turn out nothing short of a genius, and here he was hacking FBI files for her.

As of now he worked as a biochemical engineer, while doing computer hacks on the side. He had grown handsome too, as she had predicted but she still saw the boy she remembered behind the seemingly-mature stubble growing across his jaw.

He looked around wildly, she knew looking for her trademark fiery head. She stood up before walking over to him.

"Adam." she said quietly in his ear.

He jumped before looking down at her, automatically thinking the feds had finally sent someone after him.

"It's me."

As he continued to stare at her recognition hit and his jaw dropped.

"I told you I'd look a little different." she shrugged before grabbing his hand and leading him to a booth in the back on the bar.

"Yeah but I didn't think you'd mean completely unrecognizable."

"Sorry for the inconvenience. You got what I need?"

"Yes I do, but can't we have a drink first?"

"I would but I've got somewhere to be."

"Fine have it your way. Here's what I found. I was only able to get names, but not locations of these people, but I can tell you about 60% of them are here in L.A."

"Can I have them then?"

Just as he was about to pass them over a waitress walked over to their table.

"What can I get you guys?" she asked. Jodi couldn't help but notice Adam's eyes linger on the woman's body, which was obviously made of more silicone than an airplane. She mentally pushed it to the back of her mind and prepared to use it later on him if necessary.

"I'll have an appletini." Jodi said fluttering her lashes snobbishly. Adam glanced at her and suppressed a grin before ordering a beer. Their waitress pranced off leaving the both of them alone together.

Adam grabbed her hand before dropping a flashdrive into it. She pulled back as the waitress returned with their drinks.

Already planning she grabbed the arm of the waitress.

"Excuse me, would you mind telling me what the fuck you're doing looking at my boyfriend like that?" Jodi snapped.

"Um, how about excuse _you_. I haven't looked at your boy here, he was all eyeing me."

Jodi looked at him before throwing her drink in his face and standing up.

"Fuck you!" she spat before storming out of the bar and hoping her little performance wa convincing. Hopefully Adam would forgive her for it too.

She walked out to her car before getting in. Her first challenge. She was more ready than ever.

*****************

"I just landed at LAX. You guys pick anything new up?" John asked as he rushed through the airport.

"No, but FBI just got something. Someone just hacked their database, and got hold of the files pertaining to her mother's case. We can only assume that whoever it was is helping Jodi out."

"Can't you find the IP address?"

"No. Whoever it was knew just what he was doing."

"Wait, there's something I don't understand here. Why is she going through all of this when she can just walk out into the open? They're all looking for her."

"Because, she's trying to go there so that she can get them to stop trying to hurt you or her family. If she just steps out into the open, there's no guarentee that she'll even reach the Don before he kills her. By going directly to him she can assure that she gets her message to him."

"Oh yeah. See if you can find out who it was then. I'm going to find the cab driver claims he saw her."

*****************

Jodi walked up to the bouncer confidently, knowing he would let her in. He nodded before lifting the velvet rope and walking into the club. The night clouds were just rolling in by the club was already packed with sweaty bodies, dressed to impress someone.

She looked around before walking to the bar, a specific target in mind.

As she got closer she spotted her target. Two men talking closely over drinks. One had long wavy hair which reached the nape of his neck and broad shoulders, while the other was older. Early 50s maybe. Rings adorned each of his fingers and he wore a leather jacket. Streaks of grey adorened his air signifying age.

Jodi walked over to the bar before sitting down and slapping her hand on the surface loudly.

"What can I get you?" the bartender rushed over.

"Stoli Martini. Extra-dry."

"That'll be on me." the younger man interjected before switching places with his older friend.

Jodi glanced at him before grinning behind her hair.

"Thankyou." she made brief eye contact before crossing her long legs. As predicted, his eyes were immediately drawn to them.

"You're quite welcome." he grinned handsomely.

Jodi allowed herself a wry smile before her drink arrived. She took a sip before biting her lip seductively and turning on the charm she had used to bring on countless other guys in her life.

"So...you got a name?" he asked, letting his hand brushed her smooth legs.

"Yeah I got a name." she took another sip.

"Well to be quite frank honey I don't like to work for my meal so why don't you just tell me what it is."

She giggled before replying.

"It's....Julliet."

"Julliet? Nice. I'm Nick."

"Nick? Nice."

He watched her lustfully before leaning in a little closer.

"Girl like you...got a boyfriend?"

"No." she lied smoothly.

"Girlfriend?"

"No."

"Animal fetish?"

"Fuck no."

"Then what?"

"What does that mean?"

"That means...how is a girl like you not hear with about a dozen guys on your arm?"

"Girl like me?"

"Girl who's hotter than anyone I've ever seen before. So....how about you dance with me and maybe we can see where it goes."

"You seem so sure that I won't reject you."

"That's because I know you won't."

"Cocky?"

"No, certain."

"Hm. Fine then...let's dance."


	11. No Good Deed

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, nor do I own the rights to the song **_**No Good Deed **_**from the Broadway play Wicked. I'm writing this home from school because of Snowpocalypse 2010 part II. It's nice actually, because where I go to school...if there's 50 feet outside we'll still be there. Such a relief. Ohio: there's nothing like it.**

**No Good Deed**

Jodi lost herself in the music as she felt Nick's hands on her waist, grabbing her body tightly. All she could think about was the fact that she and John never got the chance to dance like that, and they probably never would.

His hands ran up her body, feeling up every inch of her. She stiffened as they moved down towards her inner thighs, and the object she had hidden down there. Grabbing his hands, she placed them on her breasts, allowing him to squeeze the, delightedly. As he did she she swallowed back the lump that was rising in her throat. All she could feel was guilt for letting another man touch her this way, but she was only doing what she had to.

She turned around, already sweaty from the heat of so many close bodies and leaned in.

"Your place or mine?" she asked, praying that his ego would allow him to say 'his'.

"How about mine babydoll." he grinned before putting an arm around her waist and leading her back to the bar to grab her purse. On the way he moved his hand down to her ass before squeezing it. She did all in her power not to turn around and nail him in the face.

They walked out together, her getting in war mode, and him getting in play mode. They walked to his car, which was a show-offy 2010 Dodge Charger. He opened the door for her like a gentlemen trying to get laid in a hurry before getting in his side and turning the ignition as quickly as he could. He was in for the ride of his life.

* * *

John walked into the classically sleazy motel, three of the finest members of the Los Angeles Special Victims Unit in tow. He went up to the dingy front desk, it's owner asleep behind it. Or passed out. It was hard to tell.

"Hey!" John shouted, smacking him awake.

"Wha- woah! Woah! What the hell is your problem man?"

"This girl. I've been told she came here about six to seven hours ago." John shoved the picture at him.

"I dunno. Lotta people come through here."

As his worry, frustration, and desperation boiled over he leaned over before grabbing the skeez by his color forcefully.

"I'm giving you ten fucking seconds to answer the question asswipe. _Was she here_?!"

"Woah easy man easy! Yes she was here okay?!"

"Give me a description of what she did after she checked in."

"Description. What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I mean, what did she do when she came? Don't make me ask again."

"Alright! She came in with her stuff then she was up there for half an hour before she left again. She was gone about....two hours I guess. Then she came back in with a shitload of bags. Three hours later she came back. Blonde hair, dark tan, smokin' bod."

"Where did she go?"

"I dunno! Paid in cash then peeled outta here."

"What did the dress look like?"

"Uh, short. Black. Tight as hell. Real sparkly."

John let him go before turning to his colleagues.

"I want two of you to find out what room she was in then get up there. Go through the trash to see what we might find to ID her, because I've got a feeling that they don't empty it that often. I'm going to find out how she got out of here. You three come with me."

* * *

As soon as Nick opened the door to his bedroom he pushed Jodi against the wall, pressing his lips to the back of her neck.

"You have no idea how hard I'm going to fuck you." he whispered in her ear before running his tongue around it. His hands roamed over her body, moving up her taut abs and firm breasts.

"Don't make me wait." she threw her head back before turning around and grabbing his tie. She pulled him back down onto the bed before pressing her lips to his.

The kiss was strange. For Jodi, it was the first time she had ever kissed a guy and have it be just that. Although she had slept with an endless amount of other men and women, there was always some kind of level of attraction. With Nick it was just like...kissing Sadie. And when she said that, she wasn't referring to the fact that he was attempting to swallow her face whole.

He reached over her to the table beside his bed before grabbing a pair of handcuffs and dangling them in front of her.

"Ever used the handcuffs baby girl?" he leered.

"No. Guess you'll be my first?" Jodi grinned before running her tongue around her full lips. She leaned in and kissed him again before rolling over on top of him and unzipping his pants. He grinned as she pulled them down before grabbing the waistband of his briefs. Just before she pulled them down she went up to meet his lips again before focusing on what she did with his hands. She moaned into his mouth just as the _click_ of the handcuffs sounded.

He grinned before moving his hands only to find them handcuffed to the bedpost.

"Woah. Sorry baby girl, but I don't really go for being anyone's bitch. Why don't you let me out and we can turn this over and put them on you."

Jodi giggled softly in his ear before moving her hand down her body to the object she had hidden between her inner thighs. Nick grinned, thinking she was about to give him a show.

Just as she pulled up the bottom of her dress, she surprised him by pulling out a silver Beretta instead before pulling back the hammer and pressing it to Nick's temple.

"What the-"

"You know that sound."

"Listen you little fucking whore! I don't know what kind of game you think you're playing but-"

She silenced him with an effective punch across the face before pressing the gun harder into the side of his head.

"I talk, you listen. It's that simple. You piss me off, I blow your fucking head off. Got it?"

"What the fuck do you want?"

".....Adrian Moliterna and Doug Mariozzetti. Where can I find them?"

"Who?"

"Don't fucking lie to me Nick. Where. Can. I. Find. Them?"

"Why should I tell you anything? It'll cost me my life."

"I know about Omerta, but what's your wife gonna think when she finds you handcuffed to the bed, a pair of panties shoved down your throat and a bullet in your head. I know your story. Mr. "Loved By Everyone, Perfect Marriage." You know it'll break your family apart and bring everyone down to shambles, and even more than that, the police will use you as a wormhole into the Mafia. All I want to know is where to find these guys."

"Why?"

"Because. I need to speak to the Don, and the only way I can make sure to do that is to see him directly."

"You're not with the police?"

"No."

"Fine. They'll probably both be at the same place."

"Where's that?"

"Bare Elegance. It's a strip club out by LAX."

"Thanks."

"You better watch your back. I won't be the only one after you once I get these cuffs off."

"Hm, I'll take that as a compliment. By the way...knowing he didn't listen to me there's going to be a cop coming to pay you a visit. When he asks you where I went, lie."

"You think I'm going to rat to the cops?"

"He can be very convincing. Thanks for the quickie Nick." she blew him a kiss before walking to the bathroom. She looked across the counter for something, anything that would make it easier for her to get out. She grabbed a bottle of eye drops off the counter before unscrewing them and dropping a few into her eyes. As they met the makeup irritated tears fell from her eyes, streaking her face. She then turned on the sink before getting a handful of hot water and throwing it on her face to turn it red. Satisfied with her appearance she then left the room, walking down the hallway and sniffling loudly.

"You okay miss?" a man asked as she got into the elevator.

She shook her head before wiping her nose.

"No I came from a bar with this scumbag who wanted me to do these..._things_."

"Well, there's plenty of freaks in the world. You're just luck you didn't get one of the deadly ones."

"Yeah I suppose."

"I'm Matthew. I'm an SVU detective. If you ever need anything...here's my card." he handed it to her.

She took it, feeling a surge of nervousness run through her body.

"Thankyou. So...you're a cop?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm actually headed out to work right now. We've got this huge case coming all the way from the east coast."

"Really? What is it?"

"I'm not really supposed to say anything but...there's a girl think she may be tied up with the mafia."

"Los Angeles Crime Family?"

"Yeah. You know you're Italian."

"Parents came directly off the boat."

"Well."

"So what....is she in a prostitution ring with them or something?"

"What no? What makes you think that?"

"Special Victims. Don't you guys deal with sex crimes?"

"Normally. But this...it's a little different. I guess her husband is an SVU detective or something so he took over the case."

At that moment the elevator doors opened as they finally reached the lobby.

"Well, good luck with your case. I hope you find her." Jodi looked back at him, attempting a small smile.

"Yeah. Good luck with you too.

They both walked to the doors before going their separate ways. Jodi hailed a cab to take back to the club and retrieve her car. One person crossed off the list. Countless more to go.

* * *

"Detective Munch!"

John turned around from the window he was facing silently. The only thing on his mind was her. What if he couldn't get to her before she reached the boss? He absolutely refused to live without her.

"So we were digging through the garbage and we found a few things. Can you come up with us?"

John nodded before following them silently to the room Jodi had previously stayed in. His lip curled in disgust. Even he wouldn't have stayed in a place so shitty.

"So here's what we've got. There's a tag in here for a Michael Kors dress, we've got tons of receipts from Rite-Aid for makeup products, a couple cans of spray-on tanner, and a package from a wig."

"So we can assume that she's blonde and tan now. Anything else?"

"No that's all we found, but we did also find a receipt for a pre-paid phone. If we can go back to the stores, we can probably get a track on the phone she's using."

"Well, going to all the stores would just be a waste of time. Just find which one she got the phone from.

"Alright. I also just got a phone call from Matthew Franklin. He's one of the senior detectives at L.A. SVU. He's the best there is. He'll be here in about twenty minutes."

"Just hurry." John snapped before walking out and checking his watch. Jodi had gotten it for him. At the thought he felt a lump rise in his throat.

"We'll find her." one of the officers scurrying past placed a hand on John's shoulder before disappearing down the hall.

* * *

**Bare Elegance Gentlemen's Club**

**4824 W. Imperial Highway off LAX**

**Los Angeles, California**

**Wednesday, February 3rd**

* * *

Jodi walked into the club, looking around anxiously. On her way over she had checked out the pictures of the two men she was looking for. It was only nine at night, and there was the chance that they hadn't even arrived yet. There was an even bigger chance that they simply hadn't come that night.

She looked towards the bar as usual, and saw a fat man there talking with a couple of other guys. He laughed loudly, drinking a beer. From his company shirt Jodi could only assume that he was the boss here.

She pulled at her hair, which was now in pigtails after she had dyed it brown and walked over towards him. She wore a simple tight black shirt that clung to her curves and a pair of skinny jeans. Black-rimmed glasses covered her eyes which were still hidden under contact lenses.

"Excuse me." she said timidly interrupting his conversation with his friends and/or clients. They all stared at her, some of their eyes immediately drawn to her curves.

"What can I do for you little missy? You lookin' for a job here?"

"Um, no. I'm looking for a person actually. Is Erica here?"

"Who?"

"Erica. Erica...Bergman."

"Who the hell is that?"

"She said-"

He silenced her before nodding at his buddies and grabbing her arm before walking away.

"Okay, who's suing this time?"

"Huh?"

"I'm always getting lawyer's here on harassment charges for my dancers. Who are you here for?"

"Oh, I'm not an attorney."

"Okay, then what the hell do you want? As you can see, I was in the middle of a conversation."

"Okay, I need to find Andrew Moliterna and Doug Mariozzetti."

"Why?"

"I'm the babysitter for Andrew's girlfriend Erica. Her daughter is running a fever. I tried calling her cell phone but I wasn't getting an answer. She told me to find Andrew in case of an emergency."

"Okay listen, I'm not running _General Hospital_ here. You're either coming here to watch the girls onstage, or get the hell out of my club."

With that he walked away. Jodi sighed before looking around. Forming an idea in her mind she walked to the opposite end of the bar from the man. He glared at her before she waved him off and summoned the bartender.

"What can I get you?"

"Actually, there's a guy I've been looking at. Doug Mariozzetti. Can you send him a drink for me?"

"Sure. What do you want?"

"Um...whatever he's drinking now. Put the next round on me."

"I'll point you out to him does that sound okay?"

Jodi nodded before watching him hand off the drinks to a waitress and giving her the message. She glanced at Jodi before rolling her eyes and going to hand out her drinks.

Her eyes followed the slim waitress down the stairs and through the dining area to a table right in front of the stage. Jodi watched her set the drinks down to two men. One looked like he wasn't older than fifteen or sixteen. The other was in his early thirties with short brown hair. He was wearing a suit which Jodi assumed meant he had just come from the office.

She turned, keeping them in her peripheral vision as the waitress handed them their drinks and pointed to Jodi from her corner at the bar. She looked over again as she saw the waitress walk away. The older one gave her a head-nod and smirked before motioning for her to come over and join them.

She smiled before standing up and wiping her sweaty hands on her jeans. She suddenly became aware of her engagement ring again and realized she had been wearing it ever since she arrived in LA. As she looked down at it and moved it up slightly, she smiled at the skin tone which was almost two hues lighter underneath.

She arrived at the table and stood timidly in front of the two gentlemen.

"Thanks for the drinks." the older one grinned handsomely.

"Your welcome." Jodi willed herself to blush.

He chuckled before throwing back another shot and patting the seat next to him.

"Sit down." he commanded.

She obeyed before folding her hands in her lap curtly.

"So, what's your name?"

"Angelina."

"Angelina? That's a beautiful name. Well I'm Douglas."

"Nice to meet you Douglas." Jodi smiled before shaking his hand.

He waved his friend away who immediately stood up before grabbing the briefcase at Douglas' feet and walking away.

"Business." Doug commented before returning his attention back to her. Only a few feet away from the a woman slid down the pole, attempting to draw Doug's attention back to her. He was one of her best tippers, and he wasn't even paying attention.

"So tell me Angelina...what the hell is a girl like you doing in an strip club?"

"There's girls everywhere in here."

He chuckled lightly before taking another sip from his drink. He offered her some and she accepted it.

"I mean...not on stage."

"Same thing as you I guess."

"So working off a stressful day at the office?"

"Not quite."

"Or just being the average horny drunk checking out girls."

"That sounds a little more like me."

He grinned before putting an arm around her and leaning in a little bit closer.

"You're a funny girl."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"It's a good thing. So...you're playing for both sides of the teams then?"

"You could say that. Is that a turnoff?"

"No actually quite the opposite. You're just a bundle of surprises. You come in here, on your own, with these glasses and pigtails looking all innocent....then we discover what lies beneath."

She smiled and forced herself to blush again before looking down. Doug smiled at her before pulling a C note from his pocket and haphazardly throwing it onstage. The stripper scooped it up before tossing her head back in irritation.

"You know, you're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen."

"Thankyou." Jodi blushed again and looked down. Doug put a hand on her face before leaning in kissing her. She broke away before leaning in and whispering in his ear.

"The Consigliere." she whispered.

"What?" he asked pulling away sharply.

"How can I find him?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Listen, this is one of the most elite strip clubs in the city. To cause a scene here, would have you all over the papers, and probably blacklisted at half the clubs in the city. Unless you want to have to go to Van Nuys, just tell me where I can find him,"

"Sweetheart I'm not telling you anything."

The sound of a hammer being pulled back caught his attention.

"You're not going to shoot me here in front of anyone."

"Actually, if I kill you boss Milani will probably pay me a visit himself, which is just what I want."

"Hate to burst your bubble but I'm just a soldato. He probably doesn't even know I exist."

"Just tell me where to find the Consigliere."

He looked at her, smirking. Jodi herself smiled when it was wiped from his face as she pressed the gun harder into his gut.

"Fine. He's at one of his other places in Sacramento."

"Hm. Sure about that?"

"Woul I lie to you?"

"Absolutely."

Jodi simply raised an eyebrow before he rolled his eyes.

"Fine. He lives out in Agua Dulce."

"Where's that?"

"Santa Clarita Valley."

"Much obliged." Jodi pursed her lips before shoving the gun back into the back of her tight jeans and standing up. Douglas watched her as she walked away before pulling out his phone. If he called and warned people. they would know he talked. He also noticed she hadn't said a word about who led her to him. After thinking it over for a moment he put his phone back in his pocket deciding he'd be safer not saying anything. Everyone out for themselves.

* * *

"Okay, so do we have a description?" Matthew asked as he walked into the precinct.

"Yeah. Blonde hair. About halfway down her back. Dark tan. She has green eyes but motel clerk said they looked a different color. Also said she was wearing a black dress. Really tight and flashy." John sighed.

A strange look cross Matthew's face and he swore loudly.

"What?" one of the other officers in the room asked.

"...I saw her."

"What?!" John stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

"When I was leaving my apartment...I saw her."

"Where?!"

"We shared an elevator ride together. She got in crying, talking about some freak who tried to make her do stuff in bed. I gave her my card and told her that if something ever happened she could give me a call."

"How the hell did you not know?!!" John yelled.

"I...she looked totally different! I even mentioned the case to her, and....she didn't budge. She's good."

The room was dead silent before John grabbed a chair and threw it across the room angrily. He stormed out of the room, blinded in tears and rage. They had come so close to finding her.

He knew it wasn't really Matthew's fault, but at the same time he blamed everything in the world on him. She had been standing right there! Less than a foot away from him! And he hadn't recognized her!

They were going to have to step up their game. He needed to find her, desperately. It was only a matter of time, and they were still trailing behind her miserably. The only way to find her before she to too far was to find out where she was going ahead of time and meeting her halfway there.

He pulled out his phone before dialing Fin's number.

"I need something." he said as soon as Fin answered.

"Nice way to say hello. Name it."

"I need those FBI files. The ones that Claudia Williams said were illegally accessed a few hours ago."

"Alright man, I'll see what I can do."

John hung up before burying his head in his hands. He half-expected to feel her arms around him, rubbing his back and kissing him softly only to realize that she wasn't going to be there. Not until they found her.


	12. Save Me From Myself

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, or the song **_**Save Me From Myself **_** by the Christina Aguilera. So while I'm doing my research for this story, I discover that the Don of the Los Ageles Crime Family lives an hour and a half away from me in Cleveland. Talk about conincidences.**

**Be My Baby**

Jodi drove through the small community, looking for the law firm that would lead her to her pot of gold. The Consigliere. Only a few steps down from the Don. She was getting so close to her goal.

She looked at herself in the mirror as she drove. After running through a few more people she found that the Consigliere's son was none other than a boy she had dated for a summer while he was in New York.

It had been nothing more than a fling, and they hadn't spoken to each other since, but Jodi knew that unless he changed he was such a nice guy she would be able to enlist his help without even lying.

A sign caught her eye and she stopped the car abruptly. Getting out, she whipped out her cell before placing a call to Adam.

"'Hello?" he answered.

"Hey it's me again."

"Lovely. You know after that brilliant performance in the bar the other night I'm not sure as to if I want to be talking to you anymore."

"You forgive me. I need another favor."

"These favors don't seem to do me well."

"What do you need?"

"Something simple. A phone number."

"Who?"

"Philip Giacci."

"Okay give me one second...."

She held the phone to her ear before looking up at herself in the mirror. After crimping her now-brown hair (something she vowed she would never do) and concealing her eyes behind glasses once again, she still managed to look somewhat like herself but still unrecognized from afar.

"I've got it." Adam came back on the line.

"I'm listening."

"402-7193."

"Thanks dear, I owe you a billion."

"I've got something you could pay me back with."

"What's that?"

"A date."

Jodi grinned as she dialed the number in her phone.

"Adam, I'll be totally honest with you. If I even get out of this alive, which I doubt and go back to my life, which I _really_ doubt, I'll be getting married in about a month. I can only say I'll try."

"Make it out alive? Wait, you didn't say anything about life or dea-"

"Bye Adam."

"No, Jodi wait!"

She hung up before re-dailing Philip's number.

"This is Phil."

"Um...Phil Giaccni? Hi, this is Jodi Stanford, do you remember me?"

"....Jodi?! Wow, um...hi. I haven't seen you in....three years. To what do I owe this call?"

"I was just visiting Cali actually and I was driving through the twon and saw a law firm with your name on it. How've you been."

"I've been good. What about you?"

"I could say the same. Married yet?"

"No. You?"

"Um...getting there. Listen Phil, I was wondering...would you like to meet for lunch maybe. Just for old time's sake. Maybe we could catch up?"

"That...yeah that sounds great. Listen Jodi, I'm sorry to have to throw you off like this but I have a meeting in...well five minutes ago shit I'm late. When were you thinking?"

"How about today?"

"Oh? Well I have lunch in half an hour, if this doesn't run over. Is that alright?"

"Sounds great."

"Awesome. Um, meet me at the firm since you know where it is."

"Okay. See you then."

"Gotta go bye."

Jodi hung up before starting the engine and looking out the window. Something good finally seemed to be coming from this minefield she was walking on, the only thing she could think about though was the fact that John wasn't there to share it with her.

*******************

"Here's some coffee." one of the female officers sat down on her desk, which John had occupied.

"Thanks." he looked up at her. She smiled before walking away. He had been up for close to 36 hours straight now, refusing to so much as blink until he found the woman he loved.

He sighed before rubbing his eyes as his body fought to stay awake. He had been awake longer than this before, but the emotional tax it was putting on him was also draining him of his energy.

Beside him was a picture he had Jodi had taken the night they had gotte back together and he asked her to marry him. Her hair was a dark red from the dye she had attempted to use after they broke up and her face was glowing from the moment he popped the question. Her green eyes sparkled brilliantly and she looked like the happiest woman in the world.

His thoughts were disrupted as a tear fell from his eye onto the picture. He wiped his face quickly before anyone got the chance to see before looking back down at the files. Suddenly, he found himself unable to stop as the tears began to flow uncontrollably. It was the second time in the past few years where he found himself in public and unable to stop crying.

"You alright man?" Matthew put a hand on his back.

John nodded quickly wiping his face before anyone else saw.

"Listen man, we're going to find her." Matthew assured him.

John nodded before narrowing his eyes as he looked at te FBI files. He had spent all this time trying to chase Jodi, when they could have instead just met her before she reached her goal.

"Damn!" he swore, standing up.

"What?" Matthew looked down at the files, thinking John had just seen something.

"We've spent all this time trying to chase her when we already know where she's going next."

"...Oh.....why _didn't_ we think of that?"

"Okay. So....get over here for a minute. We know she's already hit up a couple associates and soldiers. Next up would be the consigliere and then the underboss before moving up to the Don."

"Well...where do we find this consigillie guy?"

"The Consigliere? Well...we have three different locations here. One in Van Nuys one in Santa Clarita, and one in L.A."

"Shit. We don't have enough time to search through each of these places. There's no name in the files?"

"No....but if we can get a trace on Jodi's phone that might tell us where she's headed. Do you guys still have the trash from her room?"

"Yeah."

"Fine me that Rite-Aid receipt. We'll pay them a visit."

******************

"Hi Phil!" Jodi cried as he swept her up into a warm hug. For the first time in days she didn't feel isolated and lonely anymore.

"Hey Jo! It's great to see you! It's been what, three-four years?"

"Yeah, that long. You look fantastic. How've you been?" she sat down in her seat.

"Oh I've been doing pretty well actually. How about you?"

"Um...I've been doing pretty well too." she felt herself straining to get the words out. All she could think about at that moment was how much she needed John's touch.

He smiled at her, falling under the usual spell of her beauty that men tended to become trapped in. She sat under a huge white hat with a black ribbon going across accomplanied by equally large black Chanel sunglasses, and a black and white sundress. Only in California could she wear such an outfit while the rest of the country prepared to be hammered with snow. She looked like an extremely sexed-up version of Audrey Hepburn with her now-brown hair.

"Can I start you guys off with drinks?" a waitress asked.

"I'll have a mint mojito." Jodi looked up at her.

"What about you sir?"

"Just coffee. Black."

As she walked away he looked across the table at Jodi and raised an eyebrow.

"It's only two in the afternoon." he grinned.

"You know me. I'm the definition of unorthadox."

He chuckled before sighing as he looked at her. The way her dress clung to those infamously huge breasts. Her full lips. As he surveyed her body his eyes were drawn to a glint on her finger.

"What's this?" he asked grabbing her hand. He felt his heart plummet as he looked at the engagement ring. As much as she enjoyed sleeping around, she made it increasingly clear to anyone who got involved with her that she did not cheat. Little did he know....

"He proposed to me in December." a small smile crossed her lips. As Phil looked at her, he could see how happy she was getting about it.

"Well...tell me about this guy?"

"He's amazing Phil. He's a cop,and I think he's the most incredible guy on the face of the planet."

"How did you meet?"

"Well...there was this high-profile case back in October and I was one of the victims. John and I...well to say clicked would be an extreme understatement."

"Wait...so you were dating for two, three months and you're already engaged?"

"Yeah but...what can I say Phil? We're in love, which means we're going to do stupid things."

As Phil watched her he could see how much she really loved this guy, and naturally he felt a wisp of jealously and bitterness go through him. Although it just seemed to be a fling, sometimes he was sure that she was the one that got away. Nothing ever felt as good as it did with her.

"Well...congradulations. I'm happy for you."

She smiled before their drinks arrived. The waitress asked for orders, to which Jodi just stuck to her drink and it was a dead giveaway to Phil that she was here for something other than a get together.

"Jodi...what are you really here for?" Phil asked as soon as the waitress walked away.

"What gave me away?" Jodi took a sip from her drink.

"Didn't order anything and you're the one who invited me to lunch."

She nodded before taking another sip from her drink and clearing her throat. She leaned in closer.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Did I get you pregnant?" Phil immediatly interuppted her. A look of confusion and something else he couldn't place crossed her face before she shook her head and leaned in closer.

"No. No sorry to disappoint. There's...something else."

"Go on."

"It has to deal with your father."

His face immediatly became tense. In all their time together, although she knew what his father did for a living she never really brought it up to him. Now she could see he wasn't really proud of it.

"Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"Essentially yes. Phil, I need your help."

"What kind of help?"

"My situation...it's..."

"What's your situation?"

"Well...I need to meet with the Don."

"What?! Well why the hell are you coming to me for this?"

"Because...your father is basically his right-hand man. Please, I really need your help."

"Jodi...I want absolutely nothing to do with that life. I've barely spoken to my father in years. I prefer to make my money the honest way."

"Philip, if I don't find him he's going hurt the people I love the most. This isn't about me, it's about them. Please...I need to find him."

Phil sighed before leaning in closer.

He whispered an address into her ear before sitting back in his chair.

"Thankyou." she whispered before standing up. She tossed a fifty on the table before quickly walking from the patio cafe to her car. She was getting so close.

****************

"Munch, we've got something!" Matthew exclaimed as he ran into the downtown L.A. SVU squadroom.

John looked up from the sea of papers he was surrounded by. They had gotten completely stumped and he was becoming more frustrated than he could even express.

"We were able to get the phone number that Jodi's using. It's a Verizon Wireless pay-as-you-go and we got the subscriber information so we might be able to get a trace on her.

"....What about incoming calls?"

"What like...intercept them?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not sure. Look, the important thing is we know where she'll be going and probably meet her there."

"Do you know where she is right now?"

"Last known location was a cafe in Santa Clarita. She made a 30-second call to a blocked number."

"Let's head there now."

****************

Jodi's phone rang as she drove towards the address that Philip had given her. She only had another twenty minutes until she got there.

"Hello?" she ansewered.

"Is this Jodi Stanford?"

"Yes, to who am I speaking."

"Boss Milani's heard about you. He wants to arrange a meeting."

"Whoa what? Who the hell is this?"

"You're going to drive back to LAX and catch the six P.M. flight from Los Angeles to Cleveland. When you get there, you'll be picked up by a man named Frank Luzca. He'll be wearing a black suit with a purple shirt and tie. You'll recognize him by the snake tattoo on his neck. You will pretend he is your boyfriend, and you'll get on the plane with ?"

"Yes."

"And tell that cop boyfriend of yours to stay away, or else...well you're a smart girl you can figure out what'll happen."

"Fine. See you then."

He hung up the phone leaving Jodi lifeless on the other end. So this was it. She was flying in to her death sentence. She felt a tear drop from her eye, and wiped it away quickly before others followed.

She looked out into the bright sky. Clouds were beginning to roll in, as if matching her mood. So this was it. This would be the end.

*****************

"We got a forty-five second call from someone to Jodi about ten minutes ago." Matthew looked over at John as he hung up the phone.

"From who?"

"We can't find out, but we were able to pinpoint Jodi's location. She seemed to be headed out of Santa Clarita Valley. Right after that she hung up."

"Was anyone able to get her full license plate number?"

"They were, and we've got it on alert for the rest of the county. A couple people called the tipline but it was after we had confirmed she already left the area."

John nodded before looking down at the picture of them together. He held it tightly between his index and thumb fingers, wishing, hoping, praying that they could reach her before it was too late. He had to give her credit. If she was a fugative, she would have probably gotten away clean for the rest of her life. She was good at not being found. Once he found her, he would beg her. Plead. Implore. She couldn't leave. He wouldn't be able to go on without her. It disturbed him how much he depended on her, but he loved her and he couldn't lose her.

*******************

Jodi drove down the highway, feeling tears prick her eyes as she watched the planes soar above her. She was almost grateful she had become snared in traffic. It gave her more time to think things through. Right before she entered Los Angeles county again she had stopped at a Starbuck's to write a quick and heartfelt letter to John that she knew had close to no chance of getting to him but there was hope.

Someone behind her honked impatiently and she looked up before inching forward. She only had an hour and knew they wouldn't be very happy if she missed her flight, but she wasn't really in any rush to get there.

She pulled out her phone before deciding to make a quick phone call to Anthony. Last requests were in order.

*****************

"Jodi just made a phone call. She's headed towards LAX!" one of the detectives shouted. John stopped where he was before grabbing his jacket off a chair and making a beeline for the door. Matthew followed quickly, before racing down to the car with John.

"How fast can you get us there?" John asked.

"It's rush hour. It'll be impossible in a regular car. We'll take a squad car." Matthew hit the lights on top of one of the L.A.P.D. printed Dodge Chargers.

John pulled his phone before dialing Fin's number.

"Hey man what's up." his best friend answered.

"Yeah we just got a hit off of Jodi's phone and it looks like she's headed to LAX. Can you call and see if she put a ticket in her name."

"Way ahead of you man. Red flags went off on the guy who bought them. Name's Camden Caviatori. Wanted in back here for rackateering and drug charges. They called us immediatly as soon as they saw the name on the credit card."

"I need a description."

"Six-two. Dark hair, brown eyes. Muscular build, tattoo of a snake on his neck."

"What kind of snake?"

"Orange with white stripes. It's his mafia nickname."

"Do you know what time the flight leaves?"

"Yeah hold on...."

John waited impatiently, looking as the cars outside whizzed by. They flew down the street at a near 100 miles per hour. It almost made him smile as he remembered the day Jodi had taken them out in her Camero and decided to impress him by revving the car up to 160 and almost getting them killed.

"Alright. United Airlines flight 82 leaves at six sharp. Gate C."

"Thanks." John hung up. He felt a surge of hope as he looked ahead. In the distance was the air traffic control tower of the Los Angeles Airport, and planes were taking off and landing.

"Her flight leaves at six, so we need to get there in about ten minutes." John looked over at his temporary partner.

Matthew nodded before tightening his grip on the wheel. As he looked over at Detective Munch he could tell he really loved this woman. He himself had been that serious about a woman once, only for it all to go awry.

"How far away are we?" John asked.

"About eight minutes if I can weave in and out of traffic. Don't worry man, we'll make it."

***************


	13. Wake Up

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, or the rights to the song **_**Wake Up **_**by Arcade Fire.**

**Wake Up**

John buried his face in Jodi's hair as she slept fitfully underneath him. All around them the sounds of the jet engine whirred loudly. The absence of her body had left him feeling slightly empty the last few days, and to have her back in his arms was nothing short of incredible.

All he could do was replay the situation in his head. The fact that he head really gotten down on his knees and begged struck him across the face as soon as he realized what he had done. Him? John Munch? _Beg_?

It was then that he realized just how much he loved her. Of course he already knew he did, but how much had been hanging in the air until now. Even Gwen couldn't make him do that.

Jodi snorted underneath him for a moment before opening her eyes and looking around.

"Hey." John said softly, looking at her beautiful face.

"Hi." she rasped, completely exhausted from sleepless days of running around in disguise. He kissed her on the forehead before looking down into her once-again green eyes. Although her hair was still a dark brown, anything worked for him as long as he had her back again.

She gave him a small smile before entwining her fingers with his and closing her eyes again. He felt her breathing slow once again as she fell asleep underneath him. He looked down at her hand, holding his tightly, and told himself he would never let go.

* * *

Jodi walked down the stairs and into her living room groggily, feeling as though her body weighed a thousand tons.

"Hey." John looked up from the TV as she dragged her feet on the hardwood floor.

"Hi." she smiled before sitting down next to him. After sleeping for nearly 24 hours straight she just wanted him to hold her, after the ordeal she had put herself through. It was no one's fault but her own, although she was glad he had come to her rescue.

John put his arm around her before leaning in and kissing her deeply, something he hadn't done in days.

Jodi lost herself in his mouth. It was one of those _Casablanca _kisses. Jodi heard the romantic music start up in her head and knew that if this was being filmed that fireworks would be going off in every direction.

John's lips broke away and Jodi opened her eyes, confused.

"I think you need to eat something." he looked at her over his glasses.

The sudden rumbling in her stomach reminded her that she'd barely eaten the past three days. For obvious reasons though, she found herself unable to move away from him.

"Just hold me for a few minutes." Jodi whispered before diving back into his lanky arms. He felt the warmth of her body against his and closed his eyes, succumbing once again to the feel of her.

* * *

Jodi opened her eyes for the third time that day, and found herself resting tenderly on John's chest. She was momentarily blinded by a haze of white pouring in from her windows.

"It's snowing out." John explained as he opened his eyes as well.

Jodi smiled before scooting up and kissing him. His hands moved around her small waist. Jodi felt her body begin to respond as her hormones began to kick in. She felt warmth begin to blossom through her cheeks and chest, pooling through her breasts and traveling onward.

"I don't think we should right now." John stopped her against his will, feeling himself get hard.

"Please. I need you." Jodi fake-pouted, even though it was the complete truth.

He looked into her dangerous green eyes before pressing his lips to hers once again. Her mouth felt like pure heaven after the hell he had gone through trying to find her before time ran out. His tongue slipped into her mouth, tasting her usual hints of cinnamon and cherry. Her warm hands traveled down his body, running over his clothes and leaving him breathless.

She stopped before gently grabbing the bottom of his sweater and lifting it over his head. He tossed it on the ground before pulling her body completely on top of him and losing himself completely.

Jodi pressed her lips to his chest, working her way slower than molasses and taking her time on his chest and stomach. So light he couldn't feel it, she carefully unhooked the clasp of his pants before unzipping them. It was only when he felt the material drag down his legs that he noticed she was pulling them off.

He watched her as she lifted the waistband of his boxers before pulling them down as well and pressing her full lips to his inner thighs, working around everywhere except where he needed it most.

Briefly and deftly she pressed them to his shaft, making him tense momentarily before planting small kisses along his hardened member.

Just as he began to pull her shirt off, her new phone vibrated loudly on the nightstand.

"No..." John groaned into her mouth before she leaned over him and answered it.

"Hello?"

"You know, if I wasn't in the hospital, I'd beat your ass." Anthony said fiercely on the other end.

Jodi smiled before getting out of the bed with shaky legs. John began to sound off but she silenced him with her hand before walking out of the room.

"Don't you want to know how my trip went?" she asked as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her,

".....Wait so.....did you meet with him?" Anthony asked quietly.

"I was on my way before John caught up with me. I'd assumed you would have met him."

"I'm only an associate. Besides, we went through this already. When they took me to him I still had no idea where we went etc."

"Hm. Well...the last person I spoke to was the Consigliere's son, then I got a phone call to meet some guy at the airport and hop a flight to Cleveland."

"Huh." they were both silent for a moment before Anthony said anything else.

"So...what are you up to?"

"You actually caught me before I was going to have sex with John." Jodi smiled.

"Wow. Bye." Anthony hung up the phone before she could get another word out. Jodi giggled before walking back to her bedroom, where she found John getting dressed again.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed.

John zipped up his fly before walking up to her and kissing her forehead.

"You're safe again, and duty calls. Actually more like Cragen calls."

"Not funny, and I really want you here."

"Sorry. I love you." he kissed her quickly before walking out of the room, feeling like he was being dragged.

Jodi watched him before sitting down on the bed. Back to normal.

*******************

John awoke, feeling something shaking him awake. He opened his eyes to find Jodi over him, shaking him excitedly.

"What?" John mumbled as he pushed her away.

"Get _up_!" she exclaimed before ripping the bedspread off.

John groaned before getting out of bed with her. She grabbed his arm, nearly yanking it out of its socket.

As she ran down the stairs with him in tow he had a chance to actually pommel himself into waking up.

"Where the hell are we going?" John asked.

Jodi said nothing before opening the front door and stepping outside on her front step. Fluffy white snow covered nearly everything in sight. Both of them had been to preoccupied to even look at the news or paper. It was only when Jodi had found herself unable to sleep that day and turned on Good Morning America to find news of this "Snowpocalypse."

"You do realize I'm wearing nothing but boxers and a t-shirt right?" John mumbled as he felt his skin freezing on contact.

Jodi couldn't hear him because she was squealing happily as she frolicked in the snow like a puppy. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her. So much like a child. He leaned against he door frame and ignored the cold drafts of air hitting him as he watched Jodi run around in the snow.

He saw something furry run past him and looked down as Sadie bolted past him outside into the snow to join her mother. John chuckled as her small bark rang into the street. Sadie disappeared in the snow, only to resurface a few feet away, as though she was swimming.

Jodi giggled before getting down on her knees and kissing her little head. She whimpered and lifted one of her legs as her paws froze in the snow.

"Oh no, come here baby." Jodi picked her up before carrying her back into the house. John closed the door behind them and watched Jodi as she tenderly massaged Sadie's paws.

It was then that he realized how great a mother she would really be. The way she took care of everyone she loved. She was absolutely amazing, and she'd make a wonderful mother.

"What?" Jodi asked once she saw him looking at her, before kissing Sadie and letting her down.

"Nothing." John smiled before walking over and kissing her. She grinned before pressing her body against his.

"You know....we didn't get to finish what we started yesterday Jodi whispered seductively into his ear. He looked at her before kissing her again. At the thought, warmth began to stir in his body.

"We should get started on that right now." John grinned before wrapping his arms around her body.

* * *

Jodi dug her nails into John's shoulder as he hammered into her, making her scream loudly. They hadn't even been able to make it to the bedroom and had settled for the living room couch.

"Harder!" Jodi cried, tossing back her brilliant mane. John plowed into her as hard as he could, mesmerized by her shaking breasts. He watched them, feeling himself become even more turned on which he didn't know was even possible. He leaned over before taking one of her large breasts in his mouth and sucking roughly.

Suddenly, everything was over as Jodi tensed around him. Her fingers clutched the couch and they heard the seams give way slightly as she tugged at the fabric fiercely.

John fell against her body, limp, before planting a kiss on her sternum and resting his head on her chest. She stroked his head before sighing. It felt so good to have his body against hers again.

"John?" she asked a few minutes later after she had caught her breath.

"Yeah?"

"At the airport....how did you find me?"

He looked at her in surprise before getting up and kissing her again.

"Because I really wanted to." he replied resolutely before grasping her hand in his. He kissed it, intent on having it in his forever.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean I gained five pounds?!" Jodi exclaimed as she attempted and failed to zip up her wedding dress. She had barely eaten in the past few weeks. It was February 19th and the wedding was just over a month away, and here she couldn't fit into her dress.

"If you're not eating your body is going into a starvation mode and your metabolism is slowing down." Betsy mumbled nonchalantly as she snacked on a bag of potato chips.

"No! Bets, what the hell am I going to do??!!!" Jodi screamed before collapsing on the couch. As she did so, she froze in horror as she heard a loud ripping noise and looked down to find a tear in the thing fabric.

"Oh God!!!!" she moaned before tears welled up in her eyes. She buried her face in her hands before letting the tears fall.

"Hey! We're not doing this right now. Here's what we'll do..." Betsy began rubbing her back.

"Bets, I only have a month to find this dress and finish the entire wedding!" Jodi persisted.

Betsey clapped loudly before standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay Jo....speaking as one of your best friends, I'll do you a favor. I'm going to get you a new wedding dress, on the house, and it'll be even better than that one." Betsy assured her.

"Fine, but it has to be within the next three hours because afterward John and I are going cake tasting."

"I give you my word."

"Well...where can we go on about...half an hours notice?"

"I know just the place."

* * *

**Oscar de la Renta**

**772 Madison Ave.**

**New York, New York**

**February 19th**

* * *

"Miss Roshav. Haven't seen you in awhile. What can I do you for?"

"Hey Floyd. Remember that wedding gown I mentioned when I came in last week?" Betsy pulled off her sunglasses.

"Yes?"

"Well, meet the bride who is going to wear it." she extended a hand to Jodi.

Floyd looked at Jodi before smiling and nodding. They walked into the back of the famed boutique, one of Jodi's favorites before stopping in front of a beautiful lace, ivory, and silk wedding gown. Lace extended from the sweetheart neckline to the hips and followed with a three yard train of silk and netting.

"Jesus." Jodi muttered breathlessly before touching it gingerly. She turned to Floyd, her eyes positively sparkling. "Can I try it on?" she asked.

"Of course, it's for you." Betsy smiled before slipping her hand to the small of Jodi's back. Jodi ignored it before gingerly taking the dress off its hanger and walking back into one of the dressing rooms.

She closed her eyes before stepping out of her clothes and sliding the massive dress of her head. To her surprise, it fit perfectly. It glided over her body effortlessly, not too big but not too small.

"Get this for me Bets." she said as she opened the door and turned around. Betsy hesitated for a moment before grasping the zipper of her dress and zipping it up. Jodi sighed before turning around to face Betsy.

"How do I look?" she asked.

".....You look incredible." Betsy smiled before pushing her in front of the mirror. Jodi automatically felt tears flood her eyes as she saw herself, only this time they were tears of joy. The dress was a thing of true beauty. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen and to say she felt like a princess would be a bit of an understatement.

"God...Bets....this is amazing. How much is it?" Jodi asked before looking over at the tag and blanching. $22,000. That was less than her beloved Camero had cost. It usually wouldn't be an issue but she hadn't been working lately given certain events and John made it no secret he wanted her to quit after the wedding.

"Don't worry about it. Dress, shoes, and all accessories are on me."

"Betsy, I really can't let you do that. I mean, it's so sweet of you but I-"

"Okay Jo, I'm fucking paying for it okay? It's my wedding gift to you. Now, we need to go."

"What? Why?"

"You'll see."

"Wait? I'm supposed to meet John for cake shopping in an hour."

"Relax, John knows all about this. We're just going to stop by your place and drop off this dress then you'll see where we're going."

* * *

"SURPRISE!!!"

Betsy removed the blindfold from Jodi's eyes leaving her staring into the beautiful faces of dozens of women she considered her friends. She looked around, realizing that they were at none other than the Plaza and smiled. All around were balloons in various shades of white along with candles and hundreds of flowers and lights. On a table in the corner was a mountain of gifts

"Bets! What the hell is this?!" Jodi asked, in complete shock.

"Well...naturally news about you getting married got around so I called a few people and we decided to throw you a surprise shower."

"My god....wow. Bets...I can't believe this. I love you!" Jodi cried before throwing her arms around her best friend and running down to greet people. Betsy stared after her the slightest bit longingly. She spent most of her time because of her job alone, and seeing Jodi almost fawn over John kind of depressed her. She was lonely, it was that plain and simple.

Several of the young women looked down at her tattoos before turning up their heads up and walking away. Betsy hated half these women just as much as Jodi did. Just because of her appearance she got sneered at, when the fact was she had more money then most of the women here. She was the one who had organized this entire party.

She rolled her eyes before heading straight for the bar. Like she cared. At least she had one decent friend.

****************

"I think it's time for presents!" someone yelled the moment they finished their meal, which was a beyond-delicious seafood-salad sandwich on a croissant, fresh fruit, and a lemon curd cake with buttercream frosting along with Cristal.

Jodi smiled sheepishly before standing up and walking to the table full of gifts. One of the girls placed a tiara on her head before pushing her down into a chair.

"Okay, here's the first one. It's from...Angela." Carrie smiled before handing Jodi the rectangular box. Jodi tore off the gift wrap hastily before lifting the lid. Not at all to her surprise, she grinned when she looked at one of dozens lingerie sets she would get.

"Thanks Ang!" Jodi yelled before handing the gift off the Carrie who placed it on the empty side of the table and handed Jodi the next gift.

Time flew between a ray of designer lingerie, kitchenware, and various gift baskets. An hour and a half later Jodi was going from grateful to cranky and she stood up just in time as the guests began to file out.

"Hey um...you've got one more gift." Betsy walked up to her, a box underneath her arms.

"Oh. From who?" Jodi did all she could to keep from groaning.

"Me."

Jodi looked up at her friend before smiling.

"Bets, you just spent about 100 grand for me in wedding stuff. I can't accept this."

"Jodi, just take it." Betsy said before shoving the bag into her hands.

Jodi glanced at it before putting it down on the table and opening the box. As soon as she looked inside she gasped. Nestled inside of tissue paper was the most beautiful ivory corset she had ever seen along with a matching thong and various other accompanists.

"Bets this is beautiful." Jodi smiled as she held it up.

"Well, the wedding night is just as important as the wedding so I thought I'd have it made for you."

Jodi threw her arms around Betsy before squeezing her tightly.

"I couldn't have done this without you." she whispered in her ear.

"Yeah..." Betsy said before closing her eyes. Why were things so complicated?


	14. On Our Way

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, or the song **_**On Our Way**_** by Christina Aguilera. It's February 26th! 5 months until my birthday!!! :))))**

**On Our Way **

"Thank god you're home!! I thought I was going to have to go without you!!!" Jodi exclaimed as she bombarded John at the front door. He stood there unable to really do anything, seeing as to how she had basically ambushed him as soon as he walked in. At first he was glad, thinking he had found the only woman on earth who kept her sanity when wedding plans came around, but now he was sure he was mistaken.

"Okay well...can I at least sit down and have a beer first?" he asked tentatively.

"John, our appointment is in half an hour and it's probably going to take 45 minutes to get there. We need to go _now_!" John sighed before backing out the front door and walking back to his car.

"I promise I'll pay you back." Jodi grinned as she grabbed his hand.

"Yeah, how is that?" he asked irritably. He already had to spend the day with Cragen up his ass, now he had to come home and have Jodi there as well.

"You'll see, but I promise it'll be good." she smirked before walking to the passenger seat and opening the door. John let the thought roll off his mind. He had better things to worry about.

*****************

**Thomas Preti Caterers**

**146 E. 37 St.**

**New York, New York**

**Saturday, February 20th**

*******************

"So, to start things off....have you picked a venue for your wedding?"

"Well, the actual wedding itself not yet but the reception will be held at The Foundry." Jodi crossed her legs as she leaned forward and became completely absorbed in her conversation with a member of the Thomas Preti Catering staff.

"The Foundry? Absolutely wonderful. We've worked with them on numerous occasions too. So, for the menu. Would you like to do a custom one or maybe go with one fitting the theme?"

"That depends, what have you go for me?"

John sat back in his seat, feeling like a little boy brought along as his mother shopped. This was not going to be what he thought it was.

"You're doing a Parisian winter theme right?"

"Yes."

"Well, here are some ideas for you. You might want to go with one of our spring menus, since your wedding will technically be in the spring. For the first course we can start you off with a lobster cappuccino with Hudson Valley feta cheese and vidalia onion tart..."

John glanced at Jodi sideways. Lobster Cappucino? What the hell was all this stuff? As Jodi and the woman went back and forth it sounded as though they were talking in some foreign language. Couldn't they just have superbowl snacks or something?

"Hm....well can we do a bit more of a custom one then?"

"Of course. Let's start with a first course trio. What were you thinking?"

"Anything in particular you'd like sweetie?" Jodi asked, placing her hand on his thigh. He was jerked from his thoughts of being somewhere else and he looked over at her.

"Huh?"

"The reception menu. Is there anything in particular you would like?"

"Oh....I dunno. Not that I can think of on the spot." he lied. The fact was, he spent so many times on the job lying on the spot when trying to either get a perp to break or when he was undercover.

Jodi's jaw clenched before she gave him a stiff smile and patted him on the leg.

"Well, I can take you down the the kitchen and let you have a taste of what they're doing right now. Maybe you'll find something down there that you like." the caterer smiled.

* * *

"My god in heaven that's amazing! What is that?!" Jodi exclaimed as she swallowed a bite of something that had her tastebuds about ready to explode.

"Barbecue shrimp sauteed in vinegar and honey with fresh cilantro."

"Wow, that's incredible. Honey you have to taste this!" Jodi said before turning around and holding a fork up to his mouth. He stared at her for a moment before begrudgingly taking a bite. The moment the food hit his tongue, coupled with the look on Jodi's face as she held the fork automatically lifted his mood from cranky to anticipating what would happen later that night.

"Would you like to add that then?" Rhonda asked. It was only then that John discovered she had a name.

"Yes."

"Okay let's move to the next thing then shall we?"

As they followed Rhonda John's hand slipped around Jodi's waist before he kissed her on the cheek. She looked up at him and smiled before continuing on. John's sour mood quickly changed as they fed each other samples and the reminder that they were soon to be married struck him again. As they left the kitchens and followed Rhonda up the stairs to her office.

As the ascended the staircase, Rhonda's cell phone rang.

"I have to take this." she mouthed before walking off. As soon as she exited their sight John pushed Jodi up against a wall before kissing her heatedly.

"Woah." she breathed as the room spun. She battled dizziness for a moment before catching her balance.

"You okay?" John chuckled, mistaking her fatigue for lightheadedness from the kiss.

"Yeah. Would you mind doing that again?" Jodi asked, grinning hoping it would make up for her spell.

John smiled before pressing his lips to hers once again. He gently ran his hand up her thigh, feeling her soft skin under the flimsy dress she had decided to wear given the near-warm temperatures.

"You know, we really need to get home soon." he breathed in her ear. Just as his hand ran over one of her large breasts, she smirked coyly before traipsing up the remaining stairs and opening the door. These wedding plans were turning out better than he thought they would.

* * *

**Goehrigs Bakery**

**475 Central Ave.**

**Jersey City, New Jersey**

* * *

"Well, you two are lucky I'll tell you that. You've barely made the one month deadline. You have any idea what kind of cake you want?" the consultant asked as she sat down in front of them.

John bounced his knee jitterishly. All he could think about was all the things he wanted to do to her when he got home.

"Um, yes. I was thinking a red velvet."

"Wise choice. What type of filling would you like?"

"Cream cheese. Actually, can we vary with the tiers?"

"Absolutely. How many were you thinking?"

"About four, and then a two-tier on the left, and a regular on the right."

"Okay. What would you like to do with them?"

"I was thinking. Could we maybe have the center one a red velvet with the cream cheese, then the left would be a vanilla and the right an Italian sponge."

"You have incredibly good taste I might add. So the vanilla, what kind of filling would you like?"

"Whipped cream."

"And the Italian sponge?"

"Chocolate buttercream."

"Would you like separate icings for those?"

"No, I want a vanilla buttercream for all of those."

"Okay. You know I must say, you're one of the easiest customers I've ever had."

"Well, I know what I want."

"So are you sure about these cakes?"

"Yes, but could I taste them first?"

"Naturally. Here. I had the prepared just before you arrived." she handed them a tray of petite-fours. Jodi took one before biting into it delicately. John's eyes immediately flew to her soft lips, which curved around it unintentionally seductively.

"Mmm. Baby taste this." she said before turning to John and licking icing off her lips. John jerked his eyes away from her mouth before leaning forward and taking a bite from the miniature cake she held out.

"Good." he muttered before shifting uncomfortably. He could feel his pants getting tighter and this wasn't the time nor place for him to get turned on.

"Well, if the same people made all of these I have to highest confidence that they'll be incredible." Jodi smiled.

"Well thankyou. So, we'll get started on these. We need a deposit right now, is that an issue?"

"No it's not.

"Good. Well, I look forward to working with you two."

******************

The minute they walked into their home, John backed Jodi up against the door the same way she had done to him the first time they had sex and kissed her.

"You have no idea how crazy you've been driving me?" John muttered.

"Why don't you tell me everything in detail?" Jodi raised an eyebrow, biting her lip.

He grinned before grabbing her hand and halfway dragging her up the stairs into the bedroom. They both fell down in a heap before he grabbed the thin dress and lifted over her incredible body that was his playground.

Jodi closed her eyes as John pressed his lips to her chest, moving them down to her sternum. She gasped as he pressed them to the still slightly sore skin of her new tattoo, and moved downward. He grabbed the straps of her thong and pulled them down. Just as he was about to press his lips to her sensitive area, he pulled them away, teasing her.

"John!" she whined. He laughed before moving up to meet her lips again before grabbing the clasp of her bra and unhooking it.

The soft material fell to the ground with a soft clatter before John grabbed one of her large breasts and gently ran his tongue over one of her nipples. He could have sworn that they were getting bigger.

Jodi moaned softly before grasping a handful of his hair. Jodi bit her lip as he moved moved to give attention to the other breast. They had been so busy the past few days that there was hardly time for sex period.

"You know what I'm going to do to you?" he growled in her ear, feeling her body blossom with warmth.

"Tell me..." Jodi groaned into his ear.

"Well, to start things off I'm gonna do this." John said before slapping his hand onto her smooth mound and rubbing her. Her body twitched and she threw back her head, her fiery hair coming down from its updo and cascading down to the bed beneath them.

He continued to whisper things in ear ear, his filthiest and most deeply buried thoughts coming out. He delighted as he felt her body shake and twitch underneath him, so turned on that she was about ready to explode. His lips traveled the length of her jawline before moving to her neck, his teeth sinking delicately into the incredibly soft skin.

He quickly undid his tie before pulling his shirt off and going for his belt buckle. As he did, a thought struck him. With all the disguises she had worn when she was in L.A., one in particular seemed to have the intent of seduction. So did she sleep with someone else when she was there?

"You alright?" she asked, noticing the look on his face.

He hesitated for a moment before crawling off of her and sitting up on the bed next to her. She sat up next to him before rubbing his chest deftly.

"When you were gone in L.A.....were you...._with_ anyone else?" he asked, unsure of how to correctly word it.

"Waht? Do you mean...did I sleep with anyone?"

He nodded.

There was a tense silence for a moment before she held out her left hand.

"I haven't taken this ring off since you gave it to me. I won't lie to you I kissed a few guys for the sake of trying to get information, but other than that...absolutely nothing."

John nodded. As he thought it over, he found himself calming down. It was just a kiss. Ever since she had gotten back, she had actually been pleading with him to stay with her. Would she really do that if it were something more? No. Probably not.

"I'm sorry it just...came to mind." John explained.

"Yeah it's alright just....John, I really want you to trust me."

"I do trust you!"

"Do you?" she raised an eyebrow. He had to come to the realization that Elliot had kind of damaged things between him. As much as he loved her and wanted to, he couldn't deny it was kind of hard to. He thought it was behind them, but this told him differently.

"I'm sorry it's just-"

"I know." she cut him off, her face falling. She smiled weakly before fighting back the tears that pricked her eyes. It was in fact her fault. Alcohol couldn't have been the blame that night. It was her poor judgment combined with the jealously of seeing the man she loved being kissed by someone else.

"Come here." he muttered, seeing her sad face. He pulled her into his arms before leaning back and simply kissing her. This was better than anything else could have been.

*******************

"Munch, you alright?" Olivia asked as he walked into the squadroom. The expression on his face couldn't even be explained, but she knew something was up.

"Yeah." he muttered before pulling off his coat and throwing it over his chair and falling down.

"Olivia and John, I need you!" Cragen yelled from his office. Olivia jumped up, John following slowly before walking back to the captain's office.

"What's up captain?" Olivia asked, closing the door behind her.

"The usual, someone lost their balance on the subway and decided to grab a little more than the woman next to him's arm. Only problem is that we've just received about a dozen other calls from women claiming that they've been felt up by the same guy. Now Elliot's taking a few personal days and Fin is out on another case so I need you two to head down the station."

"All right." Olivia smiled before leaving the room. John stayed behind to talk to Cragen for a few moments before following her.

Twenty minutes later they were driving down the crowded streets, weaving in and out of traffic when Olivia turned to him.

"So...is it something with Jodi?" she asked, still on the subject of what was irking him.

He sighed before replying.

"Just...ever since we got back together we agreed to put the little incident in which she fucked Elliot behind us, but now I'm finding it hard to trust her."

Olivia nodded before swerving sharply.

"Damn it!" she grunted before turning back to John. "Did something happen to bring the situation up again?" she asked.

"Well....we were about to have sex the last night and-"

"-Too much info." Olivia cut him off.

"I just wondered...if she slept with anyone when she pulled that stint back in L.A."

"Well what made you think that?"

"One of the dresses she wore."

"Hm. Well, did she tell you she slept with someone else?"

"No, I asked her and she told me she didn't but-"

"But what John? If she was cheating on you, I highly doubt she would be calling here all the time trying to pull you out of work early for wedding plans."

"Yeah I guess."

* * *

John walked into the kitchen for his after-work routine beer to find Jodi absolutely drenched in sweat and downing an entire bottle of water in front of the refrigerator.

"Jesus...." he trailed off, unable to stop himself. She wore a pair of short shorts that barely-no didn't clear her ass and an exercise bra. The roots of her hair were matted to her forehead and the rest was pulled back. He stared at her gloriously sweaty body, unable to take his eyes off her.

"Hello?" Jodi waved at him.

"Hi." he murmured, his eyes still on her breasts. Sweat dripped from her neck and rolled down her chest, making it shine brilliantly.

"...See anything you like speak up." Jodi winked before walking past him. He watched her retreating ass before grabbing her waist and dragging her back.

Before she could say anything he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. He felt her slippery skin and leaned back against the island bar.

"Head upstairs?" Jodi asked breathlessly as his lips traveled to her clavicle.

"Right here." he mumbled before grabbing the elastic bottom of the bra and lifting it up over her head. He immediately buried his face between her massive breasts, feeling as though he was out of his body and in heaven.

Jodi closed her eyes as she felt his hands travel down her body. She loved his hands. They were rough, but they spoke for his job. She had grown quite accustomed to them, and absolutely loved having them touch her.

He grabbed her shorts and underwear before tugging them down over her curvy hips and slim thighs.

He grabbed her body before swinging her around and leaning her over the counter. He looked down at her body from his new angle, feeling his member throb in his pants. He quickly unzipped them before swiftly guiding himself into her. She grunted as he slid into her before putting his hands on her waist and pounding away. She whined loudly as he moved in and out of her.

She rocked forward with each thrust, grabbing the counter in pleasure. John closed his eyes, groaning loudly. All he could feel was the warmth that enveloped him as he felt her throbbing walls around him.

As he continued to hammer her, he dug his nails into her ass before raising a hand and smacking it. Jodi yelled out loudly.

"Do it again." she moaned.

John grinned before raising his hand and repeating his previous movement. She pleaded for more, biting her lip as she suppressed a scream.

"Harder!" she yelled, gasping as she neared her climax. Her body became absolutely drenched, which only drove John harder as he felt her wet skin.

John grabbed a handful of her hair before yanking it back roughly. For a moment he feared that he had broken her neck, but she merely screamed through her teeth in pleasure.

She tensed around him, moments later, gripping the granite countertop fiercely. The moment she did John joined her, shuddering and twitching inside of her as he came. They both stayed there for a few moments, resting with their rubbery muscles before he picked her up and cradled her in his arms, carrying her upstairs. On their way to the married life.


	15. Hold Me Tight

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, nor do I own the rights to the song **_**Hold Me Tight**_** by John Lennon and Paul McCartney. This is the slightest bit unrealistic but....I really wanted to do it soooooo....I'm doing it! Ahh I'm watching the two new double episodes right now and shitting bricks. This is so exciting!!! Woah, woah! They just stole my idea with Kathy Griffin coming on to Liv. I had to idea for what goes on later in this story first.**

**Hold Me Tight**

Jodi smiled as her father walked into the visiting room. She hadn't talked to him in weeks, only John had, and she was more than excited to hear his voice.

"Hi dad!" she exclaimed, moving in to hug him. To her surprise, his open palm came out of nowhere and met her cheek. The blow was so loud that everyone in the room turned around. Several guards jumped forward but her father went and sat down. She sat there in shock from the blow before sitting down across from her father.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked angrily.

"What?"she asked, still unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"Why the _fuck_ would you try and find Milani?! Do you have a death wish??!!"

"No dad I'm sorry I just....I couldn't watch everyone I love get killed so that he could get to me."

Her father made a strangled noise before breathing deeply. The last thing he needed was to have a heart attack right here. The rest of the onlookers continued to glance at them before going back to their conversations.

"I'm sorry." she repeated softly, touching his hand.

"Hm. Where's John?" he asked looking around.

"Work." Jodi pouted quietly. Her father narrowed his eyes before leaning forward. He could read her easier than anyone else.

"Why do you say it like that?" he asked, his voice still tense and angry.

"Like what?"

"Like he's been at work 24/7 for the past week."

"Well...he's a cop dad, he can't just take off whenever he feels like it."

"You mean to tell me that it's a month before your wedding and you barely see him?!"

"That's not what I said!" Jodi replied before looking down sheepishly. She actually hadn't seen him since the previous night, when he got a phone call and had to rush out in the middle of the night and hadn't been back since.

Her father sighed before his face softened.

"You know, there's nothing I want more than to see you married. It's every father's dream."

Jodi smiled weakly before covering her father's hand with hers.

"I know. I'll see what I can do. Can't I talk to the Warden?"

"Good luck with that. The odds of you convincing old Mike to let me out are-"

"Mike? Mike who?" she sudden;y cut him off.

"Mike Andrews. You know him?"

"Yeah.....he was one of my regulars. We ended up going out on a date once or twice."

Her father gave her a slightly uncomfortable before she jumped up.

"I'll come visit you tomorrow, I've got to go." she kissed him hurriedly before running from the visiting room. Things were finally looking up.

* * *

"Jodi, it's great to see you." Mike grinned as he kissed her on both cheeks. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his body. It was safe to say he had packed on the pounds since they had last seen each other, and the stress of working in a maximum security prison showed on his face.

"Great to see you too Mike, thanks for meeting with me." she smiled before sitting in her seat at the bar and crossing her lean legs. Mike smiled before ordering a drink.

"So, to what do I owe this fine date?" he asked.

"Well...I need a favor." Jodi smiled over her cranberry martini.

"Aw, disappointment. Anything for you."

"Well.....I'm getting married in a month..." she began.

"Hm. Congrads. Go on."

"Mike........I need him to be there."

"Who?"

"My father."

He sighed before taking a sip from the beer that had just been set down before him. So Jodi was getting married. As much as it pained him, she was a great kid. Her father was a great man. Never had any trouble out of him with the exception of finding out she had been raped.

"Well, I can start by telling you it's completely unethical but what the fuck? I'll see what I can do. In the off chance that I manage to get him out, he'll have to be escorted."

"I figured as much....thankyou!' she exclaimed before leaning in and kissing the corner of his mouth. He smiled before taking another swig of his beer and facing her. It did kind of feel nice to do something for someone he cared about.

* * *

John collapsed in the bed as soon as he walked into the house. An unusually stressful day at work, and he was about ready to just start shooting people at random.

"Hey." he looked upsidedown at Jodi who was enjoying a bowl of ice cream as she looked over candles for the wedding.

"Hi." she replied, not taking her eyes off the page.

"Get me a beer?" John asked, still laying on her back. She sighed before setting her bowl on her nightstand and climbing out of the bed. She rushed downstairs for about ten minutes before arriving with a basket full of stuff.

"I asked for a beer, not a picnic." John sat up.

"Half this stuff is for me. Betsy's out of town on another job and I have to pick out flowers and candles still. Not to mention get stuff for my bridesmaids." she muttered before grabbing a beer out of the basket and handed it over to John. He took it gratefully and watched as she pulled a bottle of tequila out and busied herself.

John watched as she flipped through the pages intently. Strands of her hair fell in front of her face, and her brow furrowed in a way that was beyond cute.

"Hey." he grinned before rolling over on top of her. She protested for a moment before he pushed her down and kissed her.

"I hate you." she joked before throwing her arms around the back of his neck. He leaned over her and grabbed the bottle of tequila before taking a swig. Jodi smiled before leaning in and kissing him again. Just as he began to lose himself in her mouth, his phone rang.

"Damn it!" Jodi yelled, pushing him over.

John pulled his phone out of his pocket before looking at it and looking at Jodi. She went back to her wedding things, evidently angry. John glanced at the phone once more before throwing it. It flew across the room and hit the wall, miraculously not breaking. Jodi stared at him in shock before jumping on him, attacking him with kisses.

He grinned before running his hands up her smooth back, pulling her shirt up over her head. As he did so, he couldn't help but notice that her ribcage stuck out a little more prominent than usual.

"What the hell is this?" he muttered, running is fingers over the small bones. Her skin twitched as she felt herself being unintentionally tickled.

"I can't have a repeat of what happened with the dress a couple days ago. From now on until the wedding, I cannot gain a single inch."

"And eating all that ice cream will help?" he looked at her over his glasses. If she were any other woman, he would have been slapped already, but she wasn't any other woman. She was Jodi, and she was perfect in that way.

"Believe me I'll be working it off tomorrow. We all fall off the wagon sometimes." she shrugged.

"Ain't that the truth. Well, I suppose I'm supposed to tell you that you already look fine, you're beautiful no matter what, and you'll always be beautiful to me yada yada yada, but you already know that."

"Hm. I guess I should enjoy it while I can." she said nonchalantly before rolling off of John and grabbing her spoon. He sat there momentarily before watching her lick the spoon seductively. She was doing it on purpose.

"You're horrible." he said before getting out of the bed and walking out of the bedroom. Jodi giggled before going back to her wedding things. Who was to say she hadn't tried?

* * *

"Bets! I found the perfect place to have the wedding!!!!!" Jodi cried as she ran off the elevator into the interior of Betsy's luscious penthouse suite.

"Betsy?" she called again, looking around. Still no response. She looked down at the Swarovski watch on her wrist. It was just noon. Betsy would probably still be asleep.

She dropped her purse on the living room couch before walking down the hallway towards the bedroom. She threw open the door, preparing to surprise her friend only to stop in her tracks as she heard to gasps.

"Woah!" Betsy cried, throwing the covers back.

"What is it?" came a husky voice from under the sheets. Jodi watched as a girl with short blonde hair crawled from under the sheets and turned to see what the disturbance was.

"I'm....sorry?" Jodi stood awkwardly before backing out of the room and closing the door.

"Jodi, wait!" Betsy cried, jumping out of the bed. Jodi quickly rushed to get her purse before throwing it over her shoulder. Served her right for just showing up at Betsy's home without a heads up.

"Jodi, please wait!" Betsy said, grabbing her forearm viciously. Jodi spun around, staring at Betsy curiously.

"Evidently this isn't a good time Betsy, I'll just come back later." Jodi shrugged. She didn't understand why Betsy seemed to be making such a huge deal of this.

"No! Please stay." she begged. Immediately, Jodi caught her change of voice. Her tone. Her pleading eyes.

"Um....let's sit down." Jodi sighed, taking Betsy's hand and leading her to the couch. Betsy sat down beside her, unusually close.

"Bets....I'm not blind you know." Jodi began. "You're an incredible woman. You know that. You know I love you too but.....I'm marrying John. I'm sorry."

For the first time in years she saw something in Betsy's face she had never seen before: sorrow. She nodded, furrowing her dark eyebrows. She shook her shaggy black hair out of her face before leaning in and resting her head on Jodi's chest. Jodi hesitated for a moment before putting her arms around her. Having a best friend in love with you? Not as nice as it sounded.

* * *

"You alright?" John asked as Jodi walked into the living room.

"Not really." she sighed before throwing her purse on the floor and collapsing on top of his lap. He grunted for a moment before putting his arms around her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well...I just found out that our wedding planner is in love with me." she looked up at him.

"....Betsy?"

"Yep."

"Well......that's....I really have no idea what to say."

"I figured. I did however, find a place to hold the wedding."

"Where?"

"The Cathedral of St. John the Divine. It's amazing. There's this huge garden and the place is just beautiful."

"Uh-huh."

"You're tuning me out right now aren't you?"

"Yes."

Jodi rolled her eyes before stretching out her body completely across John's lap. After several moments in silence she spoke again.

"Get me a beer?" sshe asked.

"No." John replied, still staring at the TV. She retracted a foot a kicked him hard. He grunted before getting off the couch and retreating to the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later before handing her a cold Bud Light.

"Thanks babe." she sighed before cracking off the cap and raising it to her lips.

As she finished it off, she couldn't help but stare at John. So many things were going on right now that they barely even had time to touch each other, let alone sex. After thinking about him all day what with wedding plans, she was more than ready to get him in bed.

She set her almost-empty bottle on the end table before sitting up and straddling John. She pressed her lips against his, not even giving him a chance to comprehend. Only a few seconds later she felt his hands travel around her waist as he kissed her back.

"We really need to go upstairs right now." she breathed, pressing her lips to his neck. He tightened his grip around her waist, looking down at her as her lips and hands moved everywhere. She ran her dainty hand down his chest before rubbing the hard bulge in his pants. John inhaled sharply, moaning softly.

Jodi stood up before grabbing his hand and pulling him from the living room. As they went up the stairs, he grabbed her body and pushed her up against the wall. Jodi threw her head back as he pressed his lips to her neck, biting down on the skin softly. As he did so he grabbed the bottom of her shirt before lifting it up over her head. He buried his face in her chest, inhaling her scent and feeling her smooth skin up against his lips.

"On the stairs?" she asked.

"There's a first time for everything." John grinned before unhooking the clasp of her bra and letting the material fall to the carpeted ground. He grabbed both of her large breasts before running his tongue around one of her erect nipples.

Jodi bit her lip and dug her fingers into his back sharply. As she did so he slid his hand around the waistband of her black yoga pants, feeling her smooth skin underneath.

She pushed him back forcefully so that he landed roughly on the carpeted stairs before getting on top of him. He kissed her passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth. As he did so his fingers slid down to her breasts and gently, squeezing them and trailing down to her waist.

Jodi kissed his neck before unzipping his pants and sliding them down his thin legs. She grabbed the waistband of his boxers and all but yanked them down before wrapping her hand around his length.

She began moving her hand up and down slowly, purposefully working him up before stopping. She took a moment before running her tongue slowly over his head. She grabbed a handful of her hair, tightly grasping it. She closed her eyes before covering him with her mouth completely and moving her head up and down, feeling the veins of his member against her tongue.

He moaned loudly as she worked absolutely magic with her warm mouth. Every movement she made drove him over the edge. It was when she began to deep-throat him that he lost all control and yanked her hair harshly. He began thrusting into her mouth, pushing her head down.

She gripped his thighs, thinking for a moment before sitting up. John opened his eyes, feeling as though his penis was about to explode. Jodi stood up before grabbing the waistband of her pants and sliding them down seductively. John felt himself begin to throb as he watched her. The feminine curve of her hips. Her long lean legs. The way her incredible breasts sat up perky and perfect on her chest. How the hell did he end up so lucky.

"What?" Jodi grinned as she watched him staring at her body. She knew she drove him crazy, and she enjoyed it more than anything else. The way he was staring at her like something on a menu.

"Get down here." John grunted before grabbing her arm and pulling her down. She slid slightly and they both laughed before he rolled over on top of her. He kissed the top of her breasts, unable to keep his hands off them. As he continued to play with them he couldn't help but notice the red flush creeping through her body. Her chest rose and fell quickly and she grabbed one of the legs of the banister to keep from screaming loudly.

John grabbed her legs and pushed them towards her. She wrapped her arms around her thighs, holding them back before he slid into her, adjusting himself before pounding into her.

With each push she felt incredible sensations travel through her entire body. She grabbed his tie, pulling him towards her before kissing him. He put his hands on her face as he kissed her back, still pushing into her fiercely.

She gritted her teeth as the minutes passed by, and perspiration began to bead on her skin.

"Harder." she panted, looking into John's eyes and challenging him. He drove himself harder, pushing her legs back as far as they would go. She had once demonstrated her flexibility to her fullest ability, and he knew she was nothing short of a human pretzel, which was a major turnon. As her long legs strecthed behind her head, he felt tremors begin to rack his body as he tried to fight off his climax. He took Jodi to the helt, going into her as deep and hard as she could.

"Come on harder! Fuck me like a cop." she growled, digging her nails into the soft fibers beneath them. John snarled before pounding her as hard as he could. She let out a loud cry before throwing her head back, focusing on nothing but how amazing it felt as he slid in and out of her.

"Oh god!" she screamed as an explosion plowed through her body, causing her body to tense as she hit her climax. John felt her walls clamped around him and gave one final thrust before succumbing to ecstasy and shooting his load inside of her.

They laid there, panting for awhile before Jodi grabbed his hand and they traipsed up to the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: Oooo I just got some really good ideas for this the next chapter. If you have anything you want to see let me know.**


	16. Until the End of Time

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, or the rights to the song **_**Until the End of Time**_** by Justin Timberlake. I also do not own the song **_**Sex Therapy**_** by Robin Thicke.**

**Until the End of Time**

"John?" Jodi asked as she lifted her head from his shoulder. They were walking down the busy sidewalk, the sky above pitch black only to be illuminated by the streetlights above.

"Hm?" he looked down at her.

"Tell me about your childhood." she looked up at him. He glanced down at her before tightening his grip on her waist.

"Well...I was born here then I moved to Baltimore when I was 15. Things were hard you know, growing up Jewish during that time...."

Jodi listened intently. The more she knew about him the more she loved him. It was now March 6th, only a couple weeks away from the wedding. Although she should have been nervous and running around out of her mind, she was surprisingly calm. Everything seemed to be going well which came as a shock to her.

"God I can't believe we only have a couple days until the wedding." she breathed, holding onto his arm tightly.

"Yeah me neither. I can't believe I'm getting married for the fifth time."

"Not the right thing to say." Jodi grinned looking up at him, knowing it was unintentional.

"Sorry." he apologized before squeezing her tightly.

* * *

"John, can you come in here?" Jodi yelled from the bedroom.

John turned off his razor before quickly washing his face and walking across the hall to see what she needed. The door was cracked just a bit and he opened it before freezing in his tracks.

Posing on the bed seductively was Jodi, laying there in what appeared to be a black pants suit. A matching black bowler covered her red hair.

"What...." John trailed off, not really sure what to say. The outfit was beyond sexy, but at the same time he had no idea what the hell was going on.

"I want to try something a little different tonight." she growled sensually from under the hat before climbing out of the bed and walking over to him. Her body brushed across him as she closed the door behind him and leaned in to kiss him.

"Okay...." John breathed, not really sure what to think. Before he could say anything she grabbed his hand and led him over to the bed before pushing him back. Instead of kissing him as usual she got up and backed up to the center of the room.

"Remember you asked me what this was for?" she tilted her head, running her hands down a metal pole standing in the center of the room.

John nodded.

"Well, you're about to find out." she winked before grabbing the remote to her Bose sound system and turning her iPod to Robin Thicke's _Sex Therapy: The Experience_. The first opening notes of _Sex Therapy _sounded through in Robin's sensual voice and she backed up, grasping the pole before swinging her body around in time with the music.

John watched her, becoming entranced in the way her body moved. He had only gone to see her at the club a couple times, and in none of those was she as sexy as she was right here right now.

John watched as she unbuttoned the first few buttons on the suit jacket. She let is drop to the ground before taking off the hat and p;lacing it on John's head.

As the sultry lyrics continued so did the shedding of clothes until Jodi ended up in nothing but a skimpy bra and matching thong and a pair of what looked like seven-inch heels. As the opening notes to Meiple sounded through. She grabbed the pole before jumping up and twisting her body around gracefully. Although she worked at a strip club, he had never actually seen her poledance before.

"Jesus..." he muttered, watching her slide upsidedown, her body rubbing against it seductively.

He continued to watch her, his pants becoming increasingly tight with her every movement. She knew exactly what she was doing to him. Once the third song ended she hopped off the pole before walking up to John and getting on his lap. At that moment, every other lapdance he had ever had was erased from his mind.

She moved slowly, her large breasts right in front of his face. Unable to help himself he reached out his hands and and put them on her waist as she moved it back in forth. Instead of removing them she put her hands on his shoulders before throwing back her long mane.

John felt a drop of sweat role down his forhead as he struggled. Every movement she made with that incredibly body put him on edge. Her legs. Her ass. Her breasts. Everything about it. It was such a thing of incredible beauty, and unbelievably hot.

Making one swift decision, he grabbed her body before pulling her back into the bed. She flipped over in surprise, landing in the 69 position.

"Well...." she chuckled, somewhat intrigued by the thought. This would be something she had never done before....with a man that was.

"I said something different but I didn't-" before she could finish her sentence she felt John's hands slowly pulling the underwear from her body. She closed her eyes, forgetting about what she wanted to do and letting him do what he wanted. After a mild struggle she felt his tongue inside of her, her pleasure heightened by the new position.

"John..." she whined, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. He wrapped his arms around her thighs before bringing her lower body down further. She was lost in the pure bliss of him eating her out for a few moments before she came back to her senses enough to unzip his pants.

She slid them down slowly, moaning while he moved his tongue inside of her before pulling down the waistband of his boxers and running her tongue up his shaft. As she did so she heard him moan inside of her and moved her hand down to rub herself for a moment before returning to his.

His nails dug into her ass, plowing his tongue deeper as she began to deep throat him.

She moaned loudly, feeling as though she was on her way to combustion. She heard John underneath her, moaning loudly as well. Everything was so incredible that she could barely even see straight. She felt as though her entire body was one fire and John was the ice, rubbing against her most sensitive spots.

"Oh god. John!" she whined loudly, digging her nails into the mattress. He continued to work vigorously inside of her, listening as he screams accelerated until he heard her let out a blood-curdling shriek. He looked over at her, alarmed, only to then feel all of her muscles tense underneath him. Not finished yet, he took to fingers before pushing them inside of her and moving them in and out quickly. It was only a few seconds before her walls clamped around his fingers for a second time and she let out a disturbingly loud scream.

She sat on all fours, panting before falling back on the bed. John looked over at her, checking to see if she was dead. She opened her eyes, glancing over at him before looking down.

"Sorry I didn't get a chance to finish that." she panted.

"It's not over just yet." he whispered in her ear before sitting up on his knees and putting an arm beneath her back before unhooking her bra. He pulled it off before grabbing her breasts, which were streaked with the red tinge that crept through her body with sexual pleasure. He crawled on top of her before sliding himself in between her large breasts, and pushing them together around him.

She closed her eyes as her breath hitched in her chest. What she had just now experienced, was nothing compared to what he was doing to her now.

She closed her eyes as he moved in between her breasts. As he continued, he looked down and grinned at he flush that was growing more and more pronounced through her chest.

"You like that?" John growled in her year.

"Yes." she choked out, gripping the bedspread so tightly that she heard the fabric give slightly. Her toes curled and she raised her legs off the bed, doing everything in her power not to black out. She reached a hand down below her waist before sliding a finger inside of herself. Instantly, an explosion rushed through her body and she bucked as her body tensed again. John grunted before shooting his load across her chest.

"Sorry." he mumbled, but never got the chance to be heard as she came again as soon as it hit her soft skin.

"That....was incredible...." she panted, still seeing stars dance across her vision.

"You might want to....wash that off?" he motioned to her chest, not sure if it was a good thing or bad thing he had just done that.

"No you're good." she patted him weakly, knowing what he was thinking. She closed her eyes, unable to even see straight. All she could think about was how good the honeymoon would be.

* * *

"Morning." John grinned as he walked into the kitchen. Jodi was enjoying a cup of coffee on the counter. John smiled as he saw the sunlight stream from the kitchen window and hitting her face beautifully.

"Hey. Sorry about just...dying on you last night." she grinned. After the incredible four orgasms John had given her last night, she basically passed out for the rest of the night, and woke up that morning still unable to move.

He walked over to her before leaning in and kissing her good morning. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair before jumping down from the counter.

"It's alright. Now I have the opportunity to brag about how I made my fiance come so hard she needed resuscitation."

Jodi giggled before wrapping her arms around his body and burying her face in his shoulder.

"I love you so much." she muttered.

"Me too." he replied, burying his face in her hair and wondering if something was wrong or not.

"What are you up to today?" she asked.

"Not much actually, why?"

"Maybe we can go to dinner or something." she shrugged.

"Alright, that sounds good. You get the newspaper yet?" he asked.

"Nope. Let me run outside real quick." she pecked him on the cheek before quickly exiting from the room. She walked down the hallway to the front door before slipping her feet into a pair of flip-flops she usually left my the front door. She opened the door before going outside.

Almost immediately, all peace and quiet was evaporated as the now-familiar sound of gunshots rang out.

"Shit!" she screamed before ducking back into the house and slamming the door. John came sprinting down the hall, pure worry on his face.

"Get down!" he screamed and pushed her roughly as several bullets came whizzing through the door right past where her head would have been. As soon as it had started it ceased, and Jodi got up slowly before looking at the door in horror.

"That was a fucking twenty-thousand dollar door!" she whined, before punching it violently. In an instant John winced as he watched her fist go through the door and listened to the unpleasant sound of bones cracking.

She stared down at her wrist in silence for a moment before pulling it out of the hole she had just created and staring at her broken fist before gasping in pain.

"Oh no! No! No! This isn't right! John?! Oh god!" she looked back and forth between her disfigured hand and John.

"I'll get my keys." he nodded blankly before rushing up the stairs. Jodi did nothing but walked around in a circle frantically, trying to drive off the earth-shattering pain. She felt her face become heated and looked up at the ceiling and heard John's footsteps coming back down the stairs.

"C'mon." he grabbed her good hand before dragging her into the car so that they could go to the hospital.

* * *

"Munch!" Olivia yelled as she ran down the hallway of the hospital. John was standing just outside Jodi's room, preparing to go in.

"Hey Liv, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Cragen said a 911 call came from Jodi's neighborhood and that you speed off with her to the hospital. She alright?"

"Oh! Yeah, she just broke a couple knuckles."

"Jeez, How?"

"Punched through the front door."

"......Why?"

"Not really sure." John grinned before opening the door and motioning for Olivia to go first.

"Hey Jodi, how you doing?" she asked, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Hi Olivia. I'm good, I just really want to get out of here." Jodi smiled weakly, her hand now in a cast.

"John." came a weak voice. John turned around to find Elizabeth all but hiding behind him, twiddling her thumbs. Her skin was pale as death and she looked around nervously. If he didn't know any better he would have thought she was on crack.

"Hi. What's up?" he asked, closing the door to Jodi's room behind him.

"Um....I....John...this is my fault." she squeaked nervously.

"What are you talking about?"

"John....." she sighed deeply. "....I reopened the case to get Anthony out of jail."


	17. Tiny Dancer

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, nor do I own the rights to the song **_**Tiny Dancer**_** by Elton John. New episode on now!!!**

**Tiny Dancer**

"Hey, any chance of me ever seeing you again?" Jodi asked through the phone half-jokingly.

"I'm sorry. I've been working my ass off like crazy today and trying not to pass out, but I'll be home in a couple hours." John replied.

Jodi held back and sigh and looked up at the ceiling above her head. After she got home from the hospital, John had gotten called to work, and she hadn't seen him for the past two days.

"Well, you really need to hurry home. You have absolutely no idea how lonely and horny I've been sitting home alone." she spoke her mind without even thinking.

The other end of the line was silent before John pressed the phone closer to his mouth.

"Well...I'm going to try and be home soon."

"You better. Do you have any idea what I'm going to do with you when you walk through that front door?" she growled, feeling all her sexual frustration from the past two days begin to spill out.

"What?" John breathed, closing his eyes and forgetting about everyone else in the room."

"Well, first I'm going to pull your clothes off as soon as you walk through that door. Then you know what I'm going to do next?"

"What?"

"I'm going to throw you down on the ground and suck that huge cock of yours so hard I'll have you screaming."

John gripped the edge of his desk as her sultry voice explained the incredible sex that was yet to come. He shifted, looking around as he felt himself begin to throb in tense arousal. Fin narrowed his eyes and mouthed questions at him, but John ignored him.

".....So you better be home tonight. Because if you're not....well then I guess you can imagine what you'll be missing out on."

"I hate you, I hope you know that." he sighed before hanging up and looking across his desk at Fin who was staring.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he snapped before going back to his work, his concentration now focused on how hard he was.

* * *

John opened the front door and all but rushed into the house. He had called her on the way home to let her know he was coming and was quite eager to see what state he would find her in.

He rushed up the stairs up to their bedroom before opening the door.

"Jodi?!" he half-yelled the stopped. She was laying on the bed, fast asleep, dressed in....absolutely nothing. Her red hair fanned out around her head and John couldn't help but smile.

He crawled into the bed next to her before kissing her neck gently. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"John?" she groaned.

"Hey." he grinned.

"I'm so sorry, I fell asleep on your way over." she tried to sit up, still half-asleep.

"Go back to sleep. We've got time for that." he whispered softly in her ear. She paused for a moment before laying back on the bed and closing her eyes. John settled down next to her, running his hands through her hair and kissing her forehead as he fell asleep as well. He looked down at the rock on her finger. His angel.

* * *

John awoke to the sound of power tools being used loudly through the house. He sat up groggily before walking to the bathroom to take a leak before heading down the stairs. He found Jodi standing at the bottom, drinking a cup of coffee as she watched them insert their new front door.

"Morning." John grinned before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the back of her neck. She leaned back into him before turning and around and kissing him on the lips deeply. As they did, two of the repairmen looked at each other, silently sharing the same thought. Girl like her with a guy like him. What the hell was this?

"Want some coffee?" she asked.

He shook his head before leaning in a little closer.

"We never did get the chance to finish up what got started on the phone yesterday." he muttered in her ear.

She grinned before grabbing his hand.

"Gentlemen, I trust you'll do a good job so if you'll excuse me I have to go take care of some things." she winked before pulling him up the stairs.

They both fell to the bed in a heap, not even bothering to close the door. Jodi immediately before shedding out of her clothes before pushing John on his back.

"I've missed you." she whispered in his ear seductively, rubbing her body against his. He twitched underneath her before grabbing her face and kissing her.

"Me too." he grinned before moving his hands down and grabbing her ass.

She moaned before moving down before grabbing the waistband of his boxers and yanking them off.

"I promised you," she winked before slowly sliding her tongue up his shaft. She ran the tip of it over his slit, hearing him groan softly underneath her. She grinned for a moment before taking his whole member in her mouth completely.

"Jodi...." he moaned, wrapping her hair around his fist.

As she continued, his moans escalated before she sat back and pulled off her shirt and underwear before throwing her head back and sitting up on her knees. John dug his nails into the mattress as he watched her hand move downward and she began to rub herself.

"Do you know what I want you to be doing to me right now?" she asked, biting her lip as she fingered herself. John watched her intensely, doing everything he could not to touch her.

"Are you hard?" she asked, looking at him from under her thick lashes and letting out a soft whimper as she continued to touch him.

"Yes." John replied. Watching her pleasure herself had to be the sexiest thing he had seen from her so far. As he watched her all he could think of was how good it would feel to be inside of her. How warm and wet she always was. The sounds he forced her to make.

"You want to fuck me right now don't you?" she asked, letting out a short scream as her face began to flush.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard." he rasped, moving over to her. She closed her eyes, her chest heaving as she began to fall over the edge of passion.

"How hard?" she panted as he continued to move closer.

"So hard that I'll make you scream my name." he growled before grabbing her hand and sucking on her wet fingers. She whimpered loudly before he took his own hand and shoved three fingers inside of her.

"Oh fuck!" she screamed as he began moving his fingers in and out of her with intense ferocity.

"That feel good?" he requoted her from earlier.

"God yes." she gasped, digging her nails into his shoulder before letting out a loud screech. "God I want your cock inside of me." she bit her lib so hard she felt it begin to throb.

He pulled out his fingers before grabbing her and pulled her onto his lap before putting her legs up over his shoulder's vertical to her body and pounding into her.

Jodi grabbed the bedspread with her good and and closed her eyes, feeling as though her whole world was on fire. It was a wild ride that she wanted to stay on forever.

*****************

Elizabeth walked into Trevor Langdon's office nervously, a panoramic folder in her hand.

"Hello Ms. Stanford."

"Hi Mr. Langdon. It's just Elizabeth." she smiled gingerly before smoothing out her skirt and sitting down.

"I have to say, you're just as beautiful as your daughter. Your family must have good genes." he smiled, leaning forward.

"Oh, no. Jodi is much prettier than I am. But thankyou for the compliment, And thankyou for helping me with this case."

"Of course. Now, I still have to information from your daughter but you told me you have more?"

"Yes, much more."

"Good. Would you like anything? Coffee, soda, vodka?"

"Coffee would be nice."

"Alright. I'll be right back then." he smiled handsomely before getting up and leaving the room. As soon as he exited, Elizabeth busied herself with looking around at all his plaques and pictures on the wall. One on his desk caught her attention. A beautiful blond she had spent and incredible amount of time with. Alex. She didn't know they had ever dated, and it was obvious in the picture from the way their arms were around each other.

"Excuse me." a clear voice came. Elizabeth turned around, her straight red hair falling in a curtain in front of her face, covering the freckles on her cheeks. A tall woman with dark brown hair and green eyes stood in the doorway.

"Hi?" Elizabeth smiled a bit.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Langdon's secretary. I just need to run in here and look at something real quick." she smiled before losing the door behind her and pulling a BlackBerry out of her pocket. Elizabeth watched as she opened the folder she had just brought and began taking pictures of the documents.

"Um....?" Elizabeth spoke up, not really sure if his secretary should be doing this.

"Just getting all caught up. What's your name?" she asked.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Stanford."

"Elizabeth. Pretty name. Well nice meeting you. I'll probably be seeing you around alot then." she smiled brightly before leaving the room. Elizabeth watched her go before leaning back in the chair. There was absolutely no reason for her to to take pictures of the documents, when she could have just asked for copies.

She sat there, debating whether or not to say anything to him about it. _No_. She decided. She would keep this to herself....for now.

******************

"Hello, is this John Munch?"

"Yeah who's this?"

"This is Patrice Ericson. You called me a few months ago wondering if I could get Jodi an audition."

"Hey! What's up?!"

"Well, I talked to a few people and I was able to do just that. I got her an audition for you."

"That's great. When is it?"

"May 25th. Now she's auditioning very late, so she's only going to have one shot to get this and get it right."


	18. You're My Thrill

**A/N:I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise. I also do not own the rights to the song **_**You're My Thrill**_** by Billie Holiday.**

**You're My Thrill**

"You okay?" John asked Jodi as he watched her over their dinner of Chinese takeout.

"Huh? Yeah?" she replied, still distracted before looking over at him. "I just realized. We've only got ten days before the wedding." she smiled.

John smiled back before taking her wounded hand and kissing it.

"Can I ask you something?" she began.

"What?"

"I....I really think I want to try and have kids. Maybe after my audition for Juilliard. I mean...I can go see my OB-GYN and try and see what they can do. We don't absolutely have to have them but I was just thinking and-"

He put a hand on her mouth to silence her before grabbing one of her hands.

"So you want to try and have kids?" he smirked.

She nodded.

"Alright. I'm glad you said this because you know I'm not getting any younger and you really know I'm not starting this conversation." John grinned.

Jodi smiled before leaning in and kissing him.

"So....Bachelor Party...." she trailed off.

John nearly choked on his beer before looking at her.

"What?"

"Bachelor Party. You're having one right?"

"Oh. Well...I haven't really thought about it, but I guess...yeah."

"Yeah, just promise me one thing."

"Yeah?"

"I don't care what you do that night....I just want you to tell me." she shrugged.

"Oh.....okay. Well.....probably the reverse for me. I do care what you do, and I don't really want you to tell me." he shrugged.

She giggled before laying her legs across his lap. He sat down his food before rubbing his hands up her smooth feet.

"Hm, no guy has even given me a foot massage before." she nudged her foot into his hand.

"Well....I'll take one for the team." he joked before pressing his fingers into the arches of her feet. She leaned her head back and smiled. 10 days.

***************

John awoke to a feeling of pleasure. He opened his eyes to find Jodi gently stroking his chest.

"Morning." she grinned before leaning up and kissing him on the nose gently and settling beside him.

"Don't stop." he looked over at her.

She chuckled before continuing, trailing her smooth fingertips down his thin chest.

"You know, we're going to be doing a lot of this and more during the honeymoon." she grinned.

"I look forward to it." John grinned before taking her face in his hands and kissing her.

"So...you up for anything in particular right now?" she asked seductively.

"Whatever you want." he shrugged, grabbing the clasp of her bra.

"Well...how about you take the reigns then." she winked before getting off of him. John grinned before crawling on top of her. The perfect way to start his morning.

*************

"What's this surprise you have for me?" Jodi asked as she continued to let Anthony lead her blindly, covering her eyes with his hands.

"It's a surprise stupid. You'll see it when we get there. Okay....now."

Jodi moved from under his hands and gasped. Sitting in front of them, shining brilliantly, was a black and neon blue Suzuki motorcycle.

"Holy shit." she breathed before racing down the stairs and across the street towards it. Anthony followed suit, looking around to make sure he saw no glints of silver on the horizon. As they walked toward the gleaming bike she turned around and looked at him with her hands on her chest.

"Ant, I can't accept this. How did you even afford it?"

"How do you think. Think of it as my wedding gift to you."

She smiled before throwing her arms around her brother.

"You want to go for a ride?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She grinned before getting on the back and motioning for him to sit down on the front seat. He grinned before getting on and sticking the key in the ignition. It roared to life beautifully and Jodi wrapped her arms around his waist, momentarily having a flashback of being on a motorcycle with her dad for the first time she was younger. She had ended up burning her leg on the tailpipe but her father soothed her with hugs and kisses like any parent should.

"Let's hit it." he grinned before revving up the engine and taking off.

***************

Jodi all but skipped through the squad room and John watched her, the happiness on her face evident.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked, still burdened heavily with paperwork.

"Brought you dinner." she smiled before walking over to his desk. Everyone around him glared enviously except for Elliot. Kathy brought him food on a daily basis.

"Which is?"

"Fig milkshake, fries, and steakburger...all homemade." she smiled.

He looked up at her before pulling her down and pressing his lips to hers. She giggled and pulled back before looking around at everyone else.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Jodi. How's it going?" Olivia asked, not even looking up from her paperwork.

"Busy, same as you I suppose. Just came in here to bring John dinner." she explained before putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Why don't I take a little break?" he asked, standing up and grabbing his food before leading her up to the lounge.

"So what's got you so excited?" he asked.

"Hmm....Anthony got me a motorcycle. That's pretty exciting."

"A what?" John asked, looking up at her.

"What? Jealous that my ride is hotter than yours?" she smiled, leaning forward and giving him a nice view of her impressive cleavege.

"Hell now just..." he trailed off, suddenly aware of the warmth surging below his belt. He stared down her shirt, thinking of what they had done this morning.

"What?" Jodi asked coyly, raising an eyebrow.

John said nothing before grabbing her waist and pulling her down on his lap on the couch.

"This shirt." he muttered, tracing his finger across the low cut neckline. She had to have worn it on purpose. Her breasts were all but struggling to come out.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"The color or the fact that it has your boobs about ready to fall out?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

She giggled before leaning in and kissing him, pressing her chest up against him. He put a hand on her lower back, feeling her nipples harden through the thin shirt. There was no way she hadn't worn it on purpose.

Not even realizing where he was he reached out a hand and squeezed one of her breasts, hearing her moan into his mouth. She gave him a peck on he lips before getting down on her knees.

"We'll just have to keep this quiet." she winked before unzipping his pants and inching them down beneath his half-hardened member before stroking him slowly with her hands.

He threw back his head and sank into the couch. As long as they were quiet, no one would even know where they were or what they were doing up there.

He moaned softly, feeling her smooth hand move up and down him. As she continued to do so he struggled to keep himself as quiet as possible. It figured that when she broke her own record and was giving the best pleasure of his life it would be when he couldn't even scream.

He tangled his fingers in her hair, watching her as she leaned forward and slid her tongue up his length. He shuddered underneath her as she did so, feeling as though each of his nerves was on fire. She licked her finger before trailing it around his head, smiling as he twitched underneath her.

"Take this off." he muttered, pulling at the sleeve of her shirt. She smiled before sitting back and unbuttoning her shirt, exposing her large breasts barely contained by her low-cut bra. He grabbed the straps before yanking them down and grabbing her huge breasts, leaning down and running his tongue over one of her nipples.

She whimpered loudly and John covered her mouth. She bit her lip before getting back down on her knees and covering him with her mouth.

"Jesus." he muttered, eyes rolling in the back of his head. She continued to move, working him over with her hands and mouth at the same time. All he could feel was her tongue, sliding up and down him. The warmth of her mouth.

An unfamiliar sound caused him to open his eyes. He looked around and froze as Olivia walked up the stairs.

"What the fuck!" she jumped, catching sight of both of them. Jodi jumped back, attempting to cover herself with her hands, and failing miserably.

"What the hell are you doing?" John snapped.

Olivia shook her head before turning around and rushing back down the stairs awkwardly.

"Well that was....a surprise. Why don't we finish this tonight?" she breathed before pulling her shirt back on before John could stop her. She fixed her hair before standing up and looking around like she was doing nothing out of the ordinary.

John pulled up his pants, feeling how uncomfortably tight they were before tucking in his shirt. As Jodi stood up he grabbed her hand and pulled her face to hers.

"I love you." she breathed.

"I love you." he replied before kissing her and standing up. He grabbed her hand tightly and led her down the stairs before putting an arm around her waist and holding her tightly.

"Someone is feeling affectionate today." she giggled.

He mumbled something incoherent before burying his face in her neck. Jodi ignored all the eyes and ran her hands over the nape of his neck.

"I'll see you tonight." she smiled with one final kiss before tossing back her mane and letting go of his hand.

***************

"Thanks for meeting with me. I um, really needed to talk to you." Betsy said, tapping her fingers on her can of Monster nervously.

"What's up?" Jodi asked, already having let go the whole situation. She and Betsy hadn't even talked since it happened, which made her nervous because the wedding was in less than a week.

"Uh....the other day....I just wanted to say-"

"Listen Bets, it's over okay? Happens to the best of us. If I wasn't getting married in a week I'd have you in my bed right now, but I'm sorry things worked out this way. Now I'm hoping we can keep continuing like best friends without any awkwardness." Jodi said, taking a sip from her glass of lemonade spiked with vodka.

"....Oh. Alright well....would you mind coming over tonight? So we can wrap up a few things."

"Sure that's fine. Listen I've gotta run. What time tonight?"

"Around seven."

"Kay see you!" Jodi jumped up from the table before sliding on her glasses and leaving Betsy sitting there, thinking about tonight. As Jodi left she pulled out her phone and dialed a phone number.

"Get my place ready for tonight. It's on."

***************

Jodi closed her eyes as she felt John's hands on her shoulders. She looked up to find him standing behind her on the couch.

"Hi there." she smiled, looking up at him.

He grinned before leaning over and kissing her.

"So...I say we really pick up from where we left off this afternoon." he sighed.

Jodi smiled before standing up and crooking a finger. John grinned before climbing over the couch.

She moaned as he began to kiss her feeling her body begin to churn with arousal. The blood quickly rushed from her head and pooled in her nipples.

John grabbed her body before putting her down on the end table. It creaked in protest and they both chuckled before diving for each others mouths again.

He ran his hand up her thigh, finding the button on her skirt before pulling it down over her long legs.

"I have to leave in an hour." she breathed, his lips on her neck.

"Why?" he groaned, burying his face in her cleavage.

"Betsy wants me over to go over some last-minute things."

He made some sort of noise before grabbing her shirt and pulling it so roughly that there was a loud tearing sound and Jodi looked down to find it ripped in half.

"Sorry." John apologized sheepishly.

"Shutup." she muttered before jumping at him and pushing him back and went for his tie. He let her undress him, amazed by how quickly her fingers were flying. He looked down a mere minute later to find his clothes off.

He pushed her up before grabbing the straps of her thong and yanking it down past her infinite legs then going for the clasp of her bra.

He stood up before pushing her down on the couch then grabbing her legs and pulling them upward over both his shoulders. He slid into her slowly, pulling out all the way before hammering into her.

She inhaled sharply before throwing back her head and groaning loudly.

John continued to pound into her, closing his eyes as he felt the familiar feeling of her tight walls around him. She was so wet and he fit inside of her so perfectly.

"Oh god fuck me harder." she whimpered, grabbing her breasts and running her fingers over her nipples, causing John to dig his fingers into her legs and pound into her even harder.

"That feel good?" he growled, leaning in and shoving his tongue into her mouth.

"Oh god yes slam that cock into my fucking pussy." she breathed, surprising him once again with her language when they were sleeping together.

"You want it harder?" he grinned.

"Yes please fuck me harder." she moaned, sitting up and digging her nails into his shoulder.

He began moving in and out of her as fast and hard as he could, pulling her legs up even more so that he could go deeper. She screamed loudly, throwing back her head, her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

Numbers changed on the digital clock next to them and it wasn't until John twitched inside of her that she looked over only to find she was running late.

"Shit!" she yelled before throwing him off, fighting the post-orgasm fatigue and quickly sliding her clothes back on.

"What no shower?" John half-joked.

"Sorry I gotta go. I told you." she panted, still trying to catch her breath. She pulled a bottle of perfume from her purse before spritzing herself all over and looking down at her ripped shirt.

"I'm taking this." she pulled his shirt of the ground before buttoning it up and tucking it in. She leaned over and kissed him before sliding her heels back on and rushing from their home.

******************

Jodi rushed into the elevator and pressed the button of Betsy's floor multiple times impatiently.

The man next to her chuckled and she looked over.

"Yes?" she asked, looking around.

"I'm all too familiar with the look." he smiled handsomely.

"What look?" Jodi raised her eyebrows.

"The just had sex and rushed out of the house look." he chuckled.

She looked down before finally straightening her clothes and touched her hair, which was certainly a sweat-mangled mess.

"Is it really that bad?" she asked.

"Uh....I won't answer you that. Where you headed?"

"Friend of mine. We're going over last minute details for my wedding next week."

"Next week? What day?"

"The 23rd."

"Oh. Well...congratulations. And whoever he is must be very lucky." he grinned before the elevator stopped at his room. He grinned before getting off.

Jodi closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall, still trying to catch her breath. Her phone vibrated and she looked down to see she had a text from John. Opening it she couldn't help but smile. It was the little messages he sent her that erased all doubt in her mind whether or not he really loved her.

She stepped into Betsy's penthouse, which was pitch black.

"Hello?" she called, flicking on a light switch.

As corny as possible all of her friends jumped up, most brandishing bottles of champagne and boas.

"Surprise!" they all yelled.

"What the hell is this?!" Jodi exclaimed happily.

"You're bacherlorette party." Betsy smiled before running over and hugging Jodi.

So she had an incredible fiancee and incredible friends. What more could she ask for?


	19. Fk Me Pumps

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, or the rights to the song **_**Fuck Me Pumps **_**by Amy have no idea how excited I am to write this wedding chapter. Oh god. I've timed it just perfectly too! Chapter 21 will be the most epic on the face of the planet. You know what, I think I'll just upload all of the chapters I have laying around right now so that I can blow your mind away with the wedding chapter. This will be the shortest chapter I have ever written for this story, but only because I'm gearing up for the wedding one.**

**Fuck Me Pumps**

**Club Element**

**225 E. Houstan St.**

**New York, New York**

**Friday, March 19**

"I can't believe this!" Jodi exclaimed as the girls ushered her into the VIP room of Club Element for her bachelorette party.

"Better believe it sweetie." her friend Amber exclaimed before pulling her down onto one of the couches.

Jodi crossed her legs and sat back, laughing giddily. After having quite a few drinks at Betsy's place and opening countless more boxes of lingerie, they made their way to Club Element, widely known for the hottest male strippers in the country.

Jodi grabbed a bottle of champagne and twisted the cork. After Betsy let her know everything had already had been arranged with John, she was completely relaxed and alright with being gone for the rest of the night.

Her friend Camilla came over before sitting down on her lap and giving Jodi a huge kiss right on the lips.

"Well hello there." Jodi tilted her head goofily, feeling like they were back in high school again.

There was a knock on the door and several buff men walked in, receiving squeals by all the girls in the room.

"Hello ladies. My name is Chad. How are you all doing tonight?" he asked.

"Well we're here celebrating this bitch right here's last few nights of freedom!" Betsy grinned before walking over and dropping onto Jodi's lap. She wore a pair of black leather pants, a navy blue corset, and a sailor hat over her black and blue hair. Jodi giggled before putting her arms around her. friend, eternally grateful for everything she had gone through to plan this party.

"So you're the bride." Chad grinned handsomely before walking up to Jodi, his tight pecs and abs glistening with with either oil or sweat. Whichever it was was sexy as hell.

"That's be me." Jodi grinned.

"Well, why don't you come over here and take a pick from the fine men I have standing behind me, then we'll have some fun."

The girls all screamed loudly and Jodi stood up slowly, straightening her hat before walking down the line. Each of the men looked like they came right off a romance novel. Shining muscles. Straight white teeth. Jodi walked back and forth before putting her hand on the chest of a tall guy with deep mahogany skin, and light green eyes.

The music began pumping and Jodi laughed loudly as he grabbed her and pushed her back onto the couch. The truth was, she wouldn't really miss te single life. She was marrying everything she ever wanted.

***************

"What are you doing out here?" Jodi asked as she walked out onto the balcony of Betsy's penthouse suite. After getting home from the strip club a half hour ago, they continued drinking, and Betsy wandered out onto the balcony alone.

"Just needed some me time." she shrugged before taking a swig from the bottle of Absinthe in her hand.

Jodi grabbed the bottle before taking a swallow and handing it back.

"Mind if I stay out here with you?" she asked.

Betsy shrugged, not looking up from her view of the city. As she leaned over Jodi noticed the small butterfly tattoo on her lower back.

"You still have it?" Jodi asked.

"What?" Betsy looked up at her.

"The tattoo. I figured you would've gotten it removed by now."

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"I don't know...."

"You still have yours?"

"Yeah."

Betsy smiled momentarily, her shaggy black hair blowing in front of her face.

"You know Bets....I wouldn't have been able to do any of this if it weren't for you."

Betsy looked up at her before leaning in a little closer. Jodi watched as her eyes swam. Seeing her like this was like seeing a totally different person. The Betsy she knew would never break down like this over liking someone.

"Can I just...." she moved forward, a little, putting an arm around Jodi's waist. Jodi paused for a moment before nodding. She was going to end up giving a last kiss anyway...so why not share it with Betsy.

"Yes." she said softly. Betsy sighed before leaning in and pressing her lips to Jodi's softly. Jodi felt her arms move to Betsy's waist, her body being taken over in the intensity of the kiss.

"Guess I should stop while I'm ahead." Jodi pulled away gently before ending with the smallest of kisses on the corner of Betsy's mouth.

"Wish this would've happened a few years ago." Betsy whispered, resting her forhead against Jodi's.

Jodi said nothing before entwining Betsy's hand in hers. She wanted to say the same thing, but then again if she and Betsy had gotten together...she never would've met John.

******************

"So....next time I see you will be....when we're getting married." Jodi sighed, looking up into John's brown eyes.

"Mmm." he replied, burying his face in her neck. She smiled blissfully, throwing back her head. She had made the final decision that one of them would stay elsewhere the two days leading up to the wedding. She had originally planned on going to stay with Betsy, but John seemed uncomfortable with the idea of being in their massive home alone, so instead he would go stay with Fin while she stayed here.

"So...hot goodbye sex?" she asked.

He chuckled before kissing her shoulders softly and looking down at her.

"I'll probably never say this again but...you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life, and I love you more than anything in this world."

"Awe....I'm hoping that you'll be saying something to that in your wedding vows though."

"Those don't count."

"Okay then. Well...you have to say something like that at some point before I die."

"You've got a good sixty years ahead of you. I'll get to it at some point and time." he shrugged before leaning over and kissing her chest. She sighed deeply and ran her dainty hands down the nape of his neck.

"I love you so much." she breathed into his ear.

He replied by kissing the tops of her breasts before running one of his hands down her thigh.

After getting back from the wedding rehearsal, they had spent the past four hours in bed, switching back and forth between incredible sex and telling each other how much they loved one another.

"At some point and time you're going to have to get out of the bed." Jodi giggled.

"I'm just taking my time." John pressed his lips to her arm, working up from her fingers to the scar on her chest.

She lifted up her long legs and wrapped then around his waist before running her hands through his messy white hair.

His phone rang next to them and he leaned over before answering it.

"Munch it's Elliot. We just got a call-"

John hung up the phone before turning it off and throwing it back on the nightstand.

"That felt good." he grinned before leaning in and kissing her. She smiled before throwing her arms around him and kissing him back. This was heaven.


	20. White Wedding

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, or the rights to the song **_**White Wedding**_** by Billy Idol. This is ittt!!!!! I've been waiting for this for so longgggg! Oh god I'm elated :))))))))). I kind of want to keep the vows a secret for now so I'm not telling you :P!**

**White Wedding**

"Get your ass up!" Betsy yelled a final time before smacking Jodi with a pillow. She groaned and sat up quickly. What the hell was in that pillow, bricks?

"What the fuck do you want?" she groaned, laying back down and looking over at her clock. It was three in the morning. There was absolutely no reason for this.

"For you to get your fat ass out of bed and not waste all I put into this wedding. Now get...._up_!" she yelled before grabbing Jodi's ankles and throwing her off the bed.

"I hate you!" Jodi yelled, rubbing her eyes before standing up groggily. After John had left for Fin's two days ago, she called Betsy, not wanting to stay in the house alone. The girls had spent the past two days in bed drinking, watching movies, looking through their old yearbooks, and eating as much junk food as they could. And now as Jodi looked down at her bloated stomach, she was really regretting it. She never thought much about resorting to bulimia, but today was an exception.

"Go get in the shower. We need to get you down to Garren. You're getting your mani and pedi done at four, because it's the last thing anyone will be paying attention to."

"Hmm." Jodi moaned before trying to climb into bed. Betsy lifted a hand before smacking her ass as hard as possible. She yelped before jumping out of the bed and pouting.

"Ugh, I'm going." she whined before standing up on shaky legs and walking to the bathroom. As soon as the water in the shower hit her, she shrieked.

"What's wrong? Are you being murdered?!" Betsy asked, running into the bathroom and throwing back the shower door.

"No, I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Jodi exclaimed before jumping up and down excitedly. Betsy stared at her slick body, her large breasts bouncing up and down before leaning forward and smacking her.

"What was that for?" Jodi asked.

"For being cruel." Betsy crossed her arms before slamming the door and leaving.

Jodi smiled and hummed as the warm water ran over her body. By the end of the day, she would no longer be Jodi Stanford. She would be Jodi Munch. She absolutely loved the sound of it. The thought. And the realization that it was about to become her life.

She stepped out of the shower before pulling her toothbrush out of the cabinet and looking around as though someone was watching her. She kneeled in front of the toilet before doing the deed.

"You alright in there?" Betsy asked through the door.

"Yeah, just losing a few pounds for my perfect wedding." Jodi said through gritted teeth as her throat burned.

"Ew please don't get into that. I can't stand those vain stick-figures who eat salad then go get rid of it a few minutes later."

"Just once." Jodi rasped before flushing the toilet and standing up to brush her teeth.

As she got dressed she couldn't stop herself from shaking in excitement. She opened the door, wearing a pair of striped shorts and a huge t-shirt, her hair up in a bun.

"Let's go." Betsy grinned before grabbing her arm and pulling her from the room.

* * *

**Garren New York**

**781 5th Ave.**

**New York, New York**

**Tuesday, March 23rd**

*******************

"Wait....what are you doing about the bridesmaids?" Jodi asked as she turned to Betsy. They were both sitting and relaxing, getting fantastic European spa mani-pedis.

"Oh I sent them elsewhere. This is the number one salon in New York, the hell if I'm taking them there."

Jodi giggled before closing her eyes as she felt her foot being massaged.

"So you all set for tonight?" Betsy asked.

"Set for what?"

"You know...honeymoon night. You all set with lingerie and such?"

"Oh yeah....I got the best."

"That's great. You know, I'm really happy for you Jo."

"Thanks Bets." Jodi smiled before grabbing her hand and squeezing it. It was great to have friends like this.

****************

John awoke to find the sun shining through the curtains of Olivia's living room. Everyone was fast asleep in a circle, with the exception of Elliot who had to get up at two in the morning and run home before Kathy slayed him. Alex had decided to stay for the wedding before leaving, and was asleep cuddled next to Olivia. He looked around. They were missing someone...

"Hey man." Fin walked into the room before handing John a cup of coffee.

"So today's the big day." Fin clapped him on the back.

"Yep." John said before taking a sip and sitting down on the couch.

"...You ready fo this?" Fin asked.

John looked at him and grinned before nodding. Fin smiled before openly pulling him into a hug, something he only did because he knew everyone else was asleep. He could tell John really liked this girl. Why else would he propose to her only a few months after they started dating?

He walked around before kicking everyone awake. It was his best friend's big day, and he needed to be sure he was ready more than John was.

****************

**Ajune**

**1294 Third Ave at 74th St**

**New York, New York**

****************

"Can you keep in mind that I have skin there?" Jodi snapped as she got her already-bare mound completely waxed. She made it a point to get her wax redone every other week, and had just gone several days ago.

"Sorry." the woman attending to her replied sheepishly before ripping off another strip.

"You get this done all the time, how does it hurt all of a sudden?" Betsy looked over at her.

"Because I just got it done a few days ago, and the skin just stopped stinging."

"Sorry. Just want you to be absolutely fresh."

"Hmph." Jodi grunted before gritting her teeth as she felt her skin become raw.

"Suck it up beautiful. You've got a whole day ahead of you. Aren't you glad we got the massages done before this?"

"Fuck you." Jodi spat before grunting loudly.

***************

**The Cathedral of St. John the Divine**

**1947 Amsterdam Ave **

**New York, New York**

****************

"Ladies how we doing in here?" Betsy asked as she threw open the door and walked into the dressing room. Jodi along with three of the bridesmaids were inside, getting final touches done in the last two hours before the wedding.

"Can't find my veil." Jodi said as several women surrounded her, helping her into her dress.

"Okay, I just got done checking everything in the cathedral. When was the last time you saw it...no nevermind. Just relax. There's a bottle of scotch on the dresser. I trust that you won't get drunk. I'll take care of everything."

Jodi nodded before putting her arms up as they zipped the back of her dress up. Everyone backed away and Jodi turned around to look at herself in the mirror. A huge smile crossed her face as she looked at herself.

It was like her dream come true. She looked like nothing short of a princess. The dress fit her body like a glove and looked even better than it had the first time she tried it on.

"Oh my god your beautiful!" her friends cried.

Jodi grinned before turning and looking at them. Although it was tradition for the bride to get the most unattractive gowns for her bridesmaids, she had opted against it. She wanted everyone to look good. All of her friends wore sweetheart neckline white ivory dresses that cut mid stomach and gave way to a poufy skirt that stopped just above the knee along with white lace gloves. It looked like a miniature version of her own dress, minus the train and yards upon yards of fabric.

"One more thing!" Betsy yelled running back in the room before grabbing her purse, She dug around before tossing something to Jodi.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Old-fashioned garter. Passed down mother to daughter in my family. I'm giving it to you seeing as to how I obviously won't be having the classic wedding."

"Bets, I can't take this."

"Something borrowed. The gloves are old, dress is new, garter borrowed...we need to find something blue. I'm off to scout!" she exclaimed before kissing Jodi on the cheek and rushing from the room. Jodi grinned before sitting down carefully and lifting up the dress.

"Can someone put this on for me?" she asked.

Several people rushed forward, pushing each other out of the way. She giggled as one of her girls carefully slid it up her thigh, before sticking out her long leg and looking at it. She would have John take it off tonight.

"Are you dressed?" a woman asked before walking into the dressing room, carting a salmagundi of hair supplies.

"Obviously." Jodi smiled tightly, unable to stop herself from turning into a mild bridezilla. Everything needed to go perfect today.

"Okay, hair time. Now, how often do you straighten your hair?"

"Not alot."

"Alright, I'm going to straighten it then give you an intricate updo. How does that sound?"

"Fantastic."

"Great."

There was a knock at the door and Jodi sighed. She turned to see a sight that made her body flutter with excitement, making her happier than she ever had been in her life.

"Daddy!" she cried before jumping up. Several people ran forward and grabbed the bottom of her dress to keep it from ripping as Jodi all but sprinted towards him and threw her arms around him.

"Hi sweetheart." he smiled, burying his face in her shoulder before looking down at her. It had been his dream to see this day all of his life, and she looked more beautiful than he ever thought she could. As he looked at her he saw her for a moment the same as he had years ago. He saw his little girl standing there in a wedding dress, looking happier than he had ever seen.

"You okay daddy?" she asked as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. You look so beautiful." he choked, putting a hand on her face.

"Anthony?!" his prison escort called, running down the hallway. He bent over to catch his breath before slapping her father on the back.

"I know you'd never try and run away man...but you had me scared there for a minute." he panted.

"Sorry I lost you back there. I was in a bit of a rush to see my baby girl here."

He dug in his pocket before pulling a small box out and handing it to Jodi.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It was your grandmothers. Doesn't really match but...it's blue." he opened the box before pulling out a string of baby blue pearls. They were worn with age but no doubt real. There was a small name etched on the clasp.

_Helena._

"Helena?" Jodi looked up at him.

"My great grandmother. Your grandmother had all boys and she knew I would be the one to have a daughter so she passed it on to me. Here." he unhooked it before turning her around.

She closed her eyes as he snapped it around her neck, feeling as though the spirit of the women in her family were in it. She smiled and ran her fingers lightly over the pearls.

"Thankyou daddy." she smiled before standing on his toes and kissing his stubbly cheek. He wrapped his arms around her again before turning around and nodding. His guardian waved at Jodi before taking his arm and leading him away.

"Was that your dad?" one of her friends asked.

"No....he's my hero." Jodi smiled before slowly walking to her seat.

"You know...those really don't match." one of the girls said timidly, pointing to the pearls.

"You know...I really don't care." Jodi looked up at her before smiling tightly and sitting back to get her hair done. This really was turning into a perfect day.

* * *

"Look at you three." Olivia grinned as she walked into the room. John, Fin, and Elliot were all standing there looking beyond dashing in their tuxedos, especially Elliot. She glanced at Fin before looking away. There was no reason anyone had to know what went on between them.

"Jodi's brother is on his way. Hospital says its best he stay in a wheelchair." Elliot attempted to get his bowtie. Olivia smiled before walking up to him and doing it herself.

"You look great Liv." John said a few feet behind her. She was wearing a simple white dress that looked almost like the bridesmaids, but stood apart. Jodi wanted her to be there for John, and decided to have her in front of the maid of honor.

"Don't look to shabby yourself Munch." Olivia smiled before she tightened Elliot's bowtie.

"Choking me." he grunted.

"Sorry El." she apologized before patting him on the back.

"One of you guys do me a favor...make sure I don't get left alone in any rooms with Anthony."

"He threaten you?" Fin asked, suddenly whirling around.

"What! No...quite the opposite actually. He's a little to...should I say "taken" with me?"

"Well how can I not be. You're such a beautiful woman Detective Benson." his voice came from the door. They all turned around to find him already completely dressed in his wheelchair, a beautiful brunette woman pushing him.

"Uh..." Olivia said, caught off-guard.

"Amanda, I really appreciate your help and all but I think I'll be fine." he smiled at the woman behind him before trying to sit up. Just as he did he fell back weakly before crossing his arms and pouting like a little kid.

"You know Anthony, there's worse things than being in a wheelchair." John walked past him.

"Well, I really didn't picture being in my little sisters wedding in a wheelchair. Which reminds me...I gotta talk to you. C'mon."

John looked around at everyone before following him. He shook off his escort before wheeling himself out of the room and down the hallway. They went outside and he turned around and looked at John.

"...So you're marrying my little sister...you know, I was never really there for her the past few years but I know she's a pretty amazing girl. I guess all I can say is...treat her right man...but I know you will."

"Thanks Anthony. That all?"

"No." he said before pulling a ring off his finger and handing it to John. "It was my dads. Gave it to me when I was eleven to give to my own son. My family as always been big on the handing shit down thing. I know he wouldn't really want me to have it after all the crap that went down. You should have it." he handed it over.

John took it before turning it over in his hand. Solid gold. This was nice, but he couldn't accept it. The huge S crest on the face reminded him of that.

"I really appreciate this man but I can't take this. I'm not even a real Stanford."

"Your family. Take it...or else I'll be buried with it. I know my father wouldn't want that."

John nodded before extending a hand to shake Anthony's. Both men grinned at each other before heading back to the dressing room.

"You mind?" John asked, putting his hands on the handlebars of Anthony's wheelchair.

"Go ahead. I feel enough of a pussy already and I'm going to be in all the pictures like this."

"It's not as bad as it could be." John shrugged before pushing him down the long hall. As they neared the room an incredibly thin woman with red hair caught his attention.

"Elizabeth." he smiled.

"Hi John. Hello sweetheart." she smiled at her son before leaning down and kissing Anthony on the cheek. He hugged her before sitting back in his chair.

"Does she know?" Elizabeth asked, leaning in and kissing John on the cheek.

"No."

"Wait you didn't tell her?!" Anthony interjected.

"Anthony, you know your sister. She's been looking forward to this day all her life. If John would've told her I would be here ahead of time...that might put a little damper on her mood."

"Whatever." Anthony rolled his eyes before rolling himself into the room.

"I'm glad you could come Elizabeth. Even if she doesn't want you here, she needs you."

"Thanks John. Who all is here on her side?"

"Um, about all of Manhattan."

"Elizabeth?"

They all turned around as Jodi's father walked towards them.

"Shit." John muttered, forgetting the dilemma here. He wasn't sure if Jodi had told her father the entire truth yet, but if she didn't...this would be nothing short of a disaster.

"Anthony." she breathed, staring into the now-furious eyes of her technical husband. Soon to be ex-husband.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

"...Jodi's getting married and..."

"What gives you the right to come here after all these years and play mother to the daughter you abandoned?"

"I didn't want to leave her but I had to-"

"You had to?! Bullshit! If I wasn't already in prison I'd strangle the life out of you right now!"

"Can we just relax here." John stepped in between the both of them, syncing back into cop mode. "Think about Jodi." John looked back at Anthony. His demeanor softened and he nodded before turning and walking into the dressing room, slamming the door behind him.

"I shouldn't have come." Elizabeth's eyes watered.

"Hey...you're _my _guest. If Jodi doesn't want you here, fine, but I do." John put his hands on her shoulders.

"Thankyou." she nodded before sighing deeply.

"Well...I guess I'll go find a seat now. People are already showing up."

"Alright. I'll see you after okay?"

"Yeah thanks."

John watched her walk away, feeling her pain. All she wanted was her daughter. Maybe someday things would work out in the end.

* * *

"Okay everyone, get ready! Girls get your asses out there." Betsy yelled, throwing open the door. The bridesmaids all filed out, leaving Betsy in there alone with Jodi.

"You ready?" she asked.

Jodi nodded and took a deep breath before turning and looking at herself in the mirror. Betsy grabbed her veil from off the dresser before setting it on top of her head carefully, making sure not to mess up her elaborate hairdo. She threw the netting over Jodi's face and wrapped her arms around her, resting her chin on Jodi's head.

"I'm so happy for you." she smiled.

"Me too. Thanks for being my maid of honor too. I know how hard this has been, being coordinator and everything too."

"Thanks for asking me to be. You ready to say goodbye to the single life hopefully forever?"

"Yeah. You think we can last that long?"

"Of course you can. I see you as one of those couples who grow old together. John'll probably hit his hundreds."

"Thanks. Let's rock this bitch." Jodi said before standing up. Betsy followed her before grabbing the bottom of her train and carrying behind her, although she should've been worried about her own dress. As maid of honor, she wore a white dress with a lace bodice and long silk skirt, that dragged when she walked but she didn't care. It was Jodi's time to look more beautiful than ever.

They walked through the massive church before reaching the main hallway. Fin and Elliot waited outside along with a couple other of John's friends who she hadn't yet met.

"Ready sweetie?" her dad asked, straightening his tux. She nodded, butterflies going insane inside of her stomach. He slid his elbow through hers before leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Okay, flower girls." Betsy's voice screeched. One of the bridesmaids twin sisters nervously dipped their hands into baskets of white lilly petals before taking off slowly down the endless aisle.

Betsy watched before taking Fin's arm and turning to wink at Jodi before disappearing inside. Jodi took several deep breaths and counted in her head the amount of time before Betsy reached the alter.

"Come on." he tugged slightly before pulling her towards the front doors. The remaining people left behind all grabbed Jodi's train before she walked into the sanctuary,

As soon as she walked in she lost almost all feeling. The only thing she could sense was her father's elbow in hers and John, dozens of feet away. All she could think about was him. How much she loved him, and that everything leading up until now was worthless and pointless. Her life finally meant something now that he was with her.

She walked up the first step of the alter and her father helped her up before scooping her into a tight hug that lasted for what seemed an eternity.

"I love you so much. I'm so proud of you pretty girl." he whispered into her ear before wiping his eyes and nodding at John. He put their hands together before turning and going back to his seat.

*************

John watched Jodi, unable to think. Unable to breath. Unable to do anything. Never before in all of his years of short-lived and failed marriages had he ever felt this way. She was beautiful. No not beautiful...something else. Beautiful was a understatement. She looked like an angel. He could only see the outline of her face through the sheer fabric, but he could tell she was smiling. That smile that seemed to light up a room.

"We come here today in sight of God, for the union of these two..." the priest started off. John squeezed her hand and she smiled from under her veil, not looking anywhere except his brown eyes.

*************

"I know pronounce you man and wife." the priest said before shutting his bible. John stepped forward and stepped on the traditional goblet before throwing back her veil and leaning in and kissing her.

Applause erupted around them and Jodi melted into her arms. He was her husband now. She was his wife. They were married. He pulled back and grinned at her happily before turning to his friends behind them. They all smiled before Jodi grabbed his hand and led him the alter.

People cheered as they walked past and Jodi didn't even bother to wait for the girls to come carry her train. She was married now! They rushed outside and Betsy chased them down.

"I'm on my way to The Foundry. Want to share the limo?" she asked.

"Not really, we need a little time alone on the way over." Jodi grinned slyly before grabbing John's hand.

"Catch you later then Jo....oh and congrads!" Betsy grinned before skipping over to her own leopard pink limo.

"Nice." John chuckled.

"Gaudy but...you gotta love her. So....do you have any idea how handsome you look right now?" she grinned as she got in.

"Depends. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are right now?" he said seriously. She smiled before leaning in and kissing him, more passionately then she could o the alter in front of everyone.

"That's what I really wanted to do." she grinned, breathing hard. As they began to move she looked down at the new ring on her finger. It was sterling silver with diamonds around the entire band. She took it off before looking on the inside and gasping.

"John....this is beautiful." she smiled, the tears coming as she looked on the words on the inside.

"Thanks." he grinned boyishly.

She slipped it back onto her finger before leaning in and kissing him once again.

This was her fairytale ending.

* * *

**Ahh, I'm going to have to take a breather after this one. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, maybe next week. Oh this made me so happy! Bye!**


	21. You've Got Me Wrapped Around Your

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, or the rights to the song **_**You've Got Me Wrapped Around Your Little Finger **_**by Beth Rowley.**

Jodi smiled as she delicately placed a piece of cake into John's mouth. Camera flashes went off around them and everyone squealed in excitement.

John retaliated by bringing a piece to her mouth before smearing it all over her face. She squealed as he continued to cover her entire face with icing.

She dug a chunk of cake out before lunging forward and doing the same, laughing so hard she felt a six-pack coming on. It was moments like these that would be in her memory forever. The fact that their wedding cake was turning into a baby's smash cake didn't even bother her one bit.

"Let me get a picture!" Olivia stepped forward with her camera. John grabbed Jodi's face before sticking his tongue out and licking her jaw line.

"That's a Christmas card." Jodi giggled before grabbing a napkin and wiping off his face. This had to have been the single happiest day of her entire life. She wasn't sure if anything could compare to this.

"We've got to be at the airport in two hours." John muttered in her ear, cleaning up her face. She nodded. She had known there was going to be a chance they would have to sneak out of here. Neither one of them had barely even packed.

"Ten minutes. I'll have Bets smuggle us out of here." Jodi replied.

Right on time Betsy walked over before taking the knife from Jodi and cutting a piece of cake for herself.

"Hey Bets we need a favor." Jodi turned to her.

"Not until this cake hits my tongue. I'm about ready to bite someone's head off." she growled before stabbing her fork into the cake violently and taking a bite.

Jodi crossed her arms and waited for Betsy to swallow her first piece before raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, what?"

"We need to get out of here."

"Huh….are you really in that much of a hurry to get each other into the bed?"

"No. Our flight leaves in two hours and we still have to pack."

"Ah. Lovely. Okay, let me choke down this piece of cake then I'll get you out of here, and let everyone know that due to poor organization and planning you will be skipping out on everyone."

Jodi rolled her eyes before grabbing another glass of champagne and downing it. The last thing she wanted to do was have to rush to the airport but that looked like that was what they were going to have to do.

Betsy devoured her sugary snack before setting her plate down and grabbing Jodi's veil before ripping it.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" she screamed.

"Oh no. My services are required!" Betsy said blankly before grabbing Jodi's hand. John looked around before following.

She led them to the bathroom before digging out a phone and calling their limo driver.

"Get to the back entrance. I'm sneaking them out of here." she said shortly before hanging up.

"I can't believe you just ripped this." Jodi pouted.

"Oh boo hoo. And when will you be wearing it again?"

Jodi rolled her eyes before quickening her pace as Betsy sped up. They short of ran through the industrial building before Betsy threw open a door they were slapped with the cold air from outside. The limo was waiting on the curb about a yard away.

"Well….I'll see you whenever you get back I guess." Betsy shrugged, dropping her irritation. Jodi smiled before sweeping her into a hug and squeezing her tightly.

"I love you so much. You're the best friend I could ever have." Jodi whispered into her ear. Betsy squeezed her back before letting go and pushing her towards the limo.

"Off you go. Go ride off happily into the sunset."

John turned and waved before taking Jodi's hand and helping her into the limo.

*****************

Jodi collapsed onto the bed as soon as they walked into their cruise ship suite for the next week. After frantically packing, short bickering, and a four hour plane ride, she was exhausted beyond measure, but there were still things in store for tonight.

John walked to the sliding glass door and opened it. They weren't scheduled to depart for another 45 minutes, and it was still light outside.

John laid down beside her before rolling over and kissing her. She smiled into his mouth before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We've got 45 minutes to kill." he said softly, stroking her hair.

"Too bad because you'll have to wait until tonight." Jodi grinned before pushing him off and disappearing into the bathroom. John looked after her before sighing and sitting up. A few hours seemed just a little too long to wait.

*****************

Jodi grabbed a white lily comb off the bathroom counter before sticking it in her hair. The finishing touch. She took a deep breath before looking at herself in the mirror.

Wearing the lingerie Betsy had gotten for her and her red hair tumbling down her shoulders in waves, even she had to admit she looked fantastic. Instead of looking as sultry as the outfit was supposed to, she looked a tad bit more innocent, but it worked.

She grabbed a long silk robe before slipping it on and opening the door. John was laying on the bed impatiently, having waited for a half-hour now since she went to get ready.

John looked up as she walked towards him and felt his heart stop for the second time that day. Once again, he was shocked and entranced by how beautiful she looked. The white robe seemed to glow against her skin, and her red hair fell in front of her face beautifully. He was surprised not to see a halo on top of her head.

"You look beautiful." he choked, finding himself unable to talk. Jodi smiled before standing in front of him.

She smiled before untying the knot of her robe before letting it drop to the ground. John stared, his breath hitched in his throat. It was although all of his fantasies were now churning into one, which Jodi instantly fulfilled. He wanted nothing more than to touch her. Her skin looked so smooth and delicate.

Jodi leaned forward before grabbing his hand and placing it on her chest, wanting nothing more than for him to touch her. After a grueling two days she now just needed to be with her husband.

John moved his hands over her encased curves before pulling her down onto the bed slowly. She closed her eyes before laying on her back and losing herself as John pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her gently, before slipping his tongue into her mouth and running his long fingers through her hair.

She entangled her fingers in his and ran her toes up his calf.

He moved down, pressing his lips to her neck. She grabbed a fistful of his hair, letting out the softest of whimpers.

"I've been waiting to do this for two days." John murmured, pressing his lips to the swell of her breasts. Jodi smiled, feeling as though she was in heaven. When he was touching her it felt as though she had left her body and was elsewhere.

"I've been wanting you to do this for two days." Jodi replied, smiling before moaning softly as John massaged her inner thighs with his fingers.

"How am I supposed to get this off?" he asked.

She giggled before flipping over on her stomach and gesturing to the knotted lace at the bottom, which crisscrossed its way up to the top of her back.

"Patience." she replied before closing her eyes. John smiled before untying the bottom and took his time pulling each strand out of it's loop. With each bit of skin that came exposed, he pressed his lips to her back, inhaling her scent. He picked up a perfume she had never worn before. Something just for today. Whatever it was drove him completely wild.

When he finally undid the last knot he helped her up before pulling it off of her. He ran his hands down her body, feeling her breasts, her smooth stomach, the tattoo above her hip.

He stroked her face before kissing her again.

"What do you want?" he asked, wanting this to be the best night of her life.

"I just want you." she replied before kissing him. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt before unbuttoning it slowly and tearing it off of his body. As she did so he closed his own eyes, feeling her smooth fingertips run across his chest and down his stomach.

John leaned over before kissing around her nipples, causing her twitch. She moaned his name and wrapped her legs around his before he finally moved over and ran his tongue over the erect skin. Jodi threw back her head before digging her nails into his shoulders as he bit down tenderly.

"God I love you." she whined loudly, breathing hard as her face and chest turned red.

John moved to the other before squeezing her breasts gently and moving down, kissing every inch of her until he landed into between her legs. He wrapped his arms around her thighs before plowing his tongue into the area he know knew so well.

"John!" she cried, grabbing the sheets around her. He moved his tongue, knowing just what spots to hit. He earned a satisfying keen, digging his nails into her skin before pushing his tongue even further, making her scream loudly.

He retracted his tongue before moving back up to her breasts, playing with them before unzipping his pants.

Jodi laid there panting, her face now flushing bright red. It crept through her neck and chest, going on a trail downwards that made him laugh.

He stepped out of his pants before grabbing her legs and entering her slowly. He adjusted himself before thrusting, not in the pace they were usually in but at a slow and steady one.

Jodi looked into his brown eyes, silently saying everything going through her mind, With each move her entire body screamed in pleasure and all the while his hands continued to wander through what John had deemed as his wonderland.

Jodi let out a loud scream as she neared her climax. John was sending her over the edge and everyone moment of it was incredible.

She rolled over so that she was on top before putting a hand on his chest and moving slowly. John moved his hands up and squeezed her breasts.

He gripped her hips before moving her faster, thrusting himself up into her.

Sweat began to drizzle down her body and John held her body tightly, feeling alive. She continued to quicken her pace before throwing back her head as the veins in her neck appeared and her body tensed. John shuddered one last time before releasing himself inside of her.

She leaned down and kissed him before climbing off and smiling.

"I love you so much." she stroked the side of his face.

"I love you. Come over here." he kissed her sweaty forehead before pulling her over so that she rested on his chest.

Everything was now perfect.

"


	22. Haven't Met You Yet

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, or the rights to the song **_**Haven't Met You Yet **_**by Michael Buble. You know, I thought I was ready to end this story but after a week I realized there were still a few things on my mind. I still have a few lose ends to tie up, so there's going to be a few more chapters. As to how many I don't know, but when I'm officially done with this expect another Munch O/C fanfic, I'm thinking maybe him and a cop named Francesca who transfers. Until then though here's this.I'm telling you now though, these last chapters are going to be really short.**

**Haven't Met You Yet**

"Are you sure you're alright?" John asked as Jodi nearly collapsed into their room. She gripped the wall tightly, leaning against it for support. After finally consummating their marriage the previous night, she had gone into the bathroom only to pass out for nearly an hour. Her dizzy spells were getting continuously worse, and for the first time today she hadn't been able to hide them from John.

"I'm fine." she lied terribly, closing her eyes tightly and willing the room to stop spinning. John stared in concern before closing the door behind them. They were now docked at some island and they were only able to get off the ship for about an hour before John noticed how bad she looked. He knew it couldn't have been sea-sickness because she had been fine the night he took her out on the yacht, but whatever this was seemed to be getting the best of her.

"Come on." he muttered before walking over to pick her up and carry her to the bed. Just as he did so she fell back into his arms, letting out a loud gasp as consciousness left her.

"Shit." John muttered before leaning down and grabbing her legs then carrying her to the bed. When they said muscle weighed more than fat it was no lie. She was almost too heavy for him to carry her.

He set her down before rushing back to the door and opening it.

"Somebody I need a doctor!" he yelled. A family of four staying across from them walked up and the husband said something to his wife before rushing over.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"No it's my wife. She's been really dizzy all day and she just passed out."

The man nodded.

"One of the couple staying next to us is a doctor. We had dinner together last night. I'll go check to see if they're in." he replied before turning and rushing down the hall.

John turned around and looked back at Jodi to make sure she wasn't throwing up in her sleep. That would be both digusting and hazardous. When he looked back down the hall he saw the man walking towards him with a tall woman, who looked a tad bit like Alex.

"He told me you needed a doctor?" she asked.

"Yeah my wife just passed out. I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Can I come in?"

He nodded before stepping aside.

"Thanks." John said to the man.

"Your welcome. Name's Harry. Let me know if you need anything."

"John Munch, and I will." John replied before shutting the door and walking back into the bedroom where the doctor was sitting beside Jodi, checking her pupils.

"I'm Dr. Lewis. UCLA. I'm sure your wife is okay but I'm going to run back to my room and grab my things okay?"

John nodded before letting her pass. He walked over to Jodi's side and grabbed her hand. She groaned before turning her head and opening her eyes.

"Shit." she swore, looking over at John. After months of trying to make sure this didn't happen when they were together, it finally did.

"How are you feeling?" John asked.

"Like I just got whacked with an anvil how long have I been out?"

"Just five minutes. I found a doctor she's going to check you out."

"Great just what I need on our honeymoon. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"This sort of puts a damper on things."

John snorted before leaning down and kissing her quickly just as Dr. Lewis walked back in.

"Can you leave the room?" she asked, taking a pair of gloves out.

John nodded before standing up and leaving, closing the door behind him. He walked through their huge suite before stepping into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

As he leaned up against it he finally took everything in for the first time. So now they were officially married. Jodi was his wife. The only thing he really remembered about the wedding was her in that dress. She was the only person in the room, and by far the most beautiful person in the world.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked, coming back from his room.

"Doctor's checking her out right now. " John replied, rubbing his neck.

"It happens. So you here on vacation?"

"Honeymoon. We just got married yesterday."

"Oh congrads man. Where you from?"

"New York."

"Oh. Helen and I are from Seattle."

"Really? What's it like up there?"

"Boring. Rainy. The usual. I guess that's just the expected life of a college professer."

"Oh really where?"

"Evergreen. What do you do?"

"I'm a cop. New York City Special Victims."

"Wow. Guess she's a lucky woman."

"No I'm the lucky one." John replied truthfully.

"Well, maybe you can join us for dinner tonight. Helen and I are taking the night away from the kids."

"That sounds great."

The door opened behind him and Dr. Lewis came out.

"Is she alright?" John asked, immediately forgetting about Harry.

"Oh she's quite fine, just a little dehydrated but she's got something to tell you." Dr. Lewis smiled before leading John back over to her.

"Hey." John smiled as he walked into the bedroom, Dr. Lewis staying out in the sitting room. John sat behind her before grabbing her hand.

"I have something to tell you." Jodi smiled, sitting up and putting his hand on her thigh.

"What?" John asked, leaning in.

"....I'm pregnant." Jodi smiled, her entire face illuminated.

John stared in shock for a moment before tightening his grip around her hand.

"...Are you serious?" he asked.

She nodded excitedly.

"Jodi..." he exclaimed before leaning in and sweeping her into a _Casanova _kiss.

"We're going to have a baby." she squealed, holding him tightly.

"Now, Jodi you're going to have to start getting plenty of fluids and I'd advise you to set up an appointment with an OB-GYN when you get back home. Other than that you'll be able to enjoy yourself and have fun on the rest of the cruise." Dr. Lewis advised.

"Thankyou so much!" Jodi exclaimed. She nodded before turning and walking away.

"I can't believe this." John said, looking at Jodi as Dr. Lewis left.

Jodi smiled, tears filling her eyes. It was as though God decided to bless her with everything at once.

John kissed her before moving down and resting his head on her stomach. She smiled and closed her eyes. Now this was the best moment of her life.

***************

"Harry, this is my wife Jodi." John introduced her to his new acquaintance. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Harry's eyes nearly fall out of their sockets.

"Great to met you." Jodi smiled, shaking his hand.

"Jesus...you weren't kidding about being lucky to have her." he grinned, eyeing Jodi from head to toe. His wife stiffened a bit next to him.

"Let's grab a table." Jodi smiled. Everyone nodded in agreement and Jodi smiled as she felt John's hand around her waist. She leaned into him, tightening her grip around his body. She had been unable to stop touching him since she received the news that she was carrying his child.

She smiled as they sat down and crossed her legs.

"What can I get you to drink?" a waiter asked, coming over.

"How does Champagne sound?" Harry asked, looking around.

"None for me thankyou." Jodi smiled, patting her stomach happily.

Harry looked at her before looking over at John and back again.

"You're pregnant?" he asked.

She smiled dazzlingly and nodded.

"Well, in that case...Cristal for us and something and incredible and non-alcoholic for her."

The waiter nodded before turning and walking away.

"So...Jodi is it?...What do you do for a living?" Helen asked.

"Well right now I'm in between jobs and I'll be applying at Juiliard for the fall."

"Juiliard my goodness. How old are you?"

"19."

"You really picked a good one John." Harry laughed. Jodi smiled before turning back to his wife.

"What do you do?" Helen asked, ignoring her obnoxious husband.

"Dance. I've studied since I was 12. I'm going for ballet. I also play the piano and cello."

"Well you're certainly talented at more things than you look." Helen replied. Jodi smiled. She loved women like this. Outside they were bitches but they were actually impressed.

"I'd like to say I'm multi-talented. What about you what do you do?"

"Oh I stay at home. We've got two kids to take care of."

"That must be so hard. Taking care of two kids and I husband. I couldn't imagine going to work." Jodi said, throwing her hidden insults right back at her.

Helen smiled tightly before grabbing her flute as soon as the waiter came by.

Jodi smiled. This was going to be quite a fun night.


	23. Thank Him

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise or the song **_**Thank Him**_** by DJ Cor Fijneman. Well, I'm on spring break right now so I was so excited I would be able to get a lot of writing done on the days I'm home. Unfortunatly, my computer decided to crash. Then I decided to use my desktop computer only to have it come up with the same virus that caused my laptop to crash. So now I'm stuck using this old bulky laptop from like, 1999 without internet and no way to upload my chapters right now. FML.**

**Thank Him**

Jodi awoke to a tickling sensation on her stomach. She looked down to find John drawing on it with a Sharpie.

"What the hell are you doing?" she giggled.

"Not really sure." he replied before capping the black marker and tossing it over his shoulder. He crawled up before kissing her on the lips.

"Let me go brush my teeth." she moaned, not able to stand morning breath. John mumbled something she couldn't decipher before wrapping his fingers in her hair and attacking her mouth with ferocity.

The previous night after enduring their dinner with Harry and Helen, Jodi rushed back to their room so that she could call everyone and tell them the good news. Not to her suprise everyone at the SVU was back to work, Betsy was sulking, her father was back in prison, and Anthony was saying something about Olivia. They all seemed happy for her, but they all also seemed preoccupied.

He pressed his lips to her stomach, looking up at her. She smiled and closed her eyes, still unable to stop thinking about the fact that they were going to have a baby together. It was like her fairytale dream was really coming true.

"You know how much I love you?" I said softly.

"Hm. Thought you were never going to say anything like that again." she smiled.

"Well we all fall off the wagon sometimes." John replied before kissing her again.

Jodi smiled before standing up and pushing him off.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to take a shower." she winked before pulling off her silk nightie and tossing it on the ground. John watched her walk away, entranced by that incredible body of hers. He shook his head and jumped up before following her into the bathroom.

As he walked into the master bathroom he found her, putting her hair up in the mirror. John leaned up against the doorframe, wondering how the hell he had managed to get a woman like her.

She was a little bigger now (which he now attributed to the pregnancy) but her stomach was still flat. His suspicison that her breasts had gotten bigger was right and that ass of hers...

"Need something?" she asked, smiling at him coyly.

"Yeah for you to stop being such a tease." he replied, closing the door behind him.

Jodi smiled and continued fixing her hair, arching her back and sticking her chest out. John walked behing her before sliding his hands around her waist.

"Yes?" she asked, looking at him in the mirror.

He said nothing before pressing his lips to her neck, inhaling her scent and the feel of her soft skin.

She continued to play in her hair, fighting the warmth stirring through her body.

His lips moved from her neck to her shoulders, causing her to sigh as she took her hands out of her hair and placed them on his. She felt the hard bulge in his pants and her face flooded with heat as arousal flooded her entire body.

"What do you want?" he asked, running his hand up her stomach and to her breasts.

"Your dick." she moaned, biting her lip as he squeezed her breasts.

He grinned and ran his hands over her body, moving them across the tattoo on her hip and down to the throbbing wonderland that was his playground.

"Oh my god." she moaned as he rubbed her. He bit her shoulder before spinning her around and sitting her up on the sink.

She grabbed John's neck and pulling him to her, kissing him roughly while she grabbed the waistband of his boxers. He helped her,crying out loudly as she bit his lip.

His boxers fell to the ground and Jodi grinned before wrapping her hand around his stiff eight-inches. John groaned as she twisted her wrist around it, moving her hand up and down. He watched her and grabbed one of her breasts, running his thumb over her hard nipple.

She pushed him back before jumping off the counter and getting down on her knees before taking him in her mouth.

John threw back his head and closed his eyes. He preferred not to think about how Jodi came to learn how to please a man so well, but he was grateful for it. Everything she did set him on edge, and kept him on the throes of pleasure. Everything she did kept him wanting to do nothing more than throw her on the ground and attack her with such ferocity that he would destroy her.

He grabbed a handful of her hair, thrusting into her mouth and struggling not to come already.

She looked up at him as she moved, meeting his eyes.

"Get up here." he commanded. She pulled him out of her mouth before standing up and kissing him, feeling his harded member against her thighs.

John grabbed her before turning her around and sliding into her tight passage.

She groaned, grabbing onto the faucet as he put his hands on her waist before pushing in and out quickly.

"Do you like that tight pussy?" she licked her lips, unable to stop herself from vomiting the words that came to her mouth.

"Fuck yes." John replied. She took one of her legs and set it up on the counter, allowing him to plow deeper, digging his nails into her waist.

"Fuck me harder!" she exclaimed, gritting her teeth.

John thrusted faster, reaching down and grabbing one of her large breasts.

"Damn you're tight." he grunted, feeling himself become even more aroused as he moved inside of her.

"Mmm how does that big cock of yours feel inside of me?" she whined, throwing her head back as she fought her impending climax.

"You tell me how it feels inside of you." John replied, panting as he lifted a hand and smacked her ass.

"Oh god yes." she moaned repeatedly, putting a hand on the red spot he had just spanked.

"Say my name." he growled in her ear.

"John!" she screamed loudly.

"Beg for it." he pounded into her harder, his dark fantasies coming forth.

"Harder please. Oh god please!"

He pushed her head down before moving as quickly as he could, before her body tensed around him.

He came an instant later before his muscles unclenched and they both sat there, catching their breath.

He kissed her back before pulling out of her and stepping over to the shower.

Jodi smiled. Raging hormones from pregnancy? She could get used to this.


	24. Speechless

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, or the rights to the song **_**Speechless**_** by my wife Lady Gaga.**

**Speechless**

"Jodi does it really take this long to put on a bathing suit?!" John asked, pounding on the door with his fist. She had been in the bathroom for nearly half an hour now, and he was beginning to wonder if she had up and died in there.

He heard her sigh before opening the door, and peeking around it.

"Maybe you should just go." she shrugged, looking away.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pushing to door back. She fought him momentarily before giving up and letting him in.

John opened the door and stared at her body. Whatever she had been doing in there for the past half-hour sure as hell made her look good. He had never seen anyone make a bikini look so good before. With her now-enlarged breasts and a little meat on her bones from not starving herself for the wedding, she looked beyond incredible.

"What the hell is wrong?" he asked, looking at her.

"John I look terrible! Look how much weight I've gained!" she exclaimed, pushing past him and collapsing onto the bed in frustration.

John actually took a moment to think over what he was going to say.

"Jodi, you look fine. Beyond fine actually. Do you really think I'd lie to you?"

"Yes." she rolled over, hiding her face and giving him a very impressive view of the other side.

He sighed before sitting on the bed.

"Hate to tell you this but when you start showing you'll no doubt be bigger than this."

"Yeah but there's a difference between looking pregnant and looking fat."

"You're stupid you know that?" he said before kissing her shoulder. She rolled over before sitting up and looking at him, her face bright red. John's eyes were immediately drawn to her chest, which threatened to break free from her bikini top. He had to force himself to not reach forward and yank the straps from her tanned body.

"Can we go now?" he asked impatiently. Jodi rolled her eyes before standing up and grabbing his hand. Jodi went to grab her things and John turned away as she bent over before wrapping a sarong around her waist and following him out of the door.

******************

John was unsure just how the hell Jodi didn't see all the attention she was getting from both males and females alike. As they sat at the bar of the pool deck, John was sure if he sat next to her a moment longer he would full-out implode.

"Can I get you anything else?" the bartender asked, staring right down Jodi's cleavage.

"Yeah can I get another smoothie?" she asked, finishing her second basket of fries. John knew he should have been revulsed by how much she was eating, but it was just...sexy. The fact that she was eating like a teenage boy while still maintaining that incredible figure of hers. She made Kim Kardashian look like Kate Moss.

He nodded before giving her a wink and walking off. She wiped off her fingers before looking over at John, who was almost drooling.

"You alright?" she asked.

He nodded silently before taking another sip of his beer and standing up.

"I'm going to go take a leak. I'll be back in a sec."

Jodi nodded before standing up and untying her sarong. Everyone turned around, staring before she tossed it on her seat and walked over to the pool, letting her legs dangle in the water.

"Sooo..." a younger man trailed off, sitting down next to her.

Jodi looked over at him, silently glaring behind her sunglasses.

"I don't think I've ever seen a girl as fine as you." he grinned, hubris surrounding him like oxygen.

"That's nice." Jodi said, looking forward.

"Can I have your number?" he continued.

"I'm married." she said before standing up, and walking back to the bar. John got back just as she reached her seat and looked from her to the guy in the pool, already registering what had happened.

She sat back down in her seat, crossing her legs sternly as John walked back over.

"What was that about?"

"Some jackass tried to ask me out." Jodi shrugged.

"Hope you let him down easy. Who was it?" John asked, sliding his arm around her waist.

Jodi turned around before pointing him out. John smiled and waved arrogantly. The young boy turned bright red then stood up and left, going to seek out another young woman.

"You're terrible." Jodi giggled, putting an hand on John's shoulder.

"That's why you married me isn't it?" he asked, taking a sip of his beer and kissing her. Jodi smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck before standing up.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"For a dip." Jodi grinned before kicking off her shoes and walking to the pool. John watched as she slid into the water, disappearing underneath its glossy surface before coming back up a moment later, her red hair billowing around her. He watched her, still wondering how he got so lucky.

As she got out he turned around quickly, not even trusting himself to look at her, body soaking wet and her bikini clinging to her body.

"Can we head back inside now? I'm getting kind of antsy with all of the alcohol around." she said, drying herself off.

"Yeah let's do that. Please cover yourself up before I have to arrest myself for public indecency." John said.

"Aw, of course I can." Jodi grinned, intentionally pressing her body against his back. He stiffened momentarily before grabbing her hand and kissing it. She smiled, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek before grabbing his hand and leading him back up to their room.

******************

"I'm your wife, you're supposed to let me win!" Jodi whined as John continued to whop her ass on the pool table.

He chuckled before pulling back his stick and taking another shot, successfully hitting in two solid balls.

"Fine I quit." Jodi pouted, throwing her stick on the table and walking away.

"Hey get back here!" John exclaimed, chasing her down. He grabbed her before picking her up and carrying her back to the table.

"Put me down!" she screamed, kicking and giggling wildly. John put her on the table before leaning forward and kissing her.

"Is this supposed to make up for me losing?" she asked.

"Is it working?" John replied.

Jodi said nothing before leaning forward and kissing him again. So far, almost her entire honeymoon checklist had been completed with three days to spare. Lots of hot sex? Check. Finding out she was pregnant? Check. Getting the chance to completely relax? Check. Spending insane amounts of time with her husband? Check. Swimming in the ocean? Check. The only things left were a massage, outdoor sex, and getting John out to one of the many nightclubs aboard the ship.

He kissed her neck, feeling her hands move up his back. Being with Jodi was just the most exhilarating thing on the face of the planet. Her body. The sounds she made. The things she did.

"I'm thinking of getting another tattoo." she sighed, wrapping her legs around his waist as his lips continued to move down her chest.

"Where's that?" John muttered, lifting her tank top over her head and pulling down one of the straps of her bikini top.

"I was hoping you might decide." Jodi closed her eyes and bit her lip, feeling the heat take over as John's hands ran over her clothed breasts.

"Maybe....right here." he said softly, letting the top drop to the ground and kissing the top of her breasts. She keened, leaning back onto the table.

"Where else?" she sighed.

"Or here." he said quietly, kissing the area over her ribcage.

"Anywhere you want." she breathed, her breath hitching in her throat.

"Definitely not here." he whispered, sliding a hand in between her thighs, rubbing her over her bottoms. She retracted a leg, kicking the table behind her.

Jodi reached behind her, and with one swift movement of her arm she swiped a majority of the balls off the table, sending them crashing to the ground. She grabbed John's shirt before pulling him on top of her and falling backward onto the felt-covered surface.

John kissed her sternum, slowly making his way down her body. She closed her eyes, tilting her head back. She wanted nothing more than for him to ravage her. Lose complete and utter control. Do what he wanted without even thinking about it first. That's what she wanted, and she was going to get it.

She grabbed John's hand, shoving it inside of her bikini bottoms. He looked at her with an amused grin before rubbing his hand over her swollen sex. Her body twitched, and John took a moment before plunging a finger inside of her, feeling her writhe around him in pleasure.

He unbuckled his belt, quickly shedding out of his pants. Number five was turning out to be better than he imagined.


	25. Darling Nikki

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, or the rights to the song **_**Darling Nikki **_**by Prince. Shoutout to my reviewer!**

**Darling Nikki**

"Hello New York!" Jodi screamed excitedly from the window of their limo as they pulled away from the airport, on the ground for the first time in Manhattan.

John grinned, sitting back in his seat. The truth was their honeymoon had completely exhausted him. Of course they had spent most of their time relaxing, but that time was mostly spent having sex pretty much everywhere on the ship.

As he looked at Jodi, he noticed for the first time how tan she had gotten. She was well on her way to looking African-American now, and she looked absolutely fantastic.

"That was so great but God its good to be home." she sighed, laying her head down on his lap.

He smiled, running his hands through her red hair, which tumbled across his lap and had grown at least an inch.

"I'm going to be sleeping for the next 72 hours just so you know."

"I might join you on that." Jodi replied.

They rode home in silence, his hands gently playing in her hair as she smiled in content. Nothing could be happier than this moment, right here, right now.

****************

"Hey there." John said quietly as he snuck into the bedroom. His first day back to work of course proved that he was still very much a part of the SVU. He had been out for almost three days now, and had barely gotten the chance to talk to Jodi let alone see her.

She groaned, rolling over and looking at him through squinted and sleep-tainted eyes.

'What time is it?" she asked, her voice rasping from her throat.

"About three."

"Hurry up and get in here." she muttered.

John chuckled before shedding his clothes down to his boxers and climbing into the bed with Jodi. He scooped her up in his arms, kissing her forhead before drifting off to sleep.

***************

"Morning." John said as he walked into the kitchen. Jodi was at the sink, rinsing her hands off. She turned around to greet her husband, leaning in and kissing him.

"Made you breakfast." she smiled, resting her hands on his neck.

"What would I do without you?" he grinned before pecking her on the lips and walking over to the island bar to take a seat.

She brought him a plate, setting it down in front of him before pulling up a chair, crossing her long legs.

"I have to make an appointment with the OB-GYN. Do you want to come?"

"That depends...for what exactly. I mean, if you're having a gynecological exam as much as I love being down there I'm not so sure as to if I want to watch another guy dig around in your vagina."

Jodi tossed back her head and gave a throaty laugh before replying.

"Actually I meant for the baby. The doctor on the ship said I was about seven weeks along, which means we can probably see the heartbeat."

"Wow...I can't believe I forgot. Yeah of course I'll come." John replied, taking a bite of the panoramic muffin Jodi had made him.

"Okay well, I've got an appointment in about half an hour so I've gotta cut out. I'll see you at dinner. If you're at work I'll bring you something." she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before exiting the kitchen.

John watched her walk away, wondering for the millionth time how he got so lucky. That was his wife, and she was perfect in absolutely every way.

He heard the familiar patter of Sadie's feet on the kitchen floor and looked down to find Sadie, sitting at his ankles, silently begging.

"You're a spoiled little brat you know that?" John looked down at her before tearing off a piece of his muffin and handing it to her. She quickly snatched it from him, chewing quickly before licking her lips and staring at him through wide eyes.

He sighed before picking her up and sitting her on his lap, kissing her head before letting her go for his plate. Just as he was finishing up his plate his phone rang.

"Munch." he answered.

"Hey man it's Fin, you gotta get down here."

John sighed before slamming down his phone and standing up, causing Sadie to jump down in alarm. Maybe he should have just stayed in Hawaii.

******************

"Hello?" Jodi asked as she closed her umbrella, stepping into the house. Sadie barked excitedly, rushing to meet her. Jodi looked down to find something tied to her collar.

"What's this baby?" she muttered, leaning down and picking her up before pulling a rectangular box off her collar.

Jodi lifted off the lid before gasping. Nestled inside was a beautiful pair of pearl earrings, surrounded in tiny diamonds.

"Do you like it?"

She looked up to find John standing there, his hands in his pockets.

"John these are beautiful." she gasped, setting Sadie down before running towards him, kissing him fiercely. John wrapped his arms around her waist, caught in the passion of the kiss before pulling away.

"What's this?" he asked, running a hand through her hair. The long curly locks were gone. Instead, Jodi's usually curly hair was now bone-straight and cut severely, stopping just shy of her long neck.

"Do you like it?" she asked sheepishly.

"Well I'm going to miss having something to grab onto when I do you from behind but...it looks nice."

Jodi rolled her eyes before John leaned down and picked her up, cradling her in his arms.

She threw her head back and giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her upstairs to the bedroom.

It had been what seemed an eternity since they had made love in their own bed, and both were happy for the opportunity.

He tore off her wet coat, slick with rain before throwing it on the floor beside the bed. Jodi lifted up a leg, running it down John's back. He pulled his t-shirt off over his head before unbuttoning Jodi's blouse, burying his face between her breasts and kissing her sternum.

She closed her eyes, surrendering everything but the feel of his lips as they ventured down her body. He pressed his lips to her stomach, circling her navel with kisses.

"Hey there." he said softly, pressing an ear to her swollen waist.

Jodi smiled, looking down at him and putting a hand on his head.

"He or she can't hear you yet." she giggled.

"I know, but it would be nice for her to hear daddy's voice."

"Is she could I think she'd already be kicking by now."

"What makes you so sure it's a girl?" John asked, sitting up and raising his eyebrows.

"Just a feeling." Jodi shrugged, challenging him with her eyes.

"Hate to tell you this babe but I don't make girls."

"You don't make girls? How about this...my appointment is tomorrow at seven. If it's a girl...you have to give me whatever I want. If it's a boy...well I will do absolutely whatever you would like."

"Hm, anything?"

"Absolutely anything."

"Well....that sounds like a deal. Let's shake on it."

Jodi extended her hand before pushing him off and getting out of the bed.

"What the hell?!" he asked.

"You'll see tomorrow." Jodi smiled before grabbing a bottle of lotion from the dresser and sitting back down on he bed, slowly lathering herself up. John watched, as she rubbed lotion on her large breasts, going slowly and deliberately.

John grabbed his clothes before rushing out of the room, leaving Jodi grinning on the bed as she smoothed lotion onto herself.

This was going to be good.


	26. Lovers In Japan

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, or the rights to the song **_**Lovers In Japan**_** by Coldplay.**

**Lovers in Japan**

**Aster OB/GYN**

**240 W. 98th Street, Ste 1E**

**New York, New York**

**Tuesday, April 6**

"Now this is going to be a little cold okay?" the obstetrician said as she rubbed gel on Jodi's stomach. Jodi shivered for a moment, grasping John's hand tightly before relaxing her body.

"Do you know how much we'll be able to see?" she asked.

"Well, at eight weeks we should be able to see the heartbeat by now. When did you discover you were pregnant?" Kristina asked.

"About a week ago."

"Alrighty then. Now, I'd assume you know how this works. Detective, I know you do. So just try and relax okay?"

Jodi nodded, looking up and smiling at John.

Kristina pressed the instrument to Jodi's belly, moving down to her womb. As soon as the whooshing sound came through Jodi turned, looking up at the screen.

"Where is it?" she asked, searching the picture vigorously.

"Well, you can see one of them right here." Kristina pointed to the left corner.

Jodi looked up at John sharply, he stared at Kristina.

"What do you mean 'one of them'?" he asked.

Kristina looked back and forth between the two of them before chucking lightly.

"Well...looks like this will be a little surprise for you. You guys are going to be expecting triplets."

John continued to stare at Kristina, watching her as though a tentacle was growing out of her head.

"_Triplets_?" Jodi jutted her neck forward in disbelief. "How?!"

Kristina chuckled once again before sitting back to explain.

"Well, when the egg is fertilized, in some cases it to split into two, both carrying the same genetic material, kind of like mitosis. In your case...the egg splits again, and viola, you have three happy children."

"So...will they all be okay?" John asked.

"Well, multiple births usually have a higher risk of developmental disorders, but that doesn't mean they will absolutely have them. It just heightens the risk. Like smoking increases your risk for breast cancer, or an unhealthy diet for a heart attack.

"...Is there any way to tell the sex?" John inquired further. Jodi rolled her eyes. She knew he was only asking because of their bet last night.

"Not now. You'll have to wait about...I'd say another eight or nine weeks."

John sighed before looking down at Jodi and smiling. She looked so happy right now she was almost glowing. Actually...she was glowing.

"Now, can you hear that?" Kristina asked.

John and Jodi both became quiet as the sound over several heartbeats sounded through the room. Jodi bit her lip, feeling tears come to her eyes. Things just kept getting better and better. This sound just made her realize...there were real. They were there. Her children were right there inside of her, very much real. She could barely contain her joy as she thought about it.

"Now...here's number two. And there's three." she pointed out the remaining two. John put his hands on Jodi's shoulders, looking down as she beamed happily.

"Can we take these home?" Jodi asked hopefully.

"Of course. I'll get you some copies. Congratulations." Kristina smiled before grabbing a cloth to wipe off Jodi's stomach.

As she redressed herself, she couldn't help but beam happily. She wasn't even going to name it as the happiest day of her life, because everyday that she was with John and his kids...that was just always going to change.

************

"Hey! Where've you been?" Olivia asked as John walked through the squad room.

"Sonograms." John muttered, collapsing in his chair. He hadn't been this happy in...well ever.

"Woah how did that go?" Olivia asked, sitting down on his desk.

"Well, Jodi and I got an even bigger surprise then finding out she was pregnant."

"Which would be..."

"Triplets."

"What?!" Olivia exclaimed, standing up.

John grinned before standing up.

"We doing anything?"

"El is taking a personal day, and Fin out on a case in Brooklyn. I was just getting ready to go give a guy on Staten a visit. You want to come with?"

"Sure." John agreed happily, standing up and following her out of the room. Absolutely nothing could ruin this day.

***********

"So Elizabeth...haven't met with you in awhile. I was beginning to wonder if you were okay." Trevor smiled handsomly as he guided Elizabeth into his office.

"I needed some time alone after Jodi's wedding. It was just..."

"I understand. The wedding was beautiful though." Trevor motioned for her to have a seat.

"Were you there?"

"No. I was invited but I had a trial that day. I read about it in the newspaper though. And a couple of friends."

"Wow...she did really invite everyone I guess."

"I guess...so do you have any new information for me?" he asked.

"Um, no not really. I was wondering when we could start putting together the case though."

"Understandable. Given you er...situation...does Anthony know about this?"

"No I haven't told him yet."

"Well Elizabeth...I think you should tell him before you do anything. I don't like making anyway feel as though they're doing anything against their will."

"Yeah...I'm not really sure how to do that but..."

Trevor leaned back, sitting his feet on his desk before staring at Elizabeth intently.

"You know Elizabeth...I'm going to ask you something right now that will likely cause me to lose my job."

Elizabeth sat up, a befuddled look on her face.

"Go ahead."

"Would you like to come out and have dinner with me?"

She blushed wildly, caught offguard and taken aback by his sudden question.

"Well...I...I'm very flattered. I don't know what to say."

"A yes might do." Trevor stood up, walking in front of her and leaning back on his desk. At first he had to admit he had been rather smitten with Jodi before he learned she was marrying Munch, but Elizabeth...

"I suppose. When?" she looked up at him, her straight red hair falling in a curtain in front of her face.

"Uh...tonight. Tomorrow. Any day except Thursday."

"Well...I guess tonight."

"Okay. How about eight? I know this great Greek place."

Elizabeth smiled. For the first time in a long time, things were looking up.

***************

**Meltemi Restaurant**

**905 1st Ave**

**New York, New York**

Jodi laughed loudly as John told her one of his more humorous work stories, causing several men to turn around and stare and their dates to glare.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" John asked, putting an arm around her.

"You might have but...maybe you should again, just in case." Jodi grinned.

"Well...you are the single most beautiful woman in this room. The rest of them all look like Medusa."

Jodi giggled, leaning in to kiss him. As she closed her eyes, she caught sight of something that made her heart flutter. A flash of familiar red hair, that sent a surge of anger and tension throughout her body.

She moved away quickly looking across to find Elizabeth, with who appeared to be Trevor.

"What's wrong?" John asked, following her gaze.

As though God was waging war against her, Elizabeth looked up and met her green eyes, stopping in her tracks. Trevor followed her line of sight as well, smiling and waving.

"Shit." Jodi muttered, not sure what to do. Running would make her look weak. If she stayed...it was bound to set off her temper. What the hell was she going to do?

"Do you want to leave?" John asked.

She shook her head before looking down at her plate and stabbing at her food mercilessly.

Jodi heard their footsteps, long before she saw them. Her face burned brightly and her hands tightened around her fork.

"Hello Jodi."

She looked up at Elizabeth coldly, her jaw clenched.

"Hi Elizabeth."

John and Trevor both looked at each other, uncomfortable around such sudden animosity.

"Hey John." Trevor leaned forward to shake his hand, looking back and forth the two women quickly. He and John didn't like each other (for obvious reasons) but even they were able to be around each other.

"What's up Trevor. Do you guys want to join us?"

Elizabeth looked utterly surprised. Trevor looked relieved. Jodi looked....like an angry Xena.

"Sure." he replied before sitting down across from them. Elizabeth cleared her throat before pushing her long hair out of her face and sitting across from Jodi, looking anywhere except for her daughter.

"So...you guys are...?" John trailed off, trying to lighten the mood.

"Having dinner." Trevor finished as a waiter walked over.

Jodi looked around, wishing more than anything that she could have a drink right now. Or several. Unfortunately, it didn't work that way. As soon as she had found out, the cigarettes went into the trash and the alcohol was put out of sight.

"How about your best wine? It's on me." Trevor looked around and smiled.

"I can't drink." Jodi said coldly, still looking down at her plate.

"Oh....well...just for us three I guess." he cleared his throat.

There was a heavy silence in which even the waiter looked uncomfortable until he turned to Elizabeth for her order.

She glanced down at her menu, turning the pages quickly before picking something out.

Trevor followed, not looking at anyone.

"Just try and be nice." John leaned over and whispered, putting a hand on her thigh.

Immediately she relaxed a bit, feeling bit more comfortable under his touch.

"I'll see what I can do." she replied before leaning forward and taking a sip of her water.

"So...not drinking. I suppose that's good since you're still underage." Elizabeth said tightly.

"I'm pregnant." Jodi snapped, making no joyous surprise of it.

"Oh...congrads! How far along are you? Trevor asked, leaning forward and easing up a bit.

"Two months." Jodi replied, smiling as best she could.

"Yes congratulations." Elizabeth spoke quietly.

Jodi nodded before sitting back, leaning into John. He put an arm around her before turning to Trevor.

"So...should I expect to be seeing you anytime soon?" John looked at Trevor.

"Between you and me hope not. You may find this hard to believe but I'm not the antichrist John."

John chuckled, taking a sip from his glass of whiskey before checking to be sure that Jodi was okay.

"Here you are." the waiter appeared with a bottle of wine. John declined, letting him serve to Trevor and Elizabeth.

"I see you cut your hair." Elizabeth looked up at Jodi.

"I did."Jodi responded shortly.

Elizabeth took a sip from her glass before setting it down roughly.

"Jodi, would it kill you to act somewhat decent around me?" she snapped.

"Well, seeing as to how you're a heartless bitch who abandoned her won daughter then tried to jump back into her daughter's life, it just might." Jodi replied before standing up so quickly she almost knocked the table over.

She grabbed her purse before rushing from the table, trying to get away as far as possible.

"Sorry." John muttered before throwing down a hundred dollar bill and grabbing his and Jodi's coat. He put a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder before rushing out behind her.

He found Jodi outside. He had no idea how she got out there so quickly. She was standing on the sidewalk, sobbing worse than he had ever seen before.

"Jodi." he said softly, sweeping her into his arms. She tremored heavily, shaking in his arms. John held her tightly, trying to shield her from everything in the world. He would if he could.

He pulled on her coat, making sure she wouldn't get cold before hailing a taxi and pushing her inside. She leaned up against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want to hate her...I just...can't stop myself." she sniffled loudly.

"I know. It's okay." he replied before leaning down and kissing her.

"Not to interrupt but...can I get some directions here?" asked the cab driver.

"Just drive around for a bit." John replied before letting Jodi rest her head on his lap. Even during moments like these, he couldn't have loved her more.


	27. The Ace of Spades

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, or the rights to the song **_**The**__**Ace of Spades **_**by Motorhead,**

**The Ace of Spades**

"Well when are you going to be home?" Jodi whined through the phone, sitting on the couch as horny as sin. She needed John to be there. Right now.

"I don't know, probably not for a few hours why?"

"I thought you said you were coming home soon." Jodi pouted, fidgeting in her seat. She was about ready to implode. She had kept John up virtually all night, forcing him to fulfull all of her sexual needs (although it wasn't that bad of a thing for him).

"I thought I was. Look I'm sorry. I'll be home in a few hours okay?"

"Fine." Jodi sighed.

John hung up, looking at his phone in confusion before getting back to work. On the other end, Jodi sat there, sighing before laying back on the couch. What could she do? She cetainly couldn't call Betsy. She knew if she did that it would probably would not end so well. She had no idea what John would say to come home and find her cheating on him with Betsy.

She pulled her body off of the couch before going upstairs to change into some clothes to workout into. Round one of raging hormones, and she was failing miserably.

**********

She collapsed onto the bed two hours later, sweaty from her two-mile jog and hornier than ever. The only thing she could possibly think about was sex. It felt like she was back in high school again.

Jodi looked around, sighing. She still had hours until John came home and she couldn't contain herself any longer.

She stood up and shrug out of her clothes before getting back into the bed and laying down on her back. She closed her eyes, imagining her hands were John's, running down her body. Squeezing her breasts, across het stomach, and down below her waist. She bit her lip as she rubbed herself gently, getting lost in pleasure and forgetting everything else around her.

She slid a finger inside of herself, moaning softly. Nothing else exisisted.

**********

"Jodi?" John asked as he opened the front door of their home. He had managed to slip out and get home, only thinking about Jodi. Dealing wth pregnant women, he knew about the crazed hormones caused by pregnancy, but he never imagined it would be this good for him. The past night after getting home from the resturaunt, he had Jodi had essentially fucked the entire night. He was having sex more now with her than he had his entire life.

Sadie ran down the hallway, stopping to jump up and scratch at his legs. He squatted down before picking her up and petting her gently. After only a few months, all emotional and behavorial issues of absue were gone, and Sadie was just like any other super-affectionate dog.

"Where's your mom?" he asked, looking down into her large black eyes as he ascended the staircase.

He walked down the hallway towards their bedroom, stopping when he heard the sounds of moaning coming through. Naturally after the Elliot episode, his first thought was that he would have to go in there and kick someone's ass, before he realized that he was supposed to be trusting her now. She was probably just watching porn or something. Wasn't like he never walked in on her doing that.

He set Sadie down and watched her trot off back down the hallway before opening the door and stepping inside. What he found caused him to freeze in his tracks.

Jodi was whining loudly, her large green eyes closed as she touched herself. Her incredible body was splayed out across the bed and her face and chest were bright rouge. John stood there, instantly more turned on than he had ever though possible. Out of all the freaky things he had done when he started dating her, this by far was the hottest.

He closed the door behind him, walking to bed bed silently, his member pulsating. All he wanted to do was sit there and watch her.

John unzipped his pants before sitting down on the edge of the bed. As his weight shifted on the mattress Jodi gasped and opened her eyes, jumping up.

"John, what the hell are you doing here?!" she exclaimed, slightly embarrased and even hornier at the thought of him watching her.

"Don't stop." he muttered, crawling to the top of the bed beside her and laying on his side.

Jodi sat there hesitantly before reaching her hand down again. John watched as she inserted a finger, feeling as though he was about to implode. Her slight doscomfort subsided and she closed her eyes again, pushing her feet into the mattress. John could only imagine what her body felt like, and as he watched her pleasure herself he just wanted to touch her.

He leaned in before running a thumb around one of her nipples, and feeling her body tremor underneath him. She keened as John's finger ran over the raised skin. He leaned down before licking the tender skin. Jodi bit her lip, inhaling sharply. She added another finger, raising one of her legs and crying out loudly.

John slid down his pants, unable to help himself anymore. He kicked his garments onto the floor before laying back, running his hand along his length slowly. He kept his eyes on her, completely unable to look away. How the hell did she always find a way to drive him wild without even trying?

"Add another one." John growled, leaning in closer and pumping his hand faster.

Jodi did as told, sliding a third finger into herself and screaming loudly. She could feel the heat of John's eyes on her coupled with the heat of the blood rushing through her body.

"Does that feel good?" he asked in her ear, feeling her quiver.

"Yes." she strained, opening her eyes and looking into his brown ones.

"Do you want my finger in there?" he ran his hand around her breasts, unable to stop the words coming to his mouth.

"Yes please." she panted.

John trailed his finger to where his hand was, covering with his on and pushing her fingers deeper inside of her. Jodi screamed, digging her free hand into the sheets and clutching them tightly. John felt himself pound so much that it hurt, and had to fight himself not to jump onto her and pound her into the mattress.

His fingers rubbed her hand, and he brushed the hair out of her face as sweat beaded on her roots. Her chest was rising and falling in such short intervals that John feared she was going to have an asthma attack or something.

He grabbed her hand and pulled it from her body, sticking her wet fingers into his mouth. Her face was beet red, and John couldn't help but chuckle. He took her hand before laying on his back and placing her hand on his length. She wrapped her palm around it before moving her hand up and down, looking into his eyes.

She sat up, leaning over him and John took the opportunity to slid his hand between her thighs, replacing her fingers with his now. She bowed her head and clenched her teeth for a moment, shaking on all fours.

She leaned down, running her tongue over his head before sitting up again and working him with her hand. He groaned, grabbing a lock of her hair with his other hand and wrapping it around his fist. Jodi moved her hand faster, alternating between running her tongue around various parts of him and giving him a handjob.

"Come here." he muttered before grabbing her waist and pulling her backwards, bringing her lower body to his face. He slid his tongue inside of her, making her emit a twisted and choked sound, throwing back her head.

He put his hands on the backs of her thighs, doing what he body told him to for once and letting go of anything else.

He moved his hands to her ass, squeezing it roughly before slapping her with both hands. He pressed his lips to the red handprint left behind.

He had never really played with her ass like this before. Then again, he had never really had it literally on his face. He spanked her again, leaning in before re-inserting his tongue. By this time, he wouldn't have been surprised if Anthony Sr. called to demand why the hell he could hear his daughter screaming all the way from Sing-Sing.

Jodi leaned down, taking all of him in her mouth. He twitched, digging his nails into her bottom.

He had gotten so excited that he couldn't even help himself. After only two minutes, his body shuddered and he came inside of Jodi's mouth. As soon as he did, her body tensed, and she clawed at the sheets.

She fell back on the bed beside him, breathing hard.

John leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him.

"There's cum in my mouth." she giggled.

"Yeah I was just thinking...I didn't know you swallowed." John raised his eyebrows.

She giggled before getting up to brush her teeth but her grabbed her, pulling her back into the bed before burying his face in her neck. She smiled, closing her eyes. So far, the married life was going pretty well for them.


	28. Whip It

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, or the rights to the song _Whip It_ by Devo. Wow thank goodness I was supposed to be taking an extra week for spring break and I was going to fly over to Liverpool to visit my grandmother and had to cancel. Damn Mt. Eyjafjallajokull for stranding everyone. I'll be taking awhile before I update next because this guy at my school just died this morning and it has just been...Jesus Christ so hard. **

**Whip It**

Jodi opened up the door and walked into their home, looking around before closing it behind her. After John had been at work for 28 hours, leaving her home alone horny and lonely, she took it upon herself to find something distracting.

The first thing she had done was work out, although with her swollen ankles and now-aching back due to her swollen breasts, that wasn't nearly as pleasant as it would normally be. After that she went out, deciding why not get another tattoo? And she had done just that. When John came home (whenever that was) he would be very surprised.

She threw her stuff down in the living room before making her way upstairs, wincing as her shirt brushed her newly inked skin.

She opened the door to find John nothing short of passed-out facedown on the bed.

Jodi smiled, closing the door behind her before walking up to him slowly. The good thing was that John slept like a rock. She supposed it was because he spent so much time running around but whenever he was asleep, if Mt. Eyjafjallajokull erupted right next to them he probably wouldn't have woken up.

She got down on her knees before untying one of his shoes, pulling it off so as not to disturb him then moved to the others.

John snorted, opening his eyes and looking up at her.

"Hi sweetie." she smiled, grabbing his glasses gently and pulling them off before setting them on the nightstand beside him. He muttered something before rolling over on his back.

Jodi leaned down, undoing his tie and setting it down on the bed beside her before unbuttoning his shirt.

She pulled it off slowly, trailing kisses down his chest. He moaned softly and she grabbed his clothes before pulling the covers up over him.

"Where you going?" he mumbled, eyes still closed.

"I'll still be here." Jodi breathed before kissing him sweetly and standing up, grabbing his clothes and carrying them out of the room.

As she walked down the stairs to find someone on house staff her phone rang. She sighed and threw them down on the floor before pulling out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie, it's me."

She smiled as her father's voice washed over her, calming everything else in the world that John couldn't. She still had yet to tell him the news about the triplets...or the encounter with Elizabeth.

"Hi daddy. How are you?" she asked, half-skipping down the stairs to the living room.

"You know I just want to hear about you. So how did your appointment go?" he asked.

"Well...we got a little surprise." she sat down on the couch, crossing her legs.

"Is everything alright?!" her father's voice immediately became worried.

"Yeah we just found out that there's a few more kids than expected. Like three."

"WHAT?!" her father exclaimed.

"We're expecting triplets." she gushed.

"My god. Just raising you and your brother was enough. Three kids at once?! Congratulations sweetheart. I know you'll do fine."

"Thanks daddy." she smiled, leading into an awkward silence. She really wanted to tell her father about Elizabeth, but at the same time she really just didn't want to talk about it period.

"You know I can tell when something's wrong baby girl." her father said softly, coaxing her but not pushing.

"Just...last night something happened." she said quietly.

"Go on..."

"Well, John and I went out to dinner and we ran into Elizabeth out with Trevor. I just..."

It was then that she lost all control and broke down, completely unable to stop the tears from coming. She hated when she got this way, not in control of her emotions, and so far the only two people to ever see her this way were John and her father.

"Daddy I want to forgive her. I really do I just...everytime I think about it I remember what it was like growing up without a mother. Knowing that she left me. Knowing what she did to you. I just...I can't do it." she sobbed, surprised if her father could even comprehend what she was saying on the other end of the line.

"Well honey, if you think you have a lot of forgiving to do just think about me. I know how much it hurt you, and I know how hard it always has been for you to forgive people. As much as I myself hate saying this...just let it take time. Maybe it'll happen shortly, maybe it'll never happen. All that should be important to you is that you can love your own children, and not make any of the mistakes that she did....or _I_ did."

Jodi sniffled, wiping her nose. She didn't even hear Sadie pad into the room before jumping up on the couch next to her, sensing the momentous shift in her mother's mood. She climbed on Jodi's chest, resting her head on her collarbone.

Jodi stroked her head gently, wiping her eyes before getting back to her dad.

"I think I'll try to come out and see you again tomorrow." Jodi sighed, laying back her head and thinking. Maybe she should try and reopen the case to get her father out. She knew the toll it would take on him to not be able to see his grandchildren. Maybe she could call Trevor back up.

"If that's what you want sweetheart. Listen, I've gotta go. I love you."

"I love you too daddy." she closed her eyes before hanging up the phone. She petted Sadie again, ignoring the stabbing pains coming from her recently-healed wrist before standing up and heading to her dance studio. It was the one way she could get rd of everything in the world.

**************

John awoke to find his clothes off and a new set neatly folded on the bed beside him. He sat up, rubbing his eyes before looking over at the clock. It was eleven, which meant as long as nothing went wrong (unlikely) he wouldn't have to go to work again until seven the next morning.

His stomach growled and he got out of the bed, stretching for a moment before walking across the hall to the bathroom. As he opened the door he was immediately met with a could of steam and the sounds of water running as Jodi showered.

He pulled back the curtain just to let her know that she was there before going over to the toilet to take a whiz.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked, her voice rising over the sound of the water.

"Hmm?"

"I was just thinking...I was talking to my dad on the phone a couple of hours ago and I was wondering if maybe I should go back to trying to get him out."

John flushed the toilet before going to wash his hands and dropping his boxers to step into the shower with Jodi.

"So I'm assuming I heard you correctly." he said.

She nodded, her now-short hair matted against her neck because she could no longer put it up.

"What do you think?" she turned around, facing him.

"Well...I mean, this year more than any other we've really dealt with the guys who are rotting in prison innocently, and I don't think it's fair for anyone to lose those many years of their live that they'll never get back." he shrugged, shaking a strand of wet overgrown hair out of his eyes.

He looked down, blatantly staring at her breasts before noticing a tightly-wrapped layer of what appeared to be gauze and saran-wrap right at her ribcage.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Oh, I got a new tat." she shrugged, turning back around and rinsing herself off. As she did so she bent forward a bit, rubbing her bottom half up against John. He put his hands on her waist, deciding whether or not to push her up against the wall and do her or not.

"Of what?" he asked.

"Just some latin script. It's pretty cool."

"What does it say?"

"Even the devil wouldn't recognize you."

"Ah. You do realize how hard I'm trying not to attack you right now right?" he asked, running one of his hands over her wet breasts.

She tilted her head back on his shoulder, biting her lip. John slid a hand down, inching it in between her thighs. She sighed, breathing harshly. Just as his long fingers moved towards the promised land, he heard the incessant sounds of his phone ringing and sighed.

"Ignore or take?" he mumbled into her ear, leaving it up to her.

"You know that I want, but you've got a job to do." Jodi sighed turning around towards him against and slipping her arms around his neck.

"Guess it's a good thing you're not in my position or else someone would just be getting raped." John grinned, leaning in and kissing her. He took her face in his hands, wanting it to last forever.

"I love you." he rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you more." she replied before leaning back and turning off the water before stepping out and grabbing a towel. John watched her, sighing. This was the first time he had ever wished he was retired. His next vacation couldn't come soon enough.


	29. Cry To Me

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, or the rights to the song _Cry To Me_ by Solomon Burke.**

**Cry To Me**

"Jodi?!" John exclaimed as he rushed into the house, slamming the door behind him.

"WHAT?!" she screamed from the kitchen where she and Anita were making dinner. John walked down the hall and into the kitchen, ignoring the incredible scent and rushing over to his wife.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at him with concern and putting down the knife she was using to cut up onions.

"I just got off the phone with Patrice Ericson. She said they've scheduled you a couple auditions for two weeks from now."

Jodi's eyes widened and she squealed before jumping into John's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him passionately. Anita used this as her opportunity to leave, glancing at Jodi and giving her a wink. The two women had just been together to talk. Jodi usually handled all the cooking herself.

"Wait, so how many?" she asked, not even worrying about the fact that she only had two weeks. That was expected. To get into Juilliard you had to be the best of the best,and if she were to ever make it as a dancer, she'd have to get used to preparing for things on short notice.

"Well, when I talked to Patrice she said students who can do more than one thing have higher chances of getting in, so I got you one of dance and one for piano."

"Shit. I haven't played in months now. I'll have to get back on that. Alright then anything else?"

"Yeah, I've got a date tonight."

Jodi raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"With whom?"

"Our medical examiner. I told her a few weeks ago I'd take her to the opera if she was able to get me the results on a victim."

"And you're just telling me now?"

"Sorry." he muttered sheepishly.

"It's alright. What time?"

"Seven forty-five."

"Okay. You've got four hours. I'll have dinner ready in about a half then we'll get you ready okay?"

John chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What?" she giggled.

"I just always wonder how I ended up marrying someone so amazing as you."

She laughed before kissing him, tasting his tongue.

"So how does this sound. Dinner, shower, fill in the blank, get you dressed, then your hot date tonight, then fill in the blank again when you get home."

"What exactly would fill in the blank be?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Whatever you want it to be." she whispered in his ear seductively before running her hand down his stomach and letting it come to rest on the bulge in his pants.

He shuddered, closing his eyes before she backed away and winked.

John sighed. Luck. That's how he came by her. Sheer luck.

Jodi smiled as she heard the bedroom door open. She was laying on the bed, completely naked, her short hair spread out around her head.

John closed the door behind him silently, creeping over to check if she was awake. He took off his shoes before sitting down slowly, leaning in and kissing her on the forehead.

She felt him hesitate for a moment and could sense his eyes, looking over her exposed body. She was posed like porcelain doll. Breakable. Fragile. She needed to be cared for. She needed to be loved.

Unable to help himself his fingers ran down her long neck, tracing her clavicle.

He suddenly stopped, his hand hovering over her before he withdrew, sighing.

"I'm awake you know." she said quietly.

John froze, his heat beating miles per hour. Jodi kept her eyes closed, grinning.

"Don't stop." she breathed.

John grinned before crawling on top of her, pressing his lips to her neck and inhaling her scent. She sighed, her dainty hands reaching up and her fingers trailing up her back,

It was one of the things she loved about surprising John completely naked. She knew he could feel her getting turned on. The warmth coming from her sex. Her nipples hardening.

On cue his hand moved down to her breast, toying with her nipple. He bent down, flicking out his tongue.

"Wait." she breathed, sitting up and pushing him off.

"What is is?" he asked.

"I want to see you in your tux." she smiled.

John stood up and got out of the bed, not quite understanding. She had seen him in a tux on their wedding day. And right before he left.

"God you look handsome." she bit her lip. John stood in front of her, his hands folded awkwardly. Jodi stood in front of him, putting her hands on his shoulders before pressing her lips to his.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She was acting so peculiar.

"Mmhmm." she breathed, burying her face in his neck. John closed his eyes, lost under the feel of her lips. After four grueling hours at the opera he was sure he was going to grab a fiery fork and stab his eyes out but Jodi was quickly changing his mind.

She grabbed him before falling back on the bed, pulling him down with her. John noticed that she winced and sat up, he knees on either side of her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, truly concerned. There was no way he was having sex with her if she was in pain or upset.

"Nothing serious. My back is just starting to hurt and my boobs and ankles are swollen."

"Well, do you want to just rest?" he ran a hand through her hair.

"No I want you." she persisted, grinning coyly.

John chuckled before kissing her sternum, making his way down her stomach, which now stuck out a little further than usual.

He pressed his lips to her soft tummy, closing his eyes as he felt her warm skin. Whenever they were together like this to him, she was all that mattered.

His lips brushed her inner thighs and she arched, inhaling sharply as her back ached.

"Roll over." John muttered.

She looked at him in confusion before doing as she was told, turning on her stomach. John put his hands on the small of her back.

"Here?" he whispered.

"Up further."

His hands ventured, seeking out the source of her problems. She moaned into her pillow when he found it, rubbing the skin with his rough hands as softly as possible before leaning down and kissing the spot.

Jodi raised one of her legs, sighing deeply as the pain melted away.

"That feel good?" John said.

She whimpered, burrowing her face into the pillow to keep from screaming aloud.

She sat up, pushing him off before unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off, kissing his chest.

John stood up, getting out of his pants and boxers before falling on top of her, their naked bodies rubbing up against each other as they kissed.

His hands ran down the length of her body, caressing her breasts and sliding in between her thighs.

He slowly entered her, watching her body rise sharply as she inhaled, taking all of him inside of her. John adjusted himself before moving slowly, attempting to savor each moment.

Jodi wrapped her legs around his waist, one of her hands digging into his back. As he moved inside of her she mewed softly, already losing it and struggling not to come already.

She had been waiting all night for this since the quickie before he left and lately she had been a little overexcited.

"John." she groaned, looking into his brown eyes.

He grabbed one of her thighs, quickening his pace slightly. She let out a loud cry, pulling his head down on her chest as he moved.

Jodi closed her eyes. The moments she held close forever.


	30. Medulla Oblongata

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, nor do I own the rights to the song _Medulla Oblongata _by The Dust Brothers from the film _Fight Club _(best movie ever by the way.) **

**Medulla Oblongata**

John walked into the kitchen to fix his morning cup of coffee to find Jodi already having completed the task for him.

"You're up early this morning." he walked over and put his hands on her shoulders before kissing her.

"Getting together my dance routine for my audition. I think I have my song picked out already."

"What is it?"

"_Black and Gold_ by Sam Sparro."

"Huh. As predicted I've never heard of it."

"Not many have."

John grinned before walking over to get his coffee. It was just great to see that she was so committed to this. He knew for a fact that it was a sin to her to be awake before two in the afternoon, and here it was six in the morning. She was already in workout clothes and he could see slightly-matted hair on the nape of her neck, indicating that she had been practicing already.

"When do you think you'll be home?" Jodi asked, turning around.

"Barring that nothing new comes up, which is unlikely, maybe around five. I've got a shitload of papaerwork to catch up on."

"Okay, I'll try and have dinner and everything ready by the time you get here."

John walked over to Jodi, sitting down beside her before leaning in.

"You know, I think that you're going to be the best mother I've ever seen."

She smiled, tilting her head and somewhat surprised by his sudden statement. John always surprised her by saying little things that made her giddy and blush like a little girl.

"Where is this coming from?"

"Just observation." John replied before leaning in and kissing her. She sighed, wrapping her hands around his neck. He ran his hand in between her thighs, slowly moving it up before she let out a tiny gasp.

"I should stop while I'm ahead." John cleared his throat before standing up and straightening his clothes. Jodi gave him a pitiful look momentarily before bidding him goodbye.

He forced himself to the door, struggling not to turn around. As usual, Jodi was too hot to resist. That tank. Her breasts falling out. The tight black shorts that barely covered her ass, and her long, lean legs that extended for miles.

And there was that simple fact. The fact that she was his wife.

"FUCK!" Jodi screamed loudly as she missed a step for the fifth time in the row. Granted, she had only gotten the whole routine together in the past few hours and practiced it three times, but she wouldn't settle for anything less than perfection. Nor would Juilliard.

She walked back over to her iPod before pausing the music and closing her eyes, taking a deep breath. Day one. She had her routine down, now all that was left was to perfect it. Next she had to compose her own piece of music for her piano audition. As easy as it would simply be to play something, she knew how much better it would look if she composed something.

On the plus side, her inspiration came from two things. Sex and pot. Now, because of her being pregnant the weed thing wasn't really going to work out, but sex...

She replayed the song, turning on her heel before closing her eyes and letting her body take over, the moves in the back of her mind. No pressure. No stress. Her feet could take her where they needed.

It was one of the ways she perfected every dance move. Letting her body go. It had been during her ballet lessons coupled with yoga back when she wass 14 that she learned how well it worked. For her, dance was one of the things that came naturally. It was like making love. When she was moving across the floor, her feet having a life of their own, nothing else mattered. She let go, letting her legs lead the way.

1:27. She pivoted, her ankle turning and her other foot coming down, leading her into the next step. She opened her eyes and smiled. She knew she would get it. Focusing her concentration again she gritted her teeth, oblivious to how badly her toes hurt. Not feeling the sweat that was dripping down her face. Not giving a damn about the the raging pain coming from every muscle in her body after exerting herself for hours.

The last notes of the song died out and she fell to the ground, panting harder than she ever had in her life. She hadn't had an asthma attack in months now, and she had no idea where her inhaler was.

She rested for a moment before standing up and limping over to grab her bottle of Gatorade. Her ankle screamed in pain and she looked around for her brace before slipping it on and setting the bottle down.

And repeat.

"Hey you alright?" John asked as he opened the bathroom door and walked in to find Jodi in the tub, soaking in ice water.

"Not really but pain means perfection." she leaned her head back, grabbing his hand.

John kissed hers before turning around to take a leak. He had just gotten home after a naturally stressful day. He turned to look down at Jodi. One of her feet was sticking out of the tub, and it was swollen and bright red.

"What happened?" he asked, flushing the toilet and zipping up his pants before going to wash his hands.

"Nothing I've just been dancing for 14 hours straight pretty much."

"You don't have to run yourself ragged you know."

"Juilliard? Babe, I've got to run myself to death. How was your day?"

"The usual. People getting raped. Kids missing. Elliot abusing perps in the interview room."

Jodi smiled, sinking lower into the tub. It was below freezing, and to her pleasure her aching body was finally becoming numb. She couldn't get her tempreture too low because of the kids but just enough so that she couldn't feel the pain would do.

"Dinner is downstairs on the stove."

"You made dinner and spent the entire day dancing yourself to death?"

"Yeah." she shrugged.

John smirked before leaning down and kissing her, eternally grateful to have married such a woman. Girl. Whatver she was he preferred not to think about it.

As soon as he left Jodi sighed before lifting herself out of the tub, muscles screaming in protest. She looked down at her body in the mirror. Her toes had turned purple and her bruised feet were discolored. As she turned her foot to look at the tips of her toes she knew they would be bleeding by tomorrow. The last time she had bled from ballet was back when she first started.

She grabbed a towel, shivering as she dried herself off before wrapping it around her body and walking across the hall to find some clothes. Two more weeks of this.

John walked into the bedroom to find Jodi tucked tightly underneath the covers, reading a worn copy of _A Clockwork Orange_.

"Hey." John slid in beside her before sliding his hands around her swollen waist and kissing the back of her neck. She smiled before setting the book down and turning to kiss him, ignoring the aches and pains coming from her body.

He reached a hand underneath her t-shirt, grabbing one of her breasts and causing her to twitch in pain as she jerked her knee forward.

"Sorry." he muttered, withdrawring his hand before turning over.

"No I really want to." Jodi protested before rolling over on top of him. She froze, her inner thighs burning before she returned to her back.

"Or maybe not. Just kiss me." she shrugged.

John smiled and nodded before carefully sweeping her into his arms and pressing his lips to hers, her damp hair dripping onto his fingers.

"I love you." she whispered.

"Mmm I love you." he replied before burying his lips into her neck.


	31. Odessa

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, or the rights to the song _Odessa_ by Caribou. Please forgive any errors, I just got done with my first double session of Bikram Yoga and Pilates, and I am absolutely dead. I just had to write though I can't help myself. **

**Odessa**

"Okay, I think I'm ready. Is this outfit okay?" Jodi asked, walking into the bedroom and checking her hair. John got off the bed and walked over before sliding his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to one of her bare shoulders.

"You look fine. It's just my little brother, no one you have to make an impression for. Besides, we're already married."

Jodi sighed before looking at herself once more. She wore a simple black Chanel dress with a full skirt that hid her pregnancy well.

She leaned her head back on his shoulder and felt his lips against her temple. In all actuality she was more nervous than she could imagine. This would be the first actual member of John's family she would meet with the exception of his family at SVU. She had butterflies in her stomach. What if his little brother didn't like her? What if he thought she wasn't good enough for John? Sure they were already married, but it was never too late for John to open his eyes and realize she wasn't good enough for him.

"Jodi, don't worry. Bernard will love you. I love you. Just please relax."

"I'm trying." she whined before moving her head up and walking to the bed to grab her clutch. John watched her, grinning. He could see just how nervous she was, and really wanted to help but he wasn't sure there was anything more she could really do.

He knew Bernard would love her. How could he not? Almost everyone who knew her did. She was everything anyone could ever want. She was smart, funny, talented, gorgeous...every single quality imaginable Jodi was.

"You ready to go?" he asked as she lingered near the bed.

She sighed and nodded before rushing towards the door, her neck stiff and tense. John closed the bedroom door behind them and followed her out before going to visit one of the last sane relatives he had.

"What did he say?! Do you think he liked me?!!!" Jodi bombarded him as soon as they got into the car.

"Yes he liked you." John sighed. All night he had watched her stress about the entire thing, when it wasn't even that important. It was when she got up to go to the bathroom that Bernard leaned over and punched him in the arm, warning him to keep her at whatever cost.

"Are you sure? You don't have to lie to me you know."

"Jodi I am not lying to you, and neither Is Bernard. He likes you okay? I really don't even see why you're getting so worked up over this."

"Because John, I just want your familly to apporve of me that's all."

"Fuck what they think. Even if he didn't like you, I don't give a shit. I love you, and that's all that really matters.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Jodi smiled, kissing him before grasping his hand as he stuck in the key in the ignition and turned.

"When did you even put all this stuff in here?" John asked as he rummaged through the closet at the end of the hallway that was absolutely stuffed with random junk.

"When I first moved in. I didn't really have anywhere to put it." she shrugged.

He watched as a solid-gold mallard duck fell to the bottom of the pile, along with a video camera. Unlike all the other senselsss things in there, this actually looked new.

"When did you get this?" he asked.

"Um, the beginning of September I think. Why?"

"Does it work?"

"Yeah. I've just really never had any use for it. Well, now I will with the kids coming but other than that..."

John turned it on, playing with various buttons to see how well it worked. He pressed RECORD, holding it up to Jodi's beautiful face and testing to see whether or not the video would be captured.

He hit the stop button than replayed it. He watched Jodi turn her head, giving him a stunning profile before loooking at the camera head on before he stopped the video.

"I know that look." she smiled watching his pupils dialate and his brow furrow the way it did when he got a an idea.

"...Can we use this?" he asked, finding it suddenly diffcult to breath as excitement welled up within him.

"For what?"

"The bedroom?"

"What exactly in the bedroom?" Jodi bit her lip, already knowing what he wanted.

"Me fucking you."

Jodi smiled again. The last time she had made a sex tape had been...she couldn't remember. Had she ever done such a thing? Whether she had or hadn't, the thought sent her mind reeling and her body began to respond.

"...Give me twenty minutes then meet me in the bedroom." Jodi grinned before rushing into the room and her walk-in closet.

Jodi threw open the double doors to her closet to find John, laying across the bed with the camera all set up at an angle in front of it.

"Damn." John muttered as she walked torwards him, her breasts all but falling out of a small lace bra and matching thong. Her hands were on her hips and her short hair gave her the look of a woman who was classy by day but a freak at night.

"You like?" Jodi asked, running her hand across her chest.

"Get down here." John grinned before grabbing her waist and pulling her down onto the bed, falling onto his back. He began kissing her neck, inhaling her scent and nibbling on the soft skin.

"Is the camera on?" Jodi breathed, closing her eyes as his lips traveled the length of her neck.

"Yes." John chuckled, biting down in random spots before flicking out his tongue, running it across her collarbone.

She opened her eyes, getting into the fierce cougar mode she used to at the club. The sex goddess. The nympho. She was there to impress while doing what she loved the most, add John into the mixture and this video would be better than a Lisa Ann porno.

He pushed her back up before getting on his knees, crawling behind her.

"Just do what I say." he whispered into Jodi's ear, running his hand over one of her breasts. She leaned her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes as his other hand ventured to her inner thigh, rubbing softly.

John leaned back and unhooked her bra before sliding the straps down her long arms and grabbing her full breasts.

Jodi whined, digging her nails into one of his thighs. John grabbed one of her hands before taking it and slowly easing it down her panties, rubbing her gently with his hand atop hers.

"God that feels good." she sighed, her body quaking.

John retracted her hand, pulling it up to his mouth before sucking on her fingers, tasting her.

"Touch yourself." he growled in her ear. She obeyed, sliding her hand back down her panties once again. As soon as she closed her eyes John scooted back before unzipping his pants and pulling them off along with the rest of his clothes, planning on surprising Jodi.

And a surprise she got. She hadn't even noticed the absence of his body until she felt his rock-hard manhood rubbing up against her. She shuddered, her eyes snapping open as she lost all of her reserve. She didn't care anymore she just wanted John to do everything to her.

John grabbed her hand again before leaning in and whispering in her ear.

"What do you want?" he kissed her temple.

"I want you to do everything to me."

"What do you mean by that?" he ran a hand down her stomach.

"Bite me and pull my hair and slap me." the words spewed from her mouth without her even knowing that she said them.

John chuckled before running his thumb over one of her nipples, causing her to twitch in pleasure.

"I'll do more than that." he bit his lip, thinking about how good it would feel once they went back and rewatched this tape.


	32. Take A Bow

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, or the rights to the song _Take A Bow_ by Muse. I also do not own the rights to the song _Nocturne in C# Minor _by Frederic Chopin. Okay my lazy break is over. My chapters will be around their previous length now. **

**Take A Bow**

"Man what's go you so happy?" Fin asked as John smiled out of the window.

"What?" John looked over at him, jerking out of the fantastic memories from the previous night. The even better part...these ones would always be there.

"You and Jodi get a little overly freaky?" he turned to John, not really wanting to know the answer, but at the same time wondering what he had to compete with.

"We..." John trailed off before chuckling. Never in a million years had he imagined doing something like that. As soon as he had taken the camera in his hands the idea just sort of came to him, the words flowing through his mouth.

He was a straight male. Naturally he enjoyed porn. Jodi was bisexual. From the times he had walked in on her with her hands down her panties he could assume she was too. But there was nothing hotter than having made his own sex tape.

"You what? We're all adults here man."

"We made a video..." John finished, unable to help himself. It was great. He was the married one but he had the best sex life out of all of them combined.

"Damn. Never thought I'd be jealous of you man." Fin chuckled, turning onto the street which held their latest case.

"What do you mean? Everyone has always been jealous of me."

"You keep thinking that man."

John smirked before opening the door as they pulled over on the curb next to the crime scene. He stepped out to find Olivia rushing up to them.

"What have we got?" John asked.

"Female, 23 by the looks of it...well by the looks of her body I'd say."

"What does that mean?" Fin asked, walking up beside John.

"Head is missing."

"_What_?!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"Perp cut her head off. Here's the worst part...Melinda thinks it was done pre-motum."

"Jesus Christ." John mumbled.

"Yeah. Whoever did this, was brutal. He scraped off her fingerprints. Luckily, he left fluids."

"So he went through the trouble of cutting off her fingerprints and her head, but he left fluids. Somethin' don't add up." Fin looked around.

"Maybe he wants to get caught." John shrugged.

"Maybe." Olivia sighed before the three looked down at the bodybag being carried past them.

"You know, I really would not have expected you to be that good in bed." Trevor panted as he rolled over beside Elizabeth, resting his hands behind his head.

"Thank for being honest." Elizabeth chuckled before reaching over to grab a cigarette and lighting it with Trevor's Zippo.

"So...where do we go from here?" he asked, turning on his side and running a hand through her red hair.

"That depends. If this is a one-time thing it'll be pretty awkward during our meetings."

"You not a one-night stand kind of girl?"

"No I am. Just not when I actually like someone."

"So you actually like me?"

"You know, you're not as bright as I thought." Elizabeth chuckled, taking a drag from her Gualoise. It was one of the few exspensive pleasures she got to enjoy.

"How about we do a movie tomorrow night?"

"That sounds great." Elizabeth breathed out a plume of smoke before leaning forward and kissing him.

Wrapped up in each others lips, neither of them noticed the sound of Trevor's bedroom door creaking open.

"Excuse me."

Both of them broke apart briskly and they looked up to find Trevor's assistant walking into the room.

"What the fuck?" Elizabeth grumbled, pulling the covers up over her thin body.

"What do you need Natalie?" Trevor asked, somewhat irritable.

"I just came to pick up something, but I can see you're busy."

"Okay well....can you get out then?" Trevor asked.

"Sorry." she backed out of the door before glancing at Elizabeth and leaving.

"So what...does she live here or something now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hell no. I've only had her over here twice I don't know what the hell she's doing here tonight."

"She has keys?"

"Only in the event that I'm on my way to the courthouse and need her to come back here and pick something up I forgot."

Elizabeth nodded, turning her head. She didn't want to say anything to Trevor, for fear of sounding stupid and paranoid but she had seen that look Natalie had on her face. The look of being caught and making something up on the spot. She wasn't here to pick anything up. She probably hadn't anticipated Trevor being here tonight.

"I hope you're not assuming what I think." he turned to her.

"What's that?" Elizabeth jerked herself from her thoughts.

"That I'm sleeping with her."

"No, don't worry. Sorry it was just a little bit of a surprise that's all."

"Yeah."

They both sat in silence for a moment before Elizabeth leaned over and stabbed her cigarette into the ashtray and turned on her side, facing Trevor directly. He slid his arms around her waist and kissed her forhead before closing his eyes, leaving Elizabeth to her thoughts. Whatever Natalie thought she was doing, Elizabeth was going to find out.

Jodi's fingers hit the keys softly as she closed her eyes, finishing out the final notes to Chopin's _Nocturne in C# Minor_. The song had been the first she learned after moving up to intermediate level at the age of 14, conquering _Fantasie Impromptu _mere weeks later and shocking her teacher beyond words.

She sighed and scooted back from the Steinway. She had spent all day on this bench, trying to figure out a song for her audition and coming up with no luck. She really did not want to have to end up playing another piece, but that might have been what it would end up coming to.

She walked around her home, massaing her temples as an impending migrane came around. Headaches were something that could no longer be avoided now, and she couldn't really take anything now because for some reason pregnant women were just supposed to just suffer through everything.

As she walked into the kitchen she found John, enjoying his daily beer and newspaper at the island bar.

"Hi honey." she went and put her hands on his shoulders before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hi." he muttered despondantly. Jodi walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of Vitamin Water before turning around and watching him. Something was obviously wrong.

She went and sat down beside him, not wanting to push it but it looked like something that needed to be talked about.

"Is...everything okay?" she asked, crossing her legs before twisting the cap off the bottle.

John looked up at the ceiling, taking the deepest of breaths she had ever heard before turning to her. Over the past few weeks he had really begun to open up to her about the crazy and distrubing things at work. While she was horrified at what he had to see everyday, she was also glad that he could talk to her about it.

"Yeah we just got the case today and...it made me think about you." he looked down at the counter.

"What do you mean?" Jodi asked, leaning forward and putting a hand atop his, hoping to comfort him.

"Well, our victim was only 23 but after looking around the entire day we found out that it was her boyfriend that killed her. Caught her in bed with a 60 something year old."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"Boyfriend got it wrong. They weren't having sex, he was fucking raping her."

"So...how exactly did this remind you of me?"

"You know how hard it is for me to be with you sometimes. I can't stop thinking about shit like this."

Jodi sighed, frowing. She had thought they were past this, but was it really possible for John to get over it that quickly? Probably not, it was going to take quite some time.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. You know how much I love you right?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him and leaning down to kiss him.

"Yeah, I love you too." he turned his head slightly.

Jodi sat there for a moment before standing up.

"You want to be alone?" she asked.

"...Yeah." John replied feeling a little guilty. He hadn't caught the look on her face and he really didn't want to either.

Anthony walked down the hallway, pulling his keys from his pocket as he neared the door to his new apartment. He was finally out of that damn wheelchair and better yet out of custody of the feds. He had managed to wrangle immunity and government protection in exchange for naming names, and that he got.

He opened the door, pushing through and throwing his keys on the table. He had failed yet another attempt to ask out Detective Benson, although he was sure she was going to break soon. Not many women could resist him.

"Hugo?" he called out. Hugo was the nightly police detail. After a few days the two guys had really bonded into a blossoming bromance. Anthony liked him a hell of a lot more than the other guys that worked here.

There was no answer. Anthony looked around. Hugo's leather jacket was sitting on the couch. He had to be here.

He walked down the hallway, checking all of the rooms before turning into the bathroom and flipping on the lightswitch.

"Shit." he muttered.

The white porcelin bathtub was absolutely drenched with blood, the red fluid running down the sides, and inside was Hugo's muscualar form, limbs dangling.

Anthony walked in, looking down at him. There was a nice clean cut across the neck, and a pool of blood where he had spilled along with dozens of cuts and lacerations, and a nasty pool underneath his head. Someone had beat the shit out of him.

That's when he heard it.

Seemingly-quiet footsteps, footsteps that if he hadn't been trained to hear such a thing he wouldn't have.

He leaned against the frame of the doorway, hiding himself from whoever was out there. He looked down, watching the shadow approaching.

_Ready._

He breathed, his fists curling.

_Set._

The intruder was coming closer. Anthony could see his hands raised, hands curled around a baseball bat.

_Strike._

Anthony turned the corner before grabbing him, throwing the fucker to the ground. He pinned him down before looking down into his face.

Or her face.

He recognized her. She was always lurking around somewhere whenever he had a meeting with Trevor. She was his assistant.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he growled, putting a hand around her neck which he could break with little to no effort.

She said nothing, before taking a deep breath and gulping loudly.

He looked down at her in confusion as a smile appeared across her lips before she began to seize, her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

Anthony grabbed her head to keep her neck from breaking before digging his phone out of his pocket. It was apparent this bitch right here had come to do him in, and the hell if he'd let her sit there and get away with it.

John walked into the bedroom to find Jodi, lounging with her long legs crossed over one another.

She looked up from her sheets of blank measure bar paper and gave John and weary smile.

"Hey." he said softly, sitting down on the bed.

"Hello."

"What are you doing?"

"Just trying to think of a song for my audition. I of course would chose the most innapropiate time to have writers block."

"Sorry to hear that."

"No it's fine. How you feeling?"

"You can imagine."

"I suppose." she replied before moving a stack of paper and motioning for him to come sit down. He did so and leaned back on his arms before she scooted up, resting her head on his lap.

"John?" said softly, looking up at him.

"Yeah?" he looked down at her, running his fingers through her vibrant hair.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

He paused for a moment, taking in her words and flashing back to their wedding vows, the words she had spoken that almost had him in tears. Hell he was in tears. When asked afterwards why he had kept rubbing his eyes he told everyone it was the contacts he had worn for the occasion, which was a complete lie.

"About half as much as I love you."

Jodi smiled, sitting up before John kissed her, wanting to hold her in his arms forever.

Forever and always.


	33. Crazy

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, or the rights to the song _Crazy_ by Gnarls Barkley. Oh my goodness I can't believe I'm on chapter 33 already. And I still have quite a few left to go! Just enjoy I guess lol. Of course a shoutout to my reviewer, without whom I would not be on chapter 33 right now.**

**Crazy**

John listened to Jodi's moans, loud and passionate. It was one thing to hear them in person, when he was otherwise occupied trying to fuck her, but another to hear them on the TV.

He had planned on watching it with her, because there had been times he had walked in on her watching porn which usually led to them doing other things, but she had been so stressed out and busy with her upcoming audition he didn't even want to bother her. Not the mention the constant worry there were in do to her high risk pregnancy, which would have been an issue anyway do to her cervical scarring but had been increased immensely because of the triplets.

He watched her. The way every single muscle in her body seemed to work at once. Her slender neck, curving backward like a beautiful swan. The small of her back arched. Her toes, curled in pleasure.

John saw his long fingers. The wedding band glinting off his ring finger. Clenched around her soft waist as she ground her hips, riding him viciously.

Her large breasts moved mercilessly, he felt himself getting hard just looked at them. They were wet from the sweat dripping down her neck. He wanted to touch them, feel her twitch as his ran his fingertips over her hard nipples.

"_Oh god John fuck me harder!" _she exclaimed, putting a hand in her hair.

He watched himself oblige her, digging his nails into her ass, which was nice to say getting bigger as well. Every part of her body was, but it was just making her sexier than ever. She had always been thick, but never fat, and now that she was up to about an E cup and an ass like Coco's, he was in heaven.

John moved a hand down, feeling the hard bulge in his pants. Damn, he needed Jodi in here right now.

Just as he was about to unzip his pants Jodi nothing short of fell into the room, panting harshly as she closed the door behind her.

He froze, not really quite sure what to do. She looked around the room before her eyes settled on him, going back and forth between his hand hand on his pants to the television.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, stepping forward. John's eyes traveled the length of her body, which was drenched in sweat. She wore a tight tank top and a pair of tights, stopped just at the calf. Even still she was sexy as hell.

"You were busy and I figured-"

She held a hand up and stopped him before walking over to the bed and climbing on top of him.

Jodi trailed her fingers slowly down his stomach, narrowing her eyes seductively. John noticed the blossoming warmth in her cheeks, the dilation of her pupils, the quickening of her breathing. He put his hands on her thighs, hearing her wail loudly on the tape and watching her nipples harden through her shirt in real life.

She leaned down, pressing her lips to his. John kissed her back hungrily, all but shoving his tongue down her throat.

She moved her hips slowly, rubbing it up against his crotch.

John groaned, closing his eyes. Jodi pulled her shirt over her head before tossing it behind her and going fo her bra. When John opened his eyes, he was delighted to see her completely topless, her large breasts getting bgger by the day.

Jodi sat up on her knees before bending over on all fours and whispering in his ear.

"What do you want?" she asked, her soft lips brushing his ear.

"You." he replied before putting his hands on her waist, rolling her over on her back.

He grabbed the elastic waistband of her tights, pulling them down slowly, enjoying the passionate look on her face.

He smiled as he looked down at her stomach, which potruded slightly so that she looked as if she had just eaten a Thanksgiving feast. He wondered exactly how big she was going to get. Judging by how huge her knockers were getting, (along with a few other things he was beginning to enjoy) and the fact that they were having triplets, she was bound to get pretty big.

"What's wrong?" he asked as her winced.

"Nothing." she lied quickly, looking away.

"Jodi..." he put a hand on her face, letting her know that she couldn't hide it from him.

"Fine, it's just...everything is killing me. My ankles are so swollen they're throbbing, my boobs are ultra-sensitive, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to explode if you don't fuck me in a minute."

John chuckled before sighing.

"Here." he muttered before crawling to her feet and sitting on his knees. This was his wife. The mother of his child. The woman carrying his kids. He loved her. Needed her. And he would do whatever it took to make her happy. Even if it meant holding back her hair in the morning as she threw up in the toilet or running out at all hours of the night to buy foods she was craving.

"Hand me a pillow." he nodded towards the pile behind her.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"Lift up your legs."

She did so and he slid the pillow underneath them before grabbing her ankles, softly kneading his fingers softly into the swollen skin.

"How is that?" he looked up at her.

"Mmm that feels good." Jodi smiled, leaning her head back and closing her eyes, letting her body completely relax. She loved when John did things like this for her. Actually, she loved John whether he was making fun of her or treating her like a queen, but it was so fantastic when he did things like this.

He massaged her ankles lovingly, moving his hands down to her feet. Her chest began to rise and fall steadily as the much-needed sleep claimed her. She felt like she was coming down from crank now, completely unable to do anything when she was dancing except for sleep. Dancing was crank. This was the crash.

John pressed his lips to her anklebone, looking up at her. Her eyes were closed, her breath spouting in incraments. Realizing she was asleep, he let go of her feet and looked down at his hard-on. He didn't care. Blue-balls weren't as important as her getting plenty of sleep during this time.

He sidled up next to her, wrapping his long arms around her waist. She mumbled something, opening her eyes a bit,

"Go to sleep baby." John said quietly before kissing her eyelids, coaxing her into sleep.

Anthony paced up and down the hallway of the ICU. Natalie was in there, fighting for her fucking life. He could have strangled her himself. He had no doubt she was the bitch who had been making trouble for the entire family the past few months.

In the mob more than likely. The more he looked at her, the more he recognized some of her features. The brown hair, blonde showing at the roots. Thin pink lips. Slender body. He had seen her somewhere before.

Somewhere.

Think Anthony.

Think hard.

Think.

He thought.

He thought until he was sure his brain physically hurt.

Then it hit him.

Natalia. Not Natalie. Natalia Yhetonelli. In league with La Casa Nostra.

The Underboss' girl. Well at least...one of them. Other than his wife he had quite a few.

He pulled his phone from his pocket before dialing Jodi's number. It rang several times, before she finally picked up.

"Hello?" she asked groggily. He could tell he had just woken her up.

"Hey Jo it's Ant."

"Do you realize what time it is? What the fuck do you want? You're not in any trouble are you?"

"Actually I need you right now. I'm at the hospital. Can you make it?"

"Why are you at the hospital? Are you alright?" her voice changed.

"Yeah I'm fine, but something happened at my apartment. Can you come?"

"Yeah I'll be there as soon as I can."

Anthony hung up before looking towards the obnoxiously large window of the ICU that gave little to no privacy of the patients. Natalia was pale as a ghost, her body hooked up to dozens of machines. She was a sleeping dragon, in every sense of the word.

"Is she a friend or relative of yours?" one of the nurses asked, walking up beside him. She was cute. Cute enough to hold his interest until Olivia finally agreed to go out on a date with him.

"No actually...she tried to kill me." Anthony turned to her.

John looked over at Jodi. She was resting her head against the window, sweating profously. To say she didn't look good would be an extreme understatement.

"Honey are you alright?" he asked for what seemed to be the fiftieth time that day.

"Yeah I just don't feel so hot. I'm fine." she shrugged before closing her eyes.

John sighed before looking to the road in front of them. After Jodi had woken him up she sprinted into the bathroom before throwing up violently. The morning sickness had begun. He was surprised that it had taken so long. She was already 15 weeks along, and he knew that soon they would be able to find out the sex of their children.

"I'll try and get you back home in a little bit okay?" John said softly, putting a hand atop hers. She turned and gave him a small smile before resting her heated face back against the cool window.

As they drove he thought about it. She was probably just dehydrated. Hopefully. They were on their way to the hospital anyway. He made a note to ask one of the doctors while they were there.

He saw the lights up ahead to Lennox Hill hospital and slowed down. Whatever this was happening with Anthony, it didn't sound good.

Jodi fought the smells that hit her nose as they walked into the hospital. She hated hospitals, yet lately she had been spending so much time in them.

She leaned up against John for support and he put an arm around her waist, toying with his wedding band on his other hand.

"Do you know what room and floor?" he asked.

Jodi nodded before pulling her phone out of her pocket and checking her inbox, looking for the text her brother had sent her with both bits of information.

"She's in the ICU." Jodi raised her eyebrows.

"Jesus. I wonder what happened." John muttered.

"I guess we'll find out in a few minutes." Jodi sighed, leaning her head onto his shoulder as they stepped into the elevator. A middle-aged woman stood in the corner, watching them wearily along with an older one.

"You two are a handsome couple." she smiled, looking between them both.'

"Thankyou." Jodi beamed, lifting her head up. John grinned as well.

"When did you get married?" she asked.

"Two months ago."

"You still have that newlywed glow. I can still remember my wedding night. It was a week and sixty-two years ago."

"Oh my congradulations. Is he here with you?" Jodi asked, looking up at John hopefully. Could they last that long? Putting off his age and all.

"Oh no Henry is a patient here. He has pancreatic cancer."

The color flooded from Jodi's face. Having lost an aunt to pancreatic cancer, she knew that it was a death sentence. There was no cure, and at a certain point no return. The way this woman said it though, as though she wasn't so upset by the fact that she was going to lose her husband soon. Like he had made peace with it.

"I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright dear. It has to happen eventually."

"Do you guys have any kids?"

"No. Do you two?"

"We're expecting..." Jodi looked down at the ground, feeling the slightest bit ashamed. This woman was losing so much, and Jodi couldn't stop herself from from talking about her own blessings.

"How wonderful! Oh, don't feel guilty. We never wanted children. I can tell by the look on your face. I can tell you two will do well." she smiled sweetly as the elevator slowed to a stop.

Jodi and John looked into each others eyes and didn't get a chance to say goodbye to the woman before the doors closed and the elevator took flight again, climbing up the floors.

"I love you so much." John suddenly said, putting both hands around her face.

"Me too." Jodi replied softly. He leaned in and kissed her, the realization dawning on them both that at some point one of them would no longer be there.

It was both frigthening and saddening. John swept her into his arms, and she leaned into his body. Whatever happened, neither would ever let go.


	34. Catch Me If You Can

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, or the rights to the song, _Catch Me If You Can_ by Outasight.**

**Catch Me If You Can**

"I can't believe this." Jodi sighed, as she watched Natalia seemingly "sleep" in the coma wing. The had ended up inducing her in a coma after she got out of surgery. The doctors said that if Anthony had waited but a few seconds later, she would have succeeded in killing herself. Fortunatly, she didn't. They said some of her fine motor skills had been damaged, but she would be able to testify whenever it was she came out. So here she was now, (pointlessly considering the fact she was in a coma) handcuffed to the bed.

"Cops said they were going to nail her as soon as she wakes up." Anthony turned to her.

Jodi looked up at the ceiling. John had gone off to get coffee, and there were dozens of cops milling about, much to the dismay of the doctors in the wing. Mob-connected case like this? The hell if anyone was going to miss the chance to nail these bastards.

Heels clicked across the floor. They both turned to see Olivia approaching, the rest of the crew not far behind with the exception of John.

"We just found out what happened. You alright Anthony?" she asked.

Jodi's eyes ran over her body. They were in the early hours of the morning, and Olivia was dressed like she was going out to party. A stunning short black dress and strappy heels. What the hell was she doing at this hour?

"Lot better now." Anthony grinned.

Jodi rolled her eyes. She had no idea how long her brother was going to hound after Olivia, or if Olivia would ever give in but she really didn't want to watch it anymore. Right on time, John appeared, brandishing a cup of coffee.

"Here." he handed it to Jodi, nodding to his partners in greeting.

"Thanks babe." Jodi blew on it a little before taking a sip. She wasn't supposed to be drinking coffee but a little here and there never harmed anyone. Hopefully. She had an appointment later that evening, so she would find out then.

"What did I miss?" John asked, putting an arm around her.

"Just my brother making an ass out of himself." she whispered din his ear. He looked down at her and chuckled before planting a kiss on her lips, right in front of everyone.

There was a chorus of groans and complaints and John grinned into her mouth before sliding his hands around her waist and pulling away.

"Can you not do the whole husband and wife thing here?" Anthony crossed his arms, his upper lip curling. In all actuality, none of them wanted to watch the two kiss romantically. It's not that they were disgusted, it was more of the fact that for the males, watching a girl as beautiful as Jodi kiss another man was a crime, and for Olivia...to see two people so in love kind of hurt.

"Will you be alright here?" Jodi asked, wanting nothing more than to get home and have her husband make love to her.

"Yeah just get out of here. I know you two can't keep your hands off each other for more than five minutes." Anthony waved them off.

Jodi hesitated for a moment before looking up at John through her sultry doe eyes.

"See you guys in a few hours." John waved before digging his car keys out of his pocket and grabbing her hand. She tossed her cup of coffee in the trash can smiling. She had something else to keep her up all night. Or someone.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

John watched Jodi's ass as he followed her up the stairs. In the car she had made it very clear that she really wanted him. Told him she needed him. After their almost-sex last night, he wanted nothing more than to wreck her.

Although she had specifically said the words "make love"...well they could compromise.

God how did she do that? The way she effortlessly swayed her hips...

She turned back and looked at him over her shoulder before smirking. As they walked down the hall to their bedroom he grabbed the knot in his tie, quickly undoing it before they even hit the bedroom.

As soon as they reached the bed John pushed her down, not even bothering to close the door behind them before climbing on top of her.

"Do you know how bad I want you?" Jodi bit her lip, looking into his eyes through her thick lashes.

"Tell me." John replied, pressing his lips to her collarbone before grabbing the bottom of her white cotton dress. It made her look so innocent coupled with her short hair which was pulled back with a headband and her face devoid of makeup. She looked like an average teenager. Hell, she pretty much was.

"I don't think it can really be expressed in words." she said softly, raising her head and kissing his lips again.

John grabbed her left hand, kissing the wedding band he had so delightfully placed on it two months ago. At first he had only been concerned about fucking her senseless, but now he just wanted her. Any way he could have her.

Kisses led elsewhere. John moved his lips from hers to her chest, feeling her full breasts. He pulled the bottom of her dress over her head. Because they had left so urgently she hadn't had a chance to get completely dressed, leaving her one hundred percent free of underwear. Not something she would usually do, but it was one of those things that had just kind of happened.

Jodi felt her heart pound in her eyes. Hot blood rushed through her veins. Arousal pulsated in waves throughout her body. John loved nothing more than seeing her body react. Her pupils dialate. Hear Her heart racing. It was hot.

He kissed the hollow at the base of her neck, feeling her skin twitch. It seemed like it had been so long since they were last intimate. It had in fact only been a day, but for a woman with raging hormones from pregnancy, that was an eternity.

John leaned down, snaking a tongue over one of her nipples. Her breasts were just getting so large. He wanted nothing more than to play with them like he normally did, but Jodi said they were getting so sensitive he was afraid of hurting her.

He moved away, not wanting to make her uncomfortable but she stopped him.

"Don't stop." she breathed.

John waited a moment before squeezing them, listening to her moan underneath him. As a cop, he had learned to read signs of both pain and pleasure and she was experiencing both. He wasn't sure which to take a hint from, but he had other parts of her to get to.

He hands seeked out other places to give her pleasure. Down below her waist, inside of her.

Jodi whined loudly, throwing her head back as he slowly pumping his fingers in and out. He watched her underneath him, her face bright red, almost matching her hair.

"John." she groaned, her voice several octaves higher as he quickened his pace. She thrust her hips upward, urging him to plunge his fingers deeper inside of her. There was absolutely nothing better than this feeling. She was on top of the world, and he was taking her there.

While being horny all the time was a plus, it also had its downfalls. Like the fact that she usually climaxed within a few minutes.

John was hard as a cinder block but he knew that if he actually got inside of her, she'd be done as soon as he made that first thrust, so why not finish her off by fingering her?

"John!" she exclaimed, raising her legs. John put his other hand on her shoulder, listening to her cries which quickly escalated from soft moans to throaty screams. His hand was wet. Soaked actually. How the hell had she gotten that wet in a matter of minutes?

She panted his name, her chest rising and falling quickly before she grabbed his wrist and her muscles tensed around him.

"Jesus." she muttered, falling back against the pillow.

"What?" John fell down beside her.

"You know what." she giggled before looking down at his pants. He was hard as hell.

"I'll take care of that in a few minutes. Let me catch my breath." she grinned before closing her eyes and waiting for her heart rate to slow.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"You know, I was just in a near-death experience." Anthony leaned against the wall, checking Olivia out. The only reason she was there was because Natalia's prints had matched up to an unsolved case they had two years back.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" she rolled her eyes. This guy just wouldn't give up.

"Well, I think that should get a date." he grinned.

"Sorry but once again, no." Olivia began to walk down the hall. She had sacrificed her date tonight for the sake of closing a case, and she had to deal with this. It flattered her. It really did. A guy half her age after her. Was this how Munch felt? Not to mention the fact that he was a good looking one. But this just wasn't something she wanted to get swept up in right now.

"C'mon. One date. I promise I'll stop asking you if you say yes."

Olivia turned around, walking back over to him slowly.

"Anthony...I'm flattered. I really am...but this just isn't something I want to do."

She spun on her heel before taking off down the hallway again.

"A cup of coffee!" he chased her down.

"No." Olivia replied, not even bothering to turn around.

"In a brightly lit public area. We won't even sit at the same table. Hell, I can sit outside."

"No." Olivia repeated, laughing a little. This guy just wouldn't give up.

"Let me buy you a sandwich. In the cafeteria downstairs." he insisted, sidling up next to her.

Olivia stopped, putting a hand on her forhead. She had time to kill until Natalia woke up and Fin and the captain went home, leaving her and Elliot here for the next few hours.

"Do you promise, that if I say yes, you will stop bothering me?"

"Yep." Anthony shrugged.

"Fine." Olivia sighed. "But I don't want to hear another word from you after this."


	35. Camisado

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, or the rights to the song _Camisado_ by Panic! At the Disco.**

**Camisado**

"Okay, well this is the moment of truth. Are you guys ready?"

Jodi nodded, grabbing John's hand.

"Okay, I'm going to insert this through your vagina, you're going to experience a little discomfort. Now, if you look at the screen over here I'll be able to point out to you the genitalia."

Jodi nodded, looking up at John and smiling. Today they were finally going to find out the sex of their children. Naturally both of them hoped for the kids the be the same sex as them, but...now they would finally find out.

"Okay, so, here we go." the obstetrician smiled before grabbing her tools.

Jodi leaned her head back and sighed. By now she had learned to go to a special place in her mind when she was at the OB-GYN. No matter how much she had sex, having a whole bunch of cold metal tools inside of you was never fun or pleasurable.

She moved it around, fiddling a little bit. John watched. Jodi was in apparent discomfort. He was so happy he wasn't a woman and didn't have to deal with this. Watching her deal with it made him uncomfortable.

"Okay, you see right there?" Kristina pointed to a little spot on the screen. John and Jodi both stared at her blankly. With the exception of the profile, which was always easy to find, everything else in an ultrasound just looked like a milky blob on the screen.

"Um...not really." Jodi spoke for the both of them. John chuckled and Kristina gave a small smile before leaning forward in her chair.

"What I'm pointing to is the penis. You can see it right there, and there's the scrotum."

"So...they're all boys?" John's voice almost went up an octave in excitement. Jodi turned around and shot him a look of pure malice before sitting back in her seat.

"No there is no certainty that all the fetus' will be the same sex. Here, let's move this over a bit."

Jodi grimaced, and John tightening his grip on her hand. Kristina made a few noises before chuckling lightly.

"What?" Jodi exclaimed.

"Well, right here this is obviously a female, and if we move a little bit to the left it's the same thing."

"So..."

"You're expecting one boy and two girls."

Jodi looked up at John, giving him the most smug look he had ever seen in his life before looking at Kristina and smiling.

"Can we have a copy of these?"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Oh sweetie, why the long face?" Jodi grinned as she walked through the front door of their home. John slammed the door behind him and glared at her. Of course he was happy to discover that all of the kids were so far healthy and he was still going to have one son, but this was something a majority of fathers went through.

"You know, I just remembered something...didn't we have a bet?"

John stopped and glared at her before walking away. Jodi giggled and made her way up the stairs. All of this just had her horny and exhausted. Her back hurt. Her feet hurt. She still had to practice for her audition today. It was like they couldn't have picked a worse time. She only had three days left and didn't feel she was anywhere near ready.

She sighed and fell back on the bed, closing her eyes. _Fuck it_. She thought. She was soon to be the mother of three healthy and beautiful children. She had the most incredible husband in the world, and she was madly in love. Nothing else really mattered.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

John slowly trudged up the stairs, sighing. Work was stressing him out. Constantly horny and now with mood swings Jodi was stressing him out. And unlike most women, her morning sickness still had yet to stop. The OB-GYN assured them Jodi was just one of those special cases but it kind of made John nervous. Everything was a stress, and he wasn't really sure how to deal with it.

He walked down the hallway and opened the bedroom door to find Jodi, standing cocmpletely naked in front of the mirror, brushing her hair delicately which was growing at an alarming rate. It was already down to her shoulders now.

"Hey babe." she said, not even looking away from the mirror.

John dropped all of his problems and slammed the door behind him before walking over and wrapped his arms around her warm body, kissing her shoulder.

"Hi." she giggled, tilting her head back on his shoulder.

"This is a great way to welcome me home." John whispered in her ear, trailing his fingers downward, towards his utopia.

"Glad to know that I made you happy." Jodi smiled, closing her eyes as his warm fingers ran over her skin.

John lost track of all thought. That train had stopped when he walked in to find Jodi like this. She was continually putting on weight, but she made it look good. And she was showing a bit now. There was no doubt she was going to be huge when she hit seven months.

He slid his hand in between her legs, rubbing her gently. Jodi sighed in pleasure, feeling John's fingers tremble against her bare skin. She could feel how hard he was through his pants. He was probably hornier than she was.

Well, maybe not.

He leaned down and picked her up, carrying her over to the bed before climbing on top of her.

"Hold on." she breathed, pushing him over and getting on top before putting a hand on her stomach. It was getting a little uncomfortable on her back now. She was only four months along but she felt like it was eight.

"You okay?" John asked, looking up at her. He was sure he asked that more times in a day now than he ever had of any of his victims. But no matter how stressed or angry he was, he needed to make sure that his wife was feeling better than he was.

"Yeah." she smiled before leaning down and kissing him, her gentle hands exploring his chest. John watched her, the warm heat coming off her and flooding his hard dick.

"You know what I want to do before we have the kids?" John asked, sitting up and placing a hand on her stomach.

"What?" Jodi tiled her head, her pupils like two dark pools of lust and fury.

"Let's go somewhere. Maybe out of the country."

"Like where?"

"I don't know...where is the one place in the world you've always wanted to go?"

Jodi thought about it for a moment, biting one of her full lips and causing John's skin to tingle in excitement. He loved when she did that.

"Um...Greece. Athens."

"Athens? Okay..."

"...You're not serious are you?"

"...I am."

A beautiful smile appeared across her mouth and she pressed her lips to John's, kissing him happily.

"I love you so much." she said softly, running a hand through his white hair.

"I lthink I might just love you more." John replied before kissing her again.


	36. Get Crazy

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, or the rights to the song _Get Crazy_ by LMFAO. I also do not own the rights to the song _Requiem_ by Mozart or _Telephone_ by Beyonce ft. Lady Gaga, or _Black & Gold_ by Sam Sparro. **

**Get Crazy**

Jodi listened to the notes of the orchestra as she listened to Mozart's _Requiem_. Tomorrow morning was her audition. While she spent a majority of her time perfecting everything, the night before something she preferred to relax. Calm her nerves.

Nicotene would have been nice, but that wasn't going to happen. Having John here right now would also do, but seeing as to how he was a slave to Donald Cragen that wasn't happening either.

Betsy snoozed silently beside her and Sadie sat at Jodi's swollen feet, resting her head on her paws.

Jodi sighed before leaning forward and grabbing her can of Arizona Iced Tea and taking a sip. On the flatscreen in front of her Brad Pitt cackled wildly as _Fight Club_ blared. There really was nothing better than this she could be doing to relax.

Except John that was.

She closed her eyes, falling into light sleep only to be jerked awake as Betsy twitched beside her and woke up.

"What the fuck?" Jodi jumped back, slightly alarmed and startled.

"Sorry." Betsy muttered and rubbed her eyes. Jodi looked at her and smiled. Even without her usual heavy black eye makeup, Betsy was pretty. She kind of looked like "Bombshell" McGee (without the sleeping with Sandra Bullock's husband and the Nazi business.)

"It's ok-" Jodi stopped as she felt a small flutter inside of her. She put her hand on her stomach, grabbing Betsy's.

"Do you feel that?" she exclaimed happily.

"Isn't it..way too early for them to be kicking?" Betsy wrinkled her brows.

"Kicking doesn't happen for another two months, but the baby can move around four." Jodi beamed happily.

Betsy moved her hands along Jodi's stomach, pushing her down on her back before resting her ear on it.

"What are you doing?" Jodi asked.

"Seeing if I can hear anything."

Jodi laughed loudly, looking up at the ceiling. Betsy was stoned out of her mind right now, and even if she hadn't been it would have made Jodi laugh. She loved her best friend, no matter what her flaws.

She snapped up before giving Jodi a quizzical look.

"What?"

"Have you ever thought about a Monroe?"

"Huh?" Jodi narrowed her eyes.

"A Monroe piercing."

Jodi thought about it. She had never actually gotten anything else pierced besides the first two holes in her ears. She had never really thought about it. While she was a fan of tattoos, piercings had just never really crossed her mind.

"Not really...I mean it's just not something that's every really crossed my mind."

"Hm...it'd look good on you."

Jodi thought about it for a moment. Betsy had great insight to everything, and if she thought it looked good she was probably right.

"Well, maybe we could do it sometime."

"How about now?"

"Now? You mean...here?"

"No not here. But I know a great place about two miles from here. They do tats and piercings. Best place in town."

Jodi thought about it. It would distract her from the audition tomorrow.

"Okay...let's do it."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Morning." John sighed as he collapsed next to Jodi in bed. He had just gotten home. 28 hours at work. He needed sleep.

Jodi was just waking up. She opened her green eyes slowly, looking up at him and smiling.

John noticed the small metal stud above her lip.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Mmm, I got it done yesterday. You like?"

She sat up and smiled at him through groggy eyes. It did in fact look good on her, although it was a bit of a clash with her classical style, but that was the thing that made it look so good.

"I do. What time do we have to leave?" he asked.

"Four hours. I'm going to get ready then practice a little. Why?"

"I'm going to try and get a nap in."

"John, you've been gone for more than a day. Why don't you just stay home?"

"Baby I'm not staying home during your audition. What kind of husband do you think I am?"

"One who needs sleep." Jodi smiled before leaning down and giving him a light kiss on the lips and standing. She untied his shoes, pulling them off before moving in for his tie. No matter what, she loved taking care of him, and John loved that she loved it.

She grabbed her robe and slid it on before making her way to the bathroom. As soon as she closed the door behind her the nerves sank in.

This was her one shot. John had stuck his foot out to get this audition for her. Not to mention what people had to do to get her an audition this close to the new school year. Juiliard was the best of the best. They only took those who stood out. Who were something special.

So was she something special?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Sweetie, you're going to do fine." John whispered in Jodi's ear, rubbing her shoulders gently. Her first audition was for dance, she was shaking wildly showing through her elastic black tank. She would have to start shopping in maternity now.

"Jodi, we're ready for you." one of the judge's assistants opened the door and looked around it. Jodi whimpered, turning and giving John a last look before disappearing into the room.

The mahogany door closed behind her, leading to a standardized ballet room. Five judges sat at a table at the end of the room. Jodi walked over.

"And you must be the lovely Ms. Stanford." one of them smiled.

"It's Mrs. Munch now actually." Jodi smiled, heat flooding her face.

"Forgive me. I'm Paul Wesley. To my left are Teryn Douglas, Beneford Ingles, Pierre St. Georges, and Damien Marshall. All are Juiliard alumni and instructors with the exception of Damien, who is finishing up his fifth year in ballet training.

"Nice to meet all of you." Jodi gave her infamous smile.

"So Jodi, what dong will you be dancing to?" Mr. Wesley asked.

"_Black & Gold_ by Sam Sparro."

"Ah, _Fame_ fan I see." there was a note of distaste in his voice. Jodi already knew multiple people had probably used the song since the new _Fame_ came out, but she elected to use it anyway.

"Actually I like the original better. I chose the song because I'm a muscisian and it spoke to me."

"It spoke to you. And what did it say?" Damien tilted his head on the end. Jodi looked over at him, taking a deep breath.

"Sex. Seduction. Angst. Lust. The lyrics may be about fantasy, but the beneath that...it's desire."

Damien nodded, giving her a small grin.

"Whenever you're ready then." Mr. Wesley looked back and forth between the two before putting on his glasses.

Jodi breathed deeply, putting her hand on her stomach momentarily, drawing inspiration from her unborn children. She could do this. For them.

She opened her eyes and nodded at the assistant who started the music. As the opening notes came through, Jodi closed her eyes, absolutely letting the music take her. Losing all train of thought. Even if she didn't make it, she would fucking prove she was worth something.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

She opened her eyes, her breathing labored. Sweat trickled down her forhead, down her back. Her legs burned. Her feet hurt.

She had danced.

"Thankyou Mrs. Munch. That will be all."

Jodi nodded, putting a hand on her round stomach before making her way towards the door.

"And Jodi..."

She turned around.

"Congradulations on the baby."

Jodi smiled before opening the door and stepping out.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"God!" Jodi moaned as she fell backwards onto the bed. This day had been too stressful. She only made one mistake during her music audition. Other than that she felt she had done pretty well.

By the time she had completed the three her feet ached horribly and her back hurt like hell. She needed to go home, and sit the fuck down and rest.

As she lay on her back she rubbed her stomach. She was already big at 4 months, and she was almost afraid to see how big she would be within the next few.

"You want me to get you anything?" John asked, taking off his jacket. He was still lacking sleep but he just wanted to make his wife feel good.

"Oh honey I've kept you up all day I'm sorry. Why don't you get some rest." Jodi sat up.

"You didn't answer my question. Do you want me to get you anything?"

Jodi smiled weakly. Why was he so good to her?

"Well, some chips and beef jerky would be nice." she said sheepishly.

Over the past week she had developed an incredible hankering for salt and vinegar chips and beef jerky. It sounded completely disgusting, but they were actually delicious together. The tanginess with the mixture of salt. Although it made her as bloated as a whale, it was worth it.

"Okay I'm going to run to the store. Anything else?"

"No sweetie just...please come back home soon. I feel bad for making you run out all over the place all the time."

"That's what I'm here for babe. I'll be back in a few."

John bent over and gave her a long kiss before departing. Jodi smiled, putting a hand on her now-round stomach and rubbing it. She really did have the best husband in the world.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Anthony ran his fingers through his hair, giving it the less jell-y Jersey Shore treatment. So Olivia had finally agreed to go out with him. Or "Detective Benson" as she always corrected him.

Even though she wasn't going willingly, Anthony knew that begging until she got so annoyed that she said yes would work. He was going to keep his word. If she didn't enjoy herself tonight, he wouldn't bother her again.

But not many girls didn't enjoy their time with King Ant.

His phone vibrated on the bathroom sink. He picked up his Droid, already knowing who it was.

"Hello?"

"Yeah it's me. I'm outside your apartment."

He grinned as Olivia's voice came through.

"Just buzz yourself in."

"Okay see you in a few." she hung up shortly.

Anthony took another look at himself in the mirror. With his slicked back hair, classy stubble, and bright green eyes he sort of looked like Robin Thicke. She would have a hard time not enjoying their date. He was going to blow her mind.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"That feels really good." Jodi smiled as John ran his hands over her stomach. He grinned before kissing it, resting his head near her navel.

"Hey everyone." he said softly, speaking into her stomach.

There was another flutter inside of her and she jumped.

"Looks like someone loves their daddy." she giggled.

John looked up at her with something undescribeable before laying back and staring at the ceiling.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father." John sighed.

Jodi turned on her side, running one of her hands through his white hair.

"You'll make a great daddy." she smiled. With all the work he did with kids. From what Olivia had told him there were times where he had almost lost his job, fighting for what he thought was right. He was dedicated. And it was obvious he liked kids. Well, at least working with them. And the way he treated Sadie...he would be a great father.

"You think so?" he raised his eyebrows.

"I know so."

He kissed her, feeling the tremendous joy that overtook him everytime her full lips met with his. It was cheesy, he knew, but he loved her.

John's hands disappeared as he found Jodi's large breasts, squeezing them eagerly. They were just getting bigger and bigger, and he was loving every second of it.

"You feel up to it right now?" John asked, still squeezing them.

"When am I not up to it?" she giggled.

John smiled before kissing her again, tasting her mouth. Feeling the pressure of her full lips. Being with her meant nothing else mattered. He ceased to be Munch and was John. He did in face feel like a completely different person when he was with Jodi, but he was sure it was because he had to put on such a hard facade for his job.

"Let me get on top." she nudged him. John had to admit it was getting rather...awkward. Her stomach.

He nodded and rolled over as she climbed on top of him, running her hands down his somtach.

"You know what this means right?" her eyes narrowed seductively.

"What?"

"We're going to have to learn some new sex positions."

John raised an eyebrow. Now that did in fact sound really good.

"Sounds...great to me." he chuckled before sitting up and grabbing the bottom of Jodi's shirt, pulling it over her head. The XL3 shirt was almost too tight. She was definantly going shopping tomorrow.

He grabbed the clasp of her bra, unhooking it and letting her breasts fall free, running his hands over her erect nipples. She gasped, throwing back her head. John stuck out his tongue, running it over one of her nipples.

Jodi's hands moved to his back, digging her nails into his shirt. Her skin flushed bright red and her green eyes were dominated by mostly pupils. He ran his hands down her sides, missing the way her body used to be, but for some reason the weight she had put on was really, really hot.

She sat up, grabbing the waist and of her sweats before inching them down. John watched, she glanced at him over her long lashes as she did so. John helped her, getting them off her long legs before unbuttoning his shirt.

As he did so Jodi tried to make herself comfortable, something that never seemed to happen unless she was lying on her side now.

On her side...why hadn't she ever thought about that?

Well, that would be next.

As soon as he shed his boxers, she eased herself onto him, closing her eyes as he slid between her walls. She adjusted herself for a moment before moving her hips, groaning loudly. John dug his nails into her ass, feeling how warm and wet she was. Not to mention the fact that she was throbbing wildly. He loved how horny she got.

As she moved on top of him he wanted nothing more than to throw her on the bed, turn her over, fuck her as hard as he could...but he wasn't going to do that. He was going to do whatever made her comfortable.

"Christ Jodi." he muttered as her pace became erratic. Nevertheless, it still felt good.

Minutes went by. Her hair line became drenched in sweat.

"Holy fuck I'm going to come." she whined.

John swallowed. She had a habit of coming within a matter of minutes now. He didn't blame her for it but he had to admit it was a bit annoying. On the plus side, they ended up fucking somwhere else within the next five minutes.

She tensed around him, crying out loudly before swaying on top of him.

"Gimme five minutes." she panted, looking over at him as she lay down beside him.

"Yeah I know." John chuckled before kissing her. He still loved her no matter what.


	37. If 6 Was 9

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, or the rights to the song _If 6 Was 9 _by the late great Jimi Hendrix.**

**If 6 Was 9**

"I hate you!" Jodi screamed, throwing down her controller as she was killed yet again for the fifth time in a row as she and John played _Red Dead Redemption_. Usually she was a maverick at video games, and schooled everyone on Xbox Live but she was having an off day.

John laughed loudly, standing up and watching her waddle away. This was probably the best way he had ever spent his Memorial Day. Sitting around playing video games, eating, and having sex with Jodi. He hadn't left the house in two days and it suited him just fine.

"Where you going?" he asked as she disappeared down the hall. She turned around and stuck her tongue out and him before turning into the kitchen. John followed after her, his socks sliding on the floor.

As he walked into the kitchen he found her bent over inside of the fridge, giving him the view of his life. Her tight yoga pants hugged her ass gloriously.

"Need any help?" he asked, making her jump the slightest bit.

"No I'm fine."

"Good, because I need you to never get up from that position you're in right now." John smirked before walking behind her and putting his hands on her waist.

"You know, I'm pretty sure we've had more sex in the last two days than we have in our entire relationship." Jodi giggled, straightening up and turning around to face him.

It was true. About every twenty minutes they both ended up naked somewhere, fucking until they were sure they had sweated out all bodily fluids.

"I think we're setting a record here." Jodi grinned and crossed his arms as Jodi pulled out a container of chopped watermelon and opened it, walking around to grab a fork.

She she took several pieces in her mouth John couldn't help but watch her. All he wanted to do was rip off her clothes. Pregnant sex was the hottest thing he had ever done before. He had heard that time and time before, and always doubted it, but now he knew it was true.

There was the extra weight. The places he had to hold on to that hadn't been there before. Her breasts, which were just absolutely huge now, her increased ilbido. It was just beyond hot.

"What?" she asked, looking up.

"Bring that gorgeous ass over here." John smirked.

She looked at him through her lashes setting down the container before sauntering over to him slowly.

John grabbed her into his arms, wrapping them around her as best he could.

"Jesus you're getting big." he chuckled.

"Shutup!" Jodi punched him in the chest playfully. It still hurt regardless. The girl had an arm on her.

"I'm sorry honey. Let me make it up to you." he smirked, grabbing her ass.

Jodi bit her lip, running one of her toes up his shin.

"And how is that?" she tilted her head to the side.

"I think you have some idea." he replied before taking one of her hands and placing it over the hard bulge in his pants.

Jodi smiled and rubbed her hand over it, making him close his eyes and gasp in pleasure.

He leaned over to pick her up, grunting over her heavy weight.

"Four people to much to carry?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Nope nothing is too much."

He carried her up the stairs the bedroom, the only place they hadn't had sex so far in the past two days. They fell back into the bed, Jodi groaning as her back ached tremendously.

John rubbed her stomach, watching her beautiful smile take over her face.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

It was these momets that Jodi wondered if John was truly real or not. He was perfect in absolutely every way. Sure they had their fights. Pretty bad ones at times. But everything got better when he took her in his arms and apologized, even if it was her fault.

It wasn't just the fact that he could be the most romantic guy on the face of the planet at times, (of course, she had to usually get him to let his tough facade down first to get there) but he was fun. They played jokes on each other. Football in the park. Video games. She cooked for him. He brought her presents. He was her husband, and she was sure she'd never meet a man who could compare.

And then he kissed her, causing her to forget absolutely everything. Jodi wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her tongue gently into his mouth and feeling John's wedding band next to her skin.

"Didn't you just say you were going to make it up to me?" Jodi smiled into his mouth.

"I haven't forgotten that." John chuckled before grabbing the waistband of her pants and pulling them down.

Okay, the only thing better than his kiss was having him eat her out. Jodi had no idea where John had learned how to please a woman so well but wherever it was...well every man needed to go there. After the countless men and women she had slept with, John was the by far the best.

He grabbed her legs, running his hands down her thighs before parting them. He pressed his lips to her butterfly tattoo, feeling the warm skin underneath.

Jodi smiled and threw back her head in anticipation, waiting to feel his lips against her hot throbbing skin. His tongue inside of her. His fingers, massaging her.

"You look excited if you don't mind me saying." he smirked up at her from in between her legs.

"Just do it." Jodi snapped, her face turning bright red in excitement.

John grinned before wrapping his arms around her legs and pushing her legs farther apart, giving him easy access.

He slowly plunged his tongue inside of her, causing Jodi to jerk in pleasure, kicking her legs momentarily. She was in absolute heaven.

"That feel good?" John looked up at her.

"Yes." she moaned, pushing his head back down. He moved his tongue viciously inside of her, lapping up every single drop of her sweet nectar.

Jodi ran her hands over her breasts, feeling an explosion of pleasure inside of her, running through every inch of her.

She ran her fingers through his hair, her legs tensing marvelously. It was when he probed her spot with his tongue that caused her to scream loudly, clenching the sheets.

John sat up before unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it off and going for his pants. Jodi watched, pulling her top down beneath her breasts before reaching a hand back to unhook her bra. There was no need to get completely undressed when she knew where they would end up yet again in half an hour.

"Roll over." he whispered in her ear.

Another thing that contributed to the great sex they had been having the last few days were the new sex positions they had been forced to try due to Jodi's increasing pregnancy.

She did as told, getting on all fours and grabbing onto the headboard for support. John put his hands on her waist, slowly guiding himself into her before giving a good hard thrust.

Jodi put one of her legs up, resting her head on one of her arms as John pounded inside of her. With her desire heightened, every single movement was beyond incredible. Jodi never wanted him to stop. Feeling her soft somewhat-cushy skin underneath his hands and John never wanted to stop either.

"Oh god I love you so much." Jodi grunted through her teeth, curling her hands around the headboard so tightly that her knuckles turned white. John looked at her body beneath him. She was one of those girls who from the back you would never tell was pregnant. Her back was still curvy, outlining her figure although from the front it was obvious that she was carrying every troop that fought in Vietnam.

He listened to the sounds of his hardware slapping against her backside. Quickies had become a type of life now rather than a type of sex the past two days, seeing as to how they had been doing so much.

Jodi's phone rang on her nightstand. She grabbed it before chucking it against the wall. John watched it fly, crashing into the wall before the screen cracked and shatter.

"Shit." she muttered, looking up for a moment. John stopped moving but she nudged him, urging him to continue. He looked at the skid mark on the wall before shrugging and restign a hand on her lower back, still moving inside of her.

"Oh god I'm going to come." Jodi moaned, burying her face in her arms. John watched her, grunting his teeth and thrusting faster and harder, digging his nails into her waist.

He willed himself to come. Feel himself spurt inside of her. And in minutes he did.

Jodi screeched loudly, her body tensing wildly around him before falling down onto the bed and rolling over on her back. John lay down beside her, grabbing her breasts before burying his face in her neck.

He rubbed her stomach soothingly, watching droplets of sweat roll down her long neck.

"I love you." he said quietly, pushing a strand of hair out of her face with his free hand.

"Do I even bother to respond to that?" Jodi giggled before pecking him on the mouth and sighing, closing her eyes to take a breif nap. Such a way to spend her Memorial Day.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Anthony stared up at the ceiling, thinking about her. His date with Olivia had gone perfect. Nothing short of perfect. Olivia herself had said so, but of course he hadn't heard from her in the past few days.

"Mmm, baby."

He looked at the half-drunk bimbo next to him. Hair dye and silicone tits. That's all she was.

Anthony got out of the bed, pushing her faux-tanned arms off of him and walking out of his bedroom. Olivia. Why couldn't he get a woman like her? Someone who was real? Someone he could talk to about something other than how far back she could get her legs behind her head. Something other than pussy he picked up hanging around a hotel. He wouldn't be surprised if she actually was a call girl. Now Anthony had been brought up to always respect women, but if he hadn't, he would have quite a few things to say to her.

As if his body was doing all of the talking, he walked into the kitchen, finding his phone on the counter without ever looking for it. Without thinking, he dialed her number.

"Benson." she answered after three rings.

"Olivia? It's Anthony."

There was a long silence before she said anything.

"What do you want Anthony?"

"I just wanted to...talk. Get coffee or something?"

She sighed, and Anthony found himself wanting to slap himself in the face. His intention wasn't to jump at her like this again. He just wanted to have a decent conversation with a woman who actually knew something.

"Listen Anthony, don't get me wrong I had a great time the other night, but I really don't want this to turn into a thing. I think it would be better if you didn't call me anymore."

"No wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start things off like this. I really just want to grab a coffee or something and talk. I just...I picked up this girl tonight and brought her back to my place, and talking to her didn't even seem real...I just-"

Olivia found herself listening to him. She was off for Memorial Day, she really had nothing better to do than just that. Sitting at home and watching CNN all day wasn't really going to help any. She sat up, pulling off her shirt to go change. She hadn't even agreed to go out with him yet.

"Okay, how about Dean & DeLuca on 5th?" she sighed.

"Sounds great. Thanks Olivia."

"...Your welcome."

As soon as he hung up the phone Anthony rushed back to his room. He wrote a quick note to his fuck-buddy for the night and set eighty dollars on the pillow next to her to catch a cab home before digging through his closet for something to wear.

One five-minute shower and suit later he looked like an entirely new man. Exactly what he needed to be.


	38. Infinity Guitars

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, or the rights to the song _Infinity Guitars _by Sleigh Bells. **

**Infinity Guitars**

John slammed the front door behind him upon entering their home, praying Jodi would be in right now. He had just managed to string out a week-long vacation from Cragen.

"Jodi?" he exclaimed, his voice echoing around the home.

He listened for a response, which was unlikely since the place was so big before heading up the stairs. As he opened the door to the bedroom he found her, sleeping peacefully with a copy of _Lolita_ open beside her.

John chuckled, closing the door quietly and walking over to her. In his hand was an envelope he had picked up from the mailbox on the way in. The Juiliard stamp was on the return adress, and he knew he should get it to her as quickly as possible.

Her vibrant hair fanned out around her head like some sort of majestic mermaid.

In only a week she had grown noticably larger. The June sun was treating her well. Her skin was tanned, her stomach was now full and round, sticking out further than it ever had before.

He sat down at her feet, pulling off his shoes. The weight distribution caused her to stir.

"Hi." she groaned groggily, grabbing the pillow and pressing it to her face.

"Hey." he whispered softly, crawling up beside her before kissing one of her shoulders. She smiled, turning around to kiss him, the metal stud above her lip brushing against his skin.

"How you doing?" he asked, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Better now that you're here. God that sounds cheesy." she grinned through squinted eyes.

"Sorry I work you up." John kissed her forehead.

"No it's fine. I fell asleep about six hours ago. I need to get up and make dinner."

She sat up, groaning loudly and placing a hand on her stomach before pushing herself off the bed. John smiled, standing up behind her before wrapping his arms around her, feeling her large stomach.

"Missed you today." he mumbled into her neck, rubbing her tummy gently.

"I missed you too." she giggled, closing her eyes. Absolutely nothing could be better than this. In his arms, having him hold her. Telling her how much he missed her.

"So about that vacation..." he grinned.

"Yes?" Jodi raised her head.

"Where is it you said you wanted to go?"

"Hmm...I believe it was Greece."

"Greece. Sure about that?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you'd better start packing then."

Jodi turned around and her eyes widened.

"What?" a smile broke across her face.

John pulled an envelope out of his pocket and pulled out two round trip tickets to Athens, set for three days from then.

"John!" Jodi exclaimed before jumping into his arms, wrapping her legs around his weight.

He staggered under her frame, squeezing his arms around her before chuckling.

"I'll take you to your appointment tomorrow then we can start getting ready and stuff."

Jodi gushed, unable to say anything.

"Oh, and this came for you..." he handed her the white envelope.

Jodi took it before looking at the return address, her smile instantly fading. Inside of her body her heartbeat soared, pounding wildly.

She sat down, her breathing quickening. Resting a hand on her stomach for a moment she thought. This wasn't the end of the world. She had a high school diploma. After John retired they would be well off but she herself would like to bring in some of the family income.

"You want me to open it for you?" John asked, sitting down beside her and putting an arm around her shoulders.

Jodi shook her head and took a deep breath before ripping the envelope open quickly, trying to get it over with like a bikini wax. She pulled out the folded paper, straightening it out before scanning it with her eyes.

_...We at Juilliard appreciate your interest, and taking your time to apply and audition for us. After much consideration we would like to inform you that you have been accepted into the school as a freshman for the fall of 2010-_

Jodi jumped up, quicker than she could have ever thought possible with three children inside of her. She shreiked before pushing John down onto the bed and attacking him.

"I got in!" she exclaimed in between kisses before pushing herself out of the bed to go and call her father. As of now, things could not have been getting any better.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Olivia awoke to find herself in a strange place. Literally and figuratively. As she looked around at the posters of Holly Madison and Rita G she realized something. This place could only belong to one perso.

Anthony.

She shot out of the bed, her head pounding miles per minute. That was the last time she was going to drink for awhile. She generally tended to stay away from alcohol due to her little family history but there were occasionally nights when she'd go out with Elliot and get completely wasted.

Only this night happened to be with Anthony.

She looked down to find that her clothes were messed up. Her jeans were unbuttoned and the buttons on her shirt were uneven. She prayed to god that she and Anthony hadn't had sex.

She straighened her clothes before getting out of the bed, ignoring the stabbing pains in her head. She followed the noises of painful clanking to the kitchen, where Anthony was making pancakes.

"Morning." he grinned, looking back at her before turning to the stove. Did this entire family cook?

She watched him. His hair was messy all over his head and he wore nothing but a pair of silk boxers. She had to admire his body. Washboard abs. Defined pecs. Broad shoulders. It looked like perfection.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Anthony...did we...?" Olivia trailed off, putting a hand on her forhead.

Anthony paushed, turning around to face her.

"No, you drew that line perfectly last night. As much as I wish we did...you kind of made it clear at one point that if I touched you, you would shoot me somewhere that would take away my ability to have children."

Olivia winced. Making threats on innocent in her line of work wasn't exactly something to be proud of. Making threats against anybody wasn't.

"Sorry." she replied before sitting down.

"No you're fine."

"What happened last night?" she asked, not believing the words coming out of your mouth.

"Well, you agreed to meet me and we went out for a drink and I vented about the whores I've banged in replace of a real woman then you went off about Detective Stabler and my sister and John."

"Please tell me I didn't say what I think I did..." her face flushed, knowing that it couldn't be good if she mention Elliot while drunk.

"Yeah you did." Anthony pursed his lips before bringing her a plate and a bottle of Aleve.

"Shit." she muttered, looking down.

"Don't worry. I won't say anything to him about it. Or to anybody about last night."

Olivia looked up at him and smiled. She knew she couldn't give Anthony what he wanted, but she knew one thing she could do. She could be his friend.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

John opened his eyes slowly as the thunder clapped loudly outside. Jodi breathed slowly beside him, her warm body rising and fallin in sync with his.

He looked at the outline of her slender neck, which curved gently like that of a swan. The word beautiful didn't even describe her. There was nothing he liked more than watching her sleep.

He kissed her shoulder, extremely in the mood although he didn't want to wake her. While he loved his wife more than anything else,it was only natural for him to dream about other women such as Megan Fox and Angelina Jolie, although Jodi understood and didn't mind. There were some times however, when he awoke from a wet dream about her, and this was one of those times.

He was hard as a cinder block, and he wanted nothing more than to fuck her right now.

"Mmmm." Jodi moaned, John's hands running down her arms pleasently jerking her out of sleep. Hell she had slept a majority of the day, a little physical activity would do her good.

"You awake?" John whispered in her ear.

"Yes." she said quietly, turning her head and looked up at him through red and bleary eyes.

"Is this okay?" He asked as he slid a hand in between her legs, rubbing her softly.

Her eyes fluttered open in suprise and Jodi gasped, all of her senses awakening at once.

"Yes." she shuddered as he slipped his hand inside her panties, his fingers traveling over her sensitive skin.

He retracted it, grabbing the waistband of her underwear before pulling them down slowly getting them down her legs.

"You sure?" John asked, kissing her neck and knowing she needed her rest before their vacation.

"Yes." she smiled. Like she would ever say no. They had amazing sex, and John was a fantastic lover.

He pulled up the bottom of her sheer white babydoll, running his hands up her ample ass, squeezing it.

He pulled down his boxers, before grabbing one of her legs and pulling it back around his waist before slowly entering her from behind.

Pleasure reached entirely newfound parts of her body, and Jodi clenched a pillow tightly, her other leg wrapped around John waist.

He ran a hand down her side before pushing slowly, grabbing the neckline of her babydoll and pulling it down beneath her breasts, grabbing them eagerly.

Jodi turned her head, kissing him as he moved inside of her, his other hand around her stomach.

He squeezed her large soft breasts, running his hands over her hard nipples as he throbbed inside of her, only aware of how warm, tight, and dripping she was.

Each thrust was hard and rough, enough to make her entire body flush with warmth.

"More." she pleaded, reaching a hand behind her and grabbing his waist. John bit down on the back of her neck, his teeth scraping against her skin delicately.

Every single motion. Every movement he made drove her to the edges of passion, and she was sure to fall off into the deep abyss below.

He dug his nails into her flesh, close to coming. Jodi grabbed onto the headboard and moaned loudly.

John pressed his lips to one of her shoulders, running his lips against the smooth skin. Jodi's eyes rolled in the back of her head, and Johns hands clamped around her enlarge waist. Nothing could be better than this.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"So, let me get this straight. Basically you guys and jetting of to another country for a little romantic getaway and leaving me here behind." Betsy laid across the bed as Jodi looked through her collection of dresses, trying to decide which would be best.

"Essentially." she smirked, resting a hand on her stomach.

"Bitch I hate you." Betsy pouted before sighing and jumping off the bed. Why couldn't she have an amazing person in her life like Jodi? She knew that they fought sometimes, but other than that their marriage seemed perfect. Sure it still had that newlywed glow, but...it was still something to envy.

"You love me." Jodi winked, tossing a black Chanel mini-dress into the suitcase, that ruffled over the stomach to skim the pregnancy. Shopping for maternity was even better than she had expected.

"So...how much sex are you guys having? I've heard people complaining about how the sex stops after the wedding."

Jodi bit her lip before sitting down. She loved having a friend to discuss these things with.

"Do you want the simple answer or the extended version?"

"Which one is jucier?" Betsy sat up.

"What do you think?"

The two women looked at each other and giggled before Jodi answered.

"The sex is...nothing short of incredible. Always has been, but now that I'm pregnant I just want John fucking me during all hours of the day, and that he does. Besides, he stepped up his game which I didn't even think possible."

"Jesus. I really want to find a nice girl and settle down. It appears I've slept with all of the feminine lesbian and bisexual girls in Manhattan. I'm running out of options now. I might have to move onto guys."

"You'll find someone Bets. It sounds cheesy but...I know you will."

"Wow I feel so much better now." she snarled.

"Sorry hon." Jodi stuck out her tongue before looking at herself in the mirror. Her appearance changed constantly. Her hair now reached her breasts, and it was shiny and restored back to its natural red curls. She was increasing in size with each day, and now had a rather large stomach to prove she was carrying three children.

"Damn look at those knockers." Betsy whistled.

"Now it just sucks. Shopping for cute bras is a horror."

"Sorry to hear that. They look great."

"Well thanks." Jodi shrugged before turning back to her suitcase. She had some packing to do.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Your lips."

Jodi giggled, taking John's hand in hers and kissing it softly. They were lying on a blanket on the roof, naming things they liked about the other.

"Um...your hair." Jodi ran a hand down her husbands temple.

"My hair?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. The white is so sexy, and the little remainder of black on the bottom. I want to rape it."

John chuckled loudly, kissing her forhead.

"Your tits."

"That's one I already know. But why?"

"What do you mean why? They're huge, soft, and...well I'm a man I like boobs."

She chuckled.

"Okay, no need to get defensive about it...your hands."

"My hands? Aren't they rough?"

"Yeah but when you use them...like here..." she placed one of his hands on her breast, causing him to tense.

"...Or here." she moved it down, over her round belly.

"...Or here." she said quietly, moving it in between her legs.

"Are you trying to get me arressted for public indecency?" John raised an eyebrown.

"Jodi chuckled, tilting her hips upwward, hoping he would do what she wanted. They were in a remotely seculded area in the park, more likely to be taken surpise by a rapist than a jogger.

"What?" John asked.

"Touch my pussy." Jodi whispered, her large eyes dark with lust.

John swallowed, pulled into the depths of her eyes, unable to stop himself. She was begging for it. She had worn thin panties and he could feel the heat radiating from in between her legs.

Without even thinking, he slid a hand inside of her panties, rubbing her gently, feeling her pulse underneath him. As he heard her moan he slipped a finger inside of her, crooking it gently.

"John." she exhaled sharply, digging her nails into the back of his neck. He found himself getting undeniably hard. He wanted to fuck her. Right here. In the park. He didn't care who saw. He just wanted to be inside of her.

He rolled over on his back, quickly unzipping his pants before pulling Jodi down on top of him.

"What are you doing?" she looked around, excitement flooding her body.

"Take off your underwear." he demanded, pulling his boxers down around his erection.

Jodi obeyed, pulling them off quickly before getting on top of him, his hardened member surrounding by her wet sex.

"Come on." John growled, putting his hands on her thighs, urging her. She ground her hips, throwing back her head.

John knew that every moment of his life could be erased, except the ones like this. Fucking his insanely beautiful wife in Central Park? That was something he would remember no matter what.


	39. When You Were Young

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, or the rights to the song _When you were Young_ by The Killers. I also do not own the rights to the song Alejandro by my muse and goddess Lady Gaga. So I am officially on summer vacation which gives me half the day until I go to work at 4 to write then the remainder of the evening to party! Yay!**

**When You Were Young**

"Okay, I swear to God if you play that one more time we are turning this car around and the only place you'll be going is thrown out of the car."

Jodi fake pouted and changed the song. She had been playing _Alejandro_ on a constant loop since they had departed from their townhouse in Sutton Place, all the way out to the airport. For someone like Jodi who was an immense fan of Lady Gaga, the song could never possibly get annoying, but John...well there was only so much he could take.

"Honey, I still can't thank you enough for this." Jodi rubbed his hand gently, smiling.

John turned and looked at her and smiled before leaning in and kissing her before returning his attention to the road.

A plane soared over the late night Manhattan sky as they neared JFK. Jodi looked over at her husband and smiled. Their marriage was looking brighter with every passing day.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"What's wrong?" Trevor asked as he watched Elizabeth, staring out the white sheer curtains of his bedroom. She sat on the windowsill, cigarette in hand, thin naked body lightened on one side by the sunlight.

"Nothing." Elizabeth replied blankly, taking another drag from her cigarette and crossing her arms over her thin body.

Trevor continued to watch her. They hadn't been together long, but they had been dating long enough for him to learn some of her habits. Elizabeth was like the most unpredictable emotional rollarcoaster. One minute she was fine, the next she was depressed and moody. During this time Trevor had learned just to ignore her. She didn't want to be talked to, she just wanted to be left alone.

He sighed before getting up and walking to the bathroom. He had a trial to get to in two hours and he really didn't feel like dealign with all of her negative energy. He turned on the warm water, stepping into the shower and forgetting about her. As he mentally went over his case in his mind he was suddenly surprised when Elizabeth pulled back the curtain and stepped in behind him.

She wrapped her hands around his stomach, kissing his back without saying a word.

"You going to be okay with me gone?" he turned his head.

"Yeah." Elizabeth replied softly, resting her cheek on his back. Trevor tilted his head back, feeling her matted hair beneath his skin.

"I'll be back in a few hours. Make yourself at home. There's food in the fridge and-"

"Relax I'm fine." Elizabeth interjected before kissing his shoulder and closing her eyes. Although she wouldn't ever admit it, she really didn't want to let him go.

"You know, I was just thinking something." Trevor began, lathering up his hair with shampoo.

"What?" Elizabeth responded.

"Well, things have been going better with you than with anyone else lately. I was just wondering if you wanted to...I don't know. If we could take this to the next level?"

"As in..."

"As in you referring to yourself as my girlfriend."

"So you want to go steady?"

"Well, I haven't heard anyone use that term in ages but yeah."

"That could work. I like having you around." Elizabeth smiled before running her hands down his stomach. She moved them down furthur, grabbing something that made Trevor twitch underneath her.

He gently took her hands and moved them back up to his chest.

"Sorry, but I can't be late. As much as I would absolutely love to."

"What a disappointment. Good luck." she smacked his ass before waiting until the last of the soap was out of his hair and pushign him out of the shower.

"Go win your case Mr. Big Shot." Elizabeth gave him a weak grin before closing the curtain. Trevor smiled before going to get dressed. That was the best good luck he could get.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"You wouldn't happen to have any idea where my sister is do you?" Anthony looked over at Olivia as they walked down 5th Ave. She had just happened to be canvassing the street (alone) when she ran into Anthony. No it was not work behavior, but she was never going to get this done and she could use a little company.

"In Greece." Olivia replied quickly.

"...Is that a joke?" Anthony asked, checking out a blonde walking down the street.

"No. Munch took your sister on a vacation to Athens."

"Jesus. Are you serious?"

"Afraid so. Apparantly everything is going perfect in Munch-and-Jodi-land."

"Yeah so I've heard. That's all my sister talks about."

"It's all Munch talks about. But hey, she's your little sister. You should be happy for her."

"Well, he works with you. You should be happy for him too."

Olivia looked over at Anthony and chuckled before tossing her coffee cup into a nearby trash can.

"Okay we're done with this conversation. From now on, we will not mention Jodi or Munch unless both names are separate. Understand?"

"Do I sense some bitterness there?"

"No." Olivia lied effortlessly, the truth stabbing her in the heart. Yes. Hell yes. She wanted what they had. To be madly in love and not give a damn about anybody or anything else in the world.

"So, what are you doing out here anyway?" Anthony quickly changed the subject, relieving Olivia.

"Just a canvas, although I know I'm never going to find a perp on 5th Ave."

"Well, good luck with that." Anthony grinned before turning a corner.

"Where the hell are you going?" Olivia raised her arms.

"You would know if you had agreed to date me." Anthony grinned before walking down the alley. Olivia watched after him before sighing and continuing down the infamous New York street. It was now that she realized just how lonely she was.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"How much longer do we have?" Jodi opened her eyes, looking looking up at John from where she had been resting on his shoulder.

"Another hour." he sighed.

Due to severe weather, their flight had been delayed for three hours, so after arriving in Boston they had been sitting in the airport waiting to leave.

"Lovely." Jodi sighed before stretching. John watched her, shifting in his seat. She had been laying on him for the past hour in these uncomfortable plastic seats that were giving him a backache. Not to mention what it was doing to her.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, my back just hurts. Damn seats."

"I hear ya. How about I give you a massage when we get to our hotel?" she winked.

"You do realize how long this flight is right?" John looked down at her.

Jodi fake pouted before sitting up and kissing him.

"So how are you going to keep me entertained?" Jodi raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tempt me." John muttered.

Jodi giggled before standing up and moving over, sitting on his lap. He grimaced under her weight before wrapping his arms around her.

She stared into his dark eyes before putting her hands on his face and pressing her lips to his. John kissed her back, fierce and hard, not giving a damn who saw or what they thought. This was his wife, and he was going to do with her what he pleased.

"You do realize that I will get hard shortly right?" John whispered.

"Do I really do that to you? You know, with my...body now?"

It was the first time he had ever heard her doubt her beauty like this since the rape, and it shocked him beyond words. She was absolutely beautiful to him, no matter what.

"Baby, I love you no matter what. Do you see your tits now? What's not to like about that? And you're gorgeous."

Jodi smiled, looking away. The standard pity words. Did he really find her beautiful?

"Hey." he put a finger on her full lips.

She smiled coyly, biting his fingertip gently. John felt heat rush to his face.

"You have any idea what I'm going to do to you as soon as we get tot he hotel?" he pushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Who said we had to wait? Why not join the Mile High Club?" she winked.

John stopped to actually think about it.

There was a first time for everything.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

As soon as they opened the door to their room, Jodi shoved John inside and immediately headed towards the bed. After more than half a day of flight, she was horny. She wanted him to fuck her. On a bed.

Naturally John had taken her up on her offer for airplane sex. Naturally it was amazing. But, Jodi wanted nothing more than to get him in bed, where they could go as long and as loud as they desired, without having to worry about flight attendants and whiny little girls who couldn't hold their bladders.

Behind them the massive window offered a beautiful and picturesque view of Athens. The lights of the city illuminated the night. It was gorgeous, but John saw the most beautiful thing in front of him.

"So...what say we break in this bed?" John raised his eyebrows.

"Sounds like a plan." Jodi grinned before pulling her shirt over her head.


	40. Not Myself Tonight

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN any part of the Law & Order franchise, or the rights to the song _Not Myself Tonight _by Christina Aguilera. Chapter 40! Shoutout to my reviewer, without whom I would not be on chapter 40 right now. **

**Not Myself Tonight**

"You might want to wake up now before you end up spending the entire day in bed."

Jodi smiled as John's voice brought her back to reality. Back to the world. When she was asleep, she slept as though she was in a coma. So did John, which is why she worried about the kids waking up in the morning for milk. It was bound to happen. She didn't have problem with it, except the fact that she and John both slept like death. What if they were both asleep while their children wailed and their mother neglected to feed them? What kind of mother would she be then?

"Morning." she smiled, turning on her side. As predicted of a woman at five months along, all she did was sleep. And so she had just slept for 14 hours straight since they got in. She had actually fallen asleep while John attempted to have sex with her. Her! Jodi! Passing up sex! It was unheard of and shocking.

"Sorry about last night." she rubbed her eyes, trying to force herself into being awake. They were on vacation. In the most beautiful place in the world. The hell if she would let herself sleep the whole time!

"Well I will admit it was a bit of a bruise to my ego, not to mention the fact that you blueballed me, but I suppose I can strike up some sympathy seeing as how you're carrying my children."

Jodi grabbed a pillow before smacking him in the face with it and sitting up. She grunted, the simplist of tasks were getting harder and harder.

"Need help?" John asked.

"No I got it." Jodi waved him off before pushing herself off the bed and standing up.

"Whew." she breathed, resting a hand on her back before waddling to the bathroom. John watched her and couldn't help but chuckle. She had never been thin, but it was hilarious to see her at such a large size. And with her dancing history, she had always been light on her feet. She walked on her toes. Every move she made was like watching a beautiful animal.

Now she walked like she crapped her pants.

She was still sexy as hell. Still beautiful, but it made him laugh.

He heard the sounds of the water turn on in the shower and got out of the bed. She was going to be awhile. Another thing about Jodi. She loved the water. Loved being in it. She sometimes spent hours in the bathtub, in the hot tub, submerging herself. Playing with her hands and feet. She was like his little mermaid.

John opened the door to the bathroom and walked inside before pulling back the curtain.

"I'm going to run downstairs is that okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Jodi nodded, lathering an immense amount of shampoo in her hair. The same scent she always wore. A mixture of fruits and cinnamon. Delicious.

John exited the bathroom before walking to his suitcase and pulling out a garment bag.

Inside was a dress he had Olivia (and a begrudged Casey) help him pick out for Jodi, to surprise her with. He didn't know a damn about fashion other than shoes, except that the dress cost him way too much and that Jodi better at least pretend she like it.

He set it across the bed before writing a short note and setting it on top, then getting up and leaving the room.

The hotel was absolutely luxurious. The Greecian sky above beautiful. It was a warm day, but a cool breeze blew through. No more than 60.

The people of Greece themselves were a thing of beauty. Olive skin. Long lashes. Black hair. John could see why Jodi had elected to come here. He found himself checking out some girls involuntarily, as though it was his first reaction.

He walked up to the front desk and waited for the receptionist to get off the phone.

"What can I help you with sir?" she smiled brightly and fakely. Another man walked up next to him, hands in pockets.

"I was wondering could you guys send up a couple more bottles of water, and some Gatorade if you have it. My wife is pregnant and I need to make sure she stays hydrated."

"Yes sir I can have that right up for you. What's your room number?"

"211."

"Okay, we'll have that right up then."

"You married to the redhead?"

John turned to the man next to him. He looked a little-no, _a lot_like Derek Jeter only more handsome. He also had a British accent, which obviously didn't fit in here.

"Yeah." John replied.

"Saw her coming up the stairs yesterday and wondered who put that rock on the finger of a woman that beautiful. It's a crime man. The names Vincent, Vincent Hayfeild."

"John Munch."

"Yeah I'm a photographer which is why she caught my eye. What do you do?"

"I'm a cop. New York City Special Victims."

"Ah. Well, I need to be at a metting well...ten minutes ago actually so I'll give you my card. Give me a call. I would love to shoot your girl. She was a great face. How far along is she?"

"Five months, working on six."

"Wow. Well, when you call ask for Vincent, my assistant will handle everything."

"Alright, thanks."

As he walked away John looked down at the card. John Munch, married to a 19 year old New York City Ballet Model. He old man would have been proud.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

It happened when Jodi threw back her head, rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. A movement inside of her. A movement that sent her to the shower floor.

She clutched her stomach, panting as the water ran down over her head.

A kick.

Kicking wasn't supposed to start for another few weeks, but regardless, she was so happy she was at a loss for words.

She reached up and grabbed a towel before staggering out of the tub and sitting up against the sink.

She heard John's voice faintly, and gripped the sink before yelling.

"John please come in here!" she screamed loudly.

A few seconds later he threw open the door to find her on the floor, sitting against the sink.

John ran over, taking her face in his hands and pushing her wet hair out of her face.

"What's wrong baby? What happened?" John asked, worry coloring his face.

Jodi took his hand before putting it on her stomach. John looked at her in confusion for a moment before jumping as he felt the movement inside of her. Right underneath his hand, he felt a radiating kick from one of his children.

"...They're kicking." Jodi looked up at him, her face swimming with tears. They both knew it was far too early. But still...it was a moment that they couldn't help but be nothing short of overjoyed.

John grabbed Jodi's face, kissing her before taking her into his arms, holding her tightly. Everything at that point really dawned on him. He was about to have three children. With the woman he was absolutely determined to spend the rest of his life with. And those three children were very alive.

"Okay, I'm going to call the doctor now." Jodi chuckled before making a move to stand up. John helped her, leaning back to turn off the water before helping her into the bedroom of their suite. The dress sat across the bed and Jodi quickened her pace a little, going as fast as she could at this state.

"What's this?" she asked, panting a little as she tried to catch her breath.

"Just a little something I got for you."

Jodi climbed onto the bed, making her way over and unzipping the bag before she gasped. Inside, wrapped in plastic and tissue paper, was the most beautiful black and white dress she had ever seen in her life. The bodice was black, and sparkling, and stopped underneath the bust while the bottom was a pure white, poufy and absolutely full of sheer fabric and netting.

She noticed the tag hanging off. Chanel. Her favorte designer ever. He had actually remembered something like that.

"John...this is beautiful!" Jodi exclaimed, jumping off the bed and hugging him.

"Woah." she breathed, sitting back down as the wind was absolutely knocked out of her. John sat beside her, kissing her forhead.

"I was hoping you would like it. Liv and Casey helped me pick it out."

For a moment silence hung in the air between them and John prayed she wouldn't get upset at the mention of casey, but she didn't.

"I love it. It's really beautiful John. Thankyou so much."

"Don't thank me, spoiling you is my job. Now, let's call that doctor."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"You know, I used to be a ballerina. It's the reason I was so glad when I found out Jodi was dancing."

Trevor chuckled before throwing his keys on the counter as he watched Elizabeth sway around the room, her hands in the air, looking like some kind of interpretive dancer on ecstasy.

She was drunk, and it was quite humorous. She had completely let all of her walls down, and acted as though she was on a different planet. ALTHOUGH Trevor usually found public intoxication repulsive, this was actually quite the opposite.

"I think you and I should. Have kids. Then I could have a redo from Jodi." she slurred, making her way up the stairs.

"Well, let's give that a little time first. You making it up there okay?"

"I can handle myself." she slid before stomping up the stairs.

Trevor chuckled before going to check the messages on his machine. It was when Alex Cabot's voice came through that his head whipped around and the smile was wiped from his face.

He and Alex didn't really keep in touch much, and although things were fine between them whenever she called it meant something was wrong.

"Hey Trevor, it's Alex. I need you and Lizzie to meet with me as soon as possible, it's urgent. Thanks."

Trevor was left standing by the machine, wordless. This couldn't possibly be good.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Where's Munch been?" Elliot asked as he walked into the squad room, throwing his coat over his chair.

"In Greece, with Jodi. They left two days ago." Olivia replied before graciously accepting the huge cup of black coffee Elliot had picked up for her from Starbucks.

"Greece? Jesus. He's been doing better than all of us here I guess."

"You could say that. You seen Fin?"

"No, he's over in Jersey for a week on a job."

"Oh, well..so last night I just happened to be driving around when I saw something interesting." Elliot sat down in his chair and leaned back.

"Something like what?" Olivia looked up.

"This woman I know. Out with this guy who if I dare say really isn't her type. In fact, he's a criminal."

Olivia narrowed her eyes. The sly grin on his face and the sparkle in his eye. The way he got around perps.

"El stop playing games and cut to the chase."

"Okay, so you're banging Jodi's brother?"

"Excuse me?"

"You two certainly looked cozy last night."

"Elliot, we were going for a walk."

"Sure. When you two start talking?"

"We're not talking, we're not dating, he's just a friend."

"A friend who's in the Italian mafia."

"_Was_."

"Crim's a crim."

"How the hell can you even say that?" Olivia stood uo angrily. Several officers around them looked up, trying to find the source of the altercation.

"So what, Munch hooks up with a hot younger girl and you have to go after her brother?"

"Fuck you." Olivia spat before grabbing her stuff and walking away angrily. In all truth, last night she had discovered that Anthony was a great listener. After they had run out for dinner he listened to ever single thing she said. Every complaint. And never once did her judge, and always knew exactly what to say. He was like her human diary.

She couldn't believe the nerve of Elliot. Saying shit like that. She banged on Cragen's door before he opened.

"Something wrong Detective?" he asked, irritation showing on his face. After their case last night he had a run-in with a bottle of alcohol which Olivia was forced to chuck out the window.

"I need to get out of here. Elliot-"

"Nothing else need be said. A new case just opened up in Queens. Pregnant Fifteen year old claims her father is the father of her child as well."

"Thanks, you can tell me the rest over the phone I just need to get out of here. Thanks."

As she left she couldn't help but glance at Fin's desk, which once belonged to Monique Jefferies. She had to think of the fact that Elliot might possibly be right. What was she getting herself into?


	41. Shark's Tooth

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, or the rights to the song _Shark's Tooth_ by Archie Bronson Outfit. U was just thinking...this s getting to long for a fanfic of this genre, so I'm going to have to end up starting a third part. Maybe when I hit fifty or so, because I have so much left for this story still but I have so much free time I really don't want a story with this amount of chapters unless it's a fantasy/adventure. I'll figure out when to break it apart and let you know. Thanks! Warning, this chapters a little kinky ;). A little sick and twisted but hey, it's what I like, so it's what Jodi likes. **

**Shark's Tooth**

"Honey, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about." Jodi suddenly sat up, grabbing her husband's hand. After making an expensive trans-Atlantic call to their gynocologist, Jodi had been urged to see one there and stay in for the next 24 hours. While it was a good thing to feel the kids kicking, it often was a sign that premature birth was soon to come and neither of them wanted that.

"What is it?" John asked.

They had spent the past few hours since returning in bed. Not having sex, just laying around, watching TV, eating. It was nice. John felt like he was with one of the guys...a very cute one who he periodically made out with during commercials. And Jodi felt at ease, not having to worry about anything. She was relieved to discover she had not become obnoxiously gassy, much like most pregnant women, so she was able to be around John without worrying about such things.

"Um...it's about...it bed...I don't really know how to put this..." she twiddled her thumbs.

"Oh god you've been faking it haven't you?" John sat up.

"What? No! God no! I mean the sex is incredible! Your the best I've ever had. No nothing like that it's just...I was thinking...there's still a lot of things I've wanted to do with you that I've never really had the courage to admit."

"You mean you have a fantasy you were afraid to tell me about?"

"I guess you could say that."

"What was it?"

Unlike with other men, Jodi couldn't simply drop her walls like that. With John things were a little more complicated. She had to watch the things she said around him, so as not to upset him or remind him of work. That meant her wildest fantasies were still running through her head. She dreamt about them at night occasionally, only to be awakened by John, drenched in sweat and dripping somewhere else...

"What could be so embarresing that you couldn't tell me? It's me we're talking about here." John lay back down, his worst fears out of the way.

"I just...you know I have to tread carefully so as not to make you think about work." Jodi shrugged, crossing her legs.

"C'mon baby, just tell me what it is." he put a hand on her thigh.

Jodi took a deep breath, praying that this would go over well.

"Well,..I would absolutely love...for you to right before you climax, pull out, and come all over my body. Then you shower me off, turn me on my back, and-"

She stopped herself. The second part was nothing she was just afriad to admit.

"And what?" John probed her.

"Nothing forget it." Jodi lay back down, burying her face in her arm.

"No, tell me." John chuckled and pushed her arms away, climbing on top of her and pinning them back.

"No." Jodi protested.

"If you don't tell me, I'm never getting off of you." John raised his eyebrows.

"Fine. I want you to pee on me."

John looked down at her, before getting off and sitting up against the headbaord. Jodi sat up beside him, grabbing one of his hands to gauge his reaction.

"You want me...to pee on you?" he asked. Damn. She was into some freaky stuff sometimes.

"It's just a fantasy John! It doesn't have to come true. It could just be something I finger myself to. What about you...tell me yours."

He was still slightly disturbed but managed to shake in image of degredation out of his mind and dug around for his.

"Promise you won't freak out?" he asked.

"Of course. You didn't, and most people would find mine disgusting."

"Alright. Well, mine is a little more detailed. I come home from work and find you in the kitchen, with Elliot, but I know you're doing it just to get me angry, so of course I have to punish you. I grab you, pull you upstairs, then throw you down on the bed and rip off your clothes..."

Jodi crossed her legs, feeling the warm and throbbing sensation in between her legs. She knew that John knew too.

"Go one...then what?"

"Then I flip you over on your stomach and run my hands all over that perfect round ass of yours. And I spank it. You love it because you're dirty. Filthy. Then I grab you by your hair and squeeze those huge tits. You beg me to lick them, bite them, sick, but I won't. Because you don't deserve it..."

Where the hell was this coming from? John! Her John! Who was afriad to push the limits! Afraid of bringing his work life home to Jodi! She couldn't believe the words she was hearing, coming out of his mouth. It was hot. She needed him fucking her, now.

"I don't deserve it. Then what do you do?" she breathed, biting her lip.

"Then I slide one of my hand in between your thighs, working my way up to that sweet pussy."

"Please. Show me." Jodi spread her legs. She was wearing a stretch tank and bra, and a pair of sheer lace panties. Easy to get off.

John grinned and climbed next to her, sliding a hand down her inner thigh. Jodi whimpered. She was so hot John good feel the heat radiating onto his hand. Damn he needed to get in there.

He grabbed her panties, ripping them with one fluid motion. The thin fabric ripped and John tossed it away.

"Oh god what are you dong to do to me?" Jodi asked, tilting her hips forward.

"This." John growled before grabbing her legs, pulling them apart fiercly before plunging his tongue inside of her, now able to find her spot in a matter of seconds.

And seconds was all that it took, to have her screaming loudly. She was so wet she was actually dripping. Dripping! And it was the hottest thing John had ever seen. He tasted her distinctively sweet taste. Felt the throbbing inside of her. He leaned back before spitting on it, causing her to tense in pleasure.

"How does that fucking feel?" he growled, rubbing her, slapping her soaked sex roughly.

"Please do it again."

"Do what?" John griinned.

"Spit on me." Jodi pleaded.

"Like this?" he chuckled before shooting one again.

"Oh god yes!" she exclaimed, digging her fingers in his unruly white hair.

She screamed so loudly it sounded like she was taking a crap, and John knew she was going to come in a matter of seconds, which was all he neaded because he was going to keep fucking her until he couldn;t..

"Fuck I'm going to come! 'I'm going to come! I'm going to come I'm going to-OH GOD!" Jodi screamed before something happened that made both of them freeze.

"Did you just..." John trailed off, completely dropping his character,

"Yeah I did." Jodi nodded in amazement.

Female ejaculation was something that all men talked about at some point in their lives, but it only happened to one in a billoin of them. When they were partners, Brian had claimed he had made seven girls ejaculate, although John knew it was a lie.

Looks like John was one of those men.

He wiped the fluid off his face, watching Jodi lie there, panting like a dead animal. He himself felt like he was going to burst.

"I'm not done with that cunt of yours yet." John growled, sliding two fingers inside of her. Jodi stuck one of her legs in the air, hoping for another most intesne orgasm she had ever experienced.

"How long are you going to fuck me?" Jodi asked.

"As much as I have to." John replied before pumping his arm, causing her to shudder. This was going to be a great afternoon.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"You know, that's a great way to wake me up." Elizabeth smiled as she felt Trevor's lips, planting kisses on her bare sternum.

"Well, just remember to return the favor." Trevor grinned before moving up to meet her lips.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked, squinting.

"You got a little drunk last night. Just a little."

"Huh. I don't have a hangover."

"Yeah I managed to get some Advil into you before you passed out. Taking it beforehand helps."

"Hm, you learn that in law school?"

"Well...yeah actually."

Elizabeth chuckled before pressing her lips to Trevor's neck and biting down roughly. She didn't care anymore. She wanted everyone to know that he was hers.

"Listen, there's something I've been meaning to tell you when you woke up." he sat up, rolling over ad laying on his side.

"What?" Elizabeth asked. She was beautiful. Her red hair was a mess all around her, the sun illuminating one side of her body, making her freckles shine brightly.

"I got a call from Alex. She said she needs to meet with us. Both of us."

"Shit...that can't be good."

"My thoughs exactly. Let's get in the shower and I'll give her a call."

Elizabeth sighed. There went all peace in her life.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"God I love these huge tits of yours." John squeezed Jodi's breasts, leaning down and toying with one of her nipples, using his tongue.

Two orgasms and still no intercourse later, and Jodi was on the verge of dying. They had been in bed for an hour now, John finding various ways to pleasure her without using his main tool.

Jodi arched her back painfully, her entire body flushed bright red. John continued to play with her large breats, his favorite part of her body. They were just so soft and huge. Absolutely perfect.

"Please. Please." Jodi panted, biting her lip so hard John feared she might draw blood.

"Please what?" John circled one of her nipples with the tip of his index finger.

"Please put your cock inside of me." Jodi gasped as his hardened member brushed in between her legs, just skimming her pounding arena.

Thinking as he went along, John grabbed himself before sliding the tip of his head just against her opening.

It was enough to make Jodi twitch, digging her nails into his shoulder. He slowly teased her, touching everywhere in her area with his hard dick and not going inside of her.

Naturally he himself was close to coming. He had watched her climax twice. He'd watched and felt the heat pooling in her breasts and in between her legs. He felt her throbbing. Pounding. Listened to her call his name. Taste her.

But he hadn't allowed himself to fuck her. He wanted to save it. He wanted to make her scream louder than she ever had. Wanted to here her say things she had never dreamt of. In his fantasy, he took her to another world.

And that he was going to do.

He moved up, rubbing himself against her breasts. God she sounded so good underneath him, pantins and moaning so loudly that he was sure everyone in the hotel could hear them,

Her nipples were so hard and felt nothing short of incredible against his head. He moved around her areola, feeling her shake beneath him.

"Roll over." he growled as he got off of her. She did as told, pushing herself up on shaky limbs and kneeling on all fours.

Without so much as warning her, John shoved all of himself inside of her, sliding easily into her dripping wet passage.

It happened so quickly and forcefully that she gasped in pain for a moment, but the pain was absolute bliss.

"Did I hurt you?" John asked, quickly slipping out of his charade.

"No, god please just fuck me." Jodi shook on her hands and knees.

John chuckled before grabbing her waist and thrusting into her with all of her might. Looks like his fantasy was about to come true.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"What's going on? I thought you were working with the International War Congo whatever." Trevor asked as he sat down across from Elizabeth

"I was, but something came up. We got a call from Rikers. Anthony Stanford Sr. was attacked."

Elizabeth's pale face drained off everything. Trevor tensed at the table.

"Anthony was attacked? Is he alright?"

"He's fine. He's in the hospital ward, but nothing serious. The guy who tried got roughed up more than he did."

"Okay Alex. Prison altercations happen all the time. Why did you call us?"

"Because the guy who attacked Anthony has known ties to La Cosa Nostra. He confessed to the police that he had been ordered to kill Anthony after he was threatened with solitary."

"I thought...I thought that they were done." Elizabeth stammered, grasping Trevor's hand.

Alex looked between them both, finally realizing what had happened between them before shaking it out of her head and continuing on with what she was here for.

"We think they were just lying low for awhile. After Jodi ran to Los Angeles the police were hot on their trail. But we no know that the Don has no intent on letting us get Anthony out of jail without a fight, and exposing him."

"Shit...so what should we do?" Trevor leaned back, for the first time in his life at a complete loss with what to do.

"Well, I'm going to stick around to help for awhile. See if I can help you guys with anything. Which one of you is going to tell Jodi?"

"She's in Greece right now with Munch. They won't be back for another month and a half."

Elizabeth turned her head quickly to look at Trevor. How had he known that and she hadn't?

"Anthony should be out of the hospital ward in three days, then they'll transfer him to another facility. Perhaps we can wait a few days before letting Jodi know."

"That sounds pretty good. When can we meet again?"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"So...that was amazing." Jodi rolled over on her side, looking at her husband. She had just experienced the most orgasms she ever had in one night, and if this was how John was in bed when it came to fantasies...well they should do it more often.

"Indeed it was." John replied, kissing her forhead.

"You know..I was just thinking. What other fantasies do you have you've never brought up?"

"There's...quite a few. Why?"

"I was thinking maybe we could try them out. As long as it's not too freaky. And maybe I could tell you mine too and we could try those."

John thought about it. Jodi _was_ very open when it came to sex. Actually when it came to anything. What harm could it do? He had just let down all of his boundries. That was something he had kept pent up in his mind for years now. The only reason he had never said anything was because of his job. And it had turned out the best experience of his life. Maybe he could give her idea a try.

"That sounds...like a good idea. You want to make a list?"

"That could work. Tell me one right now?"

"Well, me being a man of course...I mean you know I love you more than anything but of course it's almost every mans fantasy to have a threesome."

Jodi sat up.

"You? Really? Two girls one guy I'm guessing."

"You guessed correctly."

"So...you would want to?"

"It's just a fantasy."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"...Alright...yes. It would be nice."

"Huh. Well have had sex with many people at once. I think six was the record."

"Okay now you're just bragging."

Jodi giggled, trailing a finger up John's chest.

"If you really want one...I'd be more than happy to. As long as she's not hotter than me."

"Like that would ever happen. Can I ask you something?" he laced fingers with her.

"Of course." she lay back down.

"Since you're bi...do you prefer guys or girls? In bed I mean?"

"Well...I get that question a lot. I can honestly say both are equal. Guy have dicks obviously, and there is nothing better than the feel of a hard dick inside of you, but at the same time women have breasts, which are sexy, and women know more what you need. What you like. I can easily say I have never had bad sex with a woman."

"So you prefer women."

"I didn't say that. It's honestly equal."

"Huh. So what all have you done with a woman?"

Jodi chuckled, lifting up her head.

"Everything."

"You've eaten a woman out?"

"Yes."

"You've used a...shall I say accessory?"

"Yes. I'll let you know I'm good at fucking women. Although I did throw out my back once. I don't know how you guys do it it's so much work. All that thrusting and trying to talk at the same time and checking to make sure everything is going right down there."

"Well at least you know."

Jodi chuckled.

"So...about that threesome...I know a couple of girls who would be more than happy."

"We can talk about that when we get back to the states. How about we both make lists?"

"Okay. You know, seven orgasms and I have the munchies for some reason."

"I saw a vending machine down the hall."

"Do you want to run down there and grab me something?"

"With pleasure."

John got out of the bed, looking around for money and clothes. He got dressed quickly and Jodi watched him, smiling from her pillow.

"Back in a second." he grinned before walking to the door.

As soon as he stepped into the hall he saw several hotel workers, all young men crowded at the end of the hall. One of the guests two doors down also looked at John before turnign bright red and slamming the door.

John ignored it walked down the hall towards the machines. The group of young men suddenly quieted as he approached.

"You the guy from 211?" one of them asked.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" John replied.

"Man, bump it." the kid grinned before extending his fist. John knuckle bumped him, wondering what this was about.

"The entire floor and half the one below you heard you going at it man. Four and a half hours, that has to be a record!" one of the other guyrs grinned.

Realization suddenly dawned on John. He had forgotten about the fact that they were in a hotel, and no matter how ritzy the place was, everyone could still hear them.

"Sorry." John mumbled. At that moment the group suddenly got quiet and John turned around to find Jodi behind him, wearing nothing but a silk bathrobe. He would be angry about how much of her breasts were exposed, but he loved showing off his wife.

"Hey baby. I was just wondering if you could grab a couple bottles of water too." she put her hands on her back.

"Yeah sure." John grinned before leaning down and kissing her in front of everyone. She smiled before turning and waddling away, going as quickly as she could.

"That's...your girlfriend?" one of the guys asked.

"No, my wife." John said before pushing through them to the vending machines. And he was damn proud of it.


	42. Beneath A Moonless Sky

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, or the rights to the song _Beneath A Moonless Sky _by Andrew Llyod Webber from _Love Never Dies. _For anyone who's a _Phantom of the Opera _fan, I just got the _Love Never Dies_ soundtrack. Of course the voices will never be as good as the original _Phantom_, but ALW composed every piece and some of the songs are just bone-chilling. I had goosebumps after listening to _Beaneth A Moonless Sky_. The plot sucks, but it comes to Broadway next year. Check out the soundtrack if you're a fan.**

**Beneath A Moonless Sky**

"Shit." Anthony swore as he sat back in his chair.

He and Olivia were sitting across from one another at a cafe, where she had just told him the news about Anthony Sr.

Although his father refused to speak to him, Anthony still hoped they could be a whole family one day.

"He should be out of the hospital wing within the next few days, but they've decided to transfer him to another prison."

"Like that'll help. You and I both know that when the Italian mob wants someone gone, that person will be gone. You could have my dad down in the Bermuda Triangle and they'd still find him."

Olivia knew he was right. After the disaster with the Russian mafia she knew that well enough.

"Have you told Jodi yet?"

"No we wanted to give her a little time since she's on vacation with John. They just extended their stay to two weeks."

"So when the hell were you planning on telling her? She's all my dad has!"

"So you're saying we should worry her halfway across the world?"

"Yes! Damn I thought you guys were good with this sensitivity shit. You need to tell her. Now."

With that Anthony stood up, throwing a fifty on the table.

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked.

"I have a date." he replied, sliding his sunglasses back on.

For some reason the information hit her harder than it should have. It wasn't so much the fact that he had a date as the fact that he was leaving her alone. It just reminded her of how alone she really was, in more ways than one.

"Anthony, listen."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Are you busy tomorrow night?"

"No, why?"

"I can't stand another night of Chinese take-out alone. Dinner?"

"You asking me out on a date Liv?" he grinned.

"No, not really."

"I'll just take it as one." he chuckled before turning and walking away, leaving Olivia sitting at the table.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"What can I get you pretty lady?" a waiter asked Jodi through a thick accent as he took drink orders.

_Μπορώ να έχω μια λάμψη Golden παρακαλώ;_Jodi asked, surprising John beyond words.

**(Can I have a Golden Glow?)**

The waiter nodded, looking over at John.

_Θα έχω μόνο μια μπύρα. _John looked up at him.

**(I'll just have a beer.)**

As he walked away John leaned forward, putting a hand atop Jodi's.

"You didn't tell me you spoke Greek."

She smiled, taking off her sunglasses.

"Neither did you."

They both stared at each other for a moment before Jodi pressed her lips to his hand.

"Oh! You know what, I just remembered something." John sat back, digging around in his wallet.

He slid a business card across the table. Jodi picked it up, looking at it. A photographer.

"Who is this?" Jodi asked, looking over it.

"This guy I met down at the front desk of the hotel. Said he saw you around and was interested in shooting you."

"Huh. Well...this really isn't the time for it? Was he aware of how pregnant I am? He'd have to be blind not to."

"I dunno. He just said to give him a call."

"Well, why don't we do that when we get back to the States. I just want to relax for the next two weeks. No interupptions."

"Just keep that. Maybe we'll run into him again at the hotel. So what all do you want to do today?"

"Well, at the risk of sounding like a tourist I really want to look around, although you know we'll be having to take a cab for obvious reasons."

The waiter returned with their drinks before giving them time to think over their food orders.

"Sounds good." John took a sip from his beer before pulling a folded piece of paper from his pocket and sliding it across the table.

"What's this?" Jodi looked up at him, picking it up from the table."

"You asked for a list." John smirked.

A small smile crossed Jodi's lips and she unfolded it, smiling coyly.

John watched nervously as she read over it, chuckling and crossing her legs as best she could.

"Looks like we'll have to start working on some of these tonight." she smiled, biting her lip before taking a sip from her drink.

John's eyes were drawn to her low-cut dress, from which her breasts threatened to fall out.

This was going to be a great night.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Hey I've been looking for you."

Trevor opened the bathroom door to find Elizabeth inside the bathtub, cigarette in one hand and her legs hanging out.

"I've been in here for awhile. Look, see how pruny I am." she held out one of her hands.

Trevor chuckled before closing the toilet seat, sitting down and staring at Elizabeth.

"Anthony is being transferred to Arthur Kill tomorrow."

Elizabeth looked up, quickly exhaling a plume of cigarette smoke.

"Tomorrow? Has anyone told Jodi yet?"

Trevor shook his head.

"What about John?"

"Well I talked to Alex and Detective Benson, and both of them agreed that if we told John now it would put him in a morally comprimsing decision on whether or not to tell her."

"Uh...okay well, expect her to be pissed whenever you get around to telling her. Then again, when isn't she pissed?"

Trevor sighed, getting up and sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"So...you two made up or anything yet?"

"Who?"

"You and Jodi?"

Elizabeth snorted, taking a drag from her cigarette.

"Are you fucking kidding me? The girl absolutely hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, she just..."

"Hates me."

Trevor bit his lip, unable to say anything else. He knew how much Elizabeth wanted to reconcile with Jodi. He knew how much Jodi wanted the exact opposite. She wanted to hate Elizabeth for the rest of her life without having to hear otherwise from anybody else.

From that point on, he made a decsion.

He was just going to stay out of it.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"I'm hungry." Jodi announced as they turned the corner away from one of the busy Athenian marketplaces.

"You've eaten six meals today." John looked over at her. She had been eating like a morbidly obese teenage boy football player.

"Hey I'm eating for four." she pouted.

"Oh yes, I forgot." John said before putting an arm around her and looking out of the window.

"So...I was thinking that maybe we could head back to our hotel now."

Jodi rubbed John's thigh, leaning in close to him.

"Well, that sounds like a pretty good idea."

"And I've got a little something planned for you."

John looked down at her and raised his eyebrows. She looked up and glanced at the cab driver before grabbing the neckline of her dress, inching it down beneath her incredible breasts.

John watched as she pulled her bra down as well, running her hands over herself.

"What are you doing?" John looked quickly at the cab driver, who hadn't seemed to notice anything.

Jodi grinned before moving her hand and unzipping John's pants. He watched the cab driver, silently praying that he wouldn't turn around. And that they didn't have cameras in their cabs here.

She pulled his pants down before grabbing his boxers, pulling them down beneath his semi-hard cock.

Jodi wrapped her hand around his length, stroking John gently.

He inhaled, looking up at the cab driver. Jodi leaned in, kissing John on the corner of his mouth.

She pulled off her hat, dropping it on the ground between his legs.

"Oops. Dropped my hat." she grinned coyly before getting down on her knees. John looked up at the cabbie, and they both locked eyes in the rearview mirror.

He started to push her off, but then she ran her tongue over his head, causing him to clench a handful of her hair and pull sharply.

"Oh no I dropped my earrings too!" she exclaimed, covering him with her mouth before sucking fiercly.

John leaned his head back. Sex in a very public place. One thing was getting crossed off their list.


	43. Flashing Lights

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchinse or the rights to the song _Flashing Lights _by Kanye West. I just made a finaly decision. I will end this story on Jodi and John's way back to America. That might be withing the next chapter or two, so look out for the last one. I also do not own any part of the _Sex and the City _franchise. For any of you fans out there, I saw the second movie. The critics didn't like it but I LOVED it, and Mr. Big was looking sexier than ever! And of course Samantha also looked better than I have ever seen her before. **

**Flashing Lights**

Jodi smiled as she sipped her orange juice happily. She was sitting on the back patio deck of their hotel suite which overlooked the majesty of Athens. An empty plate sat next to her and her computer was on her lap as she looked through the Paris-Shanghai ready-to-wear collection by Chanel.

"Morning." John slid open the glass door, stretching as he stepped out onto the patio next to Jodi.

"Hi." she looked up and smiled, wearing yet another fabulously huge black hat. John had no idea how she managed to get all of those hats here. He hadn't seen any hat boxes around. Had she hid them all under her shirt or something?

He leaned down before kissing her and rubbing her stomach,

"Sorry about last night." she fake pouted.

After giving him head in he cab ride home, they had trampled up the stairs excited for round two only for Jodi to fall asleep after John came back from the bathroom.

"It's fine. You just have to make it up to me today." he winked.

"What do you want to do today?" Jodi asked, looking up at him.

"I was thinking maybe we could hit Syntagma Square. Maybe go see the Acropolis. Is that okay?"

"That sounds great." John smiled, grabbing her glass of orange juice before taking a sip.

"I'm going to go take a shower real quick." John kissed her forhead before walking back into their suite.

John smiled before turning back to the beautiful skyline in front of her.

She had awoken early that morning, something that as unheard of for her, and in that she had done some thinking.

The list of sexual fantasies that John had written out for her. Some of them were so kinky that Jodi wondered if she even really knew him. The thing that got her the most was the threesome. She had worked in an industry where her main clients were men. She herself was a bisexual woman. She knew every mans desire to have a threesome.

But who should she ask?

She had friends from the club that would be more than happy to do the job for a little extra cash. Friends that Jodi herself would have liked to sleep with if she had't married John, but in all honesty for the first time she was worried about being excluded. What if she chose someone too pretty? Too hot? Someone that John would leave her for in a heartbeat.

She knew it sounded ridiculous. Her. Jodi. Jealous. Insecure.

But she loved him too much.

She continued to think about it. What friends did she have that were absoltuely stunning, but would pose no threat to her?

Then one name came to mind...

Betsy.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Look, Mr. Langon-"

"Trevor."

"Okay, Trevor. I'm flattered. Honored. All that really, but I'm sorry. I can't help you out with this. Me going to jail was the only way to protect my daughter, and that's exactly what I'm going to keep on doing."

Trevor sighed as he sat across from Anthony. Now he could see why no one had told him about the case they had opened.

"Anthony forgive me but you were attacked. I understand your concern for your daughter, but she has John to protect her now. You don't have to worry about her anymore."

"She's my daughter. I'm going to worry about her no matter what. Besides, until you guys find a foolproof way of detecting rogue and dirty cops I really can't risk her safety."

"What do you mean?" Trevor asked.

"One of the bastards the raped my daughter was the son of a cop. I suspect he is a cop now."

"Do you know his name?"

"Why does it matter?" Anthony rolled his eyes.

"Because, it might help us."

"I told you I'm not helping you."

"Think about it this way Mr. Stanford. You can either waste your life in here, and in the event that something does in fact happen to Jodi you will be able to do absoltuely nothing because you're incarcerated, or we can get you out of here and you can be there. Able to go see her anythime your want."

"I'llstill be sitting in here when word travels across the coast that I'm going to talk." Anthony crossed his arms.

"We can work something out. I'll talk to Judge Donnelley. She's very understanding with these things.

Anthony sighed,looking over at one of the guards.

"Fine, but if something happens to her..." he leaned forward, his face centimeters away from Trevor's "...I'll come after you and kill you myself."

Anthony stood up before nodding at the guard and letting him escort himself back off to his cell. Trevor swallowed, knowing that if he did fail and something did happen to Jodi, John would probably be the one coming after him.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Can I see the inside of that?"

John shook his head as he watched Jodi lean forward, looking into a massive purse that was way too expensive for John to even consider.

"Now is this real leather?" she looked up at the store clerk of the high-scale boutique.

"Depends, which side are you on?" he raised an eyebrow, speaking english perfectly although through a very Greek accent.

"Not their." Jodi giggled, catching his drift already.

"Good. It is one-hundred percent real leather. The silk lining is also real. Forgive me for having to ask you that question but last year we had an American client in here, big television star. Uh, blonde hair, name sounded like a shampoo. Hayden..."

"Panittiere?"

"Yes. She asked if our purses were made of real leather and when we said yes she freaked! Slammed the boutique publicity wise, urged fans to protest. It was a disaster."

"Quite understood. How much are we looking at for this?"

"$7,000. Not a bad price for the size and designer."

"No it's not. I'll take it." Jodi smiled before fishing her wallet out of her purse, handing him her credit card.

She felt a little guilty she couldn't deny it. Caleb was still paying for all of her bills. Back on her first day at the club along with all the other new girls, Caleb had told them that whatever girl made the most money, he would take care of their bills for as long as they needed, something that Jodi had neglected to tell John. She hadn't necesarrily lied to him about it, she just opted not to say anything. And he had yet to ask.

It wasn't that John didn't make enough. Hell he made more than enough, but it made Jodi feel like a gold digger when he bough her really expensive things. When she had last talked to Caleb at the weddiny, he assured her he would continue to pay everything without issue, as long as she found some way to promote the club.

"Are you really paying seven grand for a purse?" Johnwalked up behind her.

"You paid eight hundred for those shoes." she raised an eyebrow. When it came to shoes, John was the male equivilant to Carrie Bradshaw.

"That's different." John shrugged.

"Is it?" Jodi raised an eyebrow before smiling as she happily accepted the giant bag from the salesman.

As the left the store Jodi put a hand on her back.

"Honey I think I need to sit down." she breathed, going for the nearest bench.

"You need a drink or something?" John asked.

"Uh...yeah that'd be nice actually."

"Okay, I'll be right back. Try not to get stolen or anything alright?"

Jodi smirked as he walked away and sighed, leaning back against the seat and resting her hand on her stomach. She rubbed it happily, watching everyone through her oversize Dior sunglasses.

"Excuse me."

The American accent was what caught her attention. She looked up, finding a woman in front of her with a silver bob.

"Ohmigod." her jaw dropped, she'd recognize the woman anywhere.

"Hello, I'm-"

"Betsey Johnson." Jodi interupted her, getting to her feet as quickly as she could and extending a hand.

Betsey smiled and shook it pleasantly.

"I'm a huge fan." Jodi gushed, putting a hand on her chest.

"Oh, I can see that by your purse." Betsey smiled, motioning to Jodi's huge black and pink Betsey Johnson tote.

"Oh, I forgot. Wow, I can't believe I'm sitting her talking to you right now." she chuckled nervously.

"I actually saw you across the street. How far along are you?"

"Almost six months."

"Hm. Have you ever done any modeling?"

Jodi was astounded. For the second time that week, she was being asked to be a model.

"No I haven't. I'm only 19."

"19 and pregnant? Wow."

"I'm married." she held up her hand.

"Oh. Congratulations."

"Yeah the love of my life. I'm so sorry I'm blabbering. No, but I am a dancer."

"Oh? What type?"

"Ballet. Jazz. Hip-hop. You name it."

"Hm. Well, you have an incredibly gorgeous face, and I can only guess a nice body too."

Jodi smiled, looking away.

"I'm going to give you my card. You don't live here do you?"

"No, Manhattan."

"Ah, a New York gal. Well, how about I can set up a date for a few months from now where you can do a go-see? I can give you time for after you have the baby and get your weight back down. I would love to see you in some photos. You know what, here's my card."

She dug around her in purse before handing Jodi a business card.

"Thankyou so much!" Jodi exclaimed.

"Such beauty can't go to waste." Betsey smiled before putting her glasses on and departing, leaving Jodi stunned and happier than she could have ever imagined.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"So how did it go?" Elizabeth asked as Trevor walked into the kitchen of her hotel room.

"Well, I had to basically force him into the case but he finally agreed. After assuring me he would murder me if something happened to Jodi."

"Yeah that sounds like Anthony." Elizabeth said as she sucked chocolate ice cream off a spoon. Trevor watched her, warmth surging throughout selective parts of his body. Her thin frame was hugged my a tank top and a pair of black breifs.

"What have you been up to?" he asked, leaning over the kitchen counter.

"This ice cream." she shrugged, hopping up onto the counter.

Trevor chuckled before walking over to her, putting his hands on her thin waist.

"I was thinking. I want you to meet my parents." he leaned in and kissed her.

"Isn't this moving a little bit fast?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a lawyer. I have to move fast with these things."

"I suppose that's understandable."

Trevor chuckled before leaning in and kissing her. Maybe things would finally go well here.


	44. The Movement

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, or the rights to the song _The Movement _by Christian Basso.**

**The Movement**

"Guess what." Jodi climbed on top of John, waking him up after their fifth night in Greece.

"What?" John muttered, trying to turn over. Like that was going to happen. She weighed twice as much as Elliot.

"Today I am officially six months." she smiled, leaning over as best she could and kissing his neck. John moaned. He was happy but he needed sleep.

"That's great. Now let me sleep."

Jodi rolled her eyes before getting off of him and walking into the bathroom. She was ready to go. She had on a beautiful light pink Ece Ege dress.

She looked at herself in the mirror. The sun had been treating her hair well, lightening it immensly so that is was now even more vibrant than ever and two shades lighter.

Jodi grabbed her BlackBerry before hopping up onto the counter and dialing the number that shouldn't have known, but she unfortunately did.

She hadn;t talked to her father in what seemed to be ages, and she had so much to tell him. Six months pregnant. Two modeling offers. He would be so proud.

At least she hoped he would.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"GET UP!"

John rolled over in cofusion and opened his eyes as he felt Jodi smack him harshly with a pillow. What the hell was her problem? When she got angry she tended to blow up but never before had she resorted to physical violence.

"What's wrong?" he dared to ask, fighting the urge to punch her in the face and pull the covers back over his head.

"My dad got transferred to another prison! They said something about him being attacked!"

John sat up quickly. What the hell was she talking about?

"Wait, slow down...what happened?"

Jodi rung her hands, tears swimming in her eyes and a look of absolute panic on her face.

"I just tried to call him and the put the warden on the phone. He told me they had to have him transferred to another prison because he was attacked."

John shook his head, completely awake.

"People get attacked all the time in prison. No one ever gets transferred are you sure?"

"They said it was mob related, and that Claudia Williams had him moved to another prison with no known mob connections."

John watched her as she wrung her hands, her chest rising and falling heavily. She was about to hyperventilate.

"Baby come here." he grabbed her hand, pulling her over to him. Having her hyperventilate wouldn't be good for the babies. It wouldn't be good for anyone period.

She fell into his body before breaking down into tears. John found himself unable to keep his anger in check. He knew. If Claudia Williams knew, so did Olivia. So did Elliot. So why the hell didn't he? He or Jodi should have been the first people called. So why the hell were they finding out just now?

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" she sobbed, clutching his shouder tightly.

"I don't know baby but I'm going to find out." Jodi whispered into her ear, running his finger through her hair before resting his chin on her head. Someone was going to get it.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Olivia sighed as she put the phone down as Munch screamed on the other end of the line from across the ocean. Yes she should have told him sooner, and the only reason she hadn't was because she thought it would leave him in a place where he wouldn't be able to decide whether or not to tell Jodi.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked from across his desk.

"Just Munch. I guess they finally found out about Anthony being moved."

Olivia sighed and picked the phone back up again. She still hadn't forgiven Elliot (although he was too blind to notice it) and she supposed this was her own fault.

"Munch, I'm sorry okay. I just didn't want to ruin you guys' time over there."

She jumped back as she heard his response. Damn. She had seen him angry but never as bad as this.

Olivia sighed before standing up and walking to grab a cup of coffee.

Why did it suddenly seem like literally everything was her fault?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"So, do you want to try and get a plane tomorrow?" John asked, watching Jodi pace the room nerously.

"Jodi sighed loudly before turning and sitting down on the bed, resting a hand on her stomach."

"I really don't know how much good that would do us. His prison is closer now but it's still a drive. And I'm not sure if they'll let him have visitors or anything yet. I'll have to call up there and find out. Besides, you just managed to wrangle an extra week out of your boss. I can't do that."

John laid down on a pillow behind her, putting a hand on the small of her back. Jodi turned and looked at him before laying back herself, resting her head on his stomach.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah." Jodi nodded, looking up at the ceiling.

John sighed. He wanted whatever she wanted.

"Hey." he moved his hand down and put it over her eyes.

"Hmm?" Jodi moaned miserably.

"Get up here."

She moved his hand before slowly crawling up to him, collapsing beside him on her back.

He turned before kissing her, grabbing her face in his hands.

"You know how much I love you right?" he asked, feeling his temper fade as he felt his wife's soft skin underneath his hands.

"You know I love you more?" Jodi raised an eyebrow.

"Impossible." John grinned before kissing her again. He moved one of his hands down to her chest, grabbing one of her breasts which were still continuing to get larger.

"You know, this really isn't the time for sex." Jodi chuckled as he buried his face in his neck.

"Is there ever really a time for sex?" John asked, inhaling her sweet scent.

He pressed his lips to her warm skin, all of his anger turning into sexual energy. That was always one way to calm down.

John grabbed the bottom of her sheer white babydoll chemise, before pulling it over her head, revealing her breasts and large round tummy.

He pressed his lips to her stomach, grinning at the thought of his children in there.

"Why are you smilign?" Jodi asked, looking down at him.

"Because my little boy is in there." he grinned.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"What about your other two daughters?"

"Yeah not as important."

Jodi playfully hit him before closing her eyes as he kissed his way down her body, feualing her arousal and desire.

He grabbed the waistband of his pants before pulling them down, tossing them somewhere in the room. Jodi watched, already feeling his huge member inside of her and staring hungrily.

John sat up against the headboard, grabbing Jodi and pulling her on top of him. She grabbed the headboard as she squatted, feeling him enter her and throwing back her head.

With one movement John had all of himself inside of her. He wrapped his hands around her waist, burying his head in her chest as they moved.

Jodi tilted back her head, curving her slender neck. John ran his fingers over the skin leaning forwad before gently kissing her neck. It was one of his favorite parts of he body.

He continued roam across her chest, feeling her heart pound intensely under his fingers. Feeling her chest rise and fall. Hearing her cry loudly. There was no other place he would rather be right now.

It was like nothing else mattered.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked as Trevor opened the door, walking into his luxorious penthouse suite.

"John and Jodi found out about Anthony getting moved. I guess John called Olivia and let her have it."

"Wow. He always seemed like such a funny and calm guy." Elizabeth sat down on the couch.

"Yeah same here, but apparantly when he gets pissed it's quite the opposite. Once Alex told me that there was some kind of case with this suicide group, and a couple months later the perp was terminally ill and needed a transplant from some illegitimate medical place."

"You realize that story makes no sense and is not relevant?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Let me get to the point then. Anyway, I guess John took pity on this chick so he and Elliot got into it and I guess they were just shy of a fistfight."

"Jeez. Well there's surprises everywhere I guess. What are you up to tonight handsome?"

"I was thinking of sleeping with my hot girlfriend." Trevor grinned before sitting on the couch beside Elizabeth.

"Hm, so...what would you say to Chinese takeout and _The Breakfast Club_?"

"Sounds like a plan." Trevor grinned before leaning in and kissing her.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Harder! Please!"

John grabbed a handful of Jodi's hair as he fucked her on the abandoned gray stairwell of their hotel.

No one ever took the staircases in hotels like these anyway. There were elevators and escalators. Jodi seemed to know that all to well.

It was when they hit the 10th floor that Jodi turned around before pulling the straps of her dress down, revealing her breasts an pulling up her dress. John had started to say something but then she proceeded to pull up her dress and bend over, which led all of his judgement to fly right out the window.

He grabbed her neck, clenching it tightly as he pounded inside of her, looking up make sure no one was coming down the stairs. That really was the fun of it. The risk of getting caught.

He didn't even care if he got caught. He was with her.


	45. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of the Law & Order franchise, or the rights to the song _Smells Like Teen Spirit_ by Nirvana. So I have decided this will be the last chapter. I will be going on vacation at the end of the week so expect the new story up within the next two weeks or so. If I'm under your author alerts you'll know. I also was just thinking. I can't let this story go, but I don't want to keep dragging it out. So I just had a thought. The next story _(_which will be called _Tomorrow, Forever, Always_) will be the last, and then I will maybe do a fourth that will be set about 10-20 years after that one ends. John and Jodi in the future. That's a ways to go now, let's just focus on this and the next story. Thanks! *R.I.P to infamous and legendary designers Alexander McQueen who passed in February. You can see his collections in most Lady Gaga music videos. His house of fashion still remains open. Also R.I.P to Gia Carangi, legendary supermodel who was claimed by AIDS in the late '80s. You can see her life portrayed by Angelina Jolie in _Gia_. Two people who will forever be in my heart. **

**Smells Like Teen Spirit**

"Mmmm, that feels amazing."

Jodi smiled into a pillow as she felt John's lips, traveling up her back.

They had decided to shorten their stay, leaving two days after receiving the news. The would be departing tomorrow morning, and Jodi was determined for this one day to make up for the whole week and a half lost.

He kissed her shoulder blade, causing her to sigh as she came to her senses. Well this was a great way to wake up in the morning.

"Does it?" Jodi kissed the nape of her neck.

Jodi smiled before rolling over on her back, looking up at him.

"How long are you going to keep growing like this? Damn." Jodi joked, putting a hand on her stomach.

"I have three kids inside of me asshole. So...for the next three months I'm going to keep growing like the Hindenburg and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Well, as long as these keep getting better I have no complaints." he winked before squeezing her breasts through her thin nightgown.

"I still can't believe we're going to be parents." Jodi smiled.

John was silent for a moment before he stroked her jawline, leaning in closely.

"You're so beautiful." he said quietly.

Jodi flushed, biting back a smile.

"And I love you so much." he continued.

"I love you." Jodi's smile disappeared, as she realized once again just how much she loved him.

John rolled on his side and she turned, both of them facing each other before she ran her long fingers through his white hair.

"...That night we first kissed...I felt something stir within me that told me I would never again be alone. Something that told me that I had finally found him. Foud the man that I would love until the end of my days..."

She began quoting her vows, thinking back to the alter on their wedding day.

"...And I never thought I would find a woman so incredible. So beautiful. So powerful. A woman that was perfection in every sense of the word. A woman who made me forget about everything else and realize what love really was..."

As he said the words he had to her on that day and forgot everything else that had happened and was only aware of her, in front of him.

She grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"...I never thought I could love someone more. I never thought I would find anyone who could make me feel as thought nothing mattered. Someone who could grab me tightly in their arms, treat me like a queen, love me like I'd never been loved. And then I was proved wrong, on all accounts. You loved me more. Held me even tighter. Treated me like more than a queen..."

John put a finger over her lips, silencing her before placing the softest of kisses on her lips.

He still had those moments. Those moments when he was reminded of just how much he loved her, and why. In all his years of failed marriages, when he looked at her, the thought of being seperated from her drove him to despair. He wouldn't lose her if his life depended on it.

"Make love to me." Jodi said quietly, words that rarely left her mouth aloud.

John's finger lingered on her lips, and he kissed her again before backing away and grabbing the bottom of her nightgown, pulling it up over her body.

Jodi kissed his hand, before taking it and placing it over one of her swollen breasts.

He ran his fingertips of her nipples softly. Gently. Slowly. He watched her lick her lips. Her pupils dilate. Her skin flushed bright red.

John leaned down, licking them, wathcing the reaction throughout her body. Her muscles tensed. Her eyess fluttered wildly.

He squeezed her breasts again tenderly before making his way back up to her collarbone.

Jodi watched as he quicklu undressed himself, keeping his eyes on her nude body the entire time. He rolled over on his back before grabbing her.

She prepared to straddle him but he stopped her.

"Other way." he grinned.

Jodi turned around before lowering herself onto him, feeling him hit her from the back. She looked when he had sex with her from behind. With the exception of their list, the only thing they had left was anal (which quite frankly was never going to happen in Jodi's book.)

He pulled her back so that she was lying parallel across him before thrusting upward, kissing her shoulder.

Jodi took John's other hand, reaching it around her body and placing it over her smooth mound.

He slid a finger inside of her, hitting two of her pleasure centers at once and causing her to jerk and whine, arching her back.

John dug his fingers into her flesh. He was going to make the next 24 hours the best of his life.

Cragen walked into the room, Claudia Williams, Trevor, and two other FBI agents in tow.

Olivia looked up from her desk. Anthony was sitting beside her.

The gentleman who had attacked Anthony Sr. had finally agreed to talk. He had chosen betrayel over losing his sanity in the hole. Typical.

They were just about to call Munch to let him know. The man (by the name of Francis Carangi) had told them that the mafia had absolutely no plans to let this matter go. With the combined testimonies of Jodi, both Anthony's, Elizabeth, and the FBIs records, they would be sending a lot of people to jail or a very long time. Naturally the mob boss wasn't going to let that happen.

"Where are we right now?" Cragen asked.

"We were just about to call Munch to let him know. Carangi talked. Told us absolutely everything. Milani has plans to put a hit out on at least one member of the Stanford family. They're thinking it might be Anthony Jr. because he poses the biggest threat. He knows all the inside details, has done some of the dirty work, and knows the locations of dozens of members." Olivia answered, ignoring Elliot's eyes on her.

"Get Munch on the phone then. Put it on speaker."

Olivia nodded before dialing his cell number.

The phone ran multiple times as the call hit satillites and traveled across thousands of miles.

The other end picked up and everyone looked at each other.

"Shh. Shh." John muttered as he put his hand over Jodi's mouth and answered his phone.

"Hello?" he said, trying to catch his breath, all the while still moving inside of his wife.

"Munch, it's Olivia. We have some new details to tell you about the man who attacked Jodi's father. Is she with you?"

Jodi let out a muffled scream loudly, grasping one of his hands and squeezing it tightly.

"Jodi are you there?" Elizabeth repeated.

"Yes." Jodi replied through a strangled cry. She was so close to coming. She didn't know how much longer she could hang on Olivia would be able to understand. Wouldn't she?

John was in the same place. He couldn't just hang up but Olivia should have known better than to just call them out of the blue like that.

"The guy who attacked Anthony is named Francis Carangi. In jail for attempted murder, drug trafficking, assault, theft, fraud, counterfitting, pretty much anything you can name. Cops threatened him for solitary for the rest of his life sentence and he talked. He said-"

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST I'M COMING!" Jodi screamed as she came, and once again did an action she was unfamiliar with.

"Holy shit." John muttered as she literally spurted the same time he did, letting out a stream of liquid.

Female ejaculation was quite a thing.

Everyone looked at one another wordlessly. Everyone including Cragen had just listened to them have sex on speaker.

There were several moments of heavy panting before John spoke again.

"Sorry Liv you still there?"

"Yes we're here John." Cragen stopped Olivia before she could say anything.

*Awkward.*

Everyone looked at each other as there was what seemed to be an infinite silence before John simply hung up the phone.

Cragen looked at everyone before walking away wordlessly. What exactly could be said?

"Well..." Jodi trailed off, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah." John finished, turning and looking at her.

It was then he wondered exactly how many people had heard them. He wasn't exactly embaressed. Hell, it just showed everyone how hard he had made his wife come. The fact of the matter was that the people he worked with had just listened to him have sex when they were supposed to be discussion business.

"I can't believe that just happened." Jodi shook her head.

"Which part. You squirting or my boss overhearing us?"

She giggled before rolling on her side.

"Both I guess."

"Well...let's just pretend it never happened. I'll give it a good half hour then call Olivia or Fin back."

"Sounds good. Isn't it night time over there?"

"Yeah. How about breakfast?"

"That sounds good." Jodi smiled before leaning in and kissing him. Quite a start to their day.

"Well now that I'm scarred for life." Anthony said as he walked down the sidewalk away from the precinct.

"That was a little...I can't really find a word." Olivia chuckled.

"I feel like I just walked in on my parents having sex." Anthony shook his head.

Olivia laughed loudly before stopping at the end of the street corner as Anthony hailed a cab.

"Where you headed off to?" Olivia asked.

"Date." Anthony grinned, opening the door.

"With who?"

"Call me later and you'll find out." he winked before opening the door and getting inside, leaving Olivia shrouded in thought and mystery.

Just as she turned away Fin pulled up, stepping out of his car.

"What's goin' on?" he asked, walking up to her.

"Well, you kind of just missed what happened..."

"You know what I just realized?" Jodi looked up at John as they ate breakfast on the outdoor patio.

Jodi was eating a bagel and cream cheese with fresh blackberries, and an immense collection of vitamins in front of her, and John was having turkey bacon, eggs, and toast.

"What?" he put down his newpaper in Greek, which he was having a hard time deciphering. He didn't speak it _that_ well.

"We haven't picked out names yet." Jodi shrugged, running a hand over her stomach like she tended to do when she was thinking.

John looked at her from across the table. Hell, he hadn't thought of it yet either. How had they skipped that? They had already talked about renovating the guest rooms for the kids How had they forgotten names?

"No we haven't. And you know, Sadie is pretty friendly but we've had cases with newborns and pets and tey were never really pretty..."

Jodi nodded. Were they really ready for this?

"I think there's _a lot _that we still need to talk about." Jodi said, putting a hand atop John's.

He sighed. Whether they were ready or not...well they were going to have to _get_ ready. They had three kids on the way. This was no time for experimenting and just figuring things out. John had absolutely no idea what kind of experience Jodi even had with kids. He himself had been working with them fro eleven years plus now but what about her?

"Why don't we just talk about names now." he suggessted. When it came to their relationship, no one wore the pants. Actually, they both wore the pants equally. Neither had more control than the other.

And both were able to admit they were wrong, and right now...both of them were most certainly were.

"Shit." Jodi swore before standing up and making her way back inside of their suite. She sat down on the bed, crossing her arms (well at least attempting to) over her massive chest.

"What's wrong?" John asked, coming in and sitting beside her.

"Are we really ready for this John? I mean...these are three kids here. We can't make mistakes like this ever again."

"I know it's something we need to work on. But baby...no parents ever get it perfect. I'm sure Elliot can tell you that. The guys got a whole factory of children."

Jodi nodded before kissing him and wrapping her arms around his body.

Would they be able to get through this? Because she knew she would never be able to forgive herself if they couldn't.

And then it happened. For the second time.

She jumped, as she felt that unmistakeable _thump_ inside of her.

"Did you feel that?" she looked up at John quickly.

He nodded, in an apparent trance, quickly moving his hands to her stomach.

She wasn't expecting anything else but she received a kick again.

Jodi squealed joyfully, grasping John's hand tightly as she felt a series of repetitive kicks inside of her.

"Oh my god." she breathed, her eyes swimming with tears.

"That's...them...those are my kids." John rubbed her stomach, in somewhat of shock. His kids. _His_ children. His son. His two daughters. Damn.

"Yeah daddy." Jodi giggled, breaking down into tears. She didn't even care.

At John's touch there seemed to be an explosion inside of her. She felt intense series of movements, shifting, and kicking.

"You like your daddy's voice?" Jodi beamed.

The movement slowed again until she could feel not but a flutter inside of her, but all the while she was still emaciated.

"I love you so much." John kissed Jodi intensely, still rubbing her stomach. Jodi let it all go, sobbing heavily and wiping the tears out of her face.

"What's wrong?" John asked in concern.

"...I'm just happy. I'm so happy." Jodi smiled, putting a hand on his face.

"We made that." John shook his head, still not really believing it. He had made that.

"Yes. We did. You helped make three beautiful children. I hope they look like you." she sat up on her elbows and kissed his onse before returning to her back.

"Like me? Why? I want them to look beautiful like you."

"Don't you know how handsome you are?" Jodi put a hand on his face.

"Honey, I'm old. I'm not the best looking guy either. I know it's just my undeniable charm that gets me women."

Jodi narroed her eyes. To him, he was the most handsome man alive.

"Well to me...you're the most handsome man I will ever see. And nothing makes me happier than knowing I get to wake up in the morning and see your face."

"Wait...how did you feel it?" she suddenly sat up.

"What?"

"The kicking."

"How could I not?"

"It's just...usually the first few times kicking starts you have a hard time feeling it."

"Hey, everyone's different. Besiders...you've got three kids in there. I'm bound to feel something. We should try and beat Elliot out here."

Jodi giggled, looking away, realizing that although they had gotten past the 50% survival rate now, there was still the chance the kids wouldn't survive. Not to mention that the fact she was even pregnant was a miracle. Let alone carrying triplets. If she got pregnant again she would have to be in a medical encyclopedia. The woman with the scarred cervix and uterus who somehow ended up poppping out kids.

"If we can get pregnant again." she muttered.

"Hey. Happened once. It sure as hell can happen again." Jodi grinned before kissing her again and moving down, resting his head on her stomach. The days kept getting better and better.

"Mind if I ask why you called me?" Betsy asked as she sat across the table from Anthony.

So he had lied to Olivia about the date. It wasn't really a date so much as a meeting with Betsy.

Elizabeth's birthday was coming up. He knew she hadn't told anyone, but he still remembered. He wanted to do something special for her, to let her know he still loved her.

"Well, I know you do weddings but I was wondering if you could help me out for a party as a favor to my sister or something."

She chuckled, putting her feet up on her desk.

Anthon'ys eyes traveled to her black stilettos. Six inches high, deadly as hell. Well he didn't want to piss her off. Not to mention the ink on this chick. Her arms were completely covered and she had rings all over her face and ears. She was hot, no doubt about it, but she looked like if he said the wrong thing she would beat his ass.

"I just got off the phone with her actually. She and John are coming back tomorrow."

"Really? How they doing?"

"Babies are kicking."

"Damn that's great."

"Isn't it? Now back to your case. Sorry hon but don't really do bachelor parties. Not my thin."

"It's not a bachelor party."

"Really? What is it?" she suddenly sat forward, somewhat intrigued.

"My mom's birthdau. I want to do something special. Let her know I care."

"Huh. That's sweet. And I suppose you haven't told Jodi about this."

"Fuck no. She'd kill you."

"Got that right. Okay well, like I said this really isn't my thing but I might get in bed with you on this one here. When id her birthday?"

"Next week."

The grin was wiped clean from Betsy's face.

"You want me to arrange a party...in a week?" she reached her arched eyebrows.

"I have no doubts you're good enough."

"Then I sure as hell better be getting paid enough." she sighed, sitting back in her leather chair.

Anthony looked up at the posters behind her. Two were wall to ceiling portraits of Gia Carangi, the third was a huge in honor of Alexander McQueen.

"How much?" he asked.

"Name your price we'll start from there." she shook her black hair out of her face.

"Four hundred."

"Hell no. Keep climbing."

"Eight."

"I organzied a party for Angelina Jolie keep climbing."

"One grand."

"No."

"Three."

"Higher."

"Five."

"Five...hm...maybe. What were you thinking?"

"You're the planner. You tell me."

She stared at him for a long moment before smiling.

"I knew I liked you. You negotiate well. Fine. Five grand. I can't do this on my own though. You have to give me a little something."

Anthony thought about it for a moment. What was the one thing he knew his mother would love until the day she died...?

"Okay. Promise me my sister will be there."

"I'm pretty sure that you just told that woman to go wipe her nose." Jodi chuckled as they walked away from one of the shopkeepers.

"Well...nobody's perfect." John shrugged. He had to admit Jodi had put him to shame when it came to Greek, but hell, the chances were they'd never see her again.

Jodi giggled before wrapping her arms around his body, holding him tightly. John put an arm around her shoulder before leaning down and kissing her forhead.

"Wait." he suddenly said, stopping in the middle of the street.

Jodi stopped, looking up at him in confusion.

John leaned down before kissing her, passionatly and deeply. Not caring where they were or who saw.

"I love you red." John smirked, running a finger across one of her full lips."

"I love you." Jodi smiled, before grabbing his hand. This day was turning out better than either could have expected.

"You know, whenever I look over at you you're eating."

"You saying I'm fat?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow as she worked on a passive pile of chili-cheese fries.

"On the contrary. I don't know how you do it." Trevor grinned. She still remained bone-thin. He never once saw her work out or gain a single pound.

"High metabolism. Good genes." Elizabeth winked.

Trevor grinned, taking a fry. He knew for a fact that because of Jodi's curves she worked hard to keep her body toned and fit, but Elizabeth didn't have to do anything.

"I know Jodi hates me for it." she sighed, thinking along the same lines as he was.

"I was just thinking the exact same thing."

"I don't know where the body came from. The women in our family have been very thin for decades."

"Well if you don't mind me saying she certainly looks good."

"Unfortuatly. Some people are just blessed with beauty like that."

"From what I see it runs in the family." Trevor played with a strand of Elizabeth's hair.

She turned to him, tilting her head.

"Like mother like daughter." he winked before kissing her on the cheek and stealing her basket of fries.

"Hey! Get back here!" Elizabeth giggled, before getting up and chasing him down. She finally felt happy. It had taken damn near 20 years but she was there.

"God it feels good to finally sit down." Jodi sighed as she collapsed into her plane seat, putting up the armrests.

John sat beside her, watching as she rubbed her stomach and tilted back her head.

They had managed to be the first ones on the plane in first class, which gave Jodi a few moments to catch her breath and rest for a few moments.

She kicked off her shoes and grabbed John's hand. It felt like they were leaving more than Greece. It felt like they were leaving a chapter of their life behind. This was a new beginning. This was a new saga in their lives.

It was no longer John. No longer Jodi. No longer John and Jodi.

Only family.


End file.
